Mine To Possess
by beatrizpattz
Summary: Clay perdeu Talin uma vez. Ele não a deixará partir novamente, pois sua fome por possuí-la é uma necessidade dilaceradora nascida do leopardo em seu interior. À medida que correm para salvar os inocentes, Clay e Talin devem enfrentar as violentas verdades do passado... Ou perder tudo que já lhes importou.
1. resumo

Nalini Singh apresenta mais uma camada escura de puro desejo, revelando paixões desconhecidas, em seu último romance sobre o mundo Psy. Um fantasma retorna do passado de um changeling leopardo, fazendo-o questionar tudo: até mesmo os seus instintos animais mais básicos ...

Clay Bennett é um Sentinela DarkRiver poderoso, mas ele cresceu nos subúrbios com sua mãe humana sem nunca conhecer seu pai changeling. Como um jovem sem os laços do clã, ele tentou sufocar sua natureza animal. Ele falhou... E cometeu o ato de mais extrema violência, matando um homem e perdendo sua melhor amiga, Talin, no sangrento rescaldo. Tudo de bom nele morreu no dia em que foi informado de que ela também estava morta.

Talin McKade mal sobreviveu a uma infância banhada em sangue e terror. Agora um novo pesadelo espreita sua vida; os meninos de rua que trabalha para proteger estão desaparecendo e reaparecendo mortos. Determinada a mantê-los seguros, ela revela o mais obscuro segredo de seu coração e retorna para pedir ajuda ao homem mais forte que conhece...

Clay perdeu Talin uma vez. Ele não a deixará partir novamente, pois sua fome por possuí-la é uma necessidade dilaceradora nascida do leopardo em seu interior. À medida que correm para salvar os inocentes, Clay e Talin devem enfrentar as violentas verdades do passado... Ou perder tudo que já lhes importou.


	2. prologo

Os Esquecidos

Quando o Conselho Psy propôs no ano de 1969 promover o Protocolo do Silêncio, um protocolo que eliminaria toda a emoção dos Psys, eles encararam um problema aparentemente insuperável; a falta de homogeneidade racial. Diferentemente do frio e isolado Psy atual, os Psys de então eram uma parte integrante da estrutura do mundo. Eles sonhavam, eles choravam, e eles amavam. Às vezes, como era natural, aqueles que eles amavam vinham de uma raça diferente.

Psys acasalavam com changelings, casavam com humanos, e tinham filhos mestiços. Previsivelmente, esses Psys racialmente impuros estavam entre os opositores mais virulentos do Protocolo do Silêncio. Eles entenderam o que levou seus irmãos a condenar a emoção; o medo da insanidade viciosa, de perder seus filhos para a loucura que varria seu povo em uma maré inexorável. Mas eles também entenderam que ao abraçar o Silêncio, eles perderiam tudo e todos que amavam. Para sempre.

Até o ano de 1973, as duas facções estavam em um impasse. Negociações aconteciam, mas nenhum dos lados estava disposto a se comprometer e os Psys dividiram-se em dois. A maioria escolheu permanecer na PsyNet e entregar suas mentes à frieza insensível do Silêncio absoluto.

O destino da minoria, alguns mestiços, outros com companheiros humanos e changelings, não é tão claro. A maioria acredita que eles foram eliminados por assassinos do Conselho. O Silêncio, sendo a última esperança Psy, era muito importante para correr o risco de ser interrompido por alguns poucos rebeldes.

Há também um rumor de que os rebeldes morreram em um suicídio em massa. A última teoria afirma que esses rebeldes de muito tempo atrás foram os primeiros pacientes da "reabilitação" involuntária no recém-batizado Centro, suas mentes limpas, suas personalidades destruídas. Desde que os métodos do Centro eram experimentais na época, qualquer paciente sobrevivente teria terminado em estado vegetativo.

Agora, conforme a primavera desperta cem anos mais tarde no ano de 2080, existe apenas um consenso: Os rebeldes foram neutralizados da maneira mais definitiva.

O Conselho Psy não permite discordância.


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Talin McKade disse a si mesma que mulheres de vinte e oito anos de idade, especialmente as de vinte e oito anos que tinham visto e sobrevivido ao mesmo que ela, não temeriam nada tão simples quanto atravessar a rua e entrar em um bar para encontrar-se com um homem.

Exceto, é claro, que esse não era um homem comum. E um bar era o último lugar em que ela esperava encontrar Clay, considerando tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre ele nas duas semanas em que o rastreou. Não era um bom presságio ela ter perdido tão cedo a coragem de ir até ele. Mas ela precisava ter certeza.

O que descobriu foi que o Clay que ela conheceu, o alto, bravo e poderoso menino tinha se tornado algum tipo de executor de alta patente para o clã de leopardos dominante em San Francisco. Os DarkRivers eram extremamente bem respeitados, então a posição de Clay falava de confiança e lealdade. A última palavra apunhalou profundamente seu coração.

Clay sempre tinha sido leal a ela. Mesmo quando não mereceu isso. Tragando, ela empurrou as memórias para longe, sabendo que não podia permitir que elas a distraíssem. O velho Clay se foi. Esse Clay… Ela não o conhecia. Tudo que sabia era que ele não teve qualquer problema com a lei após ser liberado do reformatório onde tinha sido encarcerado aos quatorze anos pelo assassinato brutal de Orrin Henderson.

As mãos de Talin se apertaram com força no volante, fazendo com que suas juntas ficassem brancas. Ela podia sentir o sangue subindo para inundar seu rosto e seu coração batendo com o medo revivido. Partes de Orrin, coisas macias e molhadas que nunca deveriam ter sido expostas ao ar salpicaram nela quando se agachou no canto enquanto Clay...

Não!

Ela não podia pensar sobre isso, não podia ir lá. Era o bastante que as cenas do pesadelo, totalmente na íntegra com o espesso e enjoativo cheiro de carne crua ficando estragada, assombrassem seus sonhos noite após noite. Ela não cederia suas horas diurnas também.

Luzes azuis e brancas chamaram sua atenção quando um carro da Força de Execução entrou no pequeno estacionamento diante do bar. O que formava dois veículos blindados e quatro policiais muito bem armados, mas embora todos eles tenham saído dos carros, nenhum dos quatro fez qualquer movimento para entrar no bar. Insegura do que estava acontecendo, ela permaneceu dentro de seu Jipe, este estacionado no lote secundário do outro lado da rua larga.

O suor escorria por sua espinha ao ver os carros de polícia. Seu cérebro aprendeu desde cedo a associar sua presença à violência. Todo seu instinto a persuadia a cair fora dali. Mas ela precisava esperar e ver.

Se Clay não mudou, se ele tivesse piorado... Desenrolando uma das mãos do volante, ela cerrou seu punho sobre seu estômago agitado, torcido com seu desespero. Ele era sua última esperança.

A porta do bar se abriu naquele momento, fazendo seu coração pular. Dois corpos vieram voando para fora. Para sua surpresa, os policiais simplesmente saíram do caminho antes de cruzarem os braços e encararem desaprovadoramente o par expulso. Os dois jovens atordoados cambalearam para uma posição vertical... Só para caírem de novo quando mais dois garotos foram jogados em cima deles.

Eles eram adolescentes; dezoito ou dezenove anos, a partir da aparência deles. Todos estavam obviamente bêbados como o inferno. Enquanto os quatro se deitaram ali, provavelmente gemendo e desejando a morte, outro homem saiu por seus próprios pés. Ele era mais velho, e até mesmo dessa distância ela podia sentir sua fúria quando ele levantou dois dos garotos e os jogou na caçamba de uma caminhonete estacionada, seu cabelo loiro platinado ondulando na brisa da tarde.

Ele disse algo aos policiais que os fez relaxar. Um riu. Tendo se livrado dos dois primeiros, o homem loiro agarrou os outros dois rapazes pelo cangote e começou a arrastá-los para a caminhonete, ignorando o cascalho que devia estar esfolando a pele das partes expostas de seus corpos.

Talin estremeceu.

Aqueles infelizes, e provavelmente mal-comportados garotos, sentiriam as contusões e cortes amanhã, junto com as dores de cabeça. Então a porta se abriu de novo com um estrondo e ela se esqueceu de tudo e todos, exceto do homem emoldurado pela luz de dentro do bar. Ele tinha um menino atirado por cima de um ombro e arrastava outro do mesmo modo que o loiro tinha feito.

— Clay.

Era um sussurro vindo de uma onda obscura de necessidade, raiva e medo. Ele havia crescido, ficado com quase um metro e noventa e três. E seu corpo; ele havia mais que cumprido a promessa de poder bruto que sempre existiu nele. Sobre esse corpo musculoso, sua pele brilhava num rico, delicioso marrom só um tom abaixo do dourado. Sangue de Isla, Talin pensou, a beleza exótica da mãe egípcia de Clay vívida em sua mente mesmo depois de todos esses anos. A pele de Isla tinha sido de um tom de café preto suave, seus olhos de um chocolate amargo, mas ela contribuiu só com metade dos genes de Clay.

Talin não podia ver os olhos de Clay dessa distância, mas ela sabia que eles eram de um verde marcante, olhos de um gato da selva; um legado inequívoco de seu pai changeling. Moldurados por sua pele e cabelos escuros como o breu, esses olhos tinham dominado o rosto do menino que ele havia sido. Ela tinha a sensação de que eles ainda o faziam, mas de uma forma muito diferente.

Cada movimento dele gritava sobre uma incrível confiança masculina. Ele sequer parecia sentir o peso dos dois rapazes quando os lançou na pilha já existente na parte de atrás da caminhonete. Ela imaginou os músculos se flexionando, o poder, e estremeceu… Em um absoluto e voraz medo.

Lógica, intelecto, sentido, tudo isso ruiu sob um fluxo de lembranças. Sangue e carne, gritos sem fim, os úmidos sons da morte. E ela soube que não conseguiria fazer isso. Porque se Clay assustava-a quando ela era uma criança, ele a aterrorizava agora.

Enfiando uma mão em sua boca, ela engoliu de volta um grito.

Isso foi quando ele congelou, sua cabeça se erguendo.

Atirando Cory e Jason no caminhão, Clay estava prestes a se virar e dizer algo para Dorian quando ele captou um pequeno som na brisa. Sua besta entrou em modo de caça, então se lançou para fora com os seus incrivelmente afiados sentidos de leopardo, enquanto o homem varria a área com seus olhos.

Ele conhecia esse som, essa voz. Ela pertencia a uma mulher morta. Clay não se importava. Ele havia aceitado sua loucura há muito tempo. Então agora ele olhou, olhou e procurou.

Por Tally.

Havia muitos carros no estacionamento do outro lado da rua, muitos lugares onde o fantasma de Talin poderia se esconder. Boa coisa que ele sabia como caçar. Ele deu um passo nessa direção quando Dorian lhe deu um tapa nas costas e entrou em sua linha de visão.

— Pronto para pegar a estrada?

Clay sentiu um grunhido se formar em sua garganta, e a reação era irracional o suficiente para empurrar alguma sanidade dentro de sua mente.

— Policiais? — Ele moveu-se para que pudesse ver o outro estacionamento. — Eles vão nos dar trabalho?

Dorian abanou a cabeça, seu cabelo loiro cintilando sob a iluminação dos postes da rua que tinham começado a se acender quando os sensores embutidos neles detectaram o esvaecimento da luz.

— Eles vão deixar em nossas mãos desde que só crianças changelings estão envolvidas. De qualquer forma, eles não têm qualquer direito de interferir nos assuntos internos.

— Quem os chamou?

— Não foi Joe. — Ele nomeou o dono do bar; um membro dos DarkRivers. — Ele nos chamou, então deve ter sido outra pessoa com quem eles se meteram. Inferno, eu estou contente que Kit e Cory resolveram sua pequena competição irritante, mas eu nunca pensei que eles se tornariam malditos melhores amigos e nos deixariam loucos.

— Se nós não estivéssemos tendo esses problemas com o Conselho Psy tentando prejudicar o clã — Clay disse. — eu não me importaria em jogá-los em uma cela por uma noite.

Dorian grunhiu em assentimento.

— Joe nos enviará a conta. Ele sabe que o clã cobrirá os danos.

— E vamos descontá-la desses seis couros. — Clay empurrou Cory de volta para baixo quando o garoto bêbado e confuso tentou se levantar. — Eles vão estar trabalhando para pagar suas dívidas até se formarem.

Dorian deu uma risada.

— Eu me lembro de aprontar o inferno nesse bar e conseguir ter minha bunda chutada por você.

Clay olhou de cara feia para o Sentinela mais jovem, embora sua atenção nunca tenha deixado a área de estacionamento do outro lado da rua.

Nada se moveu ali, exceto a poeira, mas ele sabia que, às vezes, a presa se escondia à vista de todos. Brincar de estátua era uma forma de enganar um predador. Mas Clay não era um animal irracional; ele era um experimente Sentinela DarkRiver.

— Você era muito pior do que eles. Porra, você tentou me derrubar com suas merdas de ninja.

Dorian disse algo em resposta, mas Clay perdeu isso quando um pequeno Jipe descascado saindo rapidamente do estacionamento chamou sua atenção.

— As crianças são suas! — Com isso, ele os abandonou para perseguir sua presa a pé.

Se ele fosse humano, a perseguição teria sido um ato estúpido. Mesmo para um changeling leopardo isso não fazia muito sentido. Ele era rápido, mas não rápido o suficiente para acompanhar esse veículo se o motorista acelerasse de verdade. Como ela, e era definitivamente uma ela, fez agora.

Em vez de se dar por vencido, Clay arreganhou seus dentes em um sorriso cruel, sabendo de algo que a motorista não sabia, algo que transformava sua perseguição estúpida em sensata. O leopardo podia reagir por instinto, mas o lado humano da mente de Clay estava funcionando muito bem. Como a motorista estaria descobrindo por volta de... Agora!

O Jipe guinchou em uma parada, provavelmente evitando o entulho que bloqueava a estrada por centímetros. O deslizamento de terra havia ocorrido a apenas quarenta e cinco minutos atrás. Normalmente DarkRiver já teria tomado providências, mas porque outro pequeno deslizamento de terra tinha acontecido quase no mesmo lugar dois dias atrás, este havia sido deixado inalterado até que ele e a encosta afetada pudessem ser avaliados por peritos. Se ela tivesse estado dentro do bar, teria ouvido o anúncio e saberia tomar o desvio.

Mas ela não tinha estado no bar. Ela estava se escondendo lá fora.

Pelo tempo que ele chegou no local, a motorista estava tentando dar a volta. Mas ela continuava se enrolando, seu pânico a fazendo sobrecarregar o sistema computrônico que controlava o veículo. Ele podia cheirar a cortante e pura essência de seu medo, mas era o cheiro estranhamente familiar e ainda assim indefinidamente errado sob a máscara deste que o fez determinado a ver seu rosto.

Ofegante, mas não realmente sem fôlego, ele parou no meio da estrada atrás dela, desafiando-a a atropelá-lo. Porque ele não estava deixando-a escapar. Ele não sabia quem diabos ela era, mas ela cheirava perturbadoramente como Tally e ele queria saber por quê.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, a motorista parou de tentar religar o carro. A poeira abaixou, revelando a placa do veículo alugado. Os pássaros começaram a cantar novamente. Ainda assim, ele esperou… até que, finalmente, a porta deslizou-se para trás, abrindo-se. Uma perna esbelta coberta por jeans azul-escuro e uma bota até o tornozelo preta tocou o chão.

Sua fera ficou extraordinariamente quieta quando uma mão surgiu sobre a porta para deslizá-la mais para trás. Pele sardenta, uma pequena sugestão de bronzeado. Uma pequena forma feminina se desenrolou para fora do Jipe. Mesmo completamente fora, ela permaneceu de costas para ele por vários minutos. Ele não fez nada para forçá-la a se mover, não fez qualquer som agressivo.

Ao invés disso, ele aproveitou a chance para beber a visão que ela lhe proporcionava. Ela era indiscutivelmente pequena, mas não frágil, nem facilmente quebrável. Havia força na postura aprumada de sua espinha, mas também havia uma suavidade que prometia uma almofada para um duro corpo masculino. A mulher tinha curvas. Luxuriantes e doces curvas. Sua bunda preenchia a parte traseira de sua calça jeans perfeitamente, despertando os profundos instintos sexuais tanto do homem quanto do leopardo. Ele quis morder, segurar, acariciar.

Cerrando os punhos, ele permaneceu no lugar e se forçou a levantar os olhos. Deveria, ele pensou, ser fácil erguê-la pela cintura para que pudesse beijá-la sem ter um torcicolo no pescoço. E ele planejava beijar essa mulher que cheirava como Talin. Sua fera continuava rosnando que ela era sua, e nesse exato segundo ele não estava se sentindo civilizado o suficiente para discutir. Isso viria mais tarde, depois de ter descoberto a verdade sobre este fantasma. Até lá, ele se afogaria na rajada selvagem de sexualidade, no familiar e ainda sim desconhecido perfume dela.

Até seu cabelo era daquele mesmo tom incomum do de Talin; um profundo castanho-amarelado com mechas cor de chocolate. Uma juba, como ele sempre chamou. Semelhante às incríveis variações de cor na pelagem de um leopardo, algo que as pessoas de fora frequentemente perdiam. Para um leopardo companheiro, porém, aquelas variações eram tão óbvias quanto holofotes. Como era o cabelo dessa mulher. Belo. Espesso. Único.

— Talin. — Ele disse suavemente, rendendo-se completamente à loucura.

Sua espinha endureceu, mas ela finalmente se virou.

E o mundo inteiro parou de respirar.


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

— Olá, Clay.

O ar correu de volta para dentro do corpo dele com a força de um golpe. Um rugido se construiu em sua garganta, mas ele não o soltou, violentamente ciente do acre odor do medo saindo dela em ondas.

Filho de uma puta! Tally estava com medo dele. Ela poderia muito bem ter fincado uma faca em seu coração.

— Venha aqui, Tally.

Ela esfregou as mãos nas coxas, balançando sua cabeça.

— Eu vim para conversar com você, isso é tudo.

— Esta é a sua maneira de conversar comigo? Fugindo? — Ele disse a si mesmo para parar, para não rosnar para ela.

Esta era a primeira conversa que eles tinham em duas décadas. Mas era como se eles tivessem se falado ontem, era tão natural, tão fácil. Exceto por seu medo.

— Você ia parar o carro em breve?

Ela tragou. — Eu estava planejando conversar com você no bar.

O leopardo teve o suficiente. Movendo-se com a velocidade sobrenatural de sua espécie, ele estava a uma polegada dela antes que Tally pudesse sequer puxar o ar para gritar.

— Você deveria estar morta. — Ele a deixou ver a ira dentro dele, ira que teve vinte longos anos para fermentar. Fermentar e se espalhar até se infundir por todas as veias de seu corpo. — Eles mentiram para mim.

— Sim, eu sei… Eu sabia.

Ele congelou em descrença absoluta. — Você o quê?

Todo esse tempo, enquanto ele tinha estado perseguindo um fantasma, Clay esteve absolutamente certo de que tinha sido enganado, e sem o conhecimento de Talin. O destruía o fato de que ela estivesse lá fora pensando que ele quebrou sua promessa de voltar para ela. Nem uma só vez ele considerou que ela pudesse ter sido uma participante disposta.

Olhos da cor das nuvens de tempestade encontraram os seus.

— Eu pedi que dissessem a você que morri em um acidente de carro.

A faca torceu-se profundamente, esculpindo um buraco em sua alma. — Por quê?

— Você não me deixaria, Clay. — Ela sussurrou, atormentando viciosamente sua besta com aqueles grandes olhos cinza rodeados por uma fina faixa âmbar. — Eu estava com uma boa família, tentando viver uma vida normal. — Seus lábios se torceram. — Ou tão normal quanto eu sabia viver. Mas eu não conseguia relaxar. Eu podia sentir que você me caçaria no segundo em que deixasse o reformatório. Doze anos de idade e eu não ousei fechar meus olhos no caso de você me encontrar em meus sonhos!

O leopardo dentro dele mostrou os dentes em um rosnado.

— Você era minha para proteger!

— Não! — Ela fechou suas mãos em punhos, a rejeição escrita em cada linha tensa de seu corpo. — Eu nunca fui sua!

Besta e homem cambalearam sob o golpe cruel de seu repúdio. A maioria das pessoas pensava que ele era muito parecido com os frios Psys, que ele não sentia. Nesse momento, ele desejava que isso fosse verdade. A última vez que ele tinha se machucado tanto assim, como se sua alma estivesse sendo dilacerada por mil chicotadas, foi no dia em que ele saiu do reformatório. Sua primeira ação foi ligar para o serviço social.

— Eu sinto muito, Clay. Talin morreu três meses atrás.

— O quê? — Sua mente tinha ficado em branco, seus sonhos de futuro dizimados por uma parede negra. — Não.

— Foi em um acidente de carro.

— Não!

Isso o derrubou de joelhos, rasgando-o em pedaços de dentro para fora. Mas a profundidade daquela mágoa, o corte, a dor lancinante, nada disso não era nada comparado a essa rejeição. No entanto, apesar do quanto tinha machucado, ele ainda queria, não, ele precisava tocá-la. Porém, quando ele levantou sua mão, ela se encolheu.

Ela não poderia ter feito nada mais concebido para causar dano a seu protetor coração animal. Ele lutou contra a dor como sempre fazia; trancando toda sua ternura e deixando a ira sair para passear. Nestes dias, ele raramente tinha deixado de estar bravo. Mas hoje, a mágoa se recusou a morrer. Ela arranhava dentro dele, ameaçando fazê-lo sangrar.

— Eu nunca te machuquei. — Ele disse entre dentes cerrados.

— Eu não consigo esquecer o sangue, Clay. — A voz dela tremeu. — Eu não consigo esquecer.

Nem ele podia.

— Eu vi sua certidão de óbito. — Depois que o primeiro choque passou, ele sabia que aquilo era uma mentira, mas… — Eu preciso saber que você é real, que você está viva.

Dessa vez, quando ele ergueu a mão para seu rosto, ela não se encolheu. Mas ela também não se inclinou para seu toque como sempre fazia quando criança. Sua pele era delicada, cor de mel. Sardas dançavam através da ponte de seu nariz e ao longo das maçãs de seu rosto.

— Você não tem ficado fora do sol.

Ela lhe deu um olhar assustado seguido de um sorriso tímido que o atingiu como um chute no estômago.

— Nunca fui muito boa nisso.

Pelo menos ela não tinha mudado a esse respeito. Mas tanta coisa sobre ela havia mudado. Sua Tally tinha vindo correndo para dentro de seus braços todos os dias durante os cinco dos mais felizes anos de sua vida, olhando para ele como seu protetor e amigo. Agora, ela empurrou a mão dele até que a deixou cair, e a reiteração silenciosa de sua rejeição abrasou uma fria queimadura em sua alma. Isso tornou sua voz severa quando ele disse:

— Se você me odeia tanto, por que me procurou? — Por que não podia tê-lo deixado com suas memórias, as de uma menina que só via bondade nele?

Essas memórias eram tudo que restou em sua batalha para permanecer na luz. Ele sempre carregou escuridão dentro de seu coração, mas agora ela acenava a cada minuto de vigília, sussurrando promessas prateadas de encontrar a paz em não sentir, não ser ferido. Mesmo os poderosos laços do clã não eram mais fortes o suficiente para segurá-lo, não quando a atração da violência o golpeava noite e dia, hora após hora, segundo após excruciante segundo.

Os olhos de Tally se arregalaram.

— Eu não odeio você. Eu nunca poderia te odiar.

— Responda a pergunta, Talin. — Ele não a chamaria de Tally novamente. Ela não era a sua Tally, o ser humano único que amou sua alma bastarda antes dele ser arrastado para dentro de DarkRiver. Essa era Talin, uma estranha. — Você quer alguma coisa.

As bochechas dela arderam como fogo.

— Eu preciso de ajuda.

Ele não podia mandá-la embora, não importa o quê. Mas ele ouviu impassivelmente, seu carinho por ela ameaçando se transformar em algo que desejava ferir e machucar. Se ele traísse a profundidade da sua fúria, se ele a fizesse fugir correndo novamente, isso só poderia empurrá-lo sobre a última borda mortal.

— Eu preciso de alguém perigoso o suficiente para enfrentar um monstro.

— Então você veio a um assassino nato.

Ela se encolheu de novo, então aprumou sua postura.

— Eu vim para a pessoa mais forte que já conheci.

Ele bufou.

— Você queria conversar. Então fale.

Ela olhou para trás, por cima de seu ombro.

— Nós poderíamos fazer isso em algum lugar mais privado? As pessoas poderiam dirigir até aqui.

— Eu não levo estranhos para minha toca. — Clay estava puto e quando ele ficava puto, ele ficava mal.

Talin levantou o queixo em um gesto de desafio que enviou centelhas de memória através de sua mente.

— Certo. Nós podemos ir para meu apartamento em San Francisco.

— Como o inferno. — Ele ocasionalmente trabalhava no HQ de negócios dos DarkRiver perto de Chinatown, mas a sede era construída para felinos. Ela não o deixava no limite. — Eu passei quatro anos em uma gaiola.

Isso sem contar com os catorze que passou nos apartamentos semelhantes a pequenas caixas que ele e sua mãe chamavam de casa.

— Eu não fico bem dentro de paredes.

Uma dor crua atravessou suas feições, transformando o tempestuoso cinza de seus olhos quase em negro, por pouco eclipsando o anel de fogo âmbar.

— Eu sinto muito, Clay. Você foi para a prisão por minha causa.

— Não se iluda. Você não me fez estripar seu pai adotivo ou dilacerar o rosto dele.

Ela apertou uma mão em seu estômago.

— Não.

— Por que não? — Ele pressionou, uma mistura cáustica de raiva e possessividade subjugando ferozmente seus instintos protetores onde Tally estava em causa. Mais uma vez, ele lembrou a si mesmo que esta mulher não era sua Tally, que ela não era a menina por quem ele teria rasgado suas veias para manter segura. — Eu matei Orrin enquanto você estava no quarto. Nós não podemos agir como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Nós não temos que falar sobre isso.

— Você costumava ter mais espinhos.

A cor inundou suas bochechas novamente, e elas brilhavam em contraste com a luz minguante do dia. Mas ela deu um passo adiante, raiva vibrando através de seu corpo.

— Isso foi antes de que eu tivesse sangue de um homem espirrado em meu rosto, antes de minha cabeça ser preenchida com seus gritos e com os rugidos de um leopardo.

Um predador changeling podia caçar em completo silêncio, tanto em sua forma humana quanto animal, mas ele tinha sentido tal ira naquele dia que o animal nele subiu totalmente à superfície. Naqueles minutos encharcados de sangue, ele tinha sido um humano insano, um leopardo sobre dois pés. Eles tiveram que atirar uma overdose de tranquilizantes para animais nele para afastá-lo do corpo mutilado de Orrin Henderson.

A última coisa que ele tinha visto quando estava deitado no chão, seu rosto pressionado contra o sangue ainda quente, foi Tally enrolada em um canto, seu rosto salpicado com sangue e outras coisas rosadas e carnudas… E cinza, pedaços cinza. Os olhos dela olhavam através dele, e suas sardas eram pontos gritantes contra sua pele branca como giz claramente visível contra todo aquele vermelho.

Uma parte daquele sangue tinha sido dela mesma. A maioria era de Orrin.

— Você costumava ter mais sardas em seu rosto. — Ele comentou, preso na memória.

Não era horrível para ele. Ele era animal o suficiente para não se importar com ninguém de fora de seu clã, especialmente aqueles que ousaram fazer mal aos seus companheiros de clã. Naquela época, Tally e Isla eram os membros exclusivos dele. Ele sempre soube que mataria para proteger qualquer uma delas.

— Não mude de assunto.

— Eu não estou. Seu rosto foi a última coisa que eu vi do lado de fora. — Ele passou um dedo sobre aquelas sardas. — Elas devem ter se desbotado ou mudado quando você cresceu.

— Não, elas não fizeram isso. — Tally retrucou, e pela primeira vez ela soou exatamente como a menina que ele conheceu. — Elas se multiplicaram, se espalharam. Malditas coisas.

— Você as possui agora. — Ele disse, divertido como sempre por sua antipatia para com os pequenos pontos de pigmento. — Elas são suas.

— Desde que os cremes não fazem com que elas desapareçam e eu não quero fazer cirurgia a laser, eu acho que são.

Ele quase relaxou, preso nos ecos de um passado há muito tempo ido. Oh, o poder que Talin tinha sobre ele. Ela podia fazê-lo rastejar. A compreensão de sua contínua fraqueza por uma mulher que achava seu selvagem coração repulsivo, tornou suas próximas palavras afiadas como navalhas.

— Entregue sua chave.

Ela deu um passo cauteloso para trás.

— É alugado. Eu posso...

— Passe a porra da chave ou encontre outro idiota para te ajudar.

— Você não costumava ser assim. — Grandes olhos assombrados, lábios suaves pressionados juntos como que para reter a emoção. — Clay?

Ele estendeu a mão. Depois de um segundo tenso, ela pôs a fina chave computrônica na palma dele. A maioria dos carros era chaveada com a impressão digital do dono, mas locadoras de carros usavam chaves pré-programadas ao invés de gastar meia hora de codificação a cada novo cliente. Economizava tempo, mas isso também permitia que os ladrões roubassem os veículos. Idiotas.

— Entre.

Ele rodeou o Jipe sem mais palavras e tomou o assento do motorista. No momento em que ela parou de fazer birra e entrou no carro, ele deu partida no veículo. Ele lhe deu tempo suficiente apenas para colocar o cinto antes de dar ré, girar e voltar por onde ela tinha vindo.

O bar ficava nos subúrbios de Napa, perto das florestas maciças que margeavam a área, florestas estas que eram parte do território DarkRiver. Ele se dirigia ao tranquilo isolamento daquelas árvores, fazendo seu melhor para ignorar o picante aroma feminino da mulher que se sentava tão perto. Tão fascinante quanto esse aroma era, ainda assim havia algo estranho nele, e isso confundia o leopardo. Mas nesse momento ele não estava disposto a analisar sua reação. Ele estava funcionando sob uma descarga de pura adrenalina.

— Onde nós estamos indo? — Ela perguntou dez minutos mais tarde quando ele saiu da estrada pavimentada em direção às sombras dos enormes pinheiros que dominavam a área. — Clay?

Ele rosnou baixo em sua garganta, muito malditamente puto com ela para se importar em ser educado.

Talin sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se erguerem em alerta primitivo. Clay sempre foi menos que civilizado. Mesmo preso nos confins claustrofóbicos do complexo de apartamentos onde eles se conheceram e com sua fúria animal contida sob um véu de comedida intensidade, ele havia caminhado como um predador à caça. Ninguém nunca tinha se atrevido a dar uma de valentão com Clay, nem os meninos com o dobro de sua idade, nem os agressivos membros de gangues que viviam para aterrorizar, nem mesmo os ex-presidiários. Mas isso foi naquela época; seu comportamento atual era outra coisa.

— Pare de tentar me assustar.

Ele realmente estalou os dentes para ela, fazendo-a saltar em seu assento.

— Eu não tenho que tentar. Você já está se borrando de medo de qualquer maneira. Eu posso cheirar seu medo e é um insulto do caralho.

Ela havia esquecido esse aspecto de suas habilidades changelings. Por mais de vinte anos, ela viveu entre humanos e changelings não predatórios, deliberadamente aumentando a distância entre ela e Clay. Mas o que tinha conseguido com isso? Aqui estava ela, de volta ao começo… Perdendo tudo que já lhe importou.

— Você disse isso na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

Ele tinha sido um tão grande, alto e perigoso garoto que ela esteve mais que assustada com ele. Em toda sua curta vida as pessoas tinham machucado-a, e ele lhe pareceu exatamente o tipo de pessoa que faria isso. Então ela manteve distância. Mas naquele dia, quando ela o viu cair e quebrar a perna no pátio do complexo, que era mais um ferro-velho, não um parque, ela não pôde deixá-lo sofrer sozinho.

Tão assustada que seus dentes tinham começado a tocar castanholas, ela foi para a sala e pegou o telefone. Orrin estava no sofá, desmaiado. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu fazer um telefonema proibido; para os paramédicos. Então, destrancando a porta, ela correu para se sentar com Clay até que a ajuda chegasse. Ele não esteve muito feliz. Nove anos para seus precoces e totalmente verbal três anos, ele tinha sido uma criatura genuinamente perigosa.

— Você rosnou para que eu desaparecesse e disse que gostava de mastigar ossos de garotinhas. — Era um truque dela, a memória. Ela podia se lembrar de tudo desde o momento de seu nascimento, e às vezes antes disso. Que foi como havia aprendido a falar mais cedo que os outros, e a ler antes de poder falar. — Você disse que eu cheirava como uma macia, suculenta e deliciosa presa.

— Você ainda cheira.

O comentário a fez se eriçar apesar de sua prudência.

— Clay, pare com isso. Você está agindo como um adolescente. — Ele também estava conseguindo aumentar o medo dela; Será que ele sequer percebia quão intimidante era? Grande, incrivelmente forte, e tão terrivelmente bravo que Tally sentiu seu olhar como um golpe quando ele girou seus olhos para ela.

— Por quê? Eu poderia muito bem conseguir alguma diversão dessa visita. Consigo isso atormentando você.

Ela se perguntou se havia cometido um erro. O Clay que conheceu tinha sido selvagem, mas ele estava do lado dos anjos. Ela não estava tão certa sobre este homem. Ele se parecia com um verdadeiro predador, sem honra ou alma. Mas seu coração muito mole lhe disse que continuasse pressionando, que havia mais nele do que essa raiva incandescente.

— Você pertence ao clã DarkRiver.

Nenhuma resposta.

— Esse era o clã do seu pai?

Isla era humana. Foi de seu pai que Clay herdou sua habilidade de mudar de forma.

— Tudo que sei sobre meu pai é que ele era um felino. Isla nunca me disse nada além disso.

— Eu pensei, talvez...

— O quê? Que ela mudou de ideia, tornando-se sã em seu leito de morte? — Sua risada era amarga. — Ela provavelmente estava acasalada com um leopardo e ele morreu. Eu suponho que ela era frágil para começo de conversa. Perder seu companheiro a destruiu completamente.

— Mas eu pensei que você não sabia se eles foram casados.

— Acasalados, não casados. Um inferno de uma diferença. — Ele virou em um caminho escuro como breu, a luz da noite bloqueada pelas copas das árvores. — Eu soube de toda essa merda sobre minha própria raça desde então. A menos que os doutores intervenham, e mesmo nesse caso é uma roleta russa, os changelings leopardos não são férteis exceto quando acasalados ou em uma relação estável a longo prazo. Nenhuma gravidez acidental, nenhum casamento rápido.

— Oh. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Os DarkRivers te ensinaram sobre como ser um leopardo?

Ele lhe lançou um olhar de soslaio e este não era nada amigável.

— Por que a necessidade súbita de conversar? Só cuspa o que você quer. Quanto mais cedo você fizer isso, mais cedo poderá desaparecer de volta para o buraco onde esteve vivendo pelos últimos malditos vinte anos.

— Você sabe o quê? Eu não tenho mais certeza de que vim ao homem certo. — Ela retrucou, imprudente em face de sua agressividade. O ar dentro do carro se encheu com um senso de ameaça.

— Por quê? Porque eu não sou tão fácil de manipular quanto você se lembra? Seu leopardo de estimação.

Ela desatou a rir, seu estômago doendo pela força disso.

— Clay, se alguém tivesse seguido alguém, essa seria eu me grudando em você. Eu não ousava te dar ordens.

— Um monte de besteira. — Ele resmungou, mas ela pensou ter ouvido um abrandamento em seu tom. — Você me fez participar de malditas festas de chá.

Ela se lembrava de sua ameaça antes da primeira festa: Conte a alguém e eu te comerei e usarei seus ossos como palitos.

Ela devia ter ficado assustada, mas Clay não tinha "maldade" nele. E mesmo há apenas três anos no planeta, ela já sabia bastante sobre a maldade, e podia dizer quais adultos a tinham. Clay não tinha. Então, com os olhos arregalados, ela se sentou com ele e eles tiveram sua festa de chá.

— Depois disso, você era meu melhor amigo. — Ela disse em um apelo silencioso. — Você não pode ser meu amigo agora?

— Não. — Sua resposta plana a sacudiu. — Nós chegamos.

Ela olhou através do para-brisa para encontrar-se em uma pequena clareira.

— Onde?

— Você queria privacidade. Isso é privado.

Desligando as luzes e o motor, ele saiu. Sem nenhuma outra escolha, ela o seguiu, parando no meio da clareira enquanto ele se inclinava contra um tronco de árvore no outro lado, de frente para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam no escuro, fazendo-a arfar. Perigoso, ele era definitivamente perigoso. Mas ele era bonito também; da mesma maneira que os irmãos selvagens dele.

Letal. Intocável.

— Por que você me trouxe aqui?

— Este é um território DarkRiver. É seguro.

Ela se abraçou. Embora o ar do início da primavera fosse frio, não foi isso que a fez buscar conforto. Foi a fria distância que Clay havia colocado entre eles, dizendo o que pensava sobre ela sem palavras.

Isso doía.

E ela sabia que causou isso a si mesma. Mas não podia fingir. O que viu Clay fazer traumatizou sua mente de oito anos, silenciando-a por quase um ano.

— Você foi brutal. — Ela se achou dizendo ao invés de pedir o que queria, de dizer a razão pela qual tinha lutado com as viciosas verdades de seu passado e procurado-o. Ela precisava que ele compreendesse, perdoasse sua traição.

— Você era meu único porto seguro, a única pessoa que confiei que nunca se perderia para raiva e me machucaria. — Ela insistiu diante de seu silêncio. — Mas você acabou sendo o mais violento de todos. Como eu podia deixar de me perguntar se essa violência não se voltaria contra mim um dia, hein, Clay?

O rosnado dele ergueu todos os pelos de seu corpo


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Corra! A mente dela gritou.

Talin não correu. Ela estava cansada de correr. Mas seu coração parecia um tambor em sua garganta.

— Você sempre soube o que eu era. — Clay disse, seu tom cheio de uma fúria profunda. — Você escolheu não pensar nisso, fingir que eu era o que você queria que eu fosse.

— Não. — Ela se recusou a recuar. — Você era diferente antes. — Antes que ele descobrisse o que Orrin tinha feito. Antes que ele tivesse que matar para mantê-la segura. — Você era...

— Você está inventando contos de fadas. — A mais severa das respostas. — A única coisa diferente era que eu te tratava como uma criança. Você não é mais uma criança.

E ele não iria embainhar suas garras, ela pensou.

— Eu não me importo com o que você diz. Nós ainda somos amigos.

— Não, nós não somos. Não quando você está tremendo em suas botas só de olhar para mim. Meus amigos não me olham e veem um monstro.

Talin não podia contestar isso. Ela o temia, talvez mais do que a qualquer outro nesse planeta. Clay quase a destruiu uma vez, e era a única pessoa que podia fazer isso mesmo agora.

— Me desculpe. — Desculpe por minha fraqueza te transformar em um assassino, desculpe por não ser forte o bastante para superar o que vi naquele quarto banhado de sangue. Desculpe por ter vindo aqui.

Não.

Ela não se desculpava por tê-lo encontrado.

— Eu senti sua falta. — A cada dia sem ele, ela sentiu sua falta. Agora, ele era uma sombra na escuridão. Tudo que ela podia ver claramente era aqueles seus olhos de gato. Então ela o sentiu se mover e percebeu que ele tinha cruzado os braços. Fechando-se para ela.

— Isso não vai funcionar. — Ela sussurrou, consciente de que algo muito frágil tinha se quebrado dentro dela. — É minha culpa, eu sei.

Se ela tivesse vindo a ele aos dezoito anos, Clay podia ter ficado chateado com o que ela tinha feito, mas ele teria lhe perdoado, teria entendido sua necessidade de se tornar forte o suficiente para lidar com ele. Mas ela havia esperado muito tempo e agora ele não era mais dela.

— Eu devia voltar.

— Diga-me o que você quer, então eu decidirei.

A aspereza na voz dele afagou-a em uma carícia terrivelmente íntima.

Ela estremeceu.

— Não me dê ordens. — Ela disparou antes de poder se censurar. Quando criança, ela tinha aprendido a manter suas opiniões para si mesma. Era muito mais seguro. Mas meia hora com Clay, um Clay que era quase um estranho, e ela já estava caindo nos velhos padrões entre eles. Ele era a única pessoa que ficava zangado se ela mantivesse sua boca fechada, ao invés do contrário. Talvez, ela pensou com uma faísca brilhante de esperança se acendendo, talvez ele não tenha mudado nesse sentido. — Eu não sou um cachorro para ficar me arrastando a seus pés.

Um breve silêncio, seguido pelo som de roupas deslocando-se sobre a pele.

— Você ainda tem uma língua afiada.

A tensão em seu peito diminuiu. Se Clay tivesse mandado-a calar a boca...

— Posso te fazer algumas perguntas?

— Me entrevistando para o seu trabalho? Desculpe Talin, eu tenho o poder aqui.

O escárnio emocional feria mais que qualquer golpe físico. Eles sempre foram iguais; amigos.

— Eu quero te conhecer de novo.

— Tudo que você precisa saber é que eu sou até mais mortal do que costumava ser. — Ele se afastou o suficiente das sombras para que ela pudesse ver os planos hostis de seu rosto. — Eu sou o único que deve fazer as perguntas. Diga-me, para onde você foi quando eles me levaram?

Suas palavras abriram outra comporta de memórias. Um Clay grogue sendo erguido por Executores vestidos de preto, suas mãos presas atrás das costas por algemas extra-fortes. Ele não resistiu, impedido pelos tranquilizantes que eles atiraram nele.

Mas seus olhos se recusaram a fechar, nunca deixando os dela.

Verde.

Essa era a cor que preenchia suas memórias daquele dia. Não o vermelho rico do sangue, mas a chama quente do verde incandescente. Olhos de Clay. Ela choramingou quando eles o levaram, mas seus olhos lhe disseram para ser forte, que ele voltaria para ela. E ele tinha.

Foi Talin que desonrou o acordo silencioso deles, Talin que tinha estado muito ferida para ousar dançar com um leopardo. Esse fracasso assombrou todos os dias de sua vida.

— Houve muita atenção da mídia após a morte de Orrin. — Ela disse, forçando-se a superar a lâmina afiada da perda. — Eu não estava ciente disso no momento, mas depois eu pesquisei.

— Eles quiseram me derrubar. Como um animal.

— Sim. — Ela deixou seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo e cerrou as mãos em punhos, incapaz de suportar a ideia de um mundo sem Clay. — Mas a Agência de Proteção à Criança interveio. Eles foram forçados a isso depois que alguém vazou a verdade sobre Orrin… e sobre o quê ele tinha feito comigo. — Bile inundou sua boca, mas ela lutou contra isso com uma força nutrida por uma jornada através do próprio inferno. Ela não podia apagar o passado, sua memória visual do pesadelo, mas aprendeu sozinha a pensar além da escuridão. — Se tornou uma questão política secundária e as autoridades condenaram você por um crime menor, te colocando em um reformatório até os dezoito anos.

— Eu estava lá. Sei o que aconteceu comigo. — Ele disse, sarcástico. — Eu perguntei sobre você.

— Estou tentando te dizer! — Ela aprumou os ombros diante de sua masculinidade dominante. — Pare de pressionar.

— Inferno, eu tenho a noite toda. Não se apresse. Eu estou aqui para sua conveniência.

— O sarcasmo não combina com você. — Ele era muito cru, muito terreno, muito selvagem.

— Você não me conhece.

Não, ela aceitou isso com outra explosão de dor, ela não conhecia. Ela tinha desistido de todos os direitos sobre ele no dia em que o deixou acreditar que tinha sido esmagada até a morte em um acidente de carro.

— Por causa da atenção da mídia — Ela continuou. — muita gente se apresentou com ofertas para me adotar.

— Eu sei, estava nos jornais.

Ela assentiu.

— Meu antigo assistente social foi despedido depois que a imprensa descobriu que ele gastava a maior parte de suas horas de trabalho apostando. — Com as mesmas vidas que lhe foram confiadas para proteger. — O novo sujeito, Zeke, tinha uma garotinha da minha idade. Ele fez mais que o suficiente, examinando pessoalmente todos os candidatos.

Clay estava mudo, mas seus olhos eram os do leopardo, perigosos ao extremo. E então ela se lembrou que foi Zeke quem havia mentido para ele sobre sua morte.

Ela encarou os olhos do leopardo que estava à sua frente, temerosa, confusa, estupidamente carente. Às vezes lhe parecia que havia nascido necessitando de Clay.

— Ele me entregou à família Larkspur, que vive na parte rural de Iowa.

O espaço, os infinitos campos verdes, a provisão constante de alimento, tudo isso foi um grande choque para o sistema dela.

— Você gostaria do Ninho; é assim que os Larkspurs chamam a fazenda. Muito espaço para correr, para brincar.

Pareceu-lhe que sua postura se tornou um pouco menos agressiva.

— Eles eram bons para você?

Ela assentiu, mordendo duramente a língua antes que pudesse ceder e implorar para que ele voltasse a ser como era antes do dia em que tudo se despedaçou. Orrin tinha partido seu lábio, quebrado suas costelas, mas foi ver Clay ser arrastado pela porta afora que a destruiu.

— Eu estava mal, Clay. Eu estava mesmo antes que Orrin morresse. Isso apenas empurrou minha mente para além do limite. Mas os Larkspurs me acolheram, não me julgaram, tentaram me fazer parte da família. De repente eu tinha dois irmãos mais velhos, uma irmã mais velha e uma irmã caçula.

— Soa como coisa demais para se lidar.

— Por um tempo, foi. — Subjugada pela barulhenta e risonha família, ela se encolheu nos cantos, escondendo-se. — Então um dia eu percebi que estava lá por um ano e que ninguém tinha me machucado. No momento em que você foi solto, eu tinha doze anos e tudo estava funcionando bem.

Pesadelos só uma ou duas vezes por semana, faltando a escola cada vez menos.

— Então você decidiu me deixar no passado. — Uma risada amarga. — Por que diabos não?

— Não. Não foi assim. — Ela estendeu a mão para ele, deixando-a cair na metade do caminho quando ele se aprofundou ainda mais na escuridão. — Eu só...

Como ela poderia explicar a angustiante confusão que havia dirigido-a? Talin sabia que ainda não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar Clay ou aos horrores do seu passado, mas ela tinha se preocupado com ele também.

— Eu roubei quatro anos de sua liberdade. Eu estava determinada a não ser um fardo para você pelo resto de sua vida. — Apenas doze anos e ela já sabia que ele desistiria de tudo para mantê-la segura. — Eu não quis te forçar a uma escravidão, a cuidar de mim por eu ser fraca demais para fazer isso por mim mesma. Você já tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida fazendo isso por Isla. — Esse fato distorceu a relação entre mãe e filho, transformando-a em de cuidador e paciente. O pensamento de Clay colocando-a na mesma categoria tinha perturbado Talin. Ainda perturbava.

— Não minta para mim. — Foi a advertência letal. — Você estava com medo, então você fugiu.

— Eu estou dizendo a verdade. — Ela tragou. — Mas sim, eu estava com medo, também. Você não viu o que eu vi, Clay. Naquele dia no quarto de Orrin, você se transformou em alguém que eu não conhecia, alguém mais cruel do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já tivesse conhecido. — Ela esperou que ele dissesse que tinha feito aquilo por ela, mas ele não disse. Sua culpa se intensificou. — Por que você não me culpa? Isso tornaria tudo muito mais fácil. Culpe-me, grite comigo, droga!

— Para quê, Talin? O que você fez? Foi minha amiga. Esse foi seu único crime. — Ele permaneceu imóvel, tão integrado na floresta que ela mal podia dizer onde ele começava e a noite terminava. — Esses Larkspurs, por que você não foi atrás deles por ajuda?

— Eu trouxe escuridão para essa família. Eu não posso trazer o mal.

— Eles são seu clã, eles ficariam ao seu lado.

Ela foi surpreendida por seu uso da palavra.

— Meu clã? Não, eu não acho que eles sejam. Eu... eu era uma visita. Eu me fiz uma visita, e me afastei da família aos dezesseis, quando consegui uma pensão completa e uma bolsa de estudos. — Até mesmo o nome deles, ela manteve emprestado só até a maioridade. Tempo suficiente para turvar as águas e fazer com que qualquer futura procura de Clay acabasse em um beco sem saída. — Eu nunca os deixei entrar.

— Por que não?

— Você deixa seu clã tocar sua alma? — Ela perguntou, desesperada para aprender sobre sua nova vida, seu novo mundo, anos de fome se combinando nesse momento único.

— Os felinos de DarkRiver têm uma maneira de te adotar mesmo que você particularmente não queira ser adotado. — Foi um grunhido. — Se eu sangrar, eles virão ao meu auxílio. Eles matariam por mim.

Ela estremeceu com a violência selvagem de sua declaração. Mas havia também uma sedução nesse tipo de lealdade. Isso a fez se perguntar sobre vínculos de uma espécie muito diferente.

— Você… você tem alguém em seu clã?

Ele ficou muito quieto.

— Eu não sinto o cheiro de nenhum companheiro em você.

— Eu? — Sua voz saiu alta, assustada. — Não. Eu... Não. — Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Ela tossiu.

— Eu não quero atrapalhar um relacionamento, envolvendo você em meus problemas.

— Deixe meus relacionamentos comigo.

Ela se torceu por dentro.

— Certo.

Clay esperou. O reformatório tinha sido um inferno, mas lhe ensinou a conter suas emoções, a manter sua raiva em seu interior até que fosse preciso usá-la como arma. Os cientistas Psys que vieram observar "o comportamento de um animal cativo" tinham sido seus professores inconscientes.

Naquela época, ele era um solitário changeling predador sob um longo encarceramento; clãs changelings normalmente lidavam com os seus sem o envolvimento dos Executores. Mas não só Clay não tinha um clã, ele havia cruzado uma fronteira racial em seu crime. Orrin era humano.

No entanto, ao invés de submetê-lo a uma intensa pesquisa e aprender coisas, coisas essas que poderiam ter dado ao Conselho Psy uma vantagem na guerra fria que era atualmente travada contra os changelings, os Psys o trataram como uma curiosidade, como um animal atrás das grades. Foi o animal que tinha observado e aprendido. Agora ele observou como Talin trocou de um pé para o outro antes de se abraçar novamente.

— Eu trabalho com crianças em San Francisco. — Ela disse de repente. — Eu tenho feito isso desde que me formei. Mas não aqui. Eu estava em Nova Iorque até o começo do ano.

— É um deles que está em perigo? — Ele sentiu as brasas de sua fúria se acenderem ao perceber que ela esteve em seu território por quase três meses. Todas as vezes que ele tinha captado a sugestão do cheiro dela em Chinatown ou descendo o Fisherman's Wharf1, só para se encontrar perseguindo uma estranha, ele achou que esse era um sinal de que realmente tinha ficado louco.

— Não desse jeito. — Deixando cair os braços, ela olhou para seus olhos, e ele fez com que estes brilhassem no escuro. — Clay, Por favor. Pare de fazer essa coisa de gato e venha para que eu possa ver seu rosto.

— Não. — Ele não estava pronto para mostrar-lhe qualquer coisa. — Você sabia que eu estava na cidade?

— Não no começo. Eu não tive como te localizar depois que você saiu do reformatório. — Ela chutou a grama. — Então um dia, algumas semanas atrás, eu pensei ter visto você. Isso me enlouqueceu, e eu pensei que estivesse alucinando, fantasiando como você pareceria adulto.

Ele não respondeu, apesar disso ecoar seus pensamentos anteriores.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

— Eu juro... — O som abrasivo de dentes rangendo uns contra os outros. — Fui para onde pensei ter te visto, percebi que era o HQ de negócios dos DarkRiver e os pesquisei na Internet. Eu ainda não tinha certeza; não havia nenhuma fotografia e você mudou seu sobrenome para Bennett.

Tinha sido uma forma de desaparecer da face da terra, de se afastar da efervescente atenção dos meios de comunicação. Mas ao longo dos anos, esse acabou se tornado seu nome.

— Nós conversaremos sobre como você me rastreou mais tarde. — Ele disse, fogo frio queimando um buraco em seu intestino. — Primeiro me diga por que você precisa de minha ajuda.

— Se você estiver tentando me assustar, está funcionando. Isso não significa que eu vou me virar e correr.

Nesse desafio cheio de bravata, ele teve outro fugaz vislumbre da menina que ela foi. No dia em que eles se conheceram, ela se sentou ao lado dele, seus olhos arregalados e apavorados fixos em seus pequenos sapatos, mas teimosa o suficiente para não ir embora até que os paramédicos tivessem chegado.

— Por que não? — Ele disse, trocando sua raiva por sarcasmo. — Você é realmente boa nisso.

Ela levantou o rosto em direção às copas das árvores e respirou fundo, como se tentasse controlar seu temperamento. Ele se perguntou se ela teria sucesso. Sua Tally sempre era muito quieta… exceto com ele. Só ele sabia que ela não era nem tímida nem particularmente tranquila. A menina tinha um temperamento semelhante a uma banana de dinamite.

Rápido para se acender, rápido para explodir.

— As crianças estão desaparecendo, não só aqui, mas em todo o país. — Ela disse agora, sua raiva incandescente, mas não mais dirigida a ele. — No começo, eles foram rotulados como fugitivos, mas eu conhecia alguns deles. Eles não eram desse tipo. — Seus ombros se endireitaram. — Agora eu tenho a prova de que estava certa, e desejo todas as noites que não estivesse.

A voz dela tremeu.

— Converse comigo. — Ele não gostava de vê-la sofrendo, nunca gostou, e provavelmente nunca gostaria. Esta estranha familiar, esta mulher que o via como um monstro e que era o seu único maldito ponto fraco fatal, e isso não era uma droga?

— Eles acharam o corpo de Mickey há duas semanas. — Uma lágrima riscou por seu rosto. Isso o atingiu como um furioso golpe. — Ele tinha onze anos, e era brilhante, tão brilhante. Ele podia se lembrar de tudo que lesse.

— Como você.

— Sim. Só que ao invés de ser abandonado quando bebê, ele teve o azar de viver com uma mãe que sempre escolhia homens abusivos. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso, mas este não era nada feliz. — Ele era meu, Clay. Eu prometi segurança a ele em troca de que fosse para a escola todo dia. — Tremores sacudiram seu corpo, e os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. — Alguém o espancou até a morte. Tudo estava quebrado. Os bastardos pulverizaram seu rosto; como se fosse uma execução!

Raiva disparou através de sua corrente sanguínea. Ele pensou nas crianças do clã e no que faria para qualquer um que ousasse prejudicá-las.

— Um dos homens da mãe dele?

— Eu poderia ter imaginado isso, mas Mickey estava em um acampamento fora do estado quando eles o levaram. E não foi só ele que perdemos. — A respiração saía dela como se sua garganta estivesse recoberta por vidro quebrado. — Eles acharam mais dois corpos esta semana. Pelo menos mais uma criança continua desaparecida.

O leopardo que era metade de sua alma e que estava bravo, magoado, e ainda em choque por sua volta, quis se aproximar dela. Para segurá-la. O contato tátil, o afeto como um método de cura, era o modo dos changelings, algo que lhe foi ensinado depois de ter sido arrastado para os DarkRivers. Mas Talin tinha medo dele. Ela disse isso na sua cara, e essa faca afiada ainda estava enterrada no coração dele. O homem não estava certo de que queria se arriscar a ser rejeitado outra vez. Mantendo seus instintos animais sob controle, ele finalmente saiu das sombras.

— Você quer que eu te segure, Talin? — Seus olhos úmidos se arregalaram com sua contundente pergunta, então ela acenou levemente com a cabeça. Algo nele permaneceu quieto, esperando. — Então venha aqui.

Uma pausa em que a floresta inteira pareceu se congelar, as criaturas noturnas cientes da tensa expectativa do leopardo.

— Oh, Deus, Clay. — De repente os braços dela estavam embrulhados ao redor de suas costas, seu rosto pressionado contra a camiseta branca de algodão dele.

Mal ousando respirar, ele fechou os próprios braços ao redor de seu calor feminino, nitidamente consciente de cada centímetro dela que se apertava contra ele, de cada gota úmida que ensopava sua camiseta.

Ela era tão pequena, tão malditamente suave, sua humanidade aparente na delicadeza de sua pele, na leveza de seus ossos. Os Psys podiam ser frágeis quando comparados aos changelings, mas eles tinham poderes mentais para compensar. Os humanos tinham a mesma fragilidade, mas nenhuma das habilidades psíquicas. Uma onda de proteção o transpassou.

— Shh, Tally. — Ele usou o apelido porque, neste momento, ele a conhecia. Ela sempre teve um coração muito grande para seu corpo, um coração que sentia tanta dor pelos outros, ignorando a sua própria. — Eu acharei o seu garoto perdido.

Ela agitou sua cabeça contra ele. — É tarde demais. Três corpos já. Jonquil está provavelmente morto, também.

— Então eu encontrarei quem fez isso com eles e o pararei.

Ela se congelou contra ele. — Eu não vim aqui para te transformar em um assassino de novo.

1 Fisherman's Wharf: É um bairro e popular atração turística em San Francisco, Califórnia.


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

— Eu sou um assassino. — Ele disse, pouco disposto a deixá-la se esconder disso. — Eu sou um changeling leopardo, e em meu mundo matar para proteger seu clã é entendido e aceito.

— Eu não sou parte do seu clã.

— Não. — Então por que ele iria ajudá-la? Especialmente depois que ela deixou sua opinião sobre ele tão clara. — Nenhuma criança merece morrer dessa forma.

Um breve silêncio.

— Obrigada. — Ela não se afastou dele. — Você se tornou tão forte.

— Eu sempre fui forte comparado a você. — Agora ele podia quebrá-la em dois sem pensar. Era essa diferença de força que sempre o manteve longe das fêmeas humanas. As raras amantes que ele tomou eram todas changelings. Ele era quem era. E gentileza não fazia parte de sua natureza. — A menos que você tenha músculos que eu não esteja vendo?

Ela riu, um som morno, intrinsecamente feminino.

— Eu ainda sou uma anã, mas você; você se tornou um leopardo.

Ele entendeu. Ela o conheceu como um menino zangado preso dentro das paredes claustrofóbicas de seu complexo de apartamentos. A falta de ar puro sufocou o leopardo, ferindo-o em um nível elementar. Ele nem sequer podia trocar de forma sem que alguém chamasse a polícia para relatar um animal selvagem à solta.

E então havia Isla, que era incapaz de suportar a visão de seu filho em forma de leopardo.

— Você é feliz com os DarkRiver? — Talin perguntou agora.

— Eles são minha família, meus amigos. — Para Clay, essa lealdade significava tudo. Eles o aceitaram como ele era, não se importavam que ele preferisse vagar sozinho na maioria das vezes, e convidavam-no para suas casas sem discriminação.

— Quem era o homem loiro com você?

Ele enrijeceu.

— Dorian, ele também é um Sentinela. — O mais bonito de acordo com a maioria das mulheres.

— Vocês dois estavam sendo duros com aqueles meninos.

— Eles mereceram. Ficaram bêbados e bagunçaram tudo no bar.

— Então você veio para levá-los para casa. — Ele podia ouvir o riso na voz dela. — Vocês cuidam uns dos outros. No seu clã, quero dizer.

— Eu vou arrancar suas peles quando eles ficarem sóbrios. Nós não somos A Família Robinson1. — Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de ser, especialmente agora com o Conselho Psy tentando derrubar os DarkRivers e SnowDancers, os únicos grupos changelings que ousaram desafiar seu domínio absoluto.

Algo fez um barulho estrondoso.

— Com fome, Tally?

Ela assentiu, mas continuou grudada nele.

— Eu estava tão nervosa por te encontrar que não comi o dia todo.

— Se você não quer me irritar — Ele retrucou. — pare de falar sobre o quanto eu assusto você.

— Isso não mudará a verdade. — Talin sabia que havia surpreendido-o. Os músculos dele se contraíram. Então ele soltou um rugido baixo que desceu por sua espinha como milhares de alfinetadas.

— Pare de titubear ou vou mordê-la e realmente te dar algo com o quê se preocupar.

Ela piscou. — Você não me morderia.

Morderia?

— Experimente e veja.

Cercada por todos aqueles poderosos músculos e sentindo-se aquecida e segura, ela decidiu não pressioná-lo. Não hoje.

— Você me ajudará?

Sua resposta foi uma respiração quente em sua orelha.

— Continue fazendo perguntas tolas e veja o que isso te trará.

Ela tomou isso como um sim, e apesar de seu coração ameaçar pular de seu peito, ela continuou grudada nele. E rezou. Rezou para que pudesse fazer isso sem revelar o único segredo que faria com que Clay realmente a odiasse.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, ela encontrou-se sentada no mesmo bar que os jovens machos tinham destroçado.

— Não parece tão ruim. — Ela acenou com a cabeça em direção às paredes relativamente intactas.

— O gerente sabe como construir firmemente. Joe é um companheiro de clã.

— Oh. — Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto uma loira curvilínea de expressão mal-humorada colocava a comida na sua frente antes de se virar para Clay.

— Eu espero que Cory, Kit, Jase e o resto daqueles macacos bêbados consigam o mesmo castigo que eu. Joe acha que é hilário me fazer vestir essa droga de roupa. — Sua voz era um grunhido quando ela acenou para sua baby look rosa e minissaia preta. Complementadas por suas botas até o joelho, as roupas a tornavam sensual e estonteante. Mas Talin tinha a sensação de que qualquer homem estúpido o bastante para dar em cima dessa mulher logo encontraria seu braço quebrado em pedacinhos.

Clay ergueu sua cerveja e tomou um longo gole.

— Devia ter pensado nisso antes de socar sua verdadeira garçonete, Rina. Você será uma Opal até que o nariz dela se cure.

Rina bateu o pé.

— Não há nada de errado com o nariz de Opal! Eu mal toquei nela!

— Você é um soldado DarkRiver. Você não sai descarregando seu mau gênio por aí.

A carranca de Rina se transformou em um sensual beicinho.

— Clay, por favor.

— Nem pense nisso, gatinha. — Ele disse, com uma faísca de diversão em seus olhos que atingiu Talin com a força de um soco em seu plexo solar2. — Onde está o meu hambúrguer?

Rina realmente silvou, todo o flerte abandonando seu rosto e corpo.

— Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você precisa transar!

Talin ficou tensa, esperando pela explosão do vulcão adormecido que era o temperamento de Clay, mas tudo que ele fez foi abaixar sua cerveja e chamar com o dedo a loira. Quando a mulher carrancuda se inclinou, ele sussurrou algo em sua orelha que a fez corar furiosamente. Erguendo-se novamente, ela foi direto para a cozinha.

— O que você disse a ela? — Talin estava chocada com as garras afiadas do ciúme que se arrastavam através de seu corpo.

— Rina é jovem. Ela só precisava de um pouco de carinho. — Os olhos dele a observaram brincar com a comida com uma desconcertante intensidade. — Coma.

Ela não podia, pois seu estômago se revirava com os pensamentos de como ele "acarinhou" a jovem mulher sensual. Mas ela deu uma mordida num esforço para manter sua boca fechada.

A comida de Clay chegou alguns segundos mais tarde, entregue por uma Rina ainda ruborizada. A jovem mulher hesitou, então se inclinou para beijá-lo na bochecha antes de ir embora, toda calor feminino e longos cabelos loiros.

Talin teve que se forçar a engolir a mordida que tinha dado. Aquele beijo tinha sido familiar, afetuoso. Ele não se encaixava na imagem que ela formou de Clay na última hora.

— Ela é muito bonita.

Droga! Ela encheu a boca com hambúrguer. Clay levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não fodo menininhas.

Ela quase se engasgou, e teve que tomar um grande gole de água para conseguir que a comida descesse por sua garganta.

— Não quis dizer isso.

— Você sempre foi uma coisinha possessiva. — Ele deu uma mordida em seu próprio hambúrguer e o ajudou a descer com um gole de cerveja. — Então, com quem você conversou sobre essas mortes?

A mudança abrupta de assunto a deixou perdida, mas só por um momento.

— Com a Força de Execução quando Mickey desapareceu. Eles não levaram isso a sério. — Ela pousou seu hambúrguer meio comido.

— E depois que os corpos foram achados?

— Eles começaram uma investigação. — Ela disse. — Um dos detetives, Max Shannon, realmente parece se importar. Foi ele que me disse sobre outros desaparecimentos por todo o país.

— Mas?

— Mas eu não acho que seja algo tão simples quanto um assassino que persegue crianças fugitivas. Isso parece errado, Clay.

— Continua tendo seus pressentimentos, não é?

Ela encolheu os ombros, desconfortável com o assunto.

— Eles não valem nada. É só uma sensação de algo errado. Intuição feminina. Quão bom é isso para alguém?

Ela teve o mesmo pressentimento sobre Orrin, o homem que era supostamente um pai adotivo exemplar. Ela cometeu o erro de compartilhar esse pressentimento com seu antigo assistente social e ganhou um tapa em seu rosto.

_Você devia se considerar sortuda por ele e sua esposa estarem felizes em acolher um pedaço de lixo como você. Se eu fosse eles, deixaria você apodrecer no orfanato do estado_.

Como uma adulta, ela sabia que esse assistente social tinha passado dos limites, que ele era um ser que nunca deveria ter obtido permissão para exercer aquele cargo. Mas como uma criança a cinco semanas de seu terceiro aniversário, ela acreditou nele.

Ela não tinha mais para onde ir, ninguém a quem recorrer. Então ela aprendeu a se manter em silêncio sobre seus pressentimentos... E sobre tudo que veio depois. Não desejando reviver os horrores de seu passado, ela decidiu concentrar sua atenção no aqui e agora, contando as gotas d'água que escorriam pela garrafa de cerveja de Clay.

— Você disse que iria encontrá-lo; o homem que está fazendo isso.

— Sim.

Ela olhou para o verde indescritível de seus olhos. Florestas, Talin pensou, ela sempre tinha visto florestas nos olhos de Clay, uma liberdade que era o presente dele para ela.

— Por que todo mundo automaticamente assume que só os homens podem fazer coisas ruins? As mulheres podem ser tão más e depravadas quanto.

— Délia ainda está na prisão. — A mão dele se apertou em torno da garrafa. — Não muito depois que eu fui levado, eles acharam os corpos que ela e Orrin tinham enterrado no ferro-velho. Havia tanta evidência forense que ela vai estar apodrecendo na prisão até que a funerária a leve.

— Eu sei.

Depois de ter se mudado para o Ninho dos Larkspur, ela teve pesadelos constantes em que Délia vinha para arrastá-la de volta para Orrin. Ele estaria sentado na cama esperando por ela, um cadáver apodrecido com larvas que rastejavam para fora de todos os orifícios possíveis. Esses sonhos duraram até que Mamãe Larkspur encontrou Talin encolhida na banheira numa noite em que se levantou para usar o banheiro. A mulher mais velha entrou na internet na mesma hora e baixou as imagens de Délia sendo levada dentro de um furgão para a prisão. Talin tinha assistido obsessivamente essas filmagens por um mês. — Eles encontraram gravações caseiras dos assassinatos, você sabia?

— Meu advogado me disse. — Ele encarou o olhar dela, um frio e calmo predador com o coração cheio de um fogo turbulento. — Eles usaram essas gravações para te aterrorizar?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Esse era o prazer secreto deles. Eu costumava ouvi-los assistindo os vídeos tarde da noite. — Enquanto ela estava trancada em seu quarto. Eles preferiam muito mais colocá-la no armário especial de castigo, mas perceberam logo que o terror era ainda maior se a deixassem correr livre e impune por algumas semanas, nunca sabendo quando seria empurrada de novo para o abafado e escuro buraco. Esse havia sido um novo nível de tortura.

— Ninguém tem certeza de quantas crianças eles mataram. — Ela disse, colocando uma tampa sobre aquela memória sombria. — Eles foram espertos. Só mataram a um par de filhos adotivos. O resto deles eram todos fugitivos. — A represa dentro dela se rompeu de repente. — Você nunca deveria ter ido para a prisão! Você fez um favor ao mundo se livrando de Orrin!

Clay encolheu os ombros.

— O juiz White me ofereceu uma escolha entre um reformatório com um curso de gerenciamento da raiva e horas regulares na escola, ou uma instalação residencial psiquiátrica.

— Psiquiátrica? Por quê?

— Ele viu que eu tinha um problema com a raiva e era um homem bom o suficiente para tentar me ajudar com isso antes que eu saísse completamente dos trilhos. — Ele acabou sua cerveja. — Eu sabia que se eles me trancassem em um pequeno quarto branco, eu enlouqueceria. Pelo menos o reformatório onde eu fiquei era fora da cidade e projetado para meninos. Nós tínhamos espaço para correr, trabalhar o físico.

— Mas havia cercas. — Ela sussurrou.

Seu olhar se aguçou.

— Você fala como se tivesse me visitado.

Ela começou a destruir metodicamente um pedaço de alface que tinha caído de seu hambúrguer.

— Zeke ficou desesperado quando eu não quis falar por um longo tempo após a morte de Orrin. Ele pensou que te ver poderia ajudar.

— Diga-me.

— Nós nos sentamos no estacionamento com vista para um dos pátios de exercício. — Ela estava com quase nove naquela época. Muda, quebrada e perdida. — Ele subornou um administrador para conseguir que você saísse de alguma maneira. Você estava vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa cinza com as mangas cortadas. Eu assisti você correr ao redor da pista.

Clay sabia a data e a hora exata da visita dela. Seu leopardo tinha enlouquecido naquele dia, desesperado por causa do cheiro dela; tão desesperado que ele imaginou que podia cheirá-la na brisa.

— Eu corri por horas.

— Eu sei. Eu fiquei lá até você voltar para dentro. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo. — Eu sabia que você devia odiar as cercas, mas lá estava você, sobrevivendo. Eu pensei que se você podia fazer isso por mim, eu podia fazer o mesmo… por você.

As mãos de Clay se fecharam em punhos. Maldita. Era muito mais fácil continuar sentindo raiva quando ela não lhe lembrava a menina que tinha sido.

— Como você se saiu? — Ele perguntou, cedendo ao desejo de saber tudo sobre ela.

Ela tomou uma respiração para responder, mas alguém escolheu ligar a jukebox3 naquele momento. Música alta preencheu o lugar. Ela era modulada para não ferir a aguçada audição changeling, mas não era exatamente propícia para conversar.

Ele passou seu cartão de débito no leitor embutido na mesa e se levantou.

— Vamos.

Assentindo, ela tomou um rápido gole de água, então o seguiu, mantendo-se perto dele. Eles encontraram Dorian logo na saída. O Sentinela loiro estava no processo de descer de sua elegante motocicleta preta.

— Essa é sua coelha4? — Tirando o capacete, ele sorriu para Talin, e esse era um sorriso encantador com um toque de selvageria. Clay já tinha visto mulheres se lançarem em Dorian após estarem no lado receptor desse sorriso. — Ela é um petisco muito grande para você. Por que você não entrega para mim?

Clay esperou para ver o que Talin faria, bem ciente de que o outro Sentinela estava apenas brincando com ela. De acordo com a lei do clã, Talin era de Clay, porque ela tinha vindo para ele. Pelo menos até que ela quisesse dar o fora; Clay cerrou os punhos de novo. Nenhum homem do clã iria tocá-la.

— O que você me diz, coelhinha?

— Eu sinto muito. — Talin respondeu doce como mel. — Eu não faço com meninos bonitos. De fato, eu não faço com qualquer menino.

Dorian sufocou uma risada, então olhou para o rosto chocado de Clay.

— Bem, merda. Ela é toda sua, amigo.

Clay apressou Talin para seu Jipe e a prendeu contra a porta do passageiro colocando uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela. Seu medo era uma coisa viva entre eles, um intruso repugnante que não tinha nenhum lugar lá. Ele lutou para conter a ira correspondente do leopardo e soube ao olhar nos olhos dela que tinha sido só parcialmente bem sucedido.

— Você gosta de garotas? — Ele perguntou muito, muito calmamente. Ela balançou a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados. — Eu ainda posso dizer quando você está mentindo, e você não estava mentindo para Dorian.

— Não, eu não estava. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu estava brincando com ele, porque ele estava brincando comigo. Eu disse que não gostava de meninos bonitos.

O leopardo estava muito ferido para ver a lógica.

— Do que você gosta?

— Homens.

O tempo parou enquanto ele digeria o conhecimento nos olhos dela.

— Você tem estado com homens.

Ele sentiu como se ela tivesse cortado seus joelhos fora e não deveria ter se sentido assim. Os changelings leopardos eram criaturas sensuais; contato sexual regular era considerado saudável e natural. Ele nunca antes julgou uma mulher por quais ou quantos homens ela já teve.

— Sim. — A pele dela empalideceu. — Muitos homens. Tantos que eu não consigo lembrar seus rostos, muito menos seus nomes. Demais até mesmo para minha memória lidar.

Ela estava tentando feri-lo de propósito? Que ela tivesse a capacidade de fazê-lo enfureceu o leopardo. Mantendo essa raiva sob controle apenas por força de anos de experiência, ele se afastou do carro.

— Por quê? Você não era assim.

— Você me conheceu antes do golpe da puberdade. — Ela disse, amargura reprimindo seu tom. — Nós podemos ir agora ou você gostaria de saber tintim por tintim?

— Que diabos, entre!

Talin entrou, consciente de um profundo senso de auto-aversão. Ela nunca pretendeu que Clay soubesse o quão profundamente tinha se afundado, mas foi como se outra pessoa estivesse controlando sua boca, como se alguma parte desafiante sua quisesse que ele soubesse. Agora ele sabia. E qualquer chance que teve tinha desaparecido.

Talin não podia culpá-lo por sua reação. A orientadora com quem ela finalmente se consultou por um curto período após ter começado a trabalhar para a Fundação Brilhar lhe assegurou que suas ações como uma adolescente e como uma jovem adulta eram uma reação compreensível, algo frequentemente apresentado por vítimas de abuso infantil. A mulher classificou isso como uma espécie de auto-agressão e disse que Talin não precisava sentir vergonha. Mas mesmo após oito anos de celibato, exceto por...

Não, ela não pensaria sobre aqueles tempos. Seus punhos cerrados ficaram pálidos. Tinham se passado oito anos desde a última sessão de terapia, oito anos desde que ela começou a tentar tratar seu corpo como algo bom, algo precioso de se ter, oito anos… Mas Talin ainda não tinha certeza se acreditava na orientadora. Talvez ela fosse a prostituta em que Orrin tentou transformá-la. Talvez esse defeito estivesse embutido em seus genes. A clínica onde ela foi abandonada quando bebê era pública e utilizada quase que exclusivamente por prostitutas. Orrin a chamava de filha de prostituta. Tal mãe, tal filha.

— Onde fica seu apartamento?

Ficando ereta por causa de sua fria pergunta, ela percebeu que eles tinham chegado aos subúrbios de San Francisco. Com os lábios secos e a boca cheia de bolas de algodão, ela lhe deu as direções para o pequeno arranha-céu em que a Fundação Brilhar alugou seu apartamento.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse quando ele estacionou na rua em frente.

— Aqui. — Ele lançou a chave. Uma fração de segundo depois ele abriu a porta e foi embora, uma sombra letal que era invisível no nevoeiro que aumentava. Com os olhos ardendo, ela foi para o banco do motorista e levou o Jipe para dentro do estacionamento subterrâneo.

Clay estava desgostoso com ela.

Um soluço ficou preso em sua garganta quando ela se sentou na garagem mal iluminada. Mesmo quando Clay tinha inicialmente descoberto seu sombrio segredo quando eram crianças, apenas segundos antes que ele matasse Orrin, ele nunca olhou para ela com acusação em seus olhos. Em vez disso, ele tinha escrito cartas do reformatório dizendo-lhe que ela ainda era a sua Tally, que ainda era a melhor coisa em sua vida. Essas cartas ajudaram-na por mais anos do que Clay jamais saberia.

Mas agora… agora ele a culpou pelo que ela tinha se tornado. Como ele não culparia? Ele passou quatro anos em uma gaiola para que ela não tivesse que viver em um pesadelo, e o que ela fez? Ela cuspiu em seu presente, o transformou em uma ninharia. Não era de se admirar que ele a odiasse. Que ela estivesse quase louca naqueles perdidos, atormentados anos não soava como uma desculpa particularmente boa.

Cedendo à vontade, ela apoiou a cabeça contra o volante e chorou.

1 Swiss Family Robinson (A Família Robinson) : Série de Tv que narrava as aventuras de uma família suíça de náufragos perdida numa ilha deserta.

2 Plexo Solar: É um conjunto de células nervosas no corpo humano que está localizado embaixo do diafragma na cavidade abdominal.

3 Jukebox (Vitrola automática): Aparelho que toca uma música mediante a colocação de uma moeda.

4 Coelho [gíria]: Uma pessoa que tem muitos relacionamentos rápidos.


	7. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ashaya Aleine era uma M-Psy com uma classificação de 9.9 no gradiente. Esta a tornava muito incomum. A maioria dos Psys poderosos tendia a saltar o 0.1 e ser um Cardeal. Cardeais eram imensuráveis. Alguns eram mais poderosos que outros, mas todos tinham os mesmos olhos; estrelas brancas sobre um preto aveludado.

Inconfundíveis. Memoráveis.

Ashaya não era nenhum dos dois. Seus olhos eram de um ordinário tom azul acinzentado, e seu cabelo de um singelo preto. Era ondulado, mas uma vez preso em um coque severo, este tornava-se esquecível. Sua escura pele morena também não era nada surpreendente entre a população geneticamente mista Psy. Mas os Psys não eram os únicos que ela devia considerar. Para que seu plano tivesse sucesso, ela teria que aprender a tornar-se invisível entre os humanos e changelings, uma tarefa muito mais complicada.

A luminosa tela de seu computador assinalou uma chamada recebida. Ela respondeu-a e encontrou-se diante de uma mulher de olhos amendoados e cabelos negros que pareciam ter sido cortados com uma régua.

— Conselheira Duncan. O que posso fazer por você?

Nikita Duncan pousou o que parecia ser uma caneta eletrônica. — Eu gostaria de um relatório de progresso. Em que ponto você está? — Seu rosto era uma parede estática, o testamento de um Silêncio perfeito.

— De volta ao começo. — Ela manteve-se tão imóvel quanto a Conselheira. — A sabotagem do antigo laboratório destruiu a maior parte da minha pesquisa. — E sua pequena modificação na programação dos protótipos do implante estava cuidando daqueles poucos que tinham saído do laboratório sem seu consentimento.

— Nada pode ser salvo?

— É possível. — Ela admitiu. — Porém, em minha opinião, seria mais eficaz recomeçar do começo. Havia erros nos protótipos antigos que eu fui incapaz de identificar. Se eu recomeçar com esses erros em mente, posso ser capaz de erradicá-los.

— Claro. — Os olhos escuros de Nikita não piscavam. Como os de uma serpente. Era uma comparação apropriada, dado que Nikita tinha a reputação de ter a letal habilidade de infectar outras mentes com vírus mentais; essa era uma forma excelente de se livrar de concorrentes sem ser descoberta. — Quando o Conselho pode esperar por uma atualização completa?

— Eu enviarei uma esta semana, mas ela será simplesmente uma reiteração detalhada do que eu já indiquei.

— Entendido. Eu esperarei por esse relatório. — Nikita terminou a chamada.

Ashaya não encontrou nada de incomum na aceitação da Conselheira. Como M-Psy chefe da equipe dedicada à implementação do Protocolo I, também conhecido como Protocolo de Implante, Ashaya tinha total autonomia sobre a pesquisa e desenvolvimento deste.

Seu objetivo era simples: Desenvolver um implante que pudesse ser inserido em todos os cérebros Psys, mas que se enfocasse principalmente nas crianças, a fim de criar uma sociedade completamente unificada. Em outras palavras, uma colmeia de mentes.


	8. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Quando Talin entrou em seu apartamento sem ter qualquer ideia de quanto tempo tinha levado dentro do Jipe, seus olhos estavam inchados, provavelmente injetados. Lambendo o sal dos lábios, ela pressionou a palma contra o scanner ao lado de sua porta, esperando que a fechadura se destravasse, então empurrou a porta aberta. As luzes se acenderam automaticamente; ela odiava estar em um espaço fechado no escuro. Estar em uma área aberta no escuro não lhe assustava. Era a sensação de estar encerrada que fazia isso, e ela não precisava de nenhum diploma em psicologia para entender o porquê.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela deu um passo para frente. E congelou. A princípio, ela não pôde compreender o que estava vendo. Então tudo chegou até ela com uma rapidez que fez seu estômago se revirar, um caleidoscópio de cor e destruição perfumado com o cheiro da morte.

Os intrusos já tinham ido embora, isso era óbvio. Mas eles deixaram sua marca. Ela deslizou pela porta quando desmoronou em uma posição sentada, incapaz de tirar os olhos da mensagem gotejante em vermelho-escuro na parede oposta que gritava com o rico aroma ferroso do sangue.

_Pare. Ou você será a próxima._

Que mensagem estúpida, ela pensou, que escarnecedora simplicidade infantil. Mas funcionava. O calafrio de um medo visceral rastejou pelo corpo dela até se fechar ao redor de sua garganta, deixando-a enjoada. Ainda assim, ela não piscou, não desviou o olhar.

Como eles ousam? Como eles ousam!

Ela não se importava com a intrusão ou a bagunça. Essas coisas pouco significavam para uma mulher que nunca se permitiu estar em casa em qualquer lugar. Mas fazer o que eles fizeram com as fotos das suas crianças?

Os porta-retratos holográficos foram esmagados no tapete, mas eles não pararam por aí. As cópias foram retalhadas, os pedaços delas grudados no sangue que escorria pela parede. Essa profanação ela não podia perdoar. Isso a fez querer gritar, chorar e rastejar adiante para recolher os cacos.

Mas ela não era uma idiota. Apesar da angústia e raiva profunda que agitavam seu interior, Talin não tentou resgatar essas pequenas coisas que significavam tanto para ela. Era isso que eles queriam, o monstro ou os monstros que levaram e assassinaram as crianças sob seus cuidados. Eles queriam retalhar sua credibilidade, transformá-la em uma mulher louca em que ninguém acreditaria.

Bem, fodam-se.

Agarrando seu telefone celular, ela começou a apertar as teclas. Só no último segundo Talin percebeu que estava teclando o número do escritório de Clay. Um tipo diferente de náusea encheu sua boca. Tomando várias respirações curtas, relutante em inspirar o ar violado de seu apartamento, ela agitou a cabeça, limpou a tela e discou um número muito mais familiar.

Depois de deixar Talin, Clay fez seu caminho de volta para o bar e começou a tentar ficar cegamente bêbado. Ele estava ciente de Dorian ter vindo se sentar com ele, ciente de que Rina lançava olhares preocupados em sua direção e que Joe tinha se aproximado várias vezes, mas ele ignorou todos eles, determinado a apagar a imagem de Tally, sua Tally, com outros homens.

— Chega. — Dorian tomou a garrafa de sua mão.

Clay acertou o outro Sentinela com as costas da mão, ao mesmo tempo recuperando a garrafa.

— Jesus Cristo. — Dorian se levantou do chão esfregando o queixo. — Eu não vou deixar você desmaiar aqui.

— Vá embora. — Clay tinha toda a intenção de se deixar em um estupor inconsciente. Dorian praguejou, então se aquietou.

— Bem, graças ao sangrento Deus. Talvez você possa colocar um pouco de sentido nele.

Clay não disse nada quando Nathan sentou-se do outro lado da cabine. O Sentinela mais velho de DarkRiver cruzou os braços e se recostou contra o couro sintético carmesim do assento.

— Nos dê um minuto, Dorian. Peça a Rina para colocar gelo nesse machucado.

— Chame se você precisar de uma mão para arrastá-lo para fora daqui.

Clay esperou que Nate lhe passasse um sermão, mas o outro homem apenas o encarou com aqueles olhos azul-escuros que sempre eram tão malditamente calmos.

— O quê? — Ele disse, seu tom vazio. Outros leopardos poderiam ter rosnado ou estourado, mas Clay sabia que se ele permitisse que sua raiva fosse à tona esta noite, isso acabaria em sangue.

— A única vez em que eu te vi bêbado, — Nate respondeu. — foi quando eu arrastei o seu traseiro gordo daquele bar em Nova Iorque.

Clay grunhiu, bem ciente de que Nate havia salvado sua vida naquela noite. Recém-saído do reformatório e recentemente informado de que Talin estava morta, ele estava no caminho para a sua autodestruição. Foi essa dor abastecida pela raiva que fez com que ele puxasse uma briga com Nate. Sendo dez anos mais velho e um lutador treinado, Nate limpou o chão com ele.

Mas em vez de deixá-lo para os carniceiros, o Sentinela tinha arrastado Clay com ele para seu quarto de hotel. A companheira de Nathan, Tamsyn, lhe deu uma olhada e disse:

— Bom Senhor, eu não achei que existisse qualquer grande felino em Nova Iorque!

Essa tinha sido a primeira vez na vida de Clay em que ele esteve na companhia de outros leopardos.

— Daquela vez, — Nate comentou. — foi por causa de uma menina. Você tinha perdido a sua Talin.

— Eu nunca deveria ter contado a você sobre ela.

— Você era jovem. — Nate deu de ombros. — Rina disse que você esteve aqui com uma mulher mais cedo.

— Rina tem uma boca grande.

Nate sorriu.

— Lei do clã. Ser curioso sobre os companheiros do clã é obrigatório. Então, você vai me dizer?

— Não.

— Justo o suficiente. — O outro homem se levantou. — Quando terminar de se autodestruir, você poderia se lembrar de que Lucas e Sascha têm uma reunião com Nikita Duncan amanhã. Você deveria estar protegendo as costas de nosso casal alfa.

— Merda! — Clay pousou a garrafa, a névoa negra de sua raiva se dissipando sob um severo ímpeto de realidade. Nikita Duncan era a mãe de Sascha, e um membro poderoso do Conselho Psy. Ela também era uma cadela assassina. — Eu estarei lá.

— Não. — Os olhos de Nate tornaram-se frios. — Você está comprometido. Eu te cobrirei.

Isso alcançou Clay como nada mais poderia ter feito. Sua lealdade para com os DarkRivers era o que o manteve no lado certo da linha. Tire isso e ele seria um assassino frio e inflexível. Especialmente agora que Talin tinha arrancado seu coração diretamente para fora dele.

— Ponto feito.

— Você ainda está fora amanhã. — Nate estendeu uma mão. — Vamos.

Após uma pausa perigosa em que o leopardo se agachou em prontidão, faminto por violência, Clay aceitou a oferta e deixou que um dos poucos homens que ele chamava de amigo o ajudasse a se levantar. O chão girou.

— Merda. Eu estou bêbado. — Ele atirou um braço sobre os ombros de Nate.

— Você acha, Sherlock? — Dorian apareceu para sustentar seu outro lado. — Cara, deve ter doído saber que sua garota só gosta de outras garotas.

— O quê? — Nate tropeçou, ameaçando levar todos para o chão.

Clay arreganhou os dentes.

— Ela gosta de homens. — Outra onda de fúria. — Só não de meninos bonitos como você.

Dorian fez uma carranca.

— Espertinha. Espere até que eu a veja de novo.

Clay estava prestes a responder quando o álcool o alcançou e seu corpo changeling decidiu que seria melhor se ele apagasse como um bêbado.

Max chegou com uma equipe de perícia criminalística à cena do crime meia hora depois do telefonema de Talin. Até então, ela usou a oportunidade para lavar as lágrimas do rosto, pensando com clareza o suficiente para comprar garrafas d'água da máquina de venda automática do térreo em vez de entrar e usar sua própria pia.

— Você tocou em alguma coisa? — Max perguntou ao examinar a cena, e seus olhos inclinados e pele azeitonada davam a seu rosto um aspecto exótico.

_A pele de Clay é mais escura do que a de Max_, ela encontrou-se pensando mesmo enquanto negava com a cabeça. — Nada além da porta e do pedaço de tapete ao redor dela.

— Bom.

Ele acenou para a equipe de criminalística. Talin assistiu desapaixonadamente os homens e mulheres vestidos de branco entrarem, seus sapatos dentro de protetores para pés descartáveis, seus cabelos e roupas cobertos para minimizar a contaminação.

— Eles não conseguirão nada. Isso pode parecer uma brincadeira de adolescentes, mas esta foi uma operação profissional.

Max se afastou um pouco da porta aberta de seu apartamento. — Você provavelmente está certa. Mas isso é ruim, Talin. Um dos meus homens é changeling, e seu nariz lhe diz que isso é definitivamente sangue humano.

Ela sentiu seus dedos se curvarem em garras. — Deve ser de uma das crianças. — Os monstros estavam fazendo jogos mentais, e eles eram repugnantes, brutais e desprovidos de consciência. Max não se preocupou em discutir a afirmação dela.

— O que me incomoda é que eles sabem o quanto você tem pressionando a investigação.

— A Força de Execução é uma peneira. — Ela murmurou.

— Sim. — Um incomum olhar amargo nublou a expressão dele. — Se não tivesse nascido com escudos mentais herméticos, eu provavelmente teria sido feito capitão agora.

Ela esfregou uma mão pelo rosto. — Os espiões Psys não podem ler sua mente?

— Não. Mas isso não faz nenhuma diferença aqui. — Ele pôs as mãos nos quadris por baixo de seu sobretudo. — Os espiões do Conselho são simplesmente os mais óbvios. Nós temos outros que não pensam em nada além de vender informações por lucro.

Abaixando sua mão, ela balançou a cabeça. — Por que continuar em um sistema tão corrupto?

— Porque nós fazemos mais bem do que mal. — Ele disse, sua dedicação evidente. — Os Psys não interferem na maior parte das investigações, principalmente nas que envolvem outras raças.

— Talvez não, — Ela concordou. — mas eles continuam tratando seres humanos como uma espécie inferior. Faz com que eu me pergunte por que eles nos permitem viver.

— Toda sociedade precisa de suas abelhas operárias. — O sarcasmo seco nas palavras de Max não negava sua veracidade. — Nós fazemos todos os trabalhos que eles desprezam. Mas nós não podemos culpar os Psys pela falta de apoio neste caso. Isso é culpa do velho e puro preconceito humano. As pessoas veem as vítimas, seus estilos de vida, e fazem julgamentos.

— Para que sevem os Executores se eles ignoram aqueles que mais precisam deles? — Ela sabia que Max não merecia sua raiva, mas por Deus, ela estava furiosa. — São crianças, e a maioria não tem ninguém que fale por eles.

A mandíbula de Max se cerrou. — Às vezes eu prefiro a maneira changeling. — Ele disse, para sua surpresa. — Você atinge a um deles, você é executado. Fim da história.

O estômago dela se torceu. — Quem faz as execuções?

— Os homens de alta patente dos clãs predatórios.

Homens de alta patente como Clay. Talin não mentiria para si mesma, ela também quis matar esses bastardos, mas o lembrete da brutalidade implícita no mundo de Clay a fez suar frio.

_Você sempre soube o que eu era. Você escolheu não pensar nisso, fingir que eu era o que você queria que fosse._

Talin tinha rebatido sua afirmação, mas agora ela se perguntava se ele não estava certo. Ela aceitou da boca para fora seu leopardo, enquanto esperava que ele agisse como um humano, exatamente como a mãe dele fez? A compreensão disso esmigalhou a fundação já instável de seu atual estado emocional. Afastando o cabelo do rosto, ela forçosamente conteve sua confusão e se concentrou em algo que pudesse entender. — Quando eu poderei ter meu apartamento de volta?

Max negou com a cabeça. — Você não pode ficar aqui e sabe disso. Você precisa estar sob proteção da justiça.

— Não. — A última vez que fugiu ela perdeu todos os direitos sobre o único homem que tinha sido bom com ela.

— Talin, não seja estúpida. Se essas pessoas — Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a seu apartamento. — pensarem que você está chegando perto demais, eles não pararão só com um aviso.

— Eu sei. — Ela o encarou. — Eu ficarei bem. Sei como me cuidar. — Ela não se encolheria mais num canto enquanto outra pessoa lutava por ela.

Max jogou as mãos para cima, tendo aprendido sua lição após ter batido cabeça com ela mais de uma vez. — Pelo menos ache um lugar seguro para ficar. Este apartamento não tem segurança o bastante para deter alguém que esteja determinado a entrar. Você tem para onde ir?

_Clay_. A resposta pairou na ponta de sua língua, mas ela mordeu esta com força antes que pudesse deixar escapar. A dor trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos, mas serviu para limpar a confusão e iluminar a dura verdade; Clay não era mais seu há muito tempo, não tinha sido por duas longas décadas. Essa admissão era uma música desafinada em sua cabeça, dolorosa e áspera.

— Sim. — Ela mentiu. — Eu tenho um amigo que pode me hospedar.

Ela não tinha amigos, pois passou toda sua vida evitando compromissos. Nem mesmo os Larkspurs conseguiram alcançá-la. A verdade era que ela não confiava em ninguém.

Nem em si mesma. Especialmente em si mesma.

_Clay_, sua mente sussurrou novamente. _Chame ele. Você ainda confia nele._

Não é verdade, ela argumentou. Sim, ela havia confiado no menino que ele foi, mas não conhecia o homem que ele tinha se tornado. E ele a odiava, estava certo em odiá-la. Quando pensava sobre como havia tratado seu corpo, sua alma, ela também se odiava.

— Eu farei com que um dos meus oficiais te dê uma carona.

Ela saltou com o som da voz de Max. — Não. Vou esperar até que vocês terminem, juntarei algumas coisas e irei.

— Já vai ter amanhecido até lá. Se você está preocupada com um vazamento, não esteja. O homem que eu tenho em mente é changeling. À prova de vazamentos. — Ele bateu em sua têmpora, como que para lembrá-la dos escudos naturais superiores da outra raça. — E mais importante, eu confio nele.

— Eu não vou embora sem minhas coisas. — Uma desculpa. Uma que compraria tempo, que daria a ela uma chance de descobrir para onde ir.

Ele suspirou.

— Certo. Fique por aqui até nós acabarmos e eu mesmo darei uma carona a você.

— Ótimo. — Maldição.

Clay despertou com o conhecimento de que não estava em sua toca e com a mente clara. Os changelings processavam o álcool mais rápido do que os humanos, e ele tinha parado de beber um pouco antes da terra da ressaca. É claro, parecia que algo pequeno e peludo tinha rastejado e morrido dentro de sua boca, e seu desgosto com o próprio comportamento era grande, mas fisicamente falando, ele estava bem.

Pequenos sons de luta vinham do chão ao lado da cama. Foram esses sons que o acordaram embora ainda estivesse escuro do lado de fora. Estendendo a mão sem olhar, ele pegou um filhote de leopardo pela nuca e o arrastou para a cama, pegando o segundo quando ele tentou fugir.

— Você dois deveriam estar na cama. — Ele rosnou. — Os dois pequenos leopardos se entreolharam, então correram dele. Ele os segurou sem muita dificuldade, se divertindo. Era a última emoção que ele teria pensado que sentiria ao despertar, mas esses dois faziam qualquer outra coisa difícil. — Quietos. — Ele disse após alguns minutos.

Os filhotes obedeceram na hora, cientes de que ele era dominante em relação a eles. Na verdade, de repente eles apareceram estar em seu melhor comportamento. Desconfiado, ele enfocou sua audição e captou o som de Tamsyn, a mãe deles, procurando-os.

— Bons ouvidos. — Ele murmurou, não se preocupando em se levantar quando Tamsyn bateu levemente na porta. — Eles estão aqui. — A garganta dele parecia estar coberta por areia.

Ela abriu a porta. — Oh, eles te acordaram? — Quando ela se aproximou para pegá-los, os filhotes mudaram para a forma humana em uma explosão brilhante de cor. Nus, eles saltaram para fora do quarto, rindo. Tamsyn sorriu e agitou a cabeça. — Mais energia do que juízo.

Ele resmungou. — Hora?

— Cinco da manhã. — Sentando-se na cama, ela olhou para ele, seu cabelo escorregando para cima de seu ombro. — Você está se sentindo bem?

— Uma chuveirada e estarei bem. — Ele deliberadamente ignorou o significado real de sua pergunta. Por ter sido a curadora dos DarkRivers desde muito jovem, Tamsyn tinha uma forma perturbadora de ver através das pessoas.

Agora, ela suspirou. — Você é exatamente como meus meninos, nenhum juízo mesmo. Eu te amo, seu idiota. Converse comigo.

Ele não estava pronto para conversar com ninguém sobre o fantasma que tinha voltado para sua vida. — Deixe para lá, Tammy.

Ela agitou a cabeça. — Senhor, mas vocês homens me deixam louca. Toda essa testosterona e orgulho. Bem, você sabe onde moro. Eu te darei algumas roupas limpas. — Inclinando-se sobre ele, ela afastou o cabelo dele do rosto com um movimento gentil. — Nós somos um clã, Clay. Lembre-se disso.

Ele esperou até que ela saísse para afastar o lençol e ir para o banheiro. Clã. Sim, eles eram um clã, um saudável e funcional. Ele nunca soube o que era isso até Nate arrastá-lo para os DarkRivers.

Sua mãe, Isla, escolheu deliberadamente viver longe das áreas do país controladas por leopardos, escondendo seu filho entre seres humanos e changelings não predatórios. O fato de que eles nunca tivessem sido encontrados disse a Clay que o clã de seu pai, e por extensão de Isla, tinha sido, ou era, nem de longe tão forte ou saudável quanto DarkRiver. Não protegeu, não abrigou, e definitivamente não curou.

Quando Nate ofereceu apadrinhar Clay em DarkRiver, ele aceitou principalmente porque realmente não se importava para onde ia. Ele pensou que poderia ir embora se não gostasse de lá. Ele teve que rever seus conceitos alguns dias depois. Com os DarkRivers, isolamento não era uma opção. Solitários eram aceitos, mas eles não eram esquecidos. E se alguém se desencaminhasse, o clã o arrastaria de volta chutando e gritando.

Saindo do chuveiro, ele vestiu as roupas que ouviu Tamsyn trazer para dentro há alguns minutos. Elas eram suas; por Tamsyn ser sua curadora, eles frequentemente chegavam a casa dela com hemorragia ou algo pior, e com as roupas inutilizáveis. Fazia sentido ter roupas guardadas aqui. Enquanto se vestia, ele podia ouvir ela e Nate conversando no andar inferior, e o murmúrio de suas vozes se intercalava com os tons mais agudos dos gêmeos.

Um clã saudável. Uma família saudável. Ambas eram lições que Clay aprendeu em DarkRiver. Por que Talin não tinha aprendido o mesmo com a família que a acolheu? Ela não mentiu sobre eles serem boas pessoas. Ele teria captado sinais de decepção; o aumento da frequência cardíaca, transpiração, a sutil mudança no odor. Nem todos os leopardos tinham essa habilidade, mas Clay sempre foi bom nisso, especialmente com Talin.

Muitos homens.

Ela não mentiu sobre isso também. O pensamento de sua Talin com outros homens continuava a atiçar o fogo escuro dentro dele, mas pelo menos ele podia pensar através disso essa manhã. Descendo, ele pegou uma xícara de café e uma rosca, então saiu antes que Nate ou Tamsyn pudessem fazer qualquer pergunta embaraçosa. Ele não tinha tempo para atrasos. Ele estava em uma caçada.

De nenhuma maneira no inferno Talin fugiria dele mais uma vez.


	9. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Havia um carro da Força de Execução fora de seu apartamento. O coração de Clay saltou violentamente em seu peito. Ele a deixou sozinha no escuro. Tally tinha medo do escuro.

Desgostoso consigo mesmo, ele estava prestes a sair de seu carro e encontrá-la quando ela saiu segurando uma pequena bolsa de viagem. Seu alívio foi esmagador, mas duramente em seus calcanhares veio uma mistura cortante de raiva, possessividade e aguda ternura. Como ela ousava se pôr em perigo? E como ela ousava não chamá-lo no segundo em que percebeu que algo estava errado?

Havia outro homem ao invés de Clay caminhando ao lado dela, um com uma pequena e dourada insígnia de Detetive da Força de Execução presa ao colarinho. Enquanto Clay observava do outro lado da rua, o detetive colocou uma mão na parte inferior das costas dela e a persuadiu a ir para o veículo que Clay já tinha notado. Ela resistiu, mas não se afastou dele. O detetive deixou sua mão cair, seu rosto em uma carranca que dizia a Clay que Talin estava sendo teimosa.

Isso não significava que o homem não era um de seus amantes.

O leopardo rosnou e o som ameaçou viajar através das cordas vocais humanas de Clay e preencher o ar dentro do carro. Ele quase não impediu o som de escapar, sem importar que soubesse muito bem que estava se comportando como um idiota. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de julgar Talin. Mas esse era o frio, lógico lado humano de seu cérebro falando, e onde Talin estava em causa ele era menos humano e mais possessivo, dominante leopardo.

Abrindo a porta, ele saiu e atravessou a rua.

A cabeça de Talin se ergueu de repente no segundo que seu pé tocou o chão, como se ela tivesse sentido a vibração. Uma mistura caótica de emoções varreu seu rosto como ondas de fogo líquido: Alívio. Surpresa. Dor. E o sempre presente medo.

Os lábios dela formaram seu nome quando ele se aproximou e a puxou para perto dele, colocando um braço ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela se encolheu por seu movimento brusco. Ele ignorou isso. — O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou ao policial e era um desafio.

O homem olhou para Talin. — Esse é o amigo para quem você disse que ligou?

Talin assentiu. — Sim.

Clay deixou a mentira passar. Eles discutiriam isso mais tarde.

— Eu sou Clay.

— Max. — Ele estendeu a mão e enquanto eles se cumprimentavam, Clay percebeu que o detetive tomava nota de tudo sobre ele, desde suas calças jeans e moletom ao fato de que ele precisava de um corte de cabelo. — Você vai cuidar dela. — O homem disse quando eles se separaram.

A raiva de Clay se acalmou com essa declaração, se transformando em avaliação. — Do que preciso protegê-la? — Parecia que Max era o único policial restante, então o que quer que tenha acontecido, ou foi algo pequeno ou tinha acontecido há tempo suficiente para que o pessoal da perícia tivesse chegado e partido. O que significava que Talin devia tê-lo chamado horas atrás.

Sua fúria protetora cresceu de novo quando Max expôs os fatos. — A menos que alguém esteja só tentando aterrorizá-la, Talin deve estar criando mais problemas do que imagina.

— Eu preciso saber o que você sabe, para que eu possa me certificar de que os bastardos não cheguem nem perto dela.

Clay podia sentir o coração dela batendo tão descontroladamente quanto o de um pássaro apavorado. Mas ele não a soltou e ela não lutou para se afastar. O leopardo se acalmou.

Max fez uma pausa.

— Oficialmente, eu não posso lhe dizer nada. Mas você é um dos principais homens de Lucas, não é?

Clay não se surpreendeu que o policial soubesse. DarkRiver era uma potência em San Francisco, e era o trabalho da Execução saber disso. Principalmente porque eles eram os lacaios dos Psys, mas às vezes por outras razões; como para terem certeza de que a justiça fosse feita apesar da interferência dos Psys.

Ele fez uma nota mental para perguntar a seus contatos sobre Max, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que o homem estava no lado certo da linha.

— Sim. Eu estou com os DarkRivers.

O detetive assentiu, como se chegando a uma decisão. — Então nós precisamos ter uma conversa extraoficial depois que eu acabar hoje. Em algum lugar protegido de olhos e ouvidos curiosos?

— Bar do Joe. — Isolado, às margens do território DarkRiver e frequentado exclusivamente por felinos, lobos e seus convidados, ele era quase impenetrável. — Você sabe onde é? — Quando Max acenou, ele disse: — Deixe o gravador em casa.

— Engraçado isso. Eu tenho a reputação de perder o meu gravador. — Uma declaração inexpressiva. — Eu te verei por volta das oito. Talin, se precisar, me chame.

— Ela não precisará de você. — Clay sentiu que apertava o braço dela, sentiu seu pânico, mas não podia controlar o primitivo impulso animal. — Nos veremos no bar.

Talin esperou até Max ir embora antes de tentar soltar o braço do aperto de Clay. — Me solte.

Ele se inclinou até que seus lábios roçassem a orelha dela. — Eu te disse que parasse de titubear. — E então ele mordeu-a.

Um lento e indolor beliscão, mas havia definitivamente dentes envolvidos. Chocada, ela não pôde falar por quase um minuto, durante o qual ele a empurrou para o outro lado da rua e então para dentro de seu grande veículo para todo tipo de terreno. O nome popular era Tanque, apesar de ele ser de longe muito mais elegante e rápido do que o veículo de guerra antiquado.

Ela finalmente encontrou sua voz, depois dele ter depositado sua bolsa no banco de atrás e se deslizado para o do motorista. — Você me mordeu!

Ele lhe lançou um olhar feroz. — Eu te avisei várias vezes. Coloque o cinto.

Ela já estava fazendo isso; por hábito, não por causa de sua ordem. — Você não pode sair por aí mordendo as pessoas!

Ele manobrou o carro para a rua. Não a surpreendeu minimamente quando ele ativou o controle manual, apesar do fato deles estarem em uma estrada com marcadores de orientação computrônicos embutidos que tornavam possível a navegação automática. Mas ele pegou o volante e os fez deslizar silenciosamente sobre as ruas.

— Clay? — Ela chamou quando ele pareceu estar ignorando-a.

— Como eles entraram em seu apartamento?

A mudança de assunto não a surpreendeu nem um pouco, não quando ela sabia o quão protetor ele era. — Eu não sei. O edifício é mediano em termos de segurança, mas eu coloquei um sistema tope de linha em minha porta. — De qualquer forma, ela raramente dormia a noite toda.

— Só na porta?

— Sim. Por que... Oh, as janelas. Eu imaginei que estar no oitavo andar fosse o suficiente.

— Não contra Psys telecinéticos.

— Psys? — Ela riu. — Até onde sei, teletransporte é uma habilidade importante. Eu não posso ver um Psy desperdiçando esse tipo de recurso para aterrorizar um humano comum.

— Dificilmente comum. — Ele murmurou. — Mas existem outras maneiras de entrar por uma janela. Qualquer changeling com habilidades de alpinismo, ou asas, poderia ter feito isso.

Ela não tinha considerado isso e agora esta lhe pareceu uma omissão gritante. — O sangue não tinha parado de pingar quando eu cheguei. — Se arrepiando, ela abraçou-se.

— Estava morno?

— O quê?

— O sangue.

Ela quase vomitou. — Mas que raio de pergunta é essa?

— Se eles tivessem usado um fresco...

— Pare! — Ela interrompeu. — Pare o carro!

Ele fez uma parada brusca.

Deslizando a porta para trás, ela se debruçou para fora e vomitou. Desde que a única coisa que ela comeu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas foi aquele hambúrguer com Clay, não havia muito para vomitar. Mas seu estômago não sabia disso. Ele se torceu pelo que pareceram horas, inundando sua boca com o horrível gosto da bílis e ferindo suas entranhas.

Quando finalmente parou, ela encontrou Clay ao seu lado, uma mão segurando seu cabelo, a outra uma garrafa d'água.

— Beba.

Parecia que alguém tinha arrastado um arco de serra para metais por sua garganta, então ela não estava recusando de jeito nenhum. A água estava gelada. — Onde? — Ela grunhiu.

Ele entendeu. — Garrafas congeladas em um recipiente térmico. Todos nós carregamos; soldados changelings queimam um monte de energia. A água é enriquecida com minerais e outras coisas.

Ela assentiu e tomou outro delicioso gole. — Tem um gosto bom.

Ele puxou a cabeça dela para trás com a mão que ainda estava em seus cabelos. — Que diabos foi tudo isso?

Ela não teve coragem de lhe dizer toda a verdade, mas se obrigou a dizer algo. Seu pequeno segredo mortal não precisava ser revelado. Não ainda. Talvez nunca. — Eu te disse, odeio violência. — Ela o lembrou. — Você foi longe demais com aquela conversa sobre sangue morno.

A mão dele apertou seu cabelo antes de soltá-lo, uma expressão penetrante em seu rosto. — Você não teve nenhum problema em discutir sobre os meninos mortos.

Ela agarrou seu estômago. — É psicológico. — Ela manteve-se firme, sabendo que se cedesse um metro, Clay tomaria uma milha. — Nós podemos ir? Tem... — Ela acenou para as pessoas que espiavam das janelas de um edifício próximo.

Ele ignorou seu pedido. — Por que os Larkspurs não te levaram a alguém que pudesse te ajudar a lidar isso?

— Eles levaram. — Ela balançou suas pernas para dentro do carro e fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça contra o banco.

— Eu estou muito ferrada para ser consertada.

A porta do passageiro se fechou e um segundo depois ela sentiu Clay voltar para o banco do motorista. — Isso é um monte de merda. — Ele disse uma vez que ligou o carro de novo. — Você nunca foi boa em lidar com sangue. Você quase desmaiou naquela vez que eu cortei meu joelho numa cerca.

Talin sentiu-se enjoar mesmo com essa lembrança inocente. Tomando outro gole, ela se focou nas centelhas de luz que explodiam atrás de suas pálpebras. — Eu fiquei pior. Depois.

Silêncio. Então ele perguntou:

— Depois de mim ou depois dele?

— Será que importa? — Ela percebeu que havia drenado a garrafa d'água.

— Eu acho que não. Você ainda está muito fodida.

Isso doeu. — Sim.

Ele praguejou. — Jesus, Talin. Onde está sua fibra?

Isso fez seus olhos se abrirem. — Você está me insultando para conseguir uma reação? Que inferno de forma de confortar alguém é essa? — Ultrajada, ela atirou a garrafa vazia no banco de trás. — Eu quase vomitei minhas tripas e você...

— Quando você se tornou uma ratinha tão assustada? — Seu tom era duro, seus olhos fixos na estrada.

— Trauma, Clay! Eu fiquei traumatizada. Teve um efeito.

— Eu também fiquei. — Ele disse, impiedoso. — Eu não concordei em enfiar minha cabeça na areia.

Ela soube imediatamente que ele não estava falando sobre o assassinato. — Você me salvou.

Seu riso foi severo. — Anos tarde demais.

— Não. — Ela precisava alcançá-lo, precisava fazê-lo enxergar. — Orrin nunca tinha tentado me estrangular antes. — Ele queria assistir a vida deixar os olhos dela, exatamente como ele fez com as outras meninas que enterrou.

— Ele abusou você, Talin. Machucou você, tocou em você, te fez sofrer por coisas que nenhuma menina deveria ter que suportar. E daí se ele guardou um brutal assassinato para o seu oitavo aniversário! Droga, eu deveria tê-lo parado antes disso!

— Eu nunca te contei. — Ela chorou. — E você era uma criança, também.

— Eu deveria ter sabido. Sou um leopardo; eu podia cheirá-lo em você.

— Ele era meu pai adotivo. Eu me lembro de você me dizendo que podia cheirar os pais em todas as outras crianças.

Ele não respondeu. Ela olhou para a escura barba por fazer ao longo da mandíbula dele, para a seda negra que era seu cabelo. Ele estava tão perto e ainda assim ela não se atrevia a tocá-lo.

— Clay? — Converse comigo, por favor, ela quis implorar. Ele sempre conversou com ela, mesmo que com mais ninguém. Os dedos dele se cerraram no volante.

— Conte-me sobre sua vida com os Larkspurs.

Aliviada, ela inspirou profundamente, estremecendo. — Eles são fazendeiros, todos eles. Bem, Dixie não é, mas ela é esposa de um fazendeiro. Eles já têm dois bebês. É o que ela queria.

— Você gosta de Dixie.

— Sim. — Ela sorriu. — Ela é a caçula da família e tão doce, tão gentil. Ela costumava me seguir e me abraçar todos os dias, como se... Eu gosto de Dixie.

— Os outros?

— Tanner e Sam cuidam de várias partes da fazenda. É uma operação enorme. Samara, a gêmea mais velha de Sam por um minuto, organiza a parte comercial da coisa. Mamãe e Papai Larkspur supervisionam todo mundo.

— Eles parecem uma família feliz. — Seus olhos eram os do leopardo quando ele olhou para ela. — Então por que você ainda está presa naquele quarto me assistindo despedaçar Orrin?

Ela devia ter sabido que não seria tão fácil escapar do passado. — Eu tentei melhorar. Eu fingi estar melhor. Mas eu nunca consegui e não sei por quê. — Embora depois de sua recente série de exames médicos, ela podia imaginar o porquê disso. — Para onde você está me levando?

— Para um lugar seguro.

Ela assistiu a cidade desaparecer por trás deles. — Onde? — Ela insistiu.

— Minha toca.

Seu coração parou.

— Eu pensei que você não levasse estranhos para lá.

— Eu estou fazendo uma exceção.

Isso quase a fez querer sorrir. Exceto… — Não faça isso. Essas pessoas que estão atrás de mim são provavelmente as mesmas que estão levando as crianças. Eles poderiam nos seguir e machucar você e seu clã.

Ele riu, e foi um profundo som masculino que ela pôde sentir em seu âmago, um lugar que ninguém havia tocado.

— Nós não somos nenhum clã pequeno que você pode piscar e perder. DarkRiver controla San Francisco e arredores. Nós também estamos aliados aos lobos. Ninguém entra em nossas florestas sem o nosso conhecimento.

— Essas pessoas são espertas.

— Você está dizendo que os animais não são?

— Não jogue essa merda racial para cima de mim, — Ela disse, franzindo a testa. — ou te direi exatamente o que penso sobre grandes felinos que gostam de rosnar e morder.

Clay sentiu seus lábios de curvarem contra sua vontade. — Miau.

Para sua surpresa, um som que era quase um riso escapou dos lábios de Talin. — Idiota.

E assim, de repente, ela era sua Tally de novo. Doce, engraçada e forte. Tão malditamente forte. O único ser humano que ousou enfrentá-lo e ganhou. — O que aconteceu com você, Tally?

Seu riso se desbotou. — Eu me quebrei.

Talin notou as flores no segundo em que entrou no andar de baixo da casa aérea que Clay chamava de sua toca. Exteriormente, esta se parecia com nada além de uma esquecida casa na árvore perdida entre os ramos de uma árvore muito frondosa.

Por dentro, ela revelou-se ampla e limpa, com uma escada retrátil que levava a um segundo andar que não podia ser visto do lado de fora.

— Há também um terceiro andar. — Sua voz não entregava nada. — Eu o construí de forma que ele pudesse ser isolado dos outros a qualquer momento. Você dormirá lá em cima.

— Oh. — Ela não conseguia tirar sua mente do bonito e feminino arranjo de flores. — Bonitas flores.

Pareceu-lhe que a expressão dele se suavizou uma fração quando ele olhou para este. — De Faith. Ela disse que este lugar precisava de mais cor.

As unhas de Talin se cravaram em suas palmas quando ele nomeou a mulher que tinha sido autorizada a se intrometer em sua toca; na toca de um homem que tinha sido conhecido como um menino que raramente deixava alguém se aproximar. Mesmo agora, flores de lado, a masculinidade do lugar era inegável. Tudo era em tons de terra, com só ocasionais salpicos de verde-floresta e branco, do tapete no chão às grandes almofadas planas que pareciam funcionar como a versão de Clay de sofás. Faz sentido, ela pensou. Seu leopardo provavelmente preferia muito mais se enrolar nas almofadas.

O pensamento dele em forma de leopardo fez seus dedos formigarem com a memória sensorial. — Você tem muitas visitas?

— Não.

Então essa Faith era especial. Cruzando os braços, ela observou como ele puxava a escada para baixo, subia no primeiro degrau e jogava sua bolsa para o segundo andar. Quando ele voltou sua expressão era de firme determinação. — Agora, me diga a verdade.

Seu estômago de repente estava cheio de mil borboletas.

— A verdade?

Os olhos dele se tornaram tão escuros que estavam quase negros.

— No começo eu pensei que era porque você tinha crescido, mas não é isso.

Ela tragou. — O quê? — Ele não podia saber. Como ele poderia?

— Seu cheiro. — Ele fechou a distância entre eles, um predador gracioso e perigoso com uma mente como uma lâmina. Suave. Afiada. — Você cheira errado, Talin.

— Como eu posso cheirar errado? — O pavor dela se transformou em uma honesta confusão. — Eu cheiro como eu.

Ele moveu-se para ficar atrás dela. Ela manteve-se firme, apesar do medo irracional atingi-la novamente. Memórias de sangue e... — Ai! — Ela puxou seu cabelo do aperto dele. — O que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Tirando você do pânico.

A resposta dela ficou presa na garganta quando sentiu o calor da respiração dele sussurrar ao longo da curva de seu pescoço. Ele não estava mais tocando nenhuma parte dela, mas Talin não podia se mover. Seu corpo se lembrava do dele. Ele tinha sido o único a tocá-la com carinho antes dos Larkspurs. Mas sua família adotiva ocupava um espaço muito diferente em seu coração do que Clay. Ele era uma profunda, intrínseca parte dela, uma que temia e ansiava.

— Você cheira a mulher, a medo, a você, mas há uma fealdade sob a superfície, algo mau.

Sua alma se enrolou em uma apertada bola autoprotetora. — Eu revolto você.

— Não, não é esse tipo de maldade. É simplesmente errado, não deveria estar lá.

Ele pôs suas mãos sobre os quadris dela. Elas eram grandes. Pesadas.

— Assustada, Tally?

Ela lutou contra um calafrio. — Você sabe que eu estou. — Seu corpo podia se lembrar do calor e proteção, mas este também se lembrava da sua aptidão para a mais sangrenta violência.

Os dedos dele apertaram uma fração antes que a libertassem. Ela esperou que ele viesse para sua frente novamente. Quando ele fez, ela viu-se encarando não mais o olhar verde-escuro do homem, mas o pálido verde-ouro do leopardo. Despreparada para a mudança, ela tropeçou para trás. Suas palmas se bateram em uma parede.

— Por que o erro em seu cheiro, Talin?

— Eu não sei.

— Tente novamente.

Ela estava prestes a repetir a resposta quando percebeu que seria uma mentira. Sua boca estalou fechada.

— Desde que você possa conviver com isso, o que importa?

— Conte-me.

Ele era uma barricada na frente dela, uma impenetrável massa teimosa de músculos. Em vez de aumentar seu medo, a exibição de crua dominância picou a raiva dela. — Não. — Ela disse. — Pare de ser um valentão.

O rosto dele refletiu surpresa. — Resposta errada.

Ele se aproximou. Ela tentou escapar, mas ele já tinha se movido para prendê-la contra a parede colocando as palmas de suas mãos de ambos os lados do corpo dela. Talin sentiu sua frequencia cardíaca aumentar ao máximo, suas próprias palmas começando a suar.

— Intimidação dificilmente vai me fazer mais inclinada a falar.

Ele se inclinou até que seu rosto preencheu sua visão. Uma longa, imóvel pausa. — Buu.

Ela saltou com seu sussurro rouco e odiou-se por isso. — Não foi legal.

— De acordo com você, eu sou um monstro furioso.

— Não, eu nunca... — Ela agitou a cabeça. — Eu não posso evitar o que minha mente sente, Clay.

— Por quê?

— Por que não? — Ela retrucou. — É o meu mecanismo de enfrentamento1. Lide com isso.

— Não é nada além de um monte de merda. — Ele pressionou ainda mais, e o calor dele era quase uma carícia física. — E meu bem, se você está enfrentando, então eu sou a Madre Teresa. Agora, o que diabos está errado com você?

— Eu estou doente! — Ela gritou. — Morrendo! Está feliz agora?

1 Mecanismo de Enfrentamento ou Coping mechanism: são esforços cognitivos e comportamentais para lidar com situações de dano, de ameaça ou de desafio quando não está disponível uma rotina ou uma resposta automática.


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Clay ficou tão imóvel que ela sequer podia ouvi-lo respirar. Sua raiva frustrada desapareceu, sendo substituída por uma lenta sensação de horror. Ela não tinha a intenção de dizer a ele, não queria que ele fosse motivado por compaixão. — Só esqueça isso. Não influencia em nada.

Ele rosnou para ela novamente e dessa vez foi real, um som surdo que a fez recuar para a parede, mesmo quando algo enterrado há muito tempo dentro dela se agitou em cauteloso interesse. — Pare com isso. — Ela disse, empurrando seu tórax. Era como tentar mover uma parede de aço. Ele era duro, morno… bonito. — Clay.

— Esqueça isso? — Sua voz não era muito humana. — Esqueça isso?

Ela quis acariciá-lo, pois teve um sentimento absurdo de que isso o acalmaria. Deixando cair suas mãos, ela pressionou as palmas contra a parede. — Não há nada que você possa fazer. — Ela afirmou em face de sua agressividade. — Lembra quando eu costumava ficar doente quando criança?

Nuvens negras atravessaram seu rosto. — Lembro.

— Não esse tipo de doente. — Ela disse depressa, sabendo que ele estava recordando os segredos que ela manteve em um esforço infantil de protegê-lo de sua vergonha. — Eu costumava desmaiar, e às vezes tinha aqueles estranhos lapsos de memória, quando eu normalmente me lembro de tudo?

Ele assentiu. — Mas você sempre se lembrava das coisas depois de alguns dias.

— Isso não desapareceu quando eu cresci. — Ela estava se referindo ao diagnóstico dado pelo horrível médico que tinha realizado seus exames de saúde obrigatórios quando era criança. — Está piorando mais a cada ano. Quando perco a consciência, eu fico assim por períodos mais longos. As memórias às vezes não voltam mais.

Seus olhos ficaram até mais impossivelmente felinos. — Quem disse que você está morrendo?

— Três especialistas diferentes. — Talin tinha consultado-os quatro meses atrás, após perder mais de um dia em uma de suas fugas dissociativas. As coisas só pioraram desde então. De tal forma que ela planejava renunciar sua posição na Fundação uma vez que achasse Jonquil. — Todos concordaram que meu cérebro não está funcionando corretamente. É quase como se tivesse alguma coisa corroendo minhas células.

— Você viu algum M-Psy?

Ela negou.

— Por que não? Eles não são humanitários, mas M-Psys podem diagnosticar coisas com muito mais precisão do que a maioria dos médicos comuns.

— Eu não quis... Eles não me caem muito bem. — Sua pele se arrepiava com o medo toda vez que ela se aproximava de um M-Psy. — De qualquer forma, os outros doutores estavam certos de que os Psys provavelmente não poderiam ajudar.

— Nós veremos.

Talin não se incomodou em discutir; ela quase podia sentir seu cérebro morrendo, passo a passo. Não era algo que alguém pudesse impedir.

— Nosso foco principal tem que ser encontrar Jon. — Talin disse. Ela não abriria mão disso. — Eu posso esperar.

A pele da mandíbula dele esticou-se sobre os ossos. — Quanto tempo até ficar crítico?

— É difícil prever. — Não era tecnicamente uma mentira. As estimativas dos médicos variavam de seis a oito meses.

Os três deram o mesmo diagnóstico: Desconhecido problema neural com potencial para causar morte celular extensiva. Risco de eventual enfarto fatal: cem por cento. — Ainda que eu soubesse a data da minha morte, Jon vem primeiro.

Nem mesmo Clay poderia dissuadi-la disso. Ele se afastou da parede, seu temperamento evidente em cada linha rígida de seu corpo.

— Vá se instalar no terceiro andar.

Ela ficou onde estava. — Eu pareço um cachorro? 'Vá se instalar no terceiro andar'. — Ela imitou, perigosamente ciente de que estava provocando um leopardo.

— Você parece exausta, mulher idiota. — Ele repreendeu. — Você prefere que eu grite com você na próxima vez que eu queira?

— Por que você gritaria?

— Você devia ter me procurado há anos. — Ele se virou, suas mãos em punhos, e ela sabia que ele não estava mais falando sobre a doença que a devorava de dentro para fora. — Eu poderia ter sido capaz de perdoar a menina por fugir.

Mas ele não podia perdoar a mulher.

— E os homens? — Ela perguntou, sabendo que estava sentenciando à morte qualquer esperança de renovar a amizade entre eles. — Você pode me perdoar por isso?

Ele ficou em silêncio. A mais clara das respostas. Mas em lugar de tristeza, tudo que ela sentiu foi uma fúria ofuscante. Era a última coisa que ela teria esperado; que direito ela tinha de ficar brava com ele? Mas ela estava. Tão malditamente brava que deixou a sala, por temer o que poderia dizer.


	11. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Seu nome era Jonquil Duchslaya, mas a maioria de seus amigos o chamava de Jon. Talin às vezes o chamava de Johnny D. Mas na última vez que ele tinha bagunçado tudo e conseguido ser preso, ela o tirou de lá e então o chamou de Jonquil Alexi Duchslaya.

— Mais uma vez e eu estou fora. — Os olhos dela pareciam gelo negro quando eles saíram do escritório de justiça. — Eu não pagarei por seus furtos e com certeza não aparecerei para bancar a testemunha e convencer o juiz a te dar liberdade condicional em vez de um tempo na prisão.

Ele lhe lançou um sorriso, certo de que ela só estava soprando vapor. — Ah, vamos...

— Cale-se. — Ela nunca antes tinha usado aquele tom com ele. Chocado, ele obedeceu. — Três chances, Jonquil, isso é tudo que eu dou. É tudo que eu tenho para dar. Eu não tenho tempo para perder com ladrões preguiçosos...

— Ei!

— ...que não se incomodam em respeitar minhas regras. — Ela completou, não soando nada como a gentil, encorajadora Talin que ele conhecia. — Mais uma vez e eu estou fora. Você poderá começar a colecionar tatuagens na prisão.

Ele se encolheu com o lembrete cruel do que tinha acontecido com o resto de sua família. Cada membro, masculino e feminino, tinha acabado atrás das grades. Agora eles estavam todos mortos. — Você tem que ser boa conosco. Esse é o seu trabalho. — Ela trabalhava para alguma grande-e-boazinha fundação.

— Não. Meu trabalho é ser sua amiga. — Os olhos dela queimaram com uma emoção que ele nunca viu se dirigida a ele antes. — Eu não sou sua babá ou criada. Eu me certifiquei de que você tivesse um lugar seguro para ficar e estudar. Eu me certifiquei de que você estivesse fora do alcance da sua velha gangue. Fiz meu trabalho. Depende de você agora.

— Eu não tenho que aguentar essa merda. — Ele disse. — Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. — Ele tinha estado nas ruas por anos antes que ela entrasse em sua vida.

— Eu te amo, Johnny D. Eu quero que você consiga.

Envergonhado por como suas palavras lhe fizeram se sentir, ele sorriu afetadamente. — Então é isso. Você quer um pedaço de carne jovem. Que diabos, você não está tão mal para um pedaço de traseiro velho.

— Eu te amo. — Ela repetiu naquela forte e gentil voz. — Você é um dos meus. Eu lutarei por você. Mas você tem que lutar também.

Isso quase o derrubou. — Eu não preciso ou quero seu amor! Então você pode enfiá-lo onde quiser.

Essa foi a última vez que ele viu Talin. Eles o levaram uma semana depois que ele fugiu da casa que Talin tinha encontrado para ele. Ele nem mesmo sabia por que fez isso. Essa família adotiva tinha sido boa com ele.

Ninguém havia tentando roubar suas coisas, ninguém tentou tocá-lo, e ninguém tentou usá-lo como um saco de pancadas. Mas cheio de orgulho estúpido, ele fugiu. Agora ele estava nesta gaiola mal iluminada, capaz de ouvir os gritos das outras crianças. Eles não vieram por ele ainda, mas viriam. E não importa o que disse a si mesmo ao longo das infinitas horas de cativeiro, ele sabia que gritaria.

Ele tinha quatorze anos e disse a única pessoa que já o amou que não queria ou precisava dela. Uma lágrima riscou os angulosos e quase totalmente desenvolvidos planos masculinos do seu rosto.

— Por favor, Talin. — Ele sussurrou. — Por favor, me encontre.

Capítulo 10

Talin acordou assustada de um cochilo acidental, seu coração batendo o triplo do normal. Depois de quase explodir em cima de Clay com uma ira inexplicável, ela se dirigiu ao andar de cima para mudar suas coisas para o terceiro andar, então desabou na cama para tentar colocar suas emoções sob algum tipo de controle. Ela não se lembrava de nada depois disso.

Temendo que a doença tivesse atingido-a novamente, ela olhou para o relógio. Para seu alívio, ela só apagou por dez minutos no máximo. Um cochilo, só isso. Levantando-se, ela cambaleou para o banheiro e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto.

Os olhos que a encaravam do espelho sobre a pia eram assombrados, feridos. Ela desejou ter o poder mágico de apagar toda a maldade, toda a crueldade do mundo, e fazer tudo melhor. Um desejo estúpido. Mas isso não significava que ela não pudesse ter esperança. Sua resolução era firme. A partir de hoje, ela agiria com a crença total e absoluta de que Jonquil ainda estava vivo.

— Eu vou te trazer para casa, Johnny D. Espere por mim.

Decisão tomada, ela se pôs em movimento, ciente de que se ela se atrasasse muito, Clay viria buscá-la. E apesar do surto violento de raiva anterior, suas emoções eram uma mistura turbulenta onde ele estava em causa. Não obstante, quinze minutos depois ela tinha guardado suas coisas, tomado banho e escovado seu cabelo molhado para trás em um rabo de cavalo enquanto admirava a frondosa vista matinal da varanda do terceiro andar da toca.

Estava na hora.

Enxugando as mãos nos jeans, ela foi abrir o alçapão. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a grande cama quando passou e ela se curvou para alisar as marcas que tinha feito durante seu cochilo. Seus dedos se detiveram; ela podia ser humana, com sentidos muito menos afiados que os de Clay, mas ela podia cheirar seu terreno aroma masculino neste quarto, nesta cama. Era assustadoramente fácil imaginar o corpo musculoso dele estendido sobre os lençóis brancos, arrogante e seguro de seu direito de dominar esse território íntimo.

A imagem lhe causou uma estranha, aquecida sensação na boca do estômago. Ela piscou, choque a deixando paralisada. Essa lenta ondulação de necessidade por seu corpo era algo completamente novo. Seus parceiros sexuais antigos foram… nada. Corpos sem rosto, sem nome. Nenhum deles tinha tocado suas emoções, muito menos lhe dado prazer. Quando admitiu sua insensata promiscuidade para sua orientadora há muito tempo atrás ela esperava censura, mas a outra mulher simplesmente assentiu.

— Você está se castigando. — Ela disse. — Castigar é machucar intencionalmente. E isso machuca, não é?

A orientadora estava certa, e apesar de Talin ser incapaz de confiar em si mesma o bastante para iniciar um relacionamento a longo prazo, a mulher tinha lhe ajudado a encontrar uma saída daquele atoleiro de dor. Ela nunca se sentiu tão só ou fria como quando fazia ou tinha feito sexo. Nunca ela experimentou nada parecido com essas obscuras labaredas de calor dentro dela. Seu rosto corou, mortificação temporariamente apagando todo o resto. Ela estava ciente de seus seios se inchando, de seu sangue correndo para lugares normalmente não acariciados por tal calor primitivo.

— Não. — Ela não podia ser vítima da luxúria. Não por Clay. Ele sentia repulsa por ela.

O pensamento jogou água fria sobre seus incipientes sentimentos. Ela se alegrou. Pensar em Clay dessa forma assustava-a. Apesar dos anos separados, apesar de como ele estava chateado com ela, e mesmo apesar da própria raiva inexplicável que sentia por ele, ela sempre pensou nele como seu amigo, o único amigo em que confiava sem reservas. Ela não queria destruir essa preciosa relação. E sexo destruía a tudo e a todos uma vez que entrava na história.

Ela estava disposta a admitir que sua visão sobre sexo podia ser enviesada, distorcida pelo que tinha sofrido durante a infância. Mas uma verdade era indiscutível: A luxúria nunca durava. Então era 'Adios e espero nunca te ver de novo'. As raras relações que sobreviviam eram aquelas como a que teve com os Larkspurs; morna, estável, amigável, sem as investidas esmagadoras da luxúria. Mas essa não era uma opção viável para ela e Clay.

Ele era muito intenso, muito profundamente apaixonado. A mulher que o agarrasse teria que ser destemida, forte o suficiente para resistir a sua natureza autocrática1 e com um coração grande o bastante para amá-lo apesar de quão obscuros fossem seus sonhos. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos tão apertados que ela sentiu suas unhas cortarem a pele. A ideia de Clay com outra mulher... Engolindo uma maldição, ela ergueu o alçapão e desceu.

Clay estava no segundo andar, na pequena copa-cozinha2 à esquerda.

— Coma. — Ele empurrou um prato de comida para ela e puxou a cadeira de uma mesa próxima. Um segundo atrás, ela teria jurado que seu estômago estava torcido demais para comer. Mas agora ele rugia.

Ela se sentou. — Obrigada. — Ele tinha feito ovos com torrada para ela. Bastante simples. Exceto pelo muffin que os acompanhava. Seu apetite diminuiu. — Faith? — Ela pegou o ofensivo bolinho, mal capaz de se impedir de esmagá-lo.

Ele abaixou seu próprio prato e sentou-se na cadeira oposta a dela. — Tamsyn. — Ele disse, seu olhar felino afiado. — Ela se esgueira para dentro e deixa coisas na geladeira.

Ela não podia aguentar o suspense. Estúpido muffin. — Quem é ela?

— Companheira de Nathan.

Isso cortou seu efervescente ciúme no meio. — E Faith?

Seus lábios se curvaram um pouco e de repente ela se sentia muito quente. — Cuidado, Tally. Suas garras estão aparecendo.

— Eu sou humana. — Talin replicou, sabendo que não deveria ficar tão feliz pelo degelo de seu humor, mas ela estava. — O melhor que posso fazer é deixar minhas unhas crescerem. — Ela olhou para suas unhas curtas. — E eu não sou exatamente boa nisso.

Ele esperaria para sempre se achava que ela perguntaria sobre Faith de novo. Ela empurrou alguns ovos para a boca. Clay já tinha terminado a sua torrada e agora tomava um gole de café.

— Faith é companheira de Vaughn. — Ele disse, olhando para ela por sobre a borda da xícara. — Café?

Ela deixou que ele lhe servisse um pouco, sentindo-se uma idiota. — Nathan e Vaughn são seus amigos?

— Sim. Assim como Faith e Tammy.

Isso a agitou. O Clay que conheceu lhe tinha como única amiga, assim como ela era a dele. Mas agora ele era parte de um clã e ela era uma estranha.

— Eu estou feliz por você. — Ela sussurrou, mesmo quando uma vil possessividade arreganhou os dentes dentro dela. — Deve ser bom.

A resposta dele foi um grunhido. — Coma.

Ela comeu, limpando o prato muito mais rápido do que teria acreditado possível quando desceu. O muffin tinha se provado delicioso.

— Tamsyn é uma boa cozinheira.

— E quanto a você?

Surpreendida pela pergunta, ela respondeu honestamente. — Estranho, mas eu gosto de cozinhar. Costumava fazer isso com Papai Larkspur.

— Papai Larkspur?

Ela sorriu. — Não seja tão chauvinista. Ele é o melhor cozinheiro do município. As cestas de piquenique dele trazem mais dinheiro que qualquer outra.

— Jesus. Cestas? Piquenique? Quão rural é o Ninho?

— Muito. — A expressão horrorizada dele a fez rir. — Clay, você vive numa árvore. Eu não acho que você deva atirar pedras.

— Eu acho que o milho daria alguma cobertura quando crescido. — Ele murmurou. — Nenhum lugar para subir ou criar uma toca, entretanto. Não a menos que você construa uma casa.

Talin quase estremeceu. Ela nunca tinha pensado sobre a fazenda do ponto de vista de um predador. — Bem, sim. Mas há uma coisa que você poderia gostar.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Existem cavernas. — Ela passou muito tempo nelas quando adolescente, afastando-se do amor que os Larkspurs tentaram lhe dar. Ela nunca foi mal-criada, nunca criou problemas em casa. Ela simplesmente desaparecia para onde eles não pudessem achá-la e onde ela não pudesse feri-los. — Elas eram profundas o bastante para não afetar a agricultura, mas a área estava repleta delas.

Um brilho de interesse iluminou o verde-escuro de seus olhos.

— Elas já foram mapeadas?

— Eu não encontrei nenhum registro quando pesquisei para um projeto da escola. — Ela disse. — Mas tem que haver mapas.

Ele apoiou o braço na mesa. — Por quê?

— Porque — Ela se inclinou para frente. — eu estou certa de que essas cavernas foram feitas pelo homem. Elas eram quase como túneis em alguns pontos.

O interesse virou intriga, fazendo do verde floresta mais brilhante.

— Sua cidade tinha uma grande concentração de changelings?

Entendendo sua linha de pensamento, ela abanou a cabeça.

— Um pequeno clã de cavalos, outro de corujas; este era predatório, mas não particularmente dominante. Eles sempre costumavam votar em mim como capitã quando nos dividiam em times para a aula de ginástica.

E ela não era nenhuma superatleta.

— Você tem uma personalidade forte. — Ele disse, surpreendendo-a. — A maioria dos não-predadores automaticamente te veria como dominante, e quanto à changelings predatórios, eles decidem de acordo com o indivíduo. Seus colegas corujas devem ter percebido que você era mais durona do que eles.

— Hum. — Mas isso fazia sentido. As corujas tinham sido estudiosas de uma boa família, enquanto ela era um caso difícil. — De qualquer maneira, os cavalos e as corujas não podem ter escavado aquelas cavernas. Eles odeiam lugares fechados.

— Só havia esses?

— Sim.

— Nenhuma serpente?

Ela quase cuspiu café por toda mesa. — Existem changelings serpentes?

— Por que não existiriam? — Ele voltou a encher sua xícara. — Eles são raros, mas existem.

— Você acha que um grupo de serpentes criou aquelas cavernas? — Ela se arrepiou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que foi lá sozinha.

— Changelings serpentes, Talin. — Uma reprimenda. — Não são mais ou menos animais que eu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se com cerca de cinco anos de idade. Mas este era Clay, de modo que ela admitiu a verdade. — Não posso evitar. Leopardos são perigosos, mas bonitos. Serpentes são assustadoras.

— Acho que os changelings serpentes discordariam. — Ele se recostou na cadeira, um predador à vontade em seu território.

Ela sentiu o pé dele tocar a travessa de madeira entre as pernas de sua cadeira, sabia que essa era uma atitude possessiva. Mas ela estava se divertindo muito para repreendê-lo por isso.

— Eles são como os humanos? — Ela franziu o nariz para a carranca dele. — Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Quando você caminha, é com essa graça felina. O que eles tiram de seu animal?

Os lábios dele se curvaram de novo, cheios e tentadores.

— Chamando-me de gracioso, Tally?

— Eu te chamarei de inútil em um minuto. — Mas ele era gracioso e muito letal. Ambos os pés dele tocaram sua cadeira agora.

— As serpentes são muito… diferentes. Elas tendem a assustar as pessoas visceralmente, mesmo quando em forma humana. Mas isso não os torna menos humanos.

— Não. — Ela concordou, pensando sobre como o mundo julgava suas crianças.

— Muito tempo atrás, eu vi uma depois que ela se transformou. Ela tinha escamas negras em forma de diamante que brilhavam como o petróleo faz quando se mistura com água; cheio de arco-íris.

A imagem era surpreendentemente bonita. — Se elas estiveram lá, sob a fazenda, — Ela perguntou. — por que partiriam?

— Vários motivos. Talvez o clã se dissolveu ou eles decidiram migrar para outro lugar. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Agora, me conte sobre as crianças mortas.

Assim depressa, seu pequeno interlúdio terminou. Sem mais conversas sobre misteriosos changelings serpentes e a beleza singular do cultivo de milho no país. Mas seus pés permaneciam na travessa de sua cadeira. Tomando força disso, ela começou do princípio. — Eu deixei os Larkspurs aos dezesseis para me inscrever em um programa de bolsas de estudo da NYU3.

Um pouco para seu choque, ela tinha se mostrado muito brilhante uma vez dada a oportunidade, tanto que se formou no purgatório do segundo grau dois anos mais cedo.

Clay sentava-se com tal quietude felina que ela mal podia vê-lo respirar. — Você nunca deu aos Larkspurs uma chance, não é?

— Não. — A mais simples e dolorosa das verdades. — A bolsa de estudos foi oferecida pela Fundação Brilhar. — Ela ergueu os olhos para ver se ele reconhecia o nome.

— Apoiada por humanos. — Ele disse. — Financiada por doações de vários filantropos ricos.

— O objetivo deles — Ela continuou. — é dar apoio às brilhantes, porém carentes crianças que de outra forma nunca poderiam ter uma chance de brilhar. Isso é o que dizia o panfleto e acho que eles realmente fazem isso. Todas as crianças que já cuidei estavam em má situação.

— O que você estudou?

Ela cruzou os braços. — Psicologia infantil e serviço social.

— Você odiava assistentes sociais.

— Irônico, não? — Ela fez uma expressão lastimosa. — Eu pensei que poderia ser capaz de fazer um trabalho melhor. Mas nunca entrei no sistema. Eu me formei aos vinte e um, e me foi oferecida uma posição no programa de rua da Fundação.

Ele não pediu que se adiantasse, e por isso ela estava grata. Talin tinha que abordar o horror indiretamente, pois não estava certa de que pudesse sobreviver a uma exposição frontal. — Nós ajudamos a tirar as crianças das ruas e as colocamos na escola ou em formação. Devraj, o diretor, garante que não haja corrupção ou favoritismo.

— Soa muito digno. — Puro cinismo.

Ela se encrespou.— E é! A fundação faz muito, ajuda tantas pessoas. — Ele não tinha nenhum direito de zombar deles. — Eu trabalho com o grupo de onze a dezesseis anos.

— Turma difícil.

— Nem me diga. — Tão orgulhoso, tão indisposto a aceitar a mão amiga que ela estendia. — Eu recebo de todos os tipos. Os fugitivos, os bons, porém pobres, os membros de gangues que querem sair.

— Qual é a sua taxa de sucesso?

— Cerca de setenta por cento. — Os outros trinta, os perdidos, estes partiam seu coração, mas ela seguia em frente. Talin não podia se dar ao luxo do contrário, ou os outros que ela poderia ajudar sofreriam.

— Você disse que Mickey era seu.

Ela acenou bruscamente com a cabeça. — Assim como Diana. Ela foi encontrada esta semana, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que Iain. Ele pertencia a um dos meus colegas de San Francisco. Treze anos e já capaz de falar sete idiomas; você pode imaginar o que ele poderia ter se tornado?

— Três crianças da Fundação? Que coincidência interessante.

— Para falar a verdade não. Os assassinos e a Fundação visam o mesmo grupo; crianças marginalizadas e vulneráveis.

Ele concordou. — Verdade.

— E as outras sete de que Max me falou estavam espalhadas por todo o país. Nenhum deles era estudante da Fundação Brilhar.

— Portanto não existe nenhuma conexão específica com San Francisco. Por que você veio aqui?

— Para instalar Jonquil. Ele tem quatorze anos, ex-membro de gangue. Esse era um novo começo. — A voz dela tremeu.

Levantando-se, Clay rodeou a mesa e a pôs de pé. O simples contato destruiu seu centro de equilíbrio e lhe encorajou ao mesmo tempo.

— Clay.

— O que aconteceu para te forçar a me procurar?

A turbulência de sua renovada raiva era uma parede entre eles.

— Eu finalmente tive uma confirmação de que você realmente estava aqui há duas semanas, mas... — Não, ela pensou. Basta. Clay merecia sua absoluta honestidade, ainda que isso significasse que ela teria que reabrir cada dolorosa cicatriz. — Jon desapareceu. — E tudo em que ela tinha conseguido pensar foi que precisava de Clay, o mesmo pensamento que teve mil vezes antes. Só que dessa vez ele estava por perto.

Ele curvou sua mão ao redor do pescoço dela. — Por que você tem certeza de que os assassinos o têm? Um de seus pressentimentos, Tally?

Um nó se formou em sua garganta com a forma que ele a entendia sem palavras. Ninguém mais já tinha. — Sim.

Em vez de lutar contra a descarada possessividade de seu toque, ela se achou inclinando-se contra ele, mergulhando na força abrasadora dele.

— Nós tivemos uma briga antes que ele fugisse. Eu perdi meu temperamento, Clay. — Ela tinha acabado de ter outro pequeno sinal de sua degeneração clínica, e havia sido tão assustador que ela ficou sem cabeça para ajudar esse brilhante e machucado rapaz. — Eu atirei minha frustração nele.

— Os adolescentes são bons em nos fazer perder a cabeça. — Pragmático. Estranhamente reconfortante. — Então ele estava chateado com você?

— Sim, mas minha intuição me diz que ele já teria entrado em contato comigo até agora se pudesse, mesmo que fosse para me dizer para se ferrar. Ele não era nenhum anjo, mas era meu. — As coisas a que esse menino sobreviveu, as coisas que fez e ainda assim continuou são, humilhavam-na.

A mão de Clay apertou seu pescoço, quente, sólida… subitamente perigosa. — Quando este menino desapareceu?

Ela não se moveu, ainda que sua mente estivesse em pânico por sua vulnerabilidade diante deste predador.

— De quatro a sete dias atrás. — Ela disse, tentando se concentrar. — Eu comecei a procurá-lo depois que a família adotiva dele reportou seu desaparecimento e que tiveram avistamentos bastante confiáveis dele pelos próximos três dias, então nada. É como se ele tivesse desaparecido no ar.

A cabeça de Clay se levantou de repente. — Nós temos visitas.

Um tipo estranho de medo apertou seu peito e ela pôde sentir seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem. — Seu clã?

Pessoas que importavam para ele, mas não necessariamente como ela. Provavelmente não.

— Sim. — Clay a soltou. — Espere aqui. E, Tally, tente não hiperventilar. — Ele se foi pelo alçapão em um piscar de olhos, se movendo com velocidade desumana; porque, naturalmente, ele não era humano. Ele era changeling. Ele tinha ouvido seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem, cheirado o suor que escorria por sua espinha. Às vezes, ela pensou, ser humana é uma droga.

Incapaz de ficar parada, ela limpou a mesa e estava prestes a enxugar tudo quando Clay chamou-a. Respirando fundo e sentindo-se muito vulnerável, ela foi para o andar de baixo, não erguendo os olhos até que estava de pé ao lado de Clay. Como foi, ela não sabia qual dos dois estranhos a surpreendeu mais.

1 Autocracia: Forma de governo na qual um único homem detém o poder supremo.

2 Copa-cozinha: Copa e cozinha integradas em um único ambiente.

3 _NYU:_ Universidade de Nova York (em inglês _New York University)._


	12. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Talin acordou assustada de um cochilo acidental, seu coração batendo o triplo do normal. Depois de quase explodir em cima de Clay com uma ira inexplicável, ela se dirigiu ao andar de cima para mudar suas coisas para o terceiro andar, então desabou na cama para tentar colocar suas emoções sob algum tipo de controle. Ela não se lembrava de nada depois disso.

Temendo que a doença tivesse atingido-a novamente, ela olhou para o relógio. Para seu alívio, ela só apagou por dez minutos no máximo. Um cochilo, só isso. Levantando-se, ela cambaleou para o banheiro e jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto.

Os olhos que a encaravam do espelho sobre a pia eram assombrados, feridos. Ela desejou ter o poder mágico de apagar toda a maldade, toda a crueldade do mundo, e fazer tudo melhor. Um desejo estúpido. Mas isso não significava que ela não pudesse ter esperança. Sua resolução era firme. A partir de hoje, ela agiria com a crença total e absoluta de que Jonquil ainda estava vivo.

— Eu vou te trazer para casa, Johnny D. Espere por mim.

Decisão tomada, ela se pôs em movimento, ciente de que se ela se atrasasse muito, Clay viria buscá-la. E apesar do surto violento de raiva anterior, suas emoções eram uma mistura turbulenta onde ele estava em causa. Não obstante, quinze minutos depois ela tinha guardado suas coisas, tomado banho e escovado seu cabelo molhado para trás em um rabo de cavalo enquanto admirava a frondosa vista matinal da varanda do terceiro andar da toca.

Estava na hora.

Enxugando as mãos nos jeans, ela foi abrir o alçapão. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a grande cama quando passou e ela se curvou para alisar as marcas que tinha feito durante seu cochilo. Seus dedos se detiveram; ela podia ser humana, com sentidos muito menos afiados que os de Clay, mas ela podia cheirar seu terreno aroma masculino neste quarto, nesta cama. Era assustadoramente fácil imaginar o corpo musculoso dele estendido sobre os lençóis brancos, arrogante e seguro de seu direito de dominar esse território íntimo.

A imagem lhe causou uma estranha, aquecida sensação na boca do estômago. Ela piscou, choque a deixando paralisada. Essa lenta ondulação de necessidade por seu corpo era algo completamente novo. Seus parceiros sexuais antigos foram… nada. Corpos sem rosto, sem nome. Nenhum deles tinha tocado suas emoções, muito menos lhe dado prazer. Quando admitiu sua insensata promiscuidade para sua orientadora há muito tempo atrás ela esperava censura, mas a outra mulher simplesmente assentiu.

— Você está se castigando. — Ela disse. — Castigar é machucar intencionalmente. E isso machuca, não é?

A orientadora estava certa, e apesar de Talin ser incapaz de confiar em si mesma o bastante para iniciar um relacionamento a longo prazo, a mulher tinha lhe ajudado a encontrar uma saída daquele atoleiro de dor. Ela nunca se sentiu tão só ou fria como quando fazia ou tinha feito sexo. Nunca ela experimentou nada parecido com essas obscuras labaredas de calor dentro dela. Seu rosto corou, mortificação temporariamente apagando todo o resto. Ela estava ciente de seus seios se inchando, de seu sangue correndo para lugares normalmente não acariciados por tal calor primitivo.

— Não. — Ela não podia ser vítima da luxúria. Não por Clay. Ele sentia repulsa por ela.

O pensamento jogou água fria sobre seus incipientes sentimentos. Ela se alegrou. Pensar em Clay dessa forma assustava-a. Apesar dos anos separados, apesar de como ele estava chateado com ela, e mesmo apesar da própria raiva inexplicável que sentia por ele, ela sempre pensou nele como seu amigo, o único amigo em que confiava sem reservas. Ela não queria destruir essa preciosa relação. E sexo destruía a tudo e a todos uma vez que entrava na história.

Ela estava disposta a admitir que sua visão sobre sexo podia ser enviesada, distorcida pelo que tinha sofrido durante a infância. Mas uma verdade era indiscutível: A luxúria nunca durava. Então era 'Adios e espero nunca te ver de novo'. As raras relações que sobreviviam eram aquelas como a que teve com os Larkspurs; morna, estável, amigável, sem as investidas esmagadoras da luxúria. Mas essa não era uma opção viável para ela e Clay.

Ele era muito intenso, muito profundamente apaixonado. A mulher que o agarrasse teria que ser destemida, forte o suficiente para resistir a sua natureza autocrática1 e com um coração grande o bastante para amá-lo apesar de quão obscuros fossem seus sonhos. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos tão apertados que ela sentiu suas unhas cortarem a pele. A ideia de Clay com outra mulher... Engolindo uma maldição, ela ergueu o alçapão e desceu.

Clay estava no segundo andar, na pequena copa-cozinha2 à esquerda.

— Coma. — Ele empurrou um prato de comida para ela e puxou a cadeira de uma mesa próxima. Um segundo atrás, ela teria jurado que seu estômago estava torcido demais para comer. Mas agora ele rugia.

Ela se sentou. — Obrigada. — Ele tinha feito ovos com torrada para ela. Bastante simples. Exceto pelo muffin que os acompanhava. Seu apetite diminuiu. — Faith? — Ela pegou o ofensivo bolinho, mal capaz de se impedir de esmagá-lo.

Ele abaixou seu próprio prato e sentou-se na cadeira oposta a dela. — Tamsyn. — Ele disse, seu olhar felino afiado. — Ela se esgueira para dentro e deixa coisas na geladeira.

Ela não podia aguentar o suspense. Estúpido muffin. — Quem é ela?

— Companheira de Nathan.

Isso cortou seu efervescente ciúme no meio. — E Faith?

Seus lábios se curvaram um pouco e de repente ela se sentia muito quente. — Cuidado, Tally. Suas garras estão aparecendo.

— Eu sou humana. — Talin replicou, sabendo que não deveria ficar tão feliz pelo degelo de seu humor, mas ela estava. — O melhor que posso fazer é deixar minhas unhas crescerem. — Ela olhou para suas unhas curtas. — E eu não sou exatamente boa nisso.

Ele esperaria para sempre se achava que ela perguntaria sobre Faith de novo. Ela empurrou alguns ovos para a boca. Clay já tinha terminado a sua torrada e agora tomava um gole de café.

— Faith é companheira de Vaughn. — Ele disse, olhando para ela por sobre a borda da xícara. — Café?

Ela deixou que ele lhe servisse um pouco, sentindo-se uma idiota. — Nathan e Vaughn são seus amigos?

— Sim. Assim como Faith e Tammy.

Isso a agitou. O Clay que conheceu lhe tinha como única amiga, assim como ela era a dele. Mas agora ele era parte de um clã e ela era uma estranha.

— Eu estou feliz por você. — Ela sussurrou, mesmo quando uma vil possessividade arreganhou os dentes dentro dela. — Deve ser bom.

A resposta dele foi um grunhido. — Coma.

Ela comeu, limpando o prato muito mais rápido do que teria acreditado possível quando desceu. O muffin tinha se provado delicioso.

— Tamsyn é uma boa cozinheira.

— E quanto a você?

Surpreendida pela pergunta, ela respondeu honestamente. — Estranho, mas eu gosto de cozinhar. Costumava fazer isso com Papai Larkspur.

— Papai Larkspur?

Ela sorriu. — Não seja tão chauvinista. Ele é o melhor cozinheiro do município. As cestas de piquenique dele trazem mais dinheiro que qualquer outra.

— Jesus. Cestas? Piquenique? Quão rural é o Ninho?

— Muito. — A expressão horrorizada dele a fez rir. — Clay, você vive numa árvore. Eu não acho que você deva atirar pedras.

— Eu acho que o milho daria alguma cobertura quando crescido. — Ele murmurou. — Nenhum lugar para subir ou criar uma toca, entretanto. Não a menos que você construa uma casa.

Talin quase estremeceu. Ela nunca tinha pensado sobre a fazenda do ponto de vista de um predador. — Bem, sim. Mas há uma coisa que você poderia gostar.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Existem cavernas. — Ela passou muito tempo nelas quando adolescente, afastando-se do amor que os Larkspurs tentaram lhe dar. Ela nunca foi mal-criada, nunca criou problemas em casa. Ela simplesmente desaparecia para onde eles não pudessem achá-la e onde ela não pudesse feri-los. — Elas eram profundas o bastante para não afetar a agricultura, mas a área estava repleta delas.

Um brilho de interesse iluminou o verde-escuro de seus olhos.

— Elas já foram mapeadas?

— Eu não encontrei nenhum registro quando pesquisei para um projeto da escola. — Ela disse. — Mas tem que haver mapas.

Ele apoiou o braço na mesa. — Por quê?

— Porque — Ela se inclinou para frente. — eu estou certa de que essas cavernas foram feitas pelo homem. Elas eram quase como túneis em alguns pontos.

O interesse virou intriga, fazendo do verde floresta mais brilhante.

— Sua cidade tinha uma grande concentração de changelings?

Entendendo sua linha de pensamento, ela abanou a cabeça.

— Um pequeno clã de cavalos, outro de corujas; este era predatório, mas não particularmente dominante. Eles sempre costumavam votar em mim como capitã quando nos dividiam em times para a aula de ginástica.

E ela não era nenhuma superatleta.

— Você tem uma personalidade forte. — Ele disse, surpreendendo-a. — A maioria dos não-predadores automaticamente te veria como dominante, e quanto à changelings predatórios, eles decidem de acordo com o indivíduo. Seus colegas corujas devem ter percebido que você era mais durona do que eles.

— Hum. — Mas isso fazia sentido. As corujas tinham sido estudiosas de uma boa família, enquanto ela era um caso difícil. — De qualquer maneira, os cavalos e as corujas não podem ter escavado aquelas cavernas. Eles odeiam lugares fechados.

— Só havia esses?

— Sim.

— Nenhuma serpente?

Ela quase cuspiu café por toda mesa. — Existem changelings serpentes?

— Por que não existiriam? — Ele voltou a encher sua xícara. — Eles são raros, mas existem.

— Você acha que um grupo de serpentes criou aquelas cavernas? — Ela se arrepiou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que foi lá sozinha.

— Changelings serpentes, Talin. — Uma reprimenda. — Não são mais ou menos animais que eu.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se com cerca de cinco anos de idade. Mas este era Clay, de modo que ela admitiu a verdade. — Não posso evitar. Leopardos são perigosos, mas bonitos. Serpentes são assustadoras.

— Acho que os changelings serpentes discordariam. — Ele se recostou na cadeira, um predador à vontade em seu território.

Ela sentiu o pé dele tocar a travessa de madeira entre as pernas de sua cadeira, sabia que essa era uma atitude possessiva. Mas ela estava se divertindo muito para repreendê-lo por isso.

— Eles são como os humanos? — Ela franziu o nariz para a carranca dele. — Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Quando você caminha, é com essa graça felina. O que eles tiram de seu animal?

Os lábios dele se curvaram de novo, cheios e tentadores.

— Chamando-me de gracioso, Tally?

— Eu te chamarei de inútil em um minuto. — Mas ele era gracioso e muito letal. Ambos os pés dele tocaram sua cadeira agora.

— As serpentes são muito… diferentes. Elas tendem a assustar as pessoas visceralmente, mesmo quando em forma humana. Mas isso não os torna menos humanos.

— Não. — Ela concordou, pensando sobre como o mundo julgava suas crianças.

— Muito tempo atrás, eu vi uma depois que ela se transformou. Ela tinha escamas negras em forma de diamante que brilhavam como o petróleo faz quando se mistura com água; cheio de arco-íris.

A imagem era surpreendentemente bonita. — Se elas estiveram lá, sob a fazenda, — Ela perguntou. — por que partiriam?

— Vários motivos. Talvez o clã se dissolveu ou eles decidiram migrar para outro lugar. — Ele encolheu os ombros. — Agora, me conte sobre as crianças mortas.

Assim depressa, seu pequeno interlúdio terminou. Sem mais conversas sobre misteriosos changelings serpentes e a beleza singular do cultivo de milho no país. Mas seus pés permaneciam na travessa de sua cadeira. Tomando força disso, ela começou do princípio. — Eu deixei os Larkspurs aos dezesseis para me inscrever em um programa de bolsas de estudo da NYU3.

Um pouco para seu choque, ela tinha se mostrado muito brilhante uma vez dada a oportunidade, tanto que se formou no purgatório do segundo grau dois anos mais cedo.

Clay sentava-se com tal quietude felina que ela mal podia vê-lo respirar. — Você nunca deu aos Larkspurs uma chance, não é?

— Não. — A mais simples e dolorosa das verdades. — A bolsa de estudos foi oferecida pela Fundação Brilhar. — Ela ergueu os olhos para ver se ele reconhecia o nome.

— Apoiada por humanos. — Ele disse. — Financiada por doações de vários filantropos ricos.

— O objetivo deles — Ela continuou. — é dar apoio às brilhantes, porém carentes crianças que de outra forma nunca poderiam ter uma chance de brilhar. Isso é o que dizia o panfleto e acho que eles realmente fazem isso. Todas as crianças que já cuidei estavam em má situação.

— O que você estudou?

Ela cruzou os braços. — Psicologia infantil e serviço social.

— Você odiava assistentes sociais.

— Irônico, não? — Ela fez uma expressão lastimosa. — Eu pensei que poderia ser capaz de fazer um trabalho melhor. Mas nunca entrei no sistema. Eu me formei aos vinte e um, e me foi oferecida uma posição no programa de rua da Fundação.

Ele não pediu que se adiantasse, e por isso ela estava grata. Talin tinha que abordar o horror indiretamente, pois não estava certa de que pudesse sobreviver a uma exposição frontal. — Nós ajudamos a tirar as crianças das ruas e as colocamos na escola ou em formação. Devraj, o diretor, garante que não haja corrupção ou favoritismo.

— Soa muito digno. — Puro cinismo.

Ela se encrespou.— E é! A fundação faz muito, ajuda tantas pessoas. — Ele não tinha nenhum direito de zombar deles. — Eu trabalho com o grupo de onze a dezesseis anos.

— Turma difícil.

— Nem me diga. — Tão orgulhoso, tão indisposto a aceitar a mão amiga que ela estendia. — Eu recebo de todos os tipos. Os fugitivos, os bons, porém pobres, os membros de gangues que querem sair.

— Qual é a sua taxa de sucesso?

— Cerca de setenta por cento. — Os outros trinta, os perdidos, estes partiam seu coração, mas ela seguia em frente. Talin não podia se dar ao luxo do contrário, ou os outros que ela poderia ajudar sofreriam.

— Você disse que Mickey era seu.

Ela acenou bruscamente com a cabeça. — Assim como Diana. Ela foi encontrada esta semana, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que Iain. Ele pertencia a um dos meus colegas de San Francisco. Treze anos e já capaz de falar sete idiomas; você pode imaginar o que ele poderia ter se tornado?

— Três crianças da Fundação? Que coincidência interessante.

— Para falar a verdade não. Os assassinos e a Fundação visam o mesmo grupo; crianças marginalizadas e vulneráveis.

Ele concordou. — Verdade.

— E as outras sete de que Max me falou estavam espalhadas por todo o país. Nenhum deles era estudante da Fundação Brilhar.

— Portanto não existe nenhuma conexão específica com San Francisco. Por que você veio aqui?

— Para instalar Jonquil. Ele tem quatorze anos, ex-membro de gangue. Esse era um novo começo. — A voz dela tremeu.

Levantando-se, Clay rodeou a mesa e a pôs de pé. O simples contato destruiu seu centro de equilíbrio e lhe encorajou ao mesmo tempo.

— Clay.

— O que aconteceu para te forçar a me procurar?

A turbulência de sua renovada raiva era uma parede entre eles.

— Eu finalmente tive uma confirmação de que você realmente estava aqui há duas semanas, mas... — Não, ela pensou. Basta. Clay merecia sua absoluta honestidade, ainda que isso significasse que ela teria que reabrir cada dolorosa cicatriz. — Jon desapareceu. — E tudo em que ela tinha conseguido pensar foi que precisava de Clay, o mesmo pensamento que teve mil vezes antes. Só que dessa vez ele estava por perto.

Ele curvou sua mão ao redor do pescoço dela. — Por que você tem certeza de que os assassinos o têm? Um de seus pressentimentos, Tally?

Um nó se formou em sua garganta com a forma que ele a entendia sem palavras. Ninguém mais já tinha. — Sim.

Em vez de lutar contra a descarada possessividade de seu toque, ela se achou inclinando-se contra ele, mergulhando na força abrasadora dele.

— Nós tivemos uma briga antes que ele fugisse. Eu perdi meu temperamento, Clay. — Ela tinha acabado de ter outro pequeno sinal de sua degeneração clínica, e havia sido tão assustador que ela ficou sem cabeça para ajudar esse brilhante e machucado rapaz. — Eu atirei minha frustração nele.

— Os adolescentes são bons em nos fazer perder a cabeça. — Pragmático. Estranhamente reconfortante. — Então ele estava chateado com você?

— Sim, mas minha intuição me diz que ele já teria entrado em contato comigo até agora se pudesse, mesmo que fosse para me dizer para se ferrar. Ele não era nenhum anjo, mas era meu. — As coisas a que esse menino sobreviveu, as coisas que fez e ainda assim continuou são, humilhavam-na.

A mão de Clay apertou seu pescoço, quente, sólida… subitamente perigosa. — Quando este menino desapareceu?

Ela não se moveu, ainda que sua mente estivesse em pânico por sua vulnerabilidade diante deste predador.

— De quatro a sete dias atrás. — Ela disse, tentando se concentrar. — Eu comecei a procurá-lo depois que a família adotiva dele reportou seu desaparecimento e que tiveram avistamentos bastante confiáveis dele pelos próximos três dias, então nada. É como se ele tivesse desaparecido no ar.

A cabeça de Clay se levantou de repente. — Nós temos visitas.

Um tipo estranho de medo apertou seu peito e ela pôde sentir seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem. — Seu clã?

Pessoas que importavam para ele, mas não necessariamente como ela. Provavelmente não.

— Sim. — Clay a soltou. — Espere aqui. E, Tally, tente não hiperventilar. — Ele se foi pelo alçapão em um piscar de olhos, se movendo com velocidade desumana; porque, naturalmente, ele não era humano. Ele era changeling. Ele tinha ouvido seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem, cheirado o suor que escorria por sua espinha. Às vezes, ela pensou, ser humana é uma droga.

Incapaz de ficar parada, ela limpou a mesa e estava prestes a enxugar tudo quando Clay chamou-a. Respirando fundo e sentindo-se muito vulnerável, ela foi para o andar de baixo, não erguendo os olhos até que estava de pé ao lado de Clay. Como foi, ela não sabia qual dos dois estranhos a surpreendeu mais.

1 Autocracia: Forma de governo na qual um único homem detém o poder supremo.

2 Copa-cozinha: Copa e cozinha integradas em um único ambiente.

3 _NYU:_ Universidade de Nova York (em inglês _New York University)._


	13. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Mesmo em repouso, encostado contra a parede, o macho alto, escuro e surpreendentemente bonito exalava uma sensação letal de perigo. Uma vez que você adicionava as marcas selvagens do lado direito de seu rosto, bem, ele a fazia querer dar um passo cauteloso para trás e se esconder atrás de Clay. Só que ela tinha um sentimento de que seu antigo amigo representava uma ameaça muito maior para ela do que este estranho vigilante com olhos de um tom de verde mais pálido que os de Clay.

Ainda trêmula, ela voltou sua atenção para a mulher que estava no círculo frouxo formado pelos braços do macho. Cabelos pretos em uma trança, pele de um profundo tom de mel, e olhos de meia-noite com alfinetadas de branco.

— Você é Psy. — E não apenas qualquer Psy. Uma Cardeal. Esses olhos…

— Eu sou Sascha. — Sua expressão era cautelosa. Ela girou ligeiramente. — Meu companheiro, Lucas. — Talin reconhecia ambos os nomes. Lucas Hunter era o alfa dos DarkRiver, Sascha Duncan a filha da Conselheira Nikita Duncan. Talin ouviu relatos da deserção de Sascha, mas não tinha dado crédito a eles.

— Prazer em conhecê-los. — Ela disse afinal, muito ciente de que nem Sascha nem Lucas fizeram qualquer insinuação de cordialidade.

Clay moveu-se para pôr sua mão contra a coluna dela. Ela se enrijeceu sem querer e sabia que todos tinham notado. Mas ele não afastou sua mão, e por isso ela lhe foi grata. Era óbvio que seus companheiros de clã não lhe aprovavam. Normalmente ela teria ignorado a reação deles, mas desta vez importava. Porque estas pessoas eram importantes para Clay.

— Talin me disse que está doente. — Ele disse para Sascha. — Você pode checá-la?

Olhos de Sascha se arregalaram. Desconcertou Talin ver tal aberta emoção no rosto de uma Psy, mas não tanto como quando Sascha falou e ela ouviu calor e afeição em sua voz. — Clay, eu não sou uma M-Psy. Eu não estou certa de que...

— Tente.

Lucas levantou uma sobrancelha. — Ela consegue ficar má quando você lhe dá ordens. — Apesar de seu tom divertido, os olhos dele nunca se afastaram de Talin.

Ela se inclinou mais fortemente contra a mão de Clay.

— Por favor.

Talin ainda estava tentando engolir seu choque por causa da palavra que tinha acabado de sair da boca de Clay, quando Sascha saiu do abraço de seu companheiro. — Fora. Vocês dois. — Ela disse, imperiosa e claramente certa de seu poder. — Eu preciso ficar sozinha com Talin.

Lucas deixou um beijo na curva do pescoço de sua companheira, e a ação falava de uma intimidade profunda e verdadeira. Talin se perguntou como os lábios de Clay se pareceriam contra seu próprio pescoço. Ela tragou quando seus músculos internos se apertaram. Foi então que Lucas levantou a cabeça, quebrando o feitiço.

— Vamos. — Ele disse para Clay. — Eu tenho que falar com você sobre algo de qualquer maneira.

Clay fez uma careta para Talin antes de sair. — Coopere.

— Acho que você não concorda em deixar uma Psy estranha te cutucar e furar? — O tom de Sascha foi irônico, mas Talin não abaixou a guarda. Esta mulher não tinha nenhuma lealdade para com ela.

— Não

— Você quer me dizer o que está deixando ele preocupado?

Desde que Clay já sabia, ela não via nenhum mal em compartilhar as informações. — Uma doença desconhecida está bagunçando as coisas, talvez matando minhas células cerebrais. Eu tive o diagnóstico confirmado três vezes.

O rosto da Cardeal tornou-se pensativo. — Você me deixará ver se eu posso te ajudar?

— Ele confia em você. — Outra avalanche de ciúme. Isso a fez se sentir pequena, mesquinha, mas não podia evitar; ela nunca tinha sido racional onde Clay estava envolvido. — Você é do clã.

Sascha percebeu a ambivalência de Talin, e entendia isso. — Sim. — Clay era um leopardo que escolhia ficar entre as sombras mesmo quando dentro do apertado círculo dos Sentinelas, mas no fundo eles eram amarrados por um laço de profunda e inabalável lealdade. — Sim. — Ela repetiu.

A morena curvilínea em frente a ela inclinou a cabeça em um gesto cauteloso. — Certo.

Mas por mais que tentasse, Sascha descobriu que podia fazer menos do que nada. — Você tem um escudo.

— O quê? — Talin franziu a testa. — Mas eu sou humana.

— Verdade. — A falta de nada além dos escudos mais básicos era o que fazia dos humanos a mais fraca das três raças. Com isso em mente, Sascha tentou outro empurrão. — Mas não é só que você tem escudos, — Ela disse após ser violentamente repelida. — eles são herméticos.

— Eu não tenho ideia do por que disso.

Sascha levantou uma mão. — Se você não se importa… — A outra mulher não se afastou quando Sascha foi tocar a bochecha dela. Muitas vezes com changelings o contato fazia toda a diferença. Mas não com Talin. Deixando cair sua mão, Sascha recuou, pois seus instintos lhe diziam que Talin não gostava que as pessoas se aproximassem muito. No entanto, parecia que ela já tinha dado privilégios de pele a Clay. Intrigante. — Não sou nenhuma perita em processos mentais humanos, — Ela disse. — mas seus escudos são, sem dúvida, incomuns. — Por alguma razão, a mente dela tinha aprendido a se proteger.

Seu coração gaguejou quando suas próprias palavras penetraram em sua mente. Ela tinha ouvido falar desse tipo de escudo antes. Eles foram citados em um complemento a um antigo artigo do Journal Psy-Med. Conclusão: Baixa incidência na população humana. Causa não genética.

O último era provavelmente o motivo do Conselho não ter tentado eliminar os portadores de tais escudos. Isso e o fato de que independentemente do que os Psys fizessem ou deixassem de fazer, esses escudos sempre apareciam em certa porcentagem da população humana.

— Os escudos, — Ela continuou, usando um tom de voz muito suave. — eles são tão fortes, você deve ter começado a construí-los durante a infância.

— Por que...? — Talin congelou.

Sascha não podia ignorar as ondas de emoção que vinham dela mais do que podia parar de respirar. Ser uma E-Psy significava que ela era capaz de sentir e neutralizar emoções nocivas. Também significava que não podia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto alguém estava com tanta dor. Agora ela recolheu o ódio que Talin sentia por si mesma, a repulsa, e a raiva, tanta raiva, em seus braços psíquicos e absorveu tudo para dentro de si. Ela tinha o dom de transformar essas emoções destrutivas em inofensivas, mas isso doía.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, Talin lhe deu um olhar assustado.

— O que é você? — Não uma acusação, mas sim o tipo de pergunta inocente que uma criança poderia fazer.

Isso surpreendeu Sascha, dado o que ela suspeitava que esta mulher tinha suportado. — Uma empata. — Ela lhe explicou o que isso significava. — Me desculpe se me intrometi; eu esqueço de perguntar às vezes. — O dom era muito poderoso, muito instintivo.

— Que dom puro. — A expressão de Talin era quase maravilhada. — Isso significa que você nunca será má?

— Eu sou tão vulnerável a emoções negativas quanto qualquer um, — Sascha admitiu. — mas a empatia não os deixará me envenenar.

— Assim como em mim? — O olhar de Talin era direto. — Você não gosta muito de mim, não é?

Sascha ficou desorientada por um momento pela clareza contundente de sua pergunta. Uma sensação de vergonha veio em seguida; depois de tudo que ela aprendeu no último ano, era um crime que automaticamente considerasse um ser humano fraco. Talin não era nada se não forte. — Não é o caso de não gostar de você. Eu não te conheço; como poderia te julgar?

— Mas...? — Talin pressionou, portando-se de uma forma que lembrava a Sascha do frágil orgulho dos jovens machos do clã. Mas Talin não era nenhuma criança; suas emoções eram muito envelhecidas, muito temperadas pelo tempo.

— Clay é um dos meus. — Até Sascha foi surpreendida pela profunda proteção em seu tom, um eco do que ela muitas vezes ouvia na voz de Lucas quando ele falava do Clã. — Ele tem escolhido caminhar sozinho cada vez mais, e isso me preocupa. Eu esperava que sua crescente amizade com Faith mudasse as coisas, o devolvesse para nós.

Talin tragou, ressentida com o direito de Sascha de se preocupar com Clay e quase violentamente feliz por ele ter amigos que o amavam com tal feroz determinação. — Mas agora eu estou puxando-o para baixo.

— Clay conduz, raramente segue. — As palavras da Cardeal eram leves, seus olhos solenes. — Mas seja lá o que você representa para ele, sejam quais forem os demônios que você acorda, eles já estão escurecendo as emoções dele.

Talin queria se defender, mas sabia que Sascha estava certa; as coisas que ela trouxe consigo eram muitas das coisas que Clay tinha deixado no passado. — Eu sinto muito.

— Não, você não sente. — O olhar de Sascha era penetrante.

Talin sentiu sua mandíbula apertar. — Não espie minhas emoções.

— Eu não preciso. — A outra mulher inclinou levemente a cabeça. — Você deveria ver o modo que você olha para ele. Tanta fome, Talin.

Rubor ameaçou cobrir suas bochechas. — Qualquer coisa entre nós é nosso negócio. Você não tem nenhum direito de interferir.

Em vez de ficar furiosa, Sascha sorriu, um sorriso cheio de riso contido. — O clã é um. O clã é família. A interferência é um fato da vida. Se acostume a isso.

A raiva de Talin se transformou em pura culpa. — Eu realmente sinto muito. — Ela disse, ombros caindo. — Eu devia ter ficado longe. — Clay tinha feito isso. Ela não. Fim da história. — Eu não tinha nenhum direito de voltar para sua vida.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. — Foi a resposta enigmática. — Mas, Talin, sabe esses seus escudos? Eles são o tipo de escudos que crianças traumatizadas desenvolvem.

Talin recuou um passo daquela gentil, tão gentil voz. Era uma voz que a fazia querer chorar e gritar e confiar. — Não tente me manipular.

— Eu não estou tentando. — Havia só verdade naqueles misteriosos olhos de céu noturno. — Eu sou uma curadora de mentes. Se você decidir que merece ser perdoada por qualquer coisa que pense ter feito, eu estarei lá para você.

— Não adianta. — Ela disse, seu tom vazio. — Eu estou morrendo. — O tempo corria mais rápido a cada segundo.

A Cardeal balançou a cabeça em reprovação silenciosa. — Algumas feridas deveriam ser curadas, não importa quanto tempo passou ou quanto tempo resta.

Talin olhou fixamente para o chão que mal conseguia ver através do turbilhão negro de lembranças, dor, e uma selvagem necessidade que ameaçava destruir seu mundo. — Depois. — Ela sussurrou, sem saber por que fez essa concessão. — Depois. — Depois que eles encontrassem Jon. — Talvez.

Clay seguiu Lucas por uma distância longa o bastante para que as mulheres tivessem privacidade, mas a toca permanecia em sua linha de visão. — Obrigado por vir tão depressa. — Ele fez o telefonema após enviar Talin para cima quando eles chegaram em casa na noite passada.

— Você teria feito o mesmo. — Lucas sentou-se no chão da floresta, as costas dele apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore próxima.

Clay adotou a mesma posição quarenta e cinco graus à esquerda, uma posição que lhe permitia observar a toca enquanto conversavam. Mas nenhum deles disse nada por vários minutos. Folhas farfalhavam, pequenos animais cuidavam de seus assuntos, e o céu era de um pesado cinza riscado com o verde da floresta.

— Ela é a única. — Lucas disse em um sussurro tranquilo.

— Você vê o futuro agora? Depois você vai me dizer que ela é meu único amor verdadeiro? — Palavras irreverentes, mas elas cortavam como cacos de vidro.

Lucas bufou. — Não. Eu quis dizer que foi dela que Faith te fez se lembrar quando vocês se conheceram. Estou certo, não é?

Clay tinha rosnado para Faith naquele dia, e quase arranjado uma briga com Vaughn por causa disso. — Sim. Não há muita semelhança além da altura.

Faith era ruiva e Talin morena, uma Psy e a outra humana.

— Mas as duas são teimosas e... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Elas não são nada parecidas. Talvez eu só quisesse ver o que vi.

— Talvez. — Lucas concordou. — Você está preso a essa Talin há muito tempo. Coisas assim podem deixar um homem um pouco louco.

Clay nunca tinha falado com Lucas sobre Talin. Ele permaneceu em silêncio agora também.

Lucas esticou uma perna e apoiou seu braço sobre o joelho da que continuou dobrada. — Eu não a conheço, mas conheço você. E eu sei quando um homem tem demônios perseguindo-o. — Clay esperou. — As mulheres do clã gostam de você, te procuram ativamente. Eu não sei por que diabos elas se incomodam. — Ele sorriu. — Não é como se você fosse bonito como Dorian.

Clay rosnou, mas seu humor estava mais leve. Gozar sobre a aparência de surfista de Dorian era um passatempo familiar. — Qual o seu ponto?

— Que você nunca esteve em um único relacionamento estável.

— Luc, você é um maldito fofoqueiro.

Uma risada alta. — Eu seria um alfa ruim se perdesse o fato de que um de meus melhores homens, um de meus Sentinelas, nunca se mostrou possessivo por uma fêmea, nem mesmo um pouco.

— Você nunca foi com nenhuma até Sascha.

— Exatamente. — O tom de Lucas não escondia nada do que ele sentia por sua companheira. — Seu cheiro estava sobre cada parte de Talin.

— O que há entre nós não é nada simples. — Muita história, muita dor, muitos segredos.

_Zeke ficou desesperado quando eu não quis falar por um longo tempo após a morte de Orrin_…

Ele apostava que Zeke nunca tinha descoberto o real motivo de Tally parar de falar. Clay sabia. E isso o despedaçou mais uma vez. — Droga, ela me vira do avesso.

— As mulheres que importam costumam fazer isso. — Lucas fez uma careta. — Nós soamos como duas mulheres conversando sobre sentimentos. Eu acho que Sascha está tendo uma má influência sobre mim.

— Foi você quem começou. — Mas a discussão lhe deu o tempo que precisava para limpar a porcaria que entulhava sua mente. — Ela me pediu ajuda em uma coisa. — Ele expôs os fatos sobre os desaparecimentos. — Vou precisar de um tempo longe de minhas atribuições regulares. — Ele não pediu permissão porque não era assim que o clã funcionava. Lucas tinha escolhido seus Sentinelas pela força deles. Todos eram perfeitamente capazes de continuar com o show se as coisas dessem errado. Dizia algo sobre Luc que nenhum desses outros felinos dominantes tivesse desafiado seu domínio. Clay nunca sequer considerou isso; ele estava muito acostumado a caminhar sozinho, e um alfa era o centro físico e emocional de seu clã. — Você quer que eu fale com Cian sobre a escala de turnos?

— Eu organizarei isso. — Lucas ofereceu. — Kit pode fazer algumas das coisas fáceis; vai ser bom para sua formação. — Ele estava se referindo ao jovem alto e ruivo que tinha o cheiro de um futuro alfa. — Eu o emparelharia com Rina, mas ele pode pensar que nós não confiamos nele se tiver sua irmã mais velha por perto.

Clay pensou sobre isso por algum tempo. — Se você trocar os turnos dos soldados experientes que estão por perto, Cian poderia trabalhar com Kit, mostrar a ele como as coisas funcionam. — O homem mais velho era forte e paciente. — Ele ainda seria um Sentinela se não tivesse decidido que prefere ser um treinador e conselheiro.

Lucas fez um som de acordo. — Deve funcionar. Kit sabe que Cian é aquele que me treinou, então não deve haver qualquer birra sobre estarmos mimando ele. — Outro silêncio enquanto eles ouviam os ritmos da floresta, seus animais igualmente contentes. — Sua Talin, ela é humana. Frágil.

E Clay, apesar de ter um autocontrole maior do que a maioria das pessoas nunca sonharia em ter, era brutalmente físico, mesmo para um changeling. — Eu não vou machucá-la.

— Ela acha que você irá.

Não o surpreendeu que Lucas tivesse percebido o nervosismo de Talin. — Eu não sou nenhum príncipe encantado. Ela sabe disso melhor do que a maioria. — Vinte anos separados não fizeram nada para diminuir o sangrento vínculo entre eles, embora tenham deformado o que ele poderia ter se tornado. — Ela vai superar isso. — Nenhuma outra opção era aceitável.

— Nossos animais ficam famintos por toque, Clay. — O tom de Lucas era um lembrete das consequências de tal fome. — Não é saudável para você estar em uma relação com uma mulher que não está disposta a te dar isso. Pergunte a Vaughn se você quiser saber o quanto esse tipo de coisa pode ferrar um homem.

— Você e Vaughn são cortejadores de Psys. — Ele disse. — Pelo menos Tally não tenta esconder suas emoções. — Ela podia deixá-lo furioso, mas não ele não duvidava que os sentimentos dela por ele eram tão intensos quanto os seus. — Então fique fora disso.

— Bom ponto. — Lucas deu de ombros. — Sua mulher, seu assunto.

Sim, Tally era sua. Sua para proteger. Sua para possuir. O leopardo estava tão certo disso agora quanto esteve no dia em que eles se conheceram. Isso não o cegava da segunda verdade viciosa; ela tinha corrido dele e para os braços de outros homens.

Ela era sua. Mas Clay não sabia se poderia perdoá-la algum dia.

Talin olhou para Clay por sobre a borda de seu café. Eles estavam no Bar do Joe novamente, e Clay também tinha pedido um café enquanto eles esperavam Max chegar.

— Há quanto tempo você conhece Max? — Ele perguntou.

A pergunta era como todas as outras que ele tinha feito desde a partida de Sascha e Lucas de sua toca mais cedo. Áspera, sem emoção, direta ao ponto. Isso não mudou nem mesmo quando ele a levou para a cidade em um veículo não rastreável, depois que ela disse que precisava verificar algumas outras crianças da Fundação.

Uma vez que ela havia começado a diminuir gradualmente sua carga de trabalho, em preparação para a entrega de seu aviso prévio, nenhuma dessas crianças estava atualmente sob seu cuidado direto. Jon foi o último que ela teve que cuidar. O guardião da Fundação Brilhar em San Francisco era Rangi, mas devido a uma grande emergência de família em casa na Nova Zelândia, ele teve que deixar suas obrigações e a caça do assassino das crianças nas mãos dela. Ela disse tudo isso a Clay enquanto ele dirigia, mas suas respostas foram monossilábicas; isso quando ele respondia. O frio distanciamento era mais fácil para seus nervos do que o temperamento efervescente dele, mas ela se sentia excluída.

Se fosse uma mulher altruísta, ela se manteria afastada. Clay superaria sua eventual morte muito mais rápido se ele a odiasse. Mas Talin descobriu que não era uma boa pessoa. Ela era horrivelmente egoísta quando se tratava de Clay.

— O que colocou um carrapicho em sua bunda? — Ela disse em vez de responder sua pergunta.

Aqueles lindos olhos da cor de sombrias florestas a encararam com o olhar fixo de um predador. — Tenha cuidado, Talin. Você não quer acordar este leopardo adormecido.

— Talvez eu queira. — Ela afastou sua xícara de café, adrenalina correndo por sua corrente sanguínea. — Talvez eu queira ver o Clay real.

Seu riso foi irônico. — Você o viu, lembra? A visão das garras e do sangue te fez correr.

— Eu era uma criança. — Ela disse, pouco disposta a ser silenciada neste momento. — Eu tinha oito anos e tive o cérebro de meu pai adotivo espirrado por todo meu rosto. E isso foi depois do que ele já tinha me feito. Desculpe se a coisa toda deixou algumas cicatrizes.

Ele piscou preguiçosamente, e esse foi um movimento essencialmente felino. — Onde você encontrou sua fibra de repente?

— Você me faz tão furiosa! — Ela suspirou frustrada. — Eu desejava ter garras. Eu as usaria para arranhar seus olhos. — Nunca em todos esses anos ela esteve tão perto da violência como estava agora.

Clay se levantou.

Seu coração gaguejou.

Com um sorriso sombrio que dizia que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo, ele rodeou a mesa e entrou no lado dela da cabine, prendendo-a entre a parede e os duros músculos de seu corpo.

— Continue falando. — Era um desafio. O medo ameaçou afogá-la, especialmente quando ele moveu uma mão por trás dela e fechou os dedos em sua nuca. — Perdeu a voz, Tally?

Seu insulto atravessou a névoa maligna de lembranças. Colocando a mão sobre sua coxa, ela cravou as unhas nele. Sua intenção era lhe ensinar a não provocá-la. Só que seus músculos se mostraram quase tão flexíveis quanto pedra.

— Merda.

— Que linguagem. — Ele se pressionou ainda mais contra ela, grande, perigoso, e mais que um pouco irritado com ela. — Mas continue acariciando minha coxa e talvez eu te deixe usar suas pequenas garras humanas em outras partes da minha anatomia.

Rubor cobriu suas bochechas enquanto ela afastava sua mão do intenso calor dele. — Pare com isso. — Os dedos dele apertaram sua nuca em um ato tão possessivo, tão territorial, que a independência feminina nela se rebelou. — Você não me quer. Eu sou uma mercadoria usada, lembra-se?


	14. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Todo o corpo de Clay se aquietou, e para sua surpresa os olhos dele tornaram-se os do leopardo bem na sua frente.

Ferozes.

Selvagens.

Inumanos.

Como eles eram naquele dia no quarto de Orrin. Memórias vívidas e perfeitas da matança acertaram sua mente e de repente ela era aquela menina em estado de choque de novo, apavorada que seu melhor amigo se voltasse contra ela, que usasse suas garras e dentes para rasgá-la em pedaços. — C-Clay. — Ela odiou a gagueira involuntária em sua voz. — Clay.

Ele a soltou de repente. — Não se preocupe, passarinho. Foder uma mulher que me vê como um monstro não está no topo da minha lista de dez coisas para fazer. — Palavras duras, um tom ainda mais duro. — Você quer que eu aja como um humano... — Uma renúncia impiedosa, um lembrete do que sua mãe havia exigido dele. — Não tente mudar o status quo desta relação. Você veio atrás de mim porque precisava de minha ajuda. Eu estou te ajudando porque, que diabos, você era a criança que eu conheci uma vez. É isso.

Talin sabia que havia falhado em um teste muito importante. Só algumas horas atrás esse conhecimento a teria silenciado, a teria feito chorar por dentro. Agora, uma fúria latente despertou dentro dela.

— Não é justo. — Ela sussurrou. — Talvez eu não seja o que você queria que eu fosse, talvez eu tenha cometido alguns erros, mas quem foi que te fez Deus? Você não tem o direito de me julgar. Meu Clay, o menino que foi meu melhor amigo, nunca iria.

— Ei!

Qualquer coisa que Clay poderia ter dito foi perdido quando Max chamou de onde estava perto da porta. Ou foi isso que ela pensou até Clay se aproximar, sua respiração quente contra a orelha dela. — Nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde. Quando estivermos a sós.

Foi quando Talin percebeu que definitivamente tinha conseguido despertar o leopardo adormecido. E, bravatas à parte, ela não tinha ideia de como lidar com ele.

— Lugar legal. — Max apertou a mão de Clay, então deslizou para o lado oposto da cabine. — Acho que teria sido silenciosamente expulso da porta se não tivesse sido aprovado por você?

— Não haveria nada de silencioso sobre isso.

Max sorriu apesar do cansaço que transparecia em seu rosto. — Meu tipo de lugar.

Um macho jovem e esbelto com um esboço de seus músculos futuros parou perto da mesa e pôs uma cerveja diante de Max. Embora seu rosto com lábios cheios e estrutura óssea exótica do mediterrâneo fosse marcante, era o olho roxo dele que chamava atenção. Ele empalideceu quando olhou para Clay. — O quão profundamente na merda eu estou?

Talin de repente reconheceu aquela massa de cabelos pretos. Ele era um dos adolescentes que foram arrastados do bar duas noites atrás.

— Vamos conversar mais tarde — Clay despediu o rapaz, que estremeceu, mas saiu sem mais delongas.

— Ele já não está sendo castigado em ter que servir aqui? — Ela perguntou, ignorando a parte sua que avisou que poderia ser melhor ficar sob o radar de Clay após tê-lo provocado daquele jeito; seria um dia frio no inferno antes que ela o deixasse intimidá-la assim.

— Eu sou o instrutor de Nico.

Isso só a confundiu, mas Max concordou. — Há o castigo, e então há ser esfolado por seu superior. — Tirando o sobretudo, ele tomou um longo gole da escura bebida dourada diante dele. — Merda, isso é bom. A única coisa melhor seria cair na cama pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

— Max acompanhou o caso de Nova Iorque. — Talin disse para o leopardo ao seu lado.

— Como você conseguiu a autorização? — O tom de Clay carregava uma escuridão possessiva que Talin sabia por causa dela.

Max se recostou no banco de couro sintético sorrindo ironicamente. — Eu tenho amigos. Boas pessoas. Mas você já sabe disso; você me checou.

— Eu precisava ter certeza.

— Justo o suficiente.

— Alguma interferência Psy em sua investigação? — A coxa de Clay passou a se pressionar contra a dela e Talin teve que engolir de volta um suspiro. Toda vez que se movia ele lhe lembrava de sua força, de sua natureza predatória. Mas, mais que isso, o contato criava um calor, apertava coisas dentro dela, gerando uma fome que ameaçava destruir o equilíbrio já frágil de seu novo relacionamento.

— Não. — A voz de Max interrompeu seus pensamentos erráticos. — Eles geralmente não se incomodam a menos que represente uma perda ou ganho para sua raça. — Ele tomou outro gole de sua cerveja. — Mas alguém está monitorando secretamente o meu progresso.

— Como você sabe? — Talin perguntou, lutando contra a forma que seu corpo reagia à crua masculinidade do homem que se pressionava tanto contra ela, como se tivesse todo o direito de invadir o seu espaço.

— Eu coloquei um software de segurança avançado em meus arquivos e eles detectaram o acesso não autorizado. Eu mantenho os arquivos reais em outro lugar, então nenhum dano foi feito.

— Seu chefe? — Clay perguntou.

— Não. Ele tem acesso autorizado. — O detetive terminou sua cerveja e colocou a garrafa em cima de uma pilha de panfletos sobre os mares quentes de Vanuatu. — Para ser honesto, ninguém tem muito interesse neste caso superficialmente. Mas a invasão foi feita por um perito. Eu não teria percebido sem o software.

— Quem forneceu o software?

Os olhos de Max cintilaram. — Engraçado isso. Foi a Fundação Brilhar.

— O quê?! — As palavras escaparam em um grito. Com o rosto vermelho, Talin abaixou o tom, embora estranhamente nenhum dos outros clientes tenha se virado para olhá-la. — Quando?

— Cerca de oito meses atrás. — Max arregaçou as mangas. — Eles são a razão pela qual eu comecei essa investigação. Eles fizeram alguns telefonemas e eu fui atribuído.

Clay lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico. — Talvez a Fundação não seja o grupo santo que você pensa que é.

— Eles não fizeram nada de errado. — Ela respondeu, embora a revelação de Max a tenha transtornado o suficiente para que não notasse o humor agressivo de Clay. — Eles te pediram algo em troca?

— Para mantê-los informados. — Max deu de ombros. — Mas eu faço isso por todas as famílias das vítimas, e para Mickey, Iain, Diana e Jon, é isso que eles eram. Eu não dou a eles nada além disso.

Isso a fez se sentir um pouco melhor. — As coisas que você vai nos dizer hoje à noite…

— Confidenciais. — Ele correu os olhos pelo bar lotado. — Muitos afiados ouvidos changelings aqui.

Clay balançou a cabeça. — Ninguém vai ouvir. Os alto-falantes embutidos na cabine estão enviando um zumbido de baixa frequência projetado para distorcer o som. Ele pode entrar, mas não sair.

— Impressionante. — Max ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Você realmente pode ouvir a frequência?

Talin estava curiosa sobre isso também. Quando criança, as habilidades de Clay a encantavam. Mais de uma vez ele havia se transformado em leopardo simplesmente porque ela queria acariciá-lo; e agora que pensava sobre isso, essa tinha sido uma incrível demonstração de divertida indulgência da parte dele. Ela se perguntou se chegaria a acariciá-lo de novo. Assim de repente, a necessidade adormecida em seu ventre voltou à vida, sexual, mas também profundamente, intensamente emocional. Talin não se importava com o quão egoísta isso era; ela queria seu Clay de volta.

— Não. — Clay respondeu. — A frequência está abaixo de nossa capacidade auditiva, mas funciona. É por isso que ninguém se virou quando você gritou. — Esta última parte foi dirigida a ela.

— Eu me surpreendi. — Ela notou as brasas fumegantes em seu olhar; ele não havia se esquecido de sua provocação anterior, e louco como era, ela estava feliz. Estar sujeita ao seu temperamento era muito melhor do que ser ignorada.

Desviando o olhar, mas com seu braço agora roçando contra o dela, ele acenou para Max. — O apartamento de Talin. Alguma coisa?

— O sangue era de... Eu sinto muito, Talin. Era de Mickey.

Quando o estômago de Talin ameaçou se revoltar, a mão de Clay se fechou em sua coxa. Ele apertou com força o suficiente para afastar sua náusea, atraindo sua atenção ao invés disso para o aquecido poder de sua presença. Adorando-o um pouco mais, ela colocou sua mão sobre a dele. Sua pele queimava mais quente que a dela, esquentando o frio de seus ossos.

— Continue. — Ele disse para Max. — Tally pode lidar com isso.

Max olhou para ela, seu olhar ferido pela crueldade que havia testemunhado. — Ele está certo? Isso vai ser ruim.

Sua mão apertou a de Clay. Sem fazer nenhum som, ele quebrou o contato, levantou seu braço e o pôs ao redor dos ombros dela. Um ato tão simples, mas um que ela nunca permitiu a qualquer outro homem. Parecia demais com uma jaula… e nenhum dos outros tinha sido capaz de quebrar seu pescoço com um único movimento violento.

Mas neste momento a recordação da segurança que sempre encontrou nos braços de Clay superou a da carne sendo dilacerada, a dos gritos estridentes de um monstro. Ela atraiu o cheiro dele profundamente para seu sangue, suas células.

— Eu estou pronta.

Max não perguntou de novo. — Não havia muito mais em seu apartamento. As evidências que nós temos vem das próprias crianças. — Ele fez uma pausa, esfregou a mão no rosto e continuou. — O padrão aparente até Diana e Iain era de um assassinato a cada três semanas.

— Você não acha que esse é o padrão real? — Clay perguntou.

— Não estou certo de que nós temos todas as vítimas. — Max disse. — Encontrar Mickey, Iain e Diana tão seguidamente, com o espaço de duas semanas entre um e outro, tende a sustentar essa teoria.

— Algum padrão geográfico? — Clay perguntou com a inteligência afiada de um predador, e sua voz profunda era um estrondo que vibrava por seus ossos, algo que ao mesmo tempo lhe confortava e advertia de que ele era diferente, algo tão letal quanto belo.

— Não. — Max respondeu. — Só estou em San Francisco porque esta é a localização do último corpo encontrado. Diana foi levada de Nova Iorque, mas encontrada aqui com Iain. Ela era a última sob sua responsabilidade em Nova Iorque, certo, Talin?

— Depois que eles levaram Mickey, sim. — Oh, Deus, doía pensar em suas crianças quebradas e sangrando. — Oficialmente, Di não precisava mais de um guardião, não depois de ter sido aceita no internato. — Mas ela ainda ligava para conversar de vez em quando, ainda era de Talin. — Ela amou estar na equipe de atletismo. — Talin enrolou uma mão contra o duro abdômen de Clay, sua mente cheia do som do riso de Diana. Clay não disse nada, mas mudou a forma que a segurava para que seu polegar acariciasse a pele sensível do pescoço dela.

— Quatro crianças da Fundação se você contar com Jon. — Ele murmurou. — Eu não estou comprando o argumento "pescando na mesma lagoa" que Tally.

Sua lealdade à Fundação fez que ela quisesse protestar, mas tentou ser lógica. — Mas houve outros sete, todos sem conexão. — Ela lembrou-lhe.

— É sobre isso que eu tenho que conversar com você. — Max disse.

Horror se desenrolou lenta e insidiosamente na boca do estômago dela. Se a Fundação era má, então o que isso a tornava? E se ela havia entregado as crianças que amava para a morte? Max pegou a tigela de amendoins do outro lado da mesa.

— Vocês se importam? — Quando eles negaram com as cabeças, ele começou a escolher amendoins e colocá-los sobre a mesa. — Temos quinze mortes confirmadas.

— Quinze? — A mão dela fez um movimento espasmódico, agarrando a camiseta de Clay. — Tantas assim?

— Estou supondo que há mais. — Tendo escolhido quinze amendoins, ele afastou a tigela para um lado e pôs o saleiro no meio da mesa. — Eu só achei estas quinze porque escavei. A maioria das vezes que crianças assim desaparecem, ninguém relata. No momento em que são achados é geralmente muito tarde para ver os danos no tecido mole.

— Tecido mole, este é o seu elo de ligação? — Clay perguntou o que Talin não podia se forçar a perguntar.

— Sim, — Max respondeu. — mas um passo de cada vez. Esta, — Ele pegou um amendoim — é a primeira vítima confirmada. Harish, oito anos. Morreu um ano atrás, de modo que isso vem acontecendo a mais tempo do que nós pensávamos anteriormente. A equipe forense achou o cartão de um Guardião da Fundação Brilhar escondido em seu sapato. O Guardião confirmou que abordou o menino dois dias antes do rapto. — Max colocou o amendoim a cerca de cinco centímetros do saleiro.

A sensação de horror de Talin se multiplicou mil vezes.

— Segunda vítima confirmada: Miu Li, treze anos, morta onze meses atrás. Ela era uma novata na Instalação da Fundação Brilhar de Oklahoma. Fez alguns testes, entrou no sistema de acompanhamento e desapareceu. — Esse amendoim ele colocou mais perto do saleiro. — Vítima número três: Hana Takuya, idade quatorze, no primeiro ano de um curso avançado financiado pela Japan-Korean War Windows Trust. Seu principal doador é a Fundação. Vítimas quatro e cinco, Depe Lacroix, dez anos, e Zoe Charles, quatorze, me surpreenderam porque pareciam não ter nenhuma conexão com Brilhar. Até que — Ele disse, sua boca em uma linha sombria. — eu investiguei suas famílias e descobri que eles tinham irmãos mais novos que foram aproveitados pela Fundação. Parece lógico que ela tenha abordado as crianças mais velhas também e sido rejeitada.

Continuou assim até Max conectar todas as quinze vítimas à Fundação.

— Meu Deus. — A mente dela se recusava a acreditar. — Mas a Fundação é boa… ela ajuda crianças. Ela me ajudou. — Talin raramente confiava, mas lhes deu uma fatia disso.

— Ela ainda pode ser boa. — Clay disse, para sua surpresa. — Você deve ter considerado a ideia de uma toupeira1 na Fundação.

Max assentiu. — Isso ou Brilhar é uma fachada para algumas coisas muito ruins. Mas eu duvido disso. Se você quer caçar crianças, existem formas mais baratas de fazer isso do que criando uma fundação multimilionária. Seja qual for a verdade, essa é nossa melhor pista.

— Você não pode atacar de frente. — Talin se debruçou sobre a mesa, desesperada. — Se pensarem que você está chegando perto demais, eles podem matar Jon. — Esperança, ela pensou, esperança. Johnny D ainda está vivo.

— Eu sei. — Max bateu no saleiro. — Era aqui onde você entraria. Você tem um legitimo "passe de entrada" na Fundação. Eu ia te pedir para entrar, para ser meus olhos e ouvidos.

— Mas agora que ela foi advertida isso é muito perigoso. — Clay moveu o braço para que este descansasse ao redor de sua cintura, a mão dele se curvando sobre o quadril dela em gesto descaradamente territorial. — Não há nenhuma chance de que ela entre.

Ela se eriçou. — Espere aí. Você não pode ditar...

— Ele está certo. — Max interrompeu. — Se é uma toupeira e não um caso de toda a organização estar suja, esta toupeira deve ser de alto escalão. O bastardo claramente tem acesso aos relatórios preliminares de contato nacionais. Ele ou ela terá certeza de que você não veja nada de útil ou cale a boca por bem ou por mau.

— Homens. — Ela resmungou, concordando com eles, mas relutante em demonstrar isso por causa do pronunciamento arrogante de Clay. — Certo, mesmo que eu não entre nós precisamos de informações internas de alguma maneira.

— Há alguém em que você confia lá? — Max perguntou.

— Dev; Devraj Santos. — Ela disse sem vacilar. A mão de Clay apertou seu quadril. Ela retaliou com uma careta. — Ele é um bom sujeito.

— Ele também é o diretor. — A expressão de Max era sombria.

— Não. Ele nos ajudará. — Ela se virou para Clay. — Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Diga a ele.

Após um segundo tenso, ele assentiu. — Os instintos de Talin sobre as pessoas são ouro puro.

Seu apoio a esquentou, mesmo quando ela percebeu que ele a estava chamando de Talin de novo. Eles só estavam juntos por um dia e ela já sabia que isso significava problemas. Com uma estranha alegria em seu interior, ela retornou sua atenção para Max. — Isso não é tudo, é?

Max concordou. — Primeira coisa, e absolutamente ninguém além de mim, o médico legista e alguns detetives de minha confiança sabem disso. Todos os corpos tinham perdido alguns órgãos.

Era demais. Seu coração estava congelando em seu peito.

— Quais órgãos? — A mão de Clay acariciou seu quadril, tirando-a de seu estado de choque e devolvendo-a firmemente ao presente. — Nós poderíamos estar falando de mercado negro?

Talin viu onde ele queria chegar. Enquanto o mundo tinha evoluído muito na área de órgãos artificiais e clonados, certas partes do corpo humano continuavam a desafiar os esforços da ciência médica para criar réplicas perfeitas. Além disso, uma pequena subseção da sociedade preferia órgãos doados ao invés dos clonados. — Será que eles levaram o coração ou os olhos? — Era impossível não se lembrar daqueles olhos cheios de riso e esperança.

Max concordou. — Mas eu acho que essas remoções foram uma fachada para a verdadeira meta, pistas falsas para desviar nossa atenção da direção certa.

— Eu não entendo. — Talin franziu a testa. — Corações são os mais caros e difíceis de clonar, e os olhos não ficam atrás.

Clay de repente ficou tão quieto quanto um predador. — Existe outro órgão muito complexo que você ainda não mencionou.

Talin assistiu aos dois homens se encararem, sentiu a tenebrosa verdade passar entre eles. Mas a mente dela se recusava a fazer a conexão. — O quê? — Ela perguntou, frustrada.

— O cérebro, Talin. — O tom de Max estava preenchido por um silencioso pesar. — Todas as vítimas encontradas cedo o bastante para permitir uma análise do tecido mole estavam sem seus cérebros.

Clay sentiu o choque de Talin, sua dor crescendo. Isso ameaçou rasgar seu coração diretamente para fora dele. — Quão boa foi a cirurgia? — Ele perguntou, segurando-a com mais força.

— Tope de linha. Esta é uma operação organizada, e não algum trabalho de um louco solitário, especialmente se você levar em conta a distribuição geográfica das vítimas, o cronograma da desova dos corpos e a falta de provas; as crianças não tinham literalmente nenhum vestígio em seus corpos além de uma única fibra.

— Ela ajuda a reduzir as buscas?

— Não a um local específico, mas o material é usado em laboratórios cirúrgicos de alta tecnologia. — Max deslizou a mão por seu cabelo. — As vítimas foram levadas para algum tipo de instalação médica, e eu estou apostando que era a mesma em todos os casos, o que significa que elas foram transportadas para fora do estado sem levantar suspeitas. Cheira a organização.

— Eles foram torturados? — A voz de Talin era crua, como se ela tivesse estado silenciosamente gritando.

O leopardo em Clay flexionou as garras, desagradado pelo cheiro de sua angústia. — Vamos, Tally. Você não precisa saber disso.

— Sim, eu preciso. — Talin tragou, e quando ela olhou para cima ele viu que seus olhos estavam cinza fosco, e que o exótico anel de fogo que havia neles tinha se desbotado a um pálido bronze. — Isso pode nos dizer por que estas crianças em particular foram levadas, os desvios de conduta dos assassinos. Se nós soubermos poderíamos reduzir a lista de outras crianças que podem estar em risco.

— Mas que diabos. Vou te mandar tudo que tenho. — Max afastou os amendoins que tinha espalhado sobre a mesa, seu punho cerrado. — Você conhece essas crianças, a maneira que elas pensam; você poderia notar algo que eu perdi.

— E a procura por Jon? — Partia seu coração, mas Di, Mickey e os outros já estavam mortos. A justiça deles podia esperar. — Ele tem que vir em primeiro lugar.

Clay escovou os lábios em seu cabelo. — Deixe Jon comigo. — Foi uma promessa. — Eu particularmente não queria você olhando para os arquivos de Max, vendo o que foi feito para as vítimas, — Ele admitiu, seu tom áspero. — mas você precisa olhá-los. Pode nos ajudar a localizar o menino.

Ela não confiava nem em Max para lutar por Jon, mas era assustadoramente fácil cair em seu velho ritmo com Clay. — Certo. — Ele nunca permitiria que uma criança se machucasse.

— Isso me deixará livre para seguir a conexão com a Fundação. — Max esfregou os olhos. — Eu só rezo a Deus que eles não agarrem mais nenhuma criança antes de nós encontrarmos essa.

Talin sentiu um nó em seu estômago só de pensar. — Obrigada por compartilhar tudo isso, Max.

— Por que você fez isso? — Os olhos de Clay eram vigilantes, seu agarre nela tão possessivo que fez seus instintos femininos faiscarem em alerta. — São informações confidenciais.

— Eu pesquisei sobre esta cidade antes de vir para cá. — Max podia ser humano, mas ele encarava o olhar de Clay com sólida confiança. — Além da óbvia presença Psy, DarkRiver e SnowDancer controlam San Francisco. E, — O tom dele mudou, tornou-se mais afiado — a pergunta que todos se fazem atualmente é se os Psys realmente continuam a ter mais influência que os felinos e lobos.

1 _Toupeira: Gíria_ da espionagem para designar um agente infiltrado.


	15. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

A boca de Talin ficou seca. Os Psys se certificaram de possuir o poder exclusivo sobre qualquer grande cidade metropolitana, e eram inumanos na eliminação de adversários. Mas se Max estava certo, então ela não pediu ajudar a um amigo, mas a um homem com uma poderosa rede de conexões influentes. Isso a sacudiu. E se Clay achasse que ela só tinha procurado-o por causa de sua ligação com DarkRiver?

— Você sempre teve a intenção de nos pedir para se envolver. — Clay respondeu, seus dedos acariciando o quadril dela. Ela teria se oposto, mas tinha a sensação de que era um ato inconsciente. E mesmo que isso fosse perturbador para seus sentidos, ela gostava.

— Eu queria conhecer um dos membros seniores do clã primeiro. Changelings ajudam a si mesmos; eu não estava certo de que você se importaria com a perda de crianças humanas. — O tom de Max foi contundente.

— Você ainda não respondeu à pergunta original.

— Eu preciso de ajuda. — A boca de Max se torceu. — Como eu disse, a Execução não vê este caso como prioridade.

Talin sentiu sua raiva crescer, mas se manteve em silêncio. Nada disso era culpa de Max.

— Você está dizendo que está por conta própria nisso? — Clay perguntou, deslizando a mão dele para cima e para baixo em uma carícia que ameaçava fazê-la tremer. Ela se afastou, mas isso só fez com que ele a puxasse para mais perto. O calor do corpo dele era ao mesmo tempo uma advertência e um tipo sedutor de conforto.

— Eu tenho alguns amigos na cidade que vão intervir se for preciso. — Max respondeu. — Mas sim. O legista normalmente fica animado com assassinatos incomuns, e com as remoções de órgãos este caso estaria qualificado, mas tudo que eu tenho neste momento são os números nos relatórios. Há uma pressão vindo de algum lugar, mas inferno se eu sei de onde. Especialmente se a Fundação está limpa. — Ele bateu na lateral de sua garrafa de cerveja. — E, — Ele continuou — seja o que for que marque os cérebros destas crianças como diferentes, bem, nós temos que descobrir. Eu fui capaz de me apossar de alguns exames médicos feitos antes das mortes; geralmente como parte de um exame admissional da Fundação. Talvez você descubra algo que o legista não. Não será difícil. Eu não tenho certeza se ele sequer olhou. — Um sorriso cínico. — Força de Execução, os grandes protetores.

— Eu não tenho treinamento médico. — Frustrada, ela apertou sua mão contra a camiseta de Clay novamente, segurando o material macio em seu punho.

— Eu conheço alguém. — Os dedos de Clay se aquietaram antes que ele colocasse sua mão ousadamente no quadril dela e apertasse. Seu estômago se apertou com isso, então ela soltou sua camiseta, mas permaneceu aninhada contra ele, necessitando-o mais do que temia seja o que fosse que estava crescendo entre eles. — Você vê algum problema em eu compartilhar os arquivos?

— Eu pedi sua ajuda. Tenho que confiar em você. — O rosto de Max assumiu um aspecto pensativo. — Você sabe a única coisa que eu sempre admirei nos Psys?

Surpresa pela súbita mudança no rumo da conversa, Talin perguntou. — Qual?

— Eles podem ser uma raça de bastardos frios, mas eles não abusam de suas crianças. Eu nunca ouvi falar de qualquer abuso sexual ou físico dentro de uma casa Psy. Deixe para nós, as raças de animais, afundar tão baixo.

— Não fique impressionado. — A voz de Clay vibrou com fúria reprimida. — Eles começam o seu abuso desde o nascimento. Psys não nascem sem emoção, eles são condicionados a isso. Suas crianças não têm qualquer escolha, senão obedecer; a recusa consegue que você seja reabilitado.

Max franziu o cenho. — Reabilitação?

— O processo limpa a memória, destrói a capacidade mental, basicamente os transformando em vegetais ambulantes.

— Cristo. — Max agitou a cabeça. — Mas mesmo com isso, eu não estou certo se eles não fizeram a melhor escolha. Suas crianças não são as únicas a serem espancadas até a morte.

Talin ainda estava lutando com o que Max havia dito quando eles chegaram à toca de Clay mais tarde naquela noite. Ele apertou algo no painel do Tanque.

— Eu desativei as defesas da toca. Leve sua bunda para dentro antes que comece a roncar aqui mesmo.

— Eu não sou aquele que ronca. — Ela murmurou, afastando-se do veículo e indo para dentro da toca.

Escuridão, completa escuridão.

— Luzes. — Sua respiração começou a vir em arquejos apavorados. — Energia total.

Nada.

Um medo sufocante ameaçou bloquear sua garganta enquanto ela tateava pela parede, tentando achar o painel computrônico. Ela estava certa de tê-lo visto hoje mais cedo. Deus, ela tinha que encontrá-lo. A escuridão estava se fechando ao seu redor. Sufocan...

— Talin, respire.

Ela se virou, engasgando-se com a visão dele. Seus olhos estavam brilhando no escuro, um misterioso verde prateado que era completamente felino. — Você pode ver no escuro!

— Claro que posso. — Ele disse, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. — O painel está a alguns centímetros à sua esquerda. O do meio.

Talin tentou fingir calma enquanto procurava, então apertou o botão do meio. Luz se derramou de uma luminária do teto. — Você não tem ativação por voz.

Ele grunhiu. — Isso aqui parece um palácio? — Uma pausa. — Eu conseguirei um técnico para instalar amanhã.

— Não, você não precisa...

— Eu disse que farei isso. — Seu tom lhe disse que ele estava apenas se coçando por uma briga.

Ela decidiu agradecer ao invés disso. — Obrigada.

Uma carranca sombria surgiu quando ele começou a desabotoar a camisa. Os batimentos cardíacos quase estáveis dela deram outro salto irregular. — O que você está fazendo?

— Não vou te atacar. — Ele se virou para jogar a camisa em uma das grandes almofadas que serviam de sofá. — Eu estou indo para uma corrida. Prefiro que minhas roupas não se desintegrem quando eu trocar.

— Oh. — Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos músculos movediços das costas dele. Clay sempre foi forte, mas agora… agora ele podia quebrá-la como um galho. E mesmo enquanto pensava isso, ela não podia não perceber sua beleza. As pontas dos dedos dela formigaram, suas coxas se apertaram. Ela queria alcançar e traçar a tatuagem no alto de seu ombro esquerdo, queria provar...

— Vá. — As mãos dele foram para o cós de sua calça jeans.

Ela saltou, seu coração disparado por um motivo completamente novo. — Nós precisamos conversar.

— Você precisa dormir. — Ele andou em sua direção, revelando um tórax musculoso. Cachos escuros acariciavam aquela deliciosa, ardente pele, apontando para baixo de uma forma visceralmente masculina. — Fique lá em cima. — A mandíbula dele estava cerrada, e a raiva brilhava em seus olhos.

O queixo dela caiu. — Você ainda está bravo comigo. Deus, você é teimoso!

— Eu estou um inferno de muito mais do que bravo. — Virando-se, ele tirou os sapatos e começou a se desfazer das calças jeans. — Eu estou muito além do diálogo. Saia a menos que queira espiar um show.

Ela podia sentir suas bochechas em chamas. — Eu não gosto muito de você neste exato momento.

— Bom. O sentimento é mútuo. — Ele fez alusão a abaixar as calças.

Ela correu para a escada, capaz de sentir seu olhar zombeteiro em suas costas. Uma grande parte dela queria vê-lo se transformar, experimentar o clarão deslumbrante de cor e luz enquanto sua forma se alterava, e então a intoxicação selvagem de estar cara a cara com um leopardo. Mas a outra parte dela estava frustrada o suficiente para gritar. Ficou claro que o Clay que ela conheceu não tinha mudado em pelo menos um aspecto crucial. Ele raramente explodia abertamente em fúria, mas cara, como ele sabia ficar remoendo!

— E se alguém vier? — Ela perguntou uma vez que estava segura no segundo andar.

— Ninguém vai. — Seu tom a desafiava a questioná-lo.

— Mas e se...

— Puxe o alçapão para o terceiro andar e ative a armadilha de segurança interna. O painel está escondido pelo alçapão. Isso vai manter o bicho-papão afastado de você.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. — Ótimo. Boa noite. — Nenhuma resposta. — Espero que um urso te coma.

Um rosnado chegou ao andar de cima.

Sorridente, satisfeita, ela fez seu caminho para o terceiro andar. O painel estava exatamente onde ele disse que estaria. Ela o abriu e deu uma olhada. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Isto era segurança séria. Uma vez ativada, esta seção inteira seria cercada por lasers. Qualquer um que tentasse atravessar essa barreira sem o código de acesso receberia uma advertência. Se não recuasse, ele se acharia cortado em pequenos cubos de carne e sangue.

Horrível.

Mas isso a fez se sentir segura.

Rápido e poderoso em sua forma de leopardo, Clay queria correr para sempre, mas ele ficou perto de casa. Este era o seu espaço e ele conhecia cada mudança no ar, cada animal residente, cada cheiro. Ele estaria em casa antes que alguém chegasse a Talin.

Agora mesmo, ele era a ameaça real.

O leopardo soltou um curto, sombrio rugido. As criaturas da floresta congelaram. Mas ele não estava caçando esta noite, muito irritado com Talin. Ela o deixou tocá-la no bar, mas ele sentiu a tensão em seu corpo; como se ela estivesse se preparando para a violência. Essa cautela era um insulto constante e lhe enfurecia. Enquanto essa raiva estava antes em uma coleira, agora ela ameaçava se libertar e transformá-lo no monstro que ela o acusou de ser.

O perigo era muito real… porque ele não era como os outros de seu clã. Não era seu sangue meio humano. Havia outros mestiços em DarkRiver. Não, era o fato de que ele tinha crescido em um ambiente que feria extremamente a sua alma de predador. Todos aqueles anos em que foi preso dentro das paredes sufocantes dos prédios de apartamento cobraram seu preço. O animal queria sair, queria o controle.

Mas, ironicamente, ele podia se passar por humano melhor do que qualquer pessoa no clã, seu leopardo disfarçado sob uma fachada de calma silenciosa. Ver o leopardo nele fazia Isla chorar, e porque ele amava sua mãe apesar de suas falhas, ele enterrou o leopardo, aleijando-se no processo. Changelings não eram nem humanos e nem animais. Eles eram ambos. Eles precisavam ser ambos. Ser um, mas não outro, era uma espécie de amputação. No entanto, ele fingiu ser plenamente humano pela maior parte de sua infância.

Porém, na última década, sua metade leopardo tinha compensado o tempo perdido. Ele ainda podia fingir ser humano, mas a fome por sangue e a selvageria animal corria em sua corrente sanguínea a cada segundo de cada dia. Como o predador que era, o leopardo não via nada de errado na fria lógica da sobrevivência do mais apto. Ele estava disposto e capaz de matar sem remorso. E Clay particularmente não queria que isso mudasse.

Esse era o verdadeiro perigo.

Lucas nunca tinha dito isso. Nem Nate. Mas os dois deviam saber que apesar de Vaughn ser o mais aparentemente animal, era Clay que estava mais perto de se tornar selvagem… para nunca se tornar humano novamente. Balançando a cabeça com um grunhido irritado, ele escalou uma árvore com a graça letal de sua raça e se esticou em um galho alto, de onde ele podia vislumbrar a luz do quarto de Talin. Se Clay se tornasse selvagem, ele perderia o direito de tocá-la. Se tornar selvagem era ceder ao animal incondicionalmente, esquecendo-se de sua humanidade.

Mas, apesar da mente de um selvagem não conservar nada da pessoa que uma vez foi, uma faísca de conhecimento permanecia. Quando um selvagem atacava, ele inevitavelmente ia atrás daqueles que uma vez foram seu Clã. Clay havia lutado com seu leopardo por anos. Aos quatorze, quando ele violentamente repudiou o inumano controle que foi forçado sobre ele pela frágil mente de Isla, ele tinha se transformado. Ele descobriu o que era, o que podia fazer, descobriu o gosto do sangue e do medo. Descobriu que parte dele gostava disso. Exultava-se com isso.

Ser preso por quatro anos só tinha enfurecido ainda mais o animal. O dia em que saiu do reformatório, ele partiu em uma caçada sangrenta. Ele derrubou três cervos e foi pura sorte eles serem animais de verdade, não Changelings. Naquela época, perdido e ignorante quanto ao significado de sua herança, ele não sabia como distinguir entre os dois. Mais ao ponto, ele estava muito cego por dezoito anos de fome de sangue reprimida para se importar.

Com o tempo, ele se tornou melhor em controlar a fome. O fato dele ser um Sentinela DarkRiver contribuiu para esse controle. Mas dentro dele, uma necessidade pulsava. Ele sabia que Tally era sua maior vulnerabilidade, o gatilho que podia empurrá-lo sobre a borda. O que ele sentia por ela — proteção, ira, afeto — tudo estava emaranhado em uma mistura cáustica. Cada vez que ela se encolhia, ele ficava um passo mais perto de se tornar selvagem. Mas hoje ela se aninhou contra ele e isso teve um efeito ainda mais imprevisível.

Extrema, cega, violenta atração sexual.

Ele estava atraído por ela, como um homem é atraído por uma mulher, desde o instante em que ela voltou para a sua vida, mas com seu pequeno ato de confiança essa atração se intensificou em um desejo ardente que arranhava seu âmago, que fez seu pau ficar duro com a necessidade de reivindicar, de marcar. Mas ele conhecia Tally. Ela foi sexualmente traída pelas pessoas que supostamente deviam protegê-la. Para ela, confiança e sexo eram incompatíveis. Se ele a empurrasse nessa direção, isso poderia ser a gota d'água para ela.

Então havia os outros homens. Tantos que ela não podia nem lembrar seus nomes.

Ele rugiu novamente, o som maligno.

Por quê? Por que Tally tinha que se vender tão barato?

Perdida nas espirais do sono, Talin franziu a testa, virou-se, então se acalmou. Alguns minutos depois, ela fez isso de novo. E de novo. Medo retorceu a paz de seu rosto sonolento, estremeceu seu corpo, travou sua garganta. Ofegando, ela se sentou. Ela não gritou. Ela nunca gritava. Nunca fez isso. Nem mesmo quando criança.

Por cinco longos minutos, ela se sentou lá com a adrenalina bombeando enquanto examinava cada canto do quarto bem iluminado. Só quando estava convencida de que ninguém tinha aberto o alçapão e entrado enquanto estava dormindo foi que ela saiu da cama e puxou um cardigã sobre sua calça de moletom e camiseta combinando.

Caminhando para o banheiro fora do quarto, ela jogou um pouco de água no rosto, então colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de sair. O relógio na cômoda lhe disse que eram quatro da manhã. A hora dos pesadelos. A hora da noite em que a porta do quarto de uma criança aterrorizada se abriu por vários anos.

Balançando a cabeça para limpar as terríveis lembranças, ela foi para o painel de segurança e desativou os lasers. Ela queria uma xícara de chocolate quente. Talvez os Larkspurs não tenham sido capazes de banir seus demônios, talvez ela não tivesse deixado que eles a amassem como queriam, mas eles tinham ajudado às vezes. Mamãe Larkspur tinha um sono leve; mesmo quando Talin rastejava, ela notava. Aquelas noites que passaram sentadas na cozinha bebendo chocolate quente eram algumas das melhores lembranças da vida de Talin depois de Clay.

Antes, ele tinha sido a única coisa boa, a única coisa maravilhosa em sua vida.

Abrindo o alçapão, ela olhou para baixo. Clay tinha deixado uma luz acesa, mas ela não podia vê-lo de onde estava. Ela desceu silenciosamente. Uma vez que chegou ao andar de baixo, ela examinou o cômodo. Havia um par de almofadas do outro lado, debaixo da janela, mas o quarto estava de outra forma vazio. Ela percebeu que Clay devia ter se acomodado no andar de baixo. Ela franziu a testa. As almofadas de lá eram enormes, mas ele era um homem grande. Não podia ser confortável dormir nelas. Talvez ele tivesse um colchão dobrável.

A curiosidade quase a fez abrir o segundo alçapão, mas ela se conteve. Aumentando a luz de suave para super-brilhante, ela foi para a copa-cozinha e começou a procurar os ingredientes. Ela encontrou leite e açúcar, mas nenhum chocolate.

— Idiota. — Ela murmurou baixinho. Clay nunca tinha gostado de doces. Em seu décimo primeiro aniversário, Isla lhe deu uma imitação dos Chocolates Godiva1. Ele deu a caixa inteira para Talin. Ela adoeceu de tanto comê-los. E amou cada minuto disso. Ela olhou fixamente para o leite, pensando em ter simplesmente um copo quente do mesmo. Mas ela queria chocolate quente!

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Estúpida. Estúpida. Mas a reação emocional continuava crescendo. Ela estava em uma casa estranha, com um Clay que era quase totalmente estranho, alguém tinha esmagado suas fotografias mais queridas e espirrado sangue em suas paredes, e suas crianças estavam morrendo. Tudo que ela queria era um momento de trégua.

Algo se moveu no andar de baixo, tirando-a de seu surto de autopiedade. Ela esfregou os olhos e esperou, apoiando as costas contra o balcão quando Clay entrou. O cabelo dele estava desgrenhado e ele não parecia estar em um humor particularmente bom. Ele vestiu as calças antes de subir, mas os botões superiores estavam desfeitos, e o denim se equilibrava perigosamente baixo em seus quadris. Essa era outra coisa confusa; esta súbita atração sexual por Clay.

Intelectualmente, ela podia entender. Ele era um excelente exemplo de homem bonito. Mulheres provavelmente imploravam para serem autorizadas a rastejar sobre ele. Adicione a isso sua sensualidade taciturna e não era de se admirar que seu corpo reagisse. Mas… este era Clay. Seu amigo. Bem, quando ele não estava furioso com ela. Talin cerrou suas mãos, terrivelmente consciente de que se ele gritasse com ela agora, ela podia simplesmente explodir em lágrimas.

— Desculpe se eu te acordei.

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e bocejou, um ato de tal graça felina preguiçosa que a deixou encantada. — Você caminha como um gato. Eu já estava acordado.

— Oh. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando este ameaçou tremer. — Você não tem nenhum chocolate.

— Cristo, você nunca largou os doces?

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda se sentindo um pouco frágil. Ele fechou a distância entre eles com três passos largos. — Mova-se.

Olhos arregalados, Talin se moveu para o lado quando ele se esticou para abrir um armário alto que ela não foi capaz de alcançar. O olhar dela se fixou em seu bíceps direito, na tatuagem que havia lá; três linhas cortantes, elas lhe lembravam das marcas no rosto de Lucas Hunter. — Quando foi que você tatuou?

Um grunhido foi sua única resposta. Curiosa, ela espreitou a partir de suas costas para ver a tatuagem que tinha vislumbrado antes. Lá estava ela, na parte de trás de seu ombro esquerdo, um leopardo perfeitamente detalhado enrolado para dormir. Animal e humano em um só, ela pensou, entendendo a necessidade dele de reconhecer o leopardo como nunca foi autorizado a fazer quando criança.

— Eu gosto do leopardo. — Ela disse, observando-o fechar o primeiro armário e abrir o próximo. — Quem fez?

— Um cara que eu conheci no reformatório se transformou em um artista bem sucedido. — Ele murmurou. — Onde diabos eu coloquei?

Com crescente esperança, ela ficou nas pontas dos pés ao lado dele, tentando espiar o lado de dentro. — Chocolate?

Ele tateou o fundo do espaço. — Chocolate. — Retirando sua mão, ele pôs uma barra de delicioso chocolate escuro na palma dela.

Ela poderia tê-lo beijado, cara feia e tudo. — Você gosta de chocolate agora?

— Inferno, não. Eu não posso suportar essa coisa. — Ele fechou o armário e apoiou seu quadril no balcão. — Sascha, porém, tem um caso de amor com ele. Ela me deu. — Ele soou perplexo.

— Talvez porque ela goste de você? — Talin sugeriu, colocando o leite para esquentar na pequena unidade de aquecimento que ela imaginava ser alimentada por um eco-gerador. Tudo na casa de Clay parecia ter sido projetado com a delicada ecologia da floresta em mente. — Ela queria fazer você feliz e provavelmente pensou que todo mundo gostasse de chocolate.

— Eu acho. — Ele bocejou novamente, mas não se moveu de onde estava só a meio metro dela, todo obscura beleza masculina. — Você faz muito isso?

— Quase todas as noites. — Ela admitiu. — Eu não durmo muito.

— Eu vou precisar conseguir mais chocolate, então.

— Não. — Ela olhou por cima da barra descascada. — Eu não posso ficar aqui.

Os olhos dele brilharam. — Por que não? Com medo de que eu vá te morder?

— Você já mordeu. — Ela lembrou-lhe com uma carranca.

— Você sobreviveu. — Ele soava muito como um felino naquele momento.

— Você sabe por que eu não posso ficar. Nós continuamos repelindo um ao outro. Não é exatamente um ambiente pacífico.

— Desde quando você ficou tão ligada à paz? — Ele acenou com a cabeça para o leite. — Coloque o chocolate.

— O quê? Ah. — Ela partiu vários pedaços e os soltou dentro. — Essa marca faz um bom chocolate quente. Alguns dos outros acabam ficando com um gosto estranho.

Indo até uma gaveta na frente dele, ele lhe deu uma colher de pau. Ela começou a mexer, inalando o perfume rico em seus pulmões com um suspiro. — Paraíso.

Quando Clay não disse nada, ela olhou para ele. Ele estava observando-a com um olhar francamente avaliativo… e muito sensual. Seu coração disparou e ela quebrou o escaldante contato visual, colocando seu cabelo para trás da orelha. — Não.

Uma insinuação de aço surgiu em sua pose lânguida, como se com sua rejeição ela tivesse empurrado um de seus malditos botões masculinos. — Por que não?

A arrogância em sua pergunta foi seu suporte. — Porque não!

— Você é uma fêmea claramente sexual. Eu sou um macho. Você me quer. Eu te quero. Qual é o problema?

Sua mão tremia quando ela desligou a unidade de aquecimento. — Quem disse que eu te quero? — Ela apontou com a colher gotejante para ele.

Ele estremeceu quando uma gota de chocolate quente bateu em seu peito, mas não se moveu. — Eu posso cheirar excitação, Talin. Você fica quente toda vez me vê seminu.

A necessidade erótica que queimava seu corpo era mortificante. Talvez isso explicasse a estupidez de suas próximas palavras. — Talvez eu fique assim por todo homem seminu.

Ele se aquietou, tornando-se tão imóvel que ela se sentiu como uma pequena criatura da floresta diante de um animal de rapina.

— Então você não terá nenhum problema em abrir suas pernas para mim, não é?

1 Chocolates Godiva: Marca do considerado um dos melhores chocolates do mundo.


	16. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Colocando a colher com muito cuidado sobre o balcão, Talin pegou uma caneca do suporte. — Vá embora.

Clay esperava raiva. Esta tranquila distância o deixou sem chão. Ela parecia tão focada, tão controlada, que ela poderia muito bem ter sido uma Psy.

— Talin, olhe para mim.

Ela pegou a panela de cima do fogão e despejou sua bebida na caneca. Ele esperou até que ela pôs o objeto quente com segurança dentro da pia antes de agarrar seu pulso. A pele dela estava úmida, fria. — Talin?

— O quê? — Ela olhou para ele, seu rosto sereno de uma maneira que ele nunca viu antes. Tally tinha energia demais, emoção demais, para ser assim tão quieta.

Seu leopardo farejou-a, encontrando algo terrivelmente errado. — Talin, quem sou eu?

— Clay. — Ela disse, mas não puxou seu pulso da mão dele, não exibiu nenhuma das reações que ele já tinha chegado a esperar dela. Sua calma era assustadora, antinatural. — Posso ir agora?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta infantil. O tom dela tinha mudado, assim como seu ritmo. Ela soava como uma versão de seis anos de idade de si mesma. — Tally, querida, você está aí?

— Claro que eu estou, seu bobo. — Ela sorriu e foi esse doce, inocente sorriso de Tally. Um que ela tinha parado de usar há muito tempo. — Eu quero meu chocolate quente.

— Vá se sentar naquelas almofadas. Eu levarei para você.

Ela seguiu seu olhar para o outro lado do cômodo. — Esta é sua casa na árvore?

— Sim. — Um medo frio apertou seu coração. — Continue, meu bem.

Sorrindo com confiança absoluta, ela foi para uma almofada e se sentou, uma de suas pernas dobradas debaixo dela. Ele pegou a bebida e levou para ela. Talin aceitou-a com um sorriso.

— Yum. Fizeram você aprender a fazer chocolate quente, Clay?

Sua mente racional notou que sua enunciação e sintaxe também estavam regredindo, mas tudo que ele podia ver era o olhar em seus olhos. Ele já tinha visto esse olhar antes, esses olhos. Esta era Tally como ela tinha sido há mais de vinte anos atrás. Puro terror fez o leopardo andar em círculos confusos dentro de sua mente.

— Você fez isso, Tally. — Ele disse, reunindo cada grama de ternura que possuía em um esforço para ser gentil com ela. — Você não se lembra?

Ela franziu o cenho para ele. — Não, seu bobo! Não é permitido... — Os olhos dela ficaram vidrados. Ela tomou um gole do chocolate quente, então… nada. Ela não se moveu. Se ele não fosse capaz de vê-la respirar, ele não saberia que ela estava viva.

— Tally? — Ele tocou seu rosto. Nenhuma resposta. Desesperado, com seu leopardo começando a entrar em pânico, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. — Tally, acorde! — A última palavra era um rosnado. Ela piscou. Então de novo, como se isso custasse um grande esforço. As mãos dela começaram a tremer. Agarrando a caneca antes que ela derrubasse, ele a pôs de lado. — Tally, droga, volte para mim agora mesmo.

Linhas apareceram em sua testa. — Não... me... dê ordens. — Ela balançou a cabeça, lembrando-lhe um gatinho sacudindo a água do pelo. — Clay?

— Eu estou aqui. — Ele queria abraçá-la, mas estava horrorizado com a reação dela. — Eu estou bem aqui.

Seus olhos estavam assustados quando ela olhou para ele. — Como eu cheguei aqui? Eu estava no balcão. — O pânico afiou suas palavras, tornando-as cacos de vidro contra a pele dele.

— Algo aconteceu. — Ele mudou de posição, agachando-se em frente a ela, eficazmente suportando o corpo dela enrolado.

— Um episódio? — Ela fez como se fosse afastar os cabelos do rosto, parou, enrolou sua mão em um punho e apertou-a contra o estômago. — O que eu fiz?

— Você se lembra do que estávamos falando?

Uma pausa, então um grande rubor coloriu suas bochechas. — Nós não fizemos... — Seu tom era débil.

— Não! — Ele disse imediatamente. — Não, meu bem. Foram só dois ou três minutos no máximo. Olhe, o seu chocolate ainda está quente.

Ele empurrou a caneca para as mãos dela, precisando fazer algo para tirar aquele olhar angustiado de seu rosto. Ela fechou os dedos ao redor da caneca, suspirando aliviada.

— Às vezes eu faço coisas quando eu estou... — Seu rosto foi marcado pela dor mais cruel. — Às vezes eu acordo em quartos estranhos. Então eu tenho que ir para as clínicas e me certificar de que minhas vacinas estão em dia, e os médicos olham para mim como se eu fosse uma prostituta. — A última palavra foi um sussurro trêmulo.

Fúria protetora arranhou suas cordas vocais. Ele lutou contra um rugido, enfocando-se em Tally. — Você está segura aqui. Desse tipo de abuso, pelo menos. — O olhar ferido e perdido dela estava rasgando seu coração em pedaços, e o leopardo estremecia com dor enquanto o homem lutava para achar a ternura de que ela precisava. — Me diga o que você sabe sobre isso, meu bem.

Um aceno brusco. — Eu só fico tão assustada porque quando eu acordo há esse buraco negro onde minha memória deveria estar. Por favor, me diga o que eu fiz para que eu não tenha que imaginar.

— Nada tão ruim. Você falou como uma criança.

Isso pareceu surpreendê-la. — O quê?

— Você soou como quando tinha seis anos de idade.

— Algo ruim aconteceu naquele ano. — A voz dela caiu, tornou-se um sussurro. Ele engoliu o grito de raiva do leopardo; se Tally podia viver com isso, então ele podia muito bem escutá-la. Porque não importa o que ela dissesse, ele tinha falhado com ela.

— Você teve este tipo de regressão antes?

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não que eu saiba. Um dos especialistas teve que usar um rastreador em mim quando os episódios começaram a ficar ruins. A maioria das vezes... — Ela tragou e bebeu um pouco de seu chocolate. — é sexual. A maioria das vezes é sexual. Nem sempre sexo, mas atuando. Agindo diferente. Vestindo-me diferente.

Suas garras empurravam lentamente para fora de sua pele. Ele teve que forçá-las a se retrair. — É esse o porquê de todos aqueles homens?

Sua expressão era triste. — Não tente me fazer inocente de novo. Eu não sou. Eu nunca fui.

— Você era uma criança então. Você não era responsável.

— Mas eu fui responsável por minhas ações como adulta. E eu dormi com todo mundo. Você não pode apagar isso! — Ela gritou. — Esses episódios só ficaram piores há um ano e meio. Os médicos os chamam de estados dissociativos. Existem muitos termos psicológicos para descrever o que acabou de acontecer, mas a maioria das pessoas os conhece como fugas.

Ele sabia menos do que nada sobre esse assunto, e sentia como se estivesse lutando no escuro. Tornava pior que misturado a sua necessidade de protegê-la estava essa fúria agonizante, maligna. Deus, mas ele estava furioso com ela, com a forma que ela se maltratou. Ela não sabia que ninguém, nem mesmo ela, tinha o direito de machucar o que era dele? E Talin era sua, tinha sido desde aquele dia vinte e cinco anos atrás quando ela se atreveu pela primeira vez a se envolver com um leopardo ferido.

— Me conte sobre essas fugas. — Ele cerrou os dentes. — Me conte para que eu entenda.

— Eu não sei como fazer. — Ela deu-lhe a caneca para pô-la de lado. Ele se impediu de esmagá-la por um triz.

— Comece com o que você sabe.

— Certo. — Ela respirou fundo. — Uma pessoa em uma fuga está no piloto automático, ou foi assim que os médicos me explicaram. Ela pode caminhar, falar, e até mesmo fazer coisas complexas como dirigir, mas sem controle consciente.

Ele queria abraçá-la tanto que doía, mas manteve distância. — O que traz isso à tona?

Ela encolheu os ombros. — Ninguém realmente sabe definitivamente. Para algumas pessoas é um desequilíbrio cerebral; hormonal, biológico, um tumor. Para outros parece estar relacionado ao estresse.

— Qual é o seu caso?

— Eu não sei. Mas quanto mais a doença progride, pior elas são, então provavelmente é biológico.

— Nós estávamos brigando muito pesado, Tally. — Ele estava repugnado com a forma como havia alimentado o calor sexual entre eles quando sabia que seria demais para ela. Mas no segundo que ela ordenou que recuasse o leopardo tinha assumido o controle, furioso e tão malditamente possessivo que ele não pôde lutar contra isso. Ele estava chegando muito perto da borda, tornando-se perigoso. Tão malditamente perigoso. — O bastante para estressar qualquer um.

— Sim. — Ela tragou, respirou fundo. — Os médicos disseram que podia até ser uma mistura de coisas. Os problemas biológicos me tornando mais vulnerável aos psicológicos; meu cérebro já está comprometido, então leva menos pressão para ocorrer uma fuga.

Era um esforço permanecer lógico. — Você foi capaz de isolar qualquer gatilho quando usou o rastreador?

— Para falar a verdade, não. — Ela levantou os joelhos e apoiou o queixo neles, parecendo estranhamente infantil. Era inquietante após a regressão que ele tinha testemunhado há poucos minutos. — Às vezes não é nada. Ou se parece com nada. Eu uma vez tive uma fuga no meio de um trem bala com pessoas ao meu redor. Eu fiz compras normalmente, e então sentei no Central Park por uma hora.

— Só isso?

— Sim. Estranho, não? — Ela agitou a cabeça. — Eu gostaria que todos os episódios fossem assim. Mas eu acho que você sabe que não são. Uma vez eu acordei em um bar no Harlem1 prestes a entrar em um táxi com dois estranhos.

O vermelho que coloria sua visão estava começando a queimar, mas Clay sabia que se ele se afastasse dela hoje à noite, ele quebraria algo muito frágil. — Continue.

— Camas, às vezes eu acordo em camas. Ao lado de homens que eu não conheço. — Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. — Eu odeio isso! Eu me odeio! Mas eu não consigo parar!

— Shh. — Ele correu uma mão por seu cabelo, agitado pela necessidade de ferir o que havia machucado-a. Mas esta doença zombava dele, escondendo-se no corpo de uma mulher na qual ele jamais colocaria uma contusão.

— Às vezes os apagões duram metade de um dia. O mais longo de que eu estou ciente foi de dezesseis horas. — Ela estava chorando de verdade agora, profundos soluços que o faziam sangrar por dentro.

— Venha aqui, Tally. — Ele tentou tornar sua voz suave, mas isso não era quem ele era. Terminou saindo áspero, quase como um rosnado. — Vamos lá, meu bem.

Ela deslizou um pouco mais para perto. Cuidadosamente, ele fechou a distância entre seu corpo e seus joelhos dobrados, uma mão acariciando o cabelo dela, a outra fechada em um punho tão apertado que ele estava sangrando pelos cortes em sua palma de quando suas garras atravessaram a pele.

Desde que tinha se juntando aos DarkRiver, ele foi ensinado a cuidar do clã, a proteger. Ele tinha realizado a tarefa com naturalidade, canalizando toda sua raiva e ira em algo que o fez se sentir como um homem melhor. Seus companheiros de clã podiam achá-lo solitário, mas nenhum deles hesitaria em procurá-lo por ajuda. Mas hoje ele não podia fazer nada pela pessoa que mais importava para ele. Apesar de como eles tinham brigado ou de como ele estava bravo com ela, Talin era sua para proteger.

— Meu bem, eu preciso te ajudar.

— Não, — Ela sussurrou. — não me trate como uma paciente. — Como Isla.

Ele ouviu as palavras que ela nunca diria. — Você é muito respondona para ser uma paciente. Você é Tally.

Sua para lutar, sua para proteger.

— Você quer que eu chame Sascha? — Ele não era orgulhoso demais para pedir ajuda ao clã, não se isso pudesse diminuir a dor de Tally. — Ela é boa nesse tipo de coisa.

Talin mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, um lábio já inchado pelas mordidas anteriores. Ele queria beijar o machucado, lamber com sua língua. O leopardo não podia entender por que ele não fez isso.

— Eu quero dizer não. — Talin respondeu enquanto ele travava uma batalha interna. — Eu não a conheço. Ela é uma estranha e… bem, eu não sei o que ela sente por mim.

Sabendo que ela odiaria enrolação, ele deu-lhe a verdade. — Eu não cheirei qualquer sugestão de antipatia nela, e eu sou condenadamente bom em identificar aromas.

— Isso não significa que ela goste de mim. — Talin respirou fundo e sentou-se mais ereta. — Eu acho que ninguém de seu clã vai alguma vez gostar de mim. Olhe o que eu faço com você. — A mão dela escovou seu punho. — Você está sangrando.

Ele abriu a mão e flexionou os dedos, absorvendo o calor de seu toque. — Não é a primeira vez e não será a última. Não se preocupe com isso.

— Seu clã se preocupa com você. — Ela insistiu. — Eu dificilmente estou trazendo flores e borboletas para sua vida.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso apertado. — Eu não sei se saberia o que fazer com essas coisas de qualquer forma. — Cedendo às necessidades do leopardo, ele segurou a bochecha dela com sua mão boa. — Eu sou quem sou. Eles sabem disso. Se eles se preocupam, é por conta de coisas que você não pode controlar.

A mão dela se ergueu para repousar sobre a dele, suave, frágil. — Mas parte de quem você é, é por minha causa e pelo que você fez por mim.

— Isso vai nos dois sentidos; parte de quem você é, é por causa do que eu fiz. — E pelo que falhou em fazer. Ele sentou-se imóvel quando sua mão apertou a dele, quando os olhos dela se escureceram e aquele fino anel de bronze quase felino brilhou contra o cinza.

— Você acha que podemos superar isso?

Ele encolheu os ombros, seu leopardo ganhando força quando uma fome ferozmente sexual se desenrolou dentro dele, nutrida pela delicadeza do toque dela, pelo calor suave de seu perfume. O leopardo precisava marcá-la, convencer-se de que ela estava bem.

— Quem disse que nós temos?

Ela franziu o cenho. — É como se existisse um elefante branco entre nós, Clay.

— Não. — Ele moveu sua mão do rosto dela para a lateral de seu pescoço, segurando-a. Cuidado, ele disse a si mesmo, tome cuidado com sua força. — Isso implicaria que nós não estamos cientes. O que definitivamente não é verdade.

Seu franzir se transformou em uma carranca. — Você está dizendo que está cansado de falar sobre isso?

— Falar nunca resolveu nada. — Ele podia sentir o pulso dela batendo com força, descompassado. Ele batia assim pelo pânico? Ou por algo mais? Ele tinha certeza de que era o último; ela não estava assustada com ele neste exato momento. — Eu não tenho ideia de por que as mulheres parecem gostar tanto de fazer isso.

— É uma boa coisa que eu te faça falar; sozinho você acaba esquecendo como fazer isso. — Talin disse, tentando provocá-lo. — Eu conversarei com sua Sascha também. — Ela não seria útil para ninguém se sua mente ficasse fora de controle. — Mas não agora. — Não quando ela estava em tão grande desvantagem. A Psy Cardeal era tão calma, tão elegantemente bonita, que Talin se sentia como um monótono pardal em comparação. Os olhos de Clay estavam em seus lábios e de repente ela se lembrou do que tinha começado essa coisa toda. Suas palmas suaram. — Eu te disse para não me olhar assim.

Ele piscou, mas foi uma piscadela lenta e preguiçosa de um predador muito seguro de sua presa. — Por que isso te incomoda tanto?

— Porque até mesmo quando você me toca, você está me odiando. — Ela viu a verdade no rico e sensual verde dos seus olhos. — Admita, você me odeia pelo que eu fiz.

— Por quê? — Foi sua demanda gritante, então a mão dele que continuava nela apertou seu pescoço. — Por que você abriu mão de algo que devia ter protegido?

A pergunta fez com que uma pedra emocional se alojasse em sua garganta. — Você vai me soltar?

A resposta dele foi começar a acariciar sua pele com o polegar.

— Clay. — Quando seus olhos se voltaram para os dela dessa vez, ela arfou. O leopardo estava claramente no comando. Um medo irracional atravessou-a, mas ela se recusou a se submeter a ele novamente. — Intimidação nunca funcionou comigo.

Ele rosnou baixo em sua garganta. — Responda a maldita pergunta.

— Eu fiz isso para sentir alguma coisa. — Ela retrucou, querendo rosnar de volta para ele. — Eu passei a vida inteira sem sentir nada. Eu não podia amar os Larkspurs, eu não podia fazer amigos, eu não podia fazer nada além de fingir!

— E você sentiu? — A mão dele apertou seu pescoço.

Suor frio cobriu seu corpo, mas ela continuou. — Não. Eu nunca me senti tão morta quanto quando estava naquelas camas. Eu me afundei em minha mente como costumava fazer quando criança, então eu não estaria presente enquanto meu corpo fosse usado.

Os olhos dele voltaram a parecer humanos, como se ela tivesse pagado-o de surpresa. — Então por que continuar fazendo isso?

— Porque eu pensei que isso era tudo para o que eu servia. — Uma resposta contundente e absolutamente verdadeira. — Eu estava confusa, Clay. O que Orrin fez comigo, isso me torceu por dentro. Eu não conseguia superar todo o veneno que ele colocou em minha cabeça. Eu continuei ouvindo a voz dele me dizendo que eu não era nada além de uma puta.

— Eu estou contente por ter matado ele. — Clay disse, seu tom tão quieto como uma lâmina. — Eu só queria ter sido mais paciente. Eu devia ter arrancado o seu pau primeiro, ter feito ele comê-lo.

Sua garganta se apertou, mas ela estava tão malditamente cansada de correr, de desapontar Clay. Talvez ela fosse fraca, quebrada, humana, mas ela não era nenhuma covarde. Não mais. Fazendo um pequeno movimento, ela pôs sua mão no joelho dele. Ele pareceu voltar a si ao sentir seu toque.

— Deixe para lá. — Ela sussurrou, seus olhos percorrendo as severas linhas masculinas do rosto dele. — Não deixe que ele te envenene também. Eu finalmente me libertei.

— Você se libertou?

— Eu escolhi não compartilhar a cama com um homem há oito anos. E é por isso que essas fugas doem tanto. — Ela admitiu. O tempo das mentiras tinha passado. — Eu sei que valho mais agora. A terapeuta com quem me consultei por algum tempo me ajudou a ver isso. Mas foram as crianças da Fundação que realmente me salvaram; elas foram o motivo pelo qual eu decidi que não podia continuar sendo como era.

Ele a observava, um frio e perigoso predador coberto por um escudo aparentemente impenetrável de raiva.

— Muitos deles vêm do mesmo lugar que nós viemos ou pior, e eles continuam em frente, continuam lutando. Como eu poderia pensar em ajudá-los, guiá-los, se eu não era forte o bastante para fazer o mesmo? — Ela tragou. — Eles têm coragem e coração e eles são meus. Eu não posso deixar mais nenhum deles morrer, Clay. Eu não posso.

— Eu te disse, vou achar esse menino, Jon, para você.

— Eu sei que você irá. — Sua confiança nele não se baseava só em suas lembranças da infância, mas em seu crescente conhecimento sobre o homem que ele havia se tornado. Forte. Protetor. Bonito. E mais do que um pouco selvagem. — Eu confio em você. — Uma confissão que custou a ela mais coragem do que sabia que tinha.

Os olhos dele chamejaram. — Você vai voltar para cama?

— Não. — Talin ficou tensa, se perguntando onde isso iria levar. Ela podia não ser changeling, mas ela sabia ler o desejo nos olhos de um homem.

Como se tivesse ouvido seu medo não dito, ele se levantou e estendeu a mão. — Vamos, então. Vou te mostrar um pouco da minha floresta. Eu preciso sair daqui.

O coração dela sorriu quando uma esperança desafiadora se espalhou por sua alma em um incêndio impossível de ser parado. — Eu gostaria disso.

1 Harlem: Bairro de Manhatan, conhecido por ser um grande centro cultural e comercial de afro-americanos.


	17. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ashaya olhou para o mapa holográfico projetado sobre sua mesa de leitura. Ele mostrava a localização de seu laboratório em relação às cidades vizinhas e fazendas.

— Você tem certeza de que o laboratório não será descoberto? — Ela perguntou ao homem do outro lado da parede transparente de partículas de luz.

O Conselheiro Ming LeBon assentiu. — Você está cercada por hectares de plantações de milho, com uma só estrada de acesso, aparentemente em desuso. De cima, o laboratório se parece com uma casa em ruínas.

— Perdoe-me se minha confiança não reflete a sua. — Ela encerrou a projeção. — Você me garantiu que o laboratório anterior era seguro. Os sabotadores não tiveram problemas em entrar, detonar suas bombas e destruir o protótipo original. Sem mencionar o ataque psíquico que matou vários de meus melhores cientistas.

— Esse foi um erro infeliz de minha parte. — Ming admitiu com a confiança fria de um homem tão mortal que a maioria das pessoas dizia seu nome em um sussurro. Psys podiam não sentir emoções, Ashaya pensou, mas até mesmo os de sua raça insensível valorizavam suas vidas. — Esse erro, — Ming continuou. — não se repetirá.

Os olhos dele eram os de um Cardeal, mas únicos, pois os de Ming possuíam menos estrelas brancas que os da maioria. Um fluido negro preenchia seus olhos, interrompido apenas por um ou dois pontinhos de luz.

A singularidade de seus olhos não era um fato muito conhecido; a maioria das pessoas não tinha ideia da aparência física de Ming LeBon. Ele era uma verdadeira sombra na PsyNet. Ashaya estava bem ciente de que a única razão pela qual Ming lhe permitiu vê-lo foi porque ele sabia que o Conselho a tinha totalmente sob seu controle. Ser manipulado poderia ter feito um humano ou changeling furioso. Ashaya não era humana ou changeling. Ela não sentia medo, raiva, ou qualquer emoção negativa. Mas isso não significava que ela concordasse com o Conselheiro.

— Explique os aspectos da segurança para mim. — Ela disse.

— Seu trabalho está no lado de dentro. Meus oficiais cuidarão de sua segurança.

— Com todo respeito, eu discordo. — Se ela recuasse agora, tudo estaria perdido. — Eu preciso conhecer as opções no caso de uma emergência; você não tem nenhuma maneira de determinar os fatores variáveis com que eu estaria trabalhando para estabilizar o transporte seguro dos protótipos. Um incêndio exigiria uma resposta diferente de um terremoto.

Ming a observou sem piscar. Sua presença encheu a sala, embora ele não fosse um homem grande. A palavra que lhe veio à mente foi compacto. Compacto e elegante, como o assassino que ele tinha sido antes de entrar no Conselho. — Você está repentinamente muito interessada em segurança.

— Autopreservação. — Ela não desviou o olhar. — O ataque ao antigo laboratório me ensinou que eu sou a única pessoa em que posso confiar minha própria segurança.

— Tem certeza de que não está considerando uma fuga?

Ashaya não tinha chegado tão longe na estrutura fria do mundo Psy por ser facilmente abalada. — Você não acredita que eu seja uma verdadeira ameaça; você já assegurou minha complacência.

— Verdade. E a menos que tenha quebrado o Silêncio, você não é uma mulher propensa a fazer insensatos, erros sentimentais.

Ela sabia que a ênfase tinha sido muito deliberada. — Eu te asseguro, meu condicionamento está intacto. — Até mais do que no dia em que ela oficialmente concluiu o Protocolo. Ela não sentia nada. Havia gelo onde o coração emocional poderia ter estado em uma mulher humana ou changeling. — Eu fiz minhas decisões e pretendo ser fiel a elas.

Ele assentiu uma vez, e a luz foi capturada pelo branco puro de seu cabelo. Ela ouviu dizer que ele tinha nascido com esse cabelo, com essa pele. A falta de pigmentação em seu corpo era provavelmente responsável por seus olhos, mas Ming não era um albino no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Não, ele estava em algum lugar entre o incolor e o colorido demais. Seu cabelo e pele eram brancos, mas espalhada no lado esquerdo de seu rosto havia uma marca de nascença da cor do sangue fresco.

— Minha imperfeição física te intriga. — Ele disse naquela voz estranhamente acentuada que tornava impossível definir suas origens.

— Do ponto de vista puramente científico. — Uma declaração verdadeira. — Por que você não corrigiu isso? Seria um procedimento simples.

Embora os Psys pouco se importassem com a aparência, imperfeições graves não eram aceitáveis. Ela sabia disso muito bem. A única exceção era para aqueles nascidos com poderes mentais de alto Gradiente. Porém, essa tolerância só chagava até aí. Os Psys não tinham filhos com doenças crônicas, não tinham vítimas infelizes de mutações espontâneas. O que a fez se perguntar por que Ming decidiu ostentar suas falhas genéticas.

— É sobre poder. — Ele respondeu, entretanto ela esperou em silêncio. — A diferença entre o que as pessoas veem e a realidade.

Isso era uma ameaça? — Entendo.

— Não, você não entende. — Seu tom não mudou. — Mas o que eu entendo é que você continua a argumentar contra o Protocolo I.

— Eu nunca escondi minhas opiniões. — A ideia de afogar toda a individualidade e transformar muitos em um, este um controlado por poucos privilegiados, não era algo que ela quisesse apoiar. — Eu deixei minha posição clara quando fui convidada a dirigir este projeto.

— Você sempre foi a melhor M-Psy para o trabalho.

Então o Conselho teve certeza de que ela não pudesse dizer não.

— Um paradoxo interessante, mas que prova o meu ponto; uma fuga não está em questão.

— Não.

A confiança de Ming era justificada. Afinal de contas, o Conselho se apoderou de Keenan como uma garantia de sua contínua cooperação.

Eles se apoderaram de seu filho.


	18. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Talin ainda estava animada por causa das maravilhosas horas que passou com Clay na noite anterior quando ele lhe disse para entrar no Tanque.

— Para onde nós estamos indo? — Ela perguntou, guardando o último dos pratos do café da manhã. — Eu tenho que examinar esses arquivos. — Max tinha cumprido sua promessa. Os arquivos da Força de Execução tinham chegado há cerca de uma hora.

— Ver alguém com formação médica. Ela pode examinar os relatórios da autópsia para você. — Ele começou a recolher as cópias que ela havia imprimido.

— Você está certo. — Ela recolheu o resto de seu material. — Assim eu posso me concentrar em encontrar os pontos em comum entre as crianças. — Isso seria útil, Talin disse a si mesma. Ela não estava apenas andando em círculos enquanto Jon estava sendo machucado. — Clay, eu estou com medo.

— Não esteja, vamos encontrá-lo. — Com isso, ele levou-a para o lado de fora e então para o carro, colocando os arquivos no banco traseiro. Ele era todo negócios, nenhum sinal restando do homem que havia lhe mostrado a magia de uma clareira salpicada pelo luar onde um rebanho de cervos dormia, sua voz um sussurro quente contra sua orelha. — Tamsyn é a curadora do clã, mas ela tem um diploma em medicina também.

Ela assentiu, caminhando ligeiro. Passeio na floresta à parte, a noite passada tinha deixado ambos com feridas emocionais. Clay lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante quando eles estavam a caminho. — Pare de morder a língua, Talin. Isso não combina com você.

Então ela voltou a ser Talin à luz do dia? — Eu estava tentando ser considerada.

— Como eu disse, isso não combina com você. — Ele conduziu o veículo por uma trilha florestal diferente da que usou quando vieram para sua toca. — Como está se sentindo?

— Eu pensei que você não gostasse de falar sobre sentimentos.

Ele expôs os dentes para ela.

Ela sorriu, feliz agora que tinha conseguido ficar sob sua pele. — Estou bem. Eu tendo a me recuperar bem rápido de um episódio. — Era isso ou desistir da vida. E embora não pudesse valorizar seu corpo como deveria, ela valorizava a vida que Clay tinha lutado para lhe dar. Se ele não tivesse matado Orrin, o outro homem teria usado-a da maneira mais brutal, e então enterrado-a no mesmo cemitério que suas outras "noivas".

— Talin?

Ela retornou de suas memórias com um calafrio. — Desculpe, me distraí. Obrigada por ontem à noite. Realmente ajudou. — Ela nunca soube que havia tanta vida na noite, tanta beleza.

— Não era nisso que você estava pensando antes. Era no ferro-velho, não era?

Ela não precisava perguntar como ele sabia. — É nosso pesadelo, não é? — Ninguém mais poderia esperar compreender. — Depois que encontraram os corpos, eu costumava pensar sobre como nós brincávamos lá. Sobre suas sepulturas.

— Sim. — Seu tom era trivial. — Mas você trouxe algo de bom para aquele ferro-velho. Talvez eles tenham sentido isso. Talvez os ajudou a descansar em paz.

Era a última coisa que esperava ouvir dele. — Eu nunca pensei nisso dessa forma. Você realmente acha isso?

— Por que não?

Sim, ela pensou, por que não? — Será que eles já identificaram todos os corpos? — Papai Larkspur havia proibido-a de acompanhar o caso quando ela começou a criar uma obsessão por ele. Ele tinha razão; um pouco mais e ela teria caído de volta no abismo.

— Sim. — As mãos de Clay apertaram o volante. — Elas tinham sido catalogadas em um banco de DNA ao nascerem.

— Fico feliz. Visitei duas de suas sepulturas. — Confessou.

— Eu também. — Seu tom endureceu. — Depois que me disseram que você estava morta.

A tensão entre eles passou de suportável para cortante. — Eu pensei que havíamos superado isso. — A noite passada não tinha significado nada pra ele? — Quantas vezes você quer que eu me desculpe? — Sua culpa era esmagadora.

— Eu não quero desculpas, nunca quis. — Ele entrou em uma trilha relativamente limpa. O que não era dizer muito; árvores altas e espessas se posicionavam de ambos os lados, fechando-os em um túnel verde-escuro. — Eu quero uma explicação.

— Eu te disse. — Talin falou por entre dentes cerrados. — Eu não estava em um bom momento. Eu precisava de um pouco de espaço. Você é muito mandão, toma conta de tudo, e eu precisava estar por mim mesma.

Ele lançou-lhe outro olhar. — Pode haver alguma verdade nisso, mas não é tudo. Por que, Tally? Por que me dizer que estava morta?

— Clay...

— Por quê?

— Eu não quero...

— Por quê?

— Porque você me deixou! — Ela gritou, tendo chagado ao seu limite. — Você me deixou!

Clay levou o Tanque a uma parada brusca, sua mente ficando em branco pelo choque.

— Você prometeu que sempre estaria lá para mim. — Ela sussurrou, abraçando-se. — Então você se foi. — Ela balançou a cabeça e tragou. — Eu sei que você não teve escolha. Você foi preso. Mas não importava. Você era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava, você sabia disso, Clay? A única. Então você foi embora e eu fiquei sozinha com estranhos novamente. Eu estava com tanta raiva de você!

Todo esse tempo, ele tinha acreditado que ela o odiava por ter matado Orrin daquela forma, odiava a violência que havia nele. — Eu te decepcionei. — Ele disse, aceitando a culpa.

— Não. — Ela sussurrou. — Não seja tão gentil. Faz com que eu me sinta ainda pior.

— "Gentil" não é uma palavra que se aplique a mim. — Ele deixou o leopardo colorir sua voz. — Então, você estava furiosa pra caramba comigo; porque apenas não me dizer para cair fora? Porque ir tão longe?

— Não me pergunte isso. — Ela olhou pela janela.

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou sua nuca. — Olhe para mim.

— Não.

— Tally, agora não é a hora de me irritar.

— Você pode pegar suas ordens e...

Segurando um rugido, ele moveu-se no banco para prendê-la em um canto, sua outra mão apoiada ao lado da cabeça dela. — Você gostaria de repetir o que acabou de dizer?

Os grandes olhos coloridos de Tally se voltaram para ele. Ninguém mais tinha olhos como os dela. Na luz do sol os anéis âmbares pareciam quase desaparecer, mas aqui na escuridão da floresta eles se incandesciam.

— Eu estava te insultando. — Ela disse, ecos da menina que ele conheceu faiscando naqueles olhos de fogo e madrugada. — E fazendo isso muito bem se te fiz perder o controle.

Ele podia cheirar seu medo, mas ela não se moveu. — Por que me temer? Você sabe que eu nunca colocaria um machucado em seu corpo. — Ele pausou, decidiu confiar na força de vontade contida nesse pequeno corpo e pressioná-la. — Bem, eu poderia em uma situação.

— O quê? — Ela piscou. — Você nunca me machucaria.

— Eu não disse que iria. Eu disse que poderia machucá-la. — Ele se inclinou e beliscou aquela boca suave e sedutora dela, afastando-se antes que ela pudesse fazer mais do que arfar. — Eu poderia morder durante o sexo. — Nenhuma rejeição em seu cheiro. Ele relaxou. Tinha sido um risco fundamentado sobre seu novo e frágil vínculo de confiança e no leopardo que lhe arranhava em sua necessidade.

— Eu não farei sexo com você. — Sua voz estava ofegante. — De jeito nenhum. Jamais.

— Por que não? — Ele queria mordê-la novamente. — Qual o problema comigo?

— Não gosto de homens negros.

Isso o fez hesitar por um segundo. Até ele captar a mentira no ar. — Mentir é pecado, querida Tally. — Seu leopardo relaxou, tranquilizado por perceber sua suscetibilidade a ele.

— Você é arrogante, insistente, e mal-humorado demais.

Ele apertou a mão em sua nuca, apenas um pouco. Então abaixou a cabeça e lambeu a curva de seu lábio inferior. Ela estremeceu e empurrou seu peito. — Nada de lamber. Definitivamente sem lambidas.

— Por que não? — Ele estava quase certo de ter visto chamas brotarem nos anéis âmbares que rodeavam suas íris. — Eu sou um felino. Eu gosto de lamber; todos os tipos de lugares.

As bochechas dela coraram. — Você não me deseja dessa forma.

— Que forma?

— Sexualmente. — Era como se ela tivesse que forçar a palavra para fora. — Você me odeia pelo que eu fiz com outros homens, lembra?

Tanto o homem quanto o leopardo continuavam a lutar contra o extremamente afiado ciúme, mas... — Como posso te odiar depois do que você me disse ontem à noite? Estou aprendendo a lidar.

Sua boca se abriu, então rapidamente se fechou. — Sim, claro.

— Ei. — Ele se inclinou para mais perto, até que tudo que podia sentir era o perfume dela. — Eu estou tentando. Você podia ser um pouco mais encorajadora.

— Para quê? — Os lábios dela se pressionaram em uma linha severa. — Para que você possa brincar de ser o leopardo misericordioso e eu possa me humilhar a seus pés? Não me diga que você é virgem!

— Eu estou me enchendo disso. — Ele ameaçou, com tal sensação de vivacidade disparando através dele que era embriagador. Brigar com Tally era mais divertido do que fazer qualquer outra coisa com qualquer outra mulher. — Não tem nada a ver com sexo.

— Claro que não.

— Você se machuca, Tally. Droga, você faz a si mesma o que... — Ele engoliu suas palavras, recusando-se a trazer Orrin de seu túmulo. — Isso é o que me deixa furioso. E sim, talvez eu seja muito possessivo com você, mas foda-se isso. Você estava pronta para arrancar os olhos de Faith por causa de algumas flores. — Ela permaneceu em silêncio, amotinada. — Eu acho que ainda estamos no quesito perdão.

O olhar dela se estreitou. — Como assim?

— Eu vou tentar lidar com o fato de você ter estado com outros homens, e você vai tentar me perdoar por não te salvar de Orrin todos aqueles anos atrás quando ele te machucava.

Silêncio no carro. Tão profundo. Tão doloroso.

— Como você soube? — Ela sussurrou, tal vulnerabilidade exposta em seu rosto acertando seu leopardo como um golpe, fazendo-o estremecer. —Nem eu mesma sabia até você dizer.

— Porque eu não posso me perdoar também. — Ele a beijou e foi suave, apenas um sussurro. — Sinto muito, Tally. Sinto muito.

O coração de Tally se partiu em mil pedaços. De um ímpeto, ela envolveu seus braços em torno do grande corpo deste homem que ela adorava além da razão. Os dedos dela se cravaram em suas costas e ela enterrou a cabeça em seu peito, capaz de ouvir a batida poderosa do coração dele sob seu ouvido. — Eu nunca te culpei. — Ela sussurrou. — Não conscientemente.

Ele recostou-se contra o banco, puxando-a com ele até que ela estava praticamente em seu colo. — Você tinha todo o direito de me culpar.

— Não, Clay. Nós éramos crianças.

— Fale a verdade agora, querida. Apenas eu e a floresta te ouviremos.

Talin não respondeu por longos minutos, deixando que o silêncio das árvores os cercasse. Por tantos anos ela manteve esse nó de raiva e dor dentro dela, deixando-o apodrecer sem dividi-lo com ninguém. E todo esse tempo ela esteve dizendo a si mesma que estava indo bem, que conseguiria. Mas como ela poderia?

— Eu chamei seu nome. — Ela sussurrou, abrindo uma ferida muito dolorosa que nunca antes tinha visto a luz do dia. — No começo eu não tinha ninguém por quem gritar. Mas na primeira vez que isso aconteceu depois que nos conhecemos, eu chamei seu nome.

Os braços de Clay lhe apertaram, ameaçando deixá-la sem respirar, mas ela não reclamou.

— Talvez eu te culpasse. — Ela admitiu, sangrando por dentro, sabendo o quanto suas palavras deviam feri-lo. — Mas não foi algo tão simples assim. Você era a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Eu queria te proteger também. É por isso que nunca te contei a verdade. — Tantas camadas, tantas mágoas. — E você me culpa por meu silêncio.

— Não pelo que aconteceu, Tally. Isso nunca.

Mas ela sabia que ele a culpava por lhe tirar a chance de salvá-la. — Eu teria feito a mesma escolha. — Este momento, este instante, era sobre honestidade. — Orrin teria matado você se eu contasse, isso depois de me matar. Você era muito jovem quando nos conhecemos. — Nove anos de idade e só pele e osso, como se ele não conseguisse comer o bastante para manter seu corpo em fase de crescimento. Isso não queria dizer que ele não fosse durão; mas Orrin havia sido um assassino.

— Eu sou um leopardo. — Ele disse. — Nossas mulheres são tudo para nós. Eu teria preferido morrer do que ver você ser machucada. Nunca mais tente me proteger de novo.

— Eu não posso prometer isso. — Ele era sua vida. Era simples assim.

— Você é a fêmea. — Os dentes dele arranharam sua orelha. — Você tem que ser submissa.

Ela estava tentada a usar seus próprios dentes nele em retaliação. — Isso alguma vez funcionou?

— Funcionou quando você tinha cinco anos.

Isso fez com que ela risse, e apesar de doer também era bom; com sua aceitação da verdade, uma verdade que pertencia à criança que tinha sido, não à mulher que era, ela abriu as algemas que lhe prendiam ao passado. Mas mesmo enquanto ria, Talin se questionou e se preocupou pelo impacto de suas palavras em Clay. Ele era protetor e leal ao extremo. Ele também tinha um temperamento que podia cozinhar por horas, dias, semanas às vezes, antes de explodir. Se esse temperamento se voltasse contra ele mesmo... Não!

Talin ergueu o queixo. Ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse com o seu belo e maravilhoso Clay. Deixe essa maldita doença tentar matá-la. Ela não iria deixá-la vencer, não até que trouxesse a luz de volta aos olhos de Clay.


	19. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Seguramente só no carro com Clay, tinha sido fácil prometer ajudá-lo. Agora que Talin estava diante de seus companheiros de clã, ela se questionou sobre sua arrogância. Ele era claramente um amado e respeitado membro dos DarkRivers. O que a fez pensar que ele tinha alguma necessidade de sua interferência? Então ele olhou para ela de onde estava com Nathan e seu pânico se aplacou. Não importa quanto Clay pertencesse a esses leopardos, ele pertencia primeiramente a ela.

— Eu nunca vi ele olhar para uma mulher dessa forma.

Assustada, Talin virou-se para a morena alta que tinha vindo ficar ao seu lado. Clay apresentou-a como Tamsyn, a curadora do clã. Nathan era seu companheiro. — Você não precisa dizer isso — Ela começou, recostando-se no balcão da cozinha.

— Não se preocupe. — A outra mulher balançou a cabeça. — Eu posso ser uma curadora, mas eu não sou boazinha. Basta perguntar a Kit e Cory. — Ela acenou com a cabeça para além da janela; para os dois adolescentes que pareciam estar pastoreando seus gêmeos. — Se eles querem biscoitos de chocolate, eles trabalharão de babá. — Ela sorriu.

Talin encontrou-se sorrindo também. — Excelente troca.

— Também achei. — Os olhos de Tamsyn eram cálidos, e de uma cor incomum mais próxima do caramelo que do castanho realmente. — E sobre o que disse antes, eu não estava fazendo isso para ser simpática. Se você fosse uma ameaça para Clay, eu mesma teria te chutado do território DarkRiver.

— Você poderia ter tentado. — Ninguém iria separá-la de Clay.

— Muito bem, garota. — O sorriso dela aumentou. — Sascha disse que você tinha fibra. Ela gosta de você.

Talin não deixou sua guarda cair, embora a criança abandonada dentro dela se derretesse com o pequeno sinal de aceitação da nova família de Clay. — E você? Você não acha que eu não sou boa o bastante para ele?

— Hmm, bem, agora talvez você não seja.

Não era o que Talin queria ouvir, embora soubesse que era verdade.

— Mas, — A curadora continuou — Sascha não era particularmente boa para Lucas no começo também. Houve algumas terríveis discussões acaloradas sobre ele se apaixonar por uma Psy.

Talin continuava sendo surpreendida por esses leopardos. — Sério?

Um aceno. — No final, não fez diferença o que ninguém pensava. Os homens DarkRivers pensam por si mesmos. — A expressão da curadora se tornou pensativa. — Mas isso não significa que eu não irei meter meu nariz nisso. Há algo que você precisa saber; nós somos loucamente protetores em relação aos nossos.

A porta dos fundos se abriu com um ruído e um dos adolescentes colocou sua cabeça para dentro. — Suco? — Seu tom era lamentoso.

Tamsyn sacudiu um dedo enquanto ia para o refrigerador. — Suas dívidas estão crescendo, Cory.

— Você nos enrolou com os biscoitos; Julian e Roman são como demônios usando crack. Será que eles nunca param?

Talin foi surpreendida pelo sorriso do garoto, que era brilhante e repleto de afeto. Os adolescentes que ela conhecia nunca sorriam com tal certeza e confiança.

Aproximando-se, Tamsyn colocou uma jarra de algo frio e quase incolor na mão dele, bagunçando seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo. — Você era exatamente igual.

— Aw, vamos lá, Tammy. Não conte histórias sobre os meus tempos de bebê na frente da garota bonita.

Talin estava prestes a se virar e procurar essa garota quando percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela. O charme arrogante em seu rosto tornou impossível não sorrir. Assim como com Jon. Seu sorriso se entorpeceu.

— Ela é muito velha para você. — A voz de Clay estava relaxada quando ele veio ficar ao lado dela. — Vá brincar com garotas da sua idade.

Cory pegou os copos que Tamsyn estava segurando. — Hah! Eu disse a Kit que você estava quente por ela! — Com um olhar satisfeito em seu rosto, ele voltou para a porta e correu para os outros.

Sentindo seu rosto corar pela avaliação do garoto dos sentimentos de Clay, ela não sabia o que dizer ou para onde olhar. Quando ele pensava nela como uma... uma puta, ela se forçou a pensar, tinha sido fácil não examinar suas próprias reações muito profundamente. Por que se atormentar por coisas que ela não poderia ter?

Mas após a devastadora honestidade daqueles minutos no carro ela começou a se perguntar se talvez existisse esperança. Ele tinha sido franco ao expressar seu desejo de beijá-la, mas essa confusa necessidade à parte, o que ela queria? Ela não sentia medo quando se deitava com um homem. Pior ainda, havia uma falta de emoção. Mas com Clay... Muitos sentimentos, caos em sua mente, em seu coração.

Ela sentiria se ele a tocasse? E se ela não sentisse? Sua mente congelou. De jeito nenhum ela deixaria o vil retraimento do sexo manchar sua nova relação. Se eles dormissem juntos e isso a fizesse ir para o lugar frio que havia dentro de si mesma, ela não seria capaz de suportar. E Clay saberia. Isso iria feri-lo. Ela não poderia fazer isso com ele.

Não, Clay tinha que continuar sendo seu amigo. Não sexual. Seguro. Eternamente.

— Ei. — A mão dele tocou a parte inferior de suas costas, fazendo-a saltar.

Virando-se rapidamente, ela o encarou. — Nós deveríamos mostrar a Tamsyn os relatórios da autópsia enquanto as crianças estão lá fora e podemos conversar sem interrupções.

Aqueles olhos da cor de uma floresta sombreada se aguçaram. — Foi o que eu acabei de dizer.

— Oh.

— O que está se passando dentro dessa sua cabeça? Seu cheiro não está certo.

Perturbou-a estar na presença de outras pessoas que podiam farejar seu suor, seu medo, seu terror absoluto ao pensar em arruinar o relacionamento deles. — Ele não está certo de qualquer forma, lembra? — Pelo menos a doença insidiosa que corroia seu cérebro servia como uma boa desculpa, Talin pensou amargamente.

Ele franziu a testa. — Isso é diferente.

— Os relatórios.

— Eu já entreguei a ela. — Ele apontou para a grande mesa da cozinha atrás dela.

Ela virou-se para encontrar Tamsyn folheando as páginas. Nate permaneceu por perto, apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira dela. — Tammy não está encontrando nada óbvio. — Ele disse, olhando para cima. — Mas pode ajudar se Talin reler os relatórios com ela.

— Claro. Eu serei capaz pelo menos de dividir as lesões entre antigas e novas. — Iria rasgá-la em pedacinhos, mas ela precisava fazer isso; por Jon, talvez por outra criança desaparecida que eles ainda não conheciam.

— Enquanto você faz isso, — Clay lhe disse, seus olhos perturbadoramente centrados em sua expressão — nós vamos ver se conseguimos pegar a trilha de Jon. Vamos começar por onde você perdeu o rastro.

Depois de dizer-lhe o local, ela acenou. — Obrigada. — Era tudo que ela confiava dizer sem trair a turbulência que ameaçava derrubá-la. Após uma longa pausa, ela foi para a mesa e sentou-se de frente para Tamsyn.

A curadora inclinou a cabeça para dar um beijo de adeus em seu companheiro e Talin afastou o olhar, envergonhada de estar diante de algo tão bonito. Ela certa vez tinha sido amada, ela sabia disso. Clay tinha lhe amado. E olha o que ela fez.

Então uma grande mão masculina tocou sua nuca e ela olhou para cima, assustada. O beijo que escovou seus lábios roubou sua respiração, fez em pedaços sua confusão. A pele dele era um pouco áspera, sua boca totalmente exigente... E seu beijo tão certo que doía. Ele saiu pela porta um segundo depois. Ela levou os dedos trêmulos aos lábios, mais que temerosa da força dos sentimentos que ele despertou.

— Você quer conversar sobre isso? — A voz de Tamsyn era suave, mas quebrou o feitiço.

Ela deixou cair sua mão, querendo esconder a lembrança onde ninguém pudesse roubá-la. — Conversar sobre o quê?

A curadora balançou a cabeça. — Quando você estiver pronta, eu estarei aqui. Agora me fale sobre esse garoto.

Talin olhou para o arquivo que Tamsyn tinha espalhado no centro da mesa. Era de Mickey. Ira atingiu-a violentamente e ela teve que fechar seus olhos por longos segundos para se recompor. Quando os abriu, ela viu Tamsyn colocar uma xícara de chocolate quente diante dela.

Agradecida, ela envolveu as mãos em torno da xícara enquanto a outra mulher voltava para sua cadeira. — Você sempre cuida das pessoas?

— É parte de mim. — Foi a simples resposta. — Você quer mais tempo?

— Não. — Se os sequestradores seguissem o padrão, Jon tinha pouco tempo sobrando. — Você pode traduzir o jargão médico?

— Sim.

Pelos próximos cinco minutos, ela ouviu Tammy descrever os ferimentos de Mickey. Para sua surpresa, o espancamento parecia ter ocorrido após a morte. — Talvez para esconder alguma coisa. — Tamsyn disse. — Mas nesse caso, eles exageraram.

As entranhas de Talin queimaram com a lembrança de como rosto de Mickey tinha sido transformado em polpa. — Você acha que ele morreu em consequência da remoção dos órgãos?

— Provavelmente. — Raiva cobriu o rosto da curadora. — Eu gostaria de poder dizer que ele não sofreu, mas o que posso dizer é que sua morte foi provavelmente indolor. Ele teria sido anestesiado para o procedimento, mesmo que apenas para impedi-lo de se mexer. Esse belo garoto dormiu e nunca mais acordou.

Talin não chorou. Ela não tinha o direito. Não quando o monstro ou os monstros que fizeram isso continuavam livres. — E o processo de remoção dos órgãos?

— Mesmo o espancamento não pôde esconder os sinais de uma cirurgia de alto nível. — Tamsyn imediatamente disse. — Nós poderíamos estar diante de vendas de órgãos no mercado negro.

— Max acha que é uma pista falsa.

As sobrancelhas de Tamsyn se ergueram. — Max?

— O detetive encarregado. — Ela explicou.

— Oh, certo. Por um segundo você me assustou. Clay não sabe dividir.

O poço de raiva e horror em seu estômago ameaçou se transformar em gelo. Não, Clay não sabia dividir. E não importa o quanto ela tentasse esquecer, bem no fundo uma parte sua estava esperando que ele a deixasse de novo. Mas nada disso importava agora. — Clay e Max acham que é sobre o cérebro.

Tamsyn pegou as fotos do rosto e corpo brutalizados de Mickey. — Hmm. Sabe, há algo errado nessas fotos, e eu não posso dizer o que é... O patologista da Força de Execução olhou para elas?

— Eles não gastaram muito tempo com isso. Apenas lixo de rua, você sabe.

Os olhos de Tamsyn de repente eram os de um leopardo, um lembrete de que sob aquele caloroso exterior humano estava o coração de um predador. — Eu gostaria de cravar minhas garras em qualquer um que chamasse essas crianças de lixo de rua.

— Assim como eu. — Ela flexionou os dedos. — Eu posso não ter garras, mas posso usar uma faca.

Os olhos de Tamsyn voltaram a ser humanos em uma batida de coração. — Você parece muito certa disso.

— Um dos meus irmãos adotivos, Tanner, me ensinou a usar facas quando eu cresci e ele achou que os homens estavam me olhando engraçado.

— Irmãos. — Uma simples palavra rica em afeto.

Talin nunca havia considerado o quanto esse ato de Tanner tinha significado para ela, mas agora ela sorriu.

— Você tem algum?

— Não preciso. Eu tenho o maldito clã inteiro para cuidar de mim. — Ela abaixou as fotos, então se levantou. — Eu preciso pensar. — Para a surpresa de Talin, ela foi para o balcão e começou a pegar ingredientes para algum tipo de assado. — Eu penso melhor assim. — Ela disse, notando a expressão de Talin. — Toda a rotina da Mãe Terra funciona para mim.

Apesar de isso ter sido dito em um tom autodepreciativo, era evidente que Tammy estava profundamente satisfeita com quem ela era. Talin ansiava por esse tipo de paz, de autoaceitação. — Eu também gosto de cozinhar. — Ela encontrou-se dizendo, embora normalmente não costumasse compartilhar nada. — Eu costumava fazer isso com meu pai adotivo.

— Você quer ajudar? — Os olhos de Tamsyn brilharam. — Eu adoraria um companheiro de cozinha. E se você fizer os biscoitos, eu poderei terminar uma fornada de muffins. Eu acho que Kit e Cory merecem algo extra.

Talin hesitou. — Eu tenho que trabalhar no porquê essas crianças em particular foram alvejadas.

— Você pode fazer isso também de pé, mexendo — Ela trouxe uma barra de chocolate escuro para seu nariz, aspirando o perfume. — ou cortando chocolate.

— Você joga sujo. — Afastando sua cadeira, Talin se aproximou. Sim, ela podia pensar sobre as crianças mesmo enquanto fazia isso. Não pensar sobre as crianças é que era o problema. Elas eram fantasmas em sua mente dia e noite, sussurrando para ela, implorando por ela.

Nós pegaremos os bastardos, ela prometeu a eles, subconscientemente incluindo Clay em sua promessa. E nós iremos atrás de você, Johnny D. Apenas espere um pouco mais.


	20. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Jonquil podia ouvir o som dos sapatos deles no corredor. Sua audição sempre tinha sido boa. Melhor que boa. Ela salvou sua vida mais de uma vez, ajudou a evitar que ele tivesse a merda tirada dele à golpes mais vezes ainda. Mas hoje ele sabia que o perigo se aproximava e não tinha para onde correr.

Você tem todo o direito de se orgulhar. Se aprume.

A voz de Talin foi como uma chicotada em sua cabeça. Ela tinha dito isso a ele no dia em que foi premiado com uma medalha idiota pela cidade. Tudo o que tinha feito foi tirar uma criança assustada de um prédio em chamas. As pequenas queimaduras que sofreu nem mesmo doeram muito. Mas eles quiseram premiá-lo. Ele tinha planejado escapar sorrateiramente do negócio todo, pois não era como se importasse para sua turma se ele recebesse uma medalha, mas então Talin tinha aparecido, lhe intimidado para dentro de um terno idiota e escovado seu cabelo.

Foi quando ela lhe disse para se aprumar e se orgulhar. Droga, se ele não tinha andado pelo palco e recebido aquele pedaço inútil de estanho do prefeito. Estúpido. Só que ele nunca tinha jogado a medalha fora, guardando-a em seu esconderijo de coisas importantes. Ele esperava que suas coisas ainda estivessem no mesmo lugar que deixou quando saísse desse buraco do inferno. E sairia; ele tinha que se desculpar com Talin.

Os passos estavam se aproximando. Mais perto. Eles pararam em frente à sua porta.

Medo cobriu sua garganta, mas ele se pôs de pé, costas retas, cabeça erguida. Eles podiam machucá-lo, mas ele não deixaria que eles o quebrassem.

A porta se abriu para revelar duas figuras. Por um segundo antes que seus olhos se ajustassem à luz ele pensou que elas estivessem pintadas de branco. Então ele separou os elementos que compunham o todo. Suas mãos estavam enluvadas, seus rostos cobertos por máscaras cirúrgicas brancas e usavam uniformes médicos como os que ele tinha visto em uma clínica uma vez.

Os únicos pontos de cor vinham de suas peles, olhos e cabelos. A mais alta da esquerda tinha a pele escura, sua cor parecida com a de um caramelo realmente espesso, do tipo que faz seus dentes ficarem grudados. Era toda brilhante e rica, e teria sido bonita se ele não soubesse que ela estava ali para machucá-lo. Seus olhos eram de um estranho e pálido azul acinzentado, como os de um lobo, ele pensou, e os cabelos de um castanho tão escuro que era quase negro. Ele decidiu chamá-la de Azul.

A da direita era loira, olhos castanhos e com o tipo de pele dourada que ele tinha visto em bebês ricos bronzeados, mas nunca em uma mulher que parecia poder pulverizar antissépticos em suas mãos após cumprimentar alguém, de tão limpa que ela era.

— Por aqui. — Foi a loira quem disse, mas quando Jon saiu sem argumentar, pois não adiantava lutar antes de conhecer o terreno, ele tinha certeza de que era Azul que estava no comando. Aquela mulher tinha quadris, sérias curvas-que-deveriam-ter-sido-quentes, mas havia algo errado na maneira que ela andava, na maneira que ela olhava para ele.

Na verdade, havia algo estranho sobre as duas. Antes que eles começassem a andar ele tinha olhado diretamente para seus rostos e podia jurar que não havia nada olhando de volta. Aqueles olhos. Olhos mortos. Era o que eram. Eles lembravam-lhe dos olhos que tinha visto em algumas meninas de rua, naquelas que não estavam totalmente mais ali.

Mas isso não fazia sentido. Essas mulheres estavam vestidas como cientistas, não como prostitutas de rua.

Então eles viraram uma esquina e ele ouviu gritos. — Jesus. — sussurrou. — É uma garotinha.

Nenhuma resposta.

— Que tipo de monstro você é? — Ele queria agir friamente, mas foda-se, havia algumas coisas que você não fazia, não se você fosse humano.

Azul olhou para ele por cima do ombro e ele percebeu que ela não era humana, longe disso. — Nós somos o tipo de monstros responsáveis por seus pesadelos. — Então ela abriu a porta. — Entre.


	21. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Clay acenou para o lojista e caminhou até onde Nate esperava perto de um poste. — Tally fez um bom trabalho. Aquele cara confirma ter visto Jon. Ele se lembra do garoto.

— Quem não lembraria? — Nate olhou para o porta-retratos holográfico que Talin tinha salvado de seu apartamento. Havia uma rachadura em um dos lados, mas fora isso estava inteiro. — Ele é ainda mais bonito do que Dorian.

Era verdade. O garoto era sem dúvidas masculino, mas ele também era bonito o bastante para estar em uma passarela. — Um garoto assim nas ruas... — Com o estômago se revirando, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. — Nós poderíamos estar olhando na direção errada.

— Sim, pensei nisso também, então averiguei com uma gangue local. — Nate deu uma batidinha no desenho de uma teia de aranha no pescoço do garoto, meio escondido pelo cabelo loiro platinado dele. — Os Crawlers não são uma gangue de brincadeira. Se o garoto sobreviveu lá, ele tinha cérebro e bolas. Eu posso vê-lo começando uma carreira como ladrão de banco, mas não como um prostituto.

A repulsa que Clay sentiu estava refletida no rosto de Nate. Para os DarkRivers, as crianças eram tudo. Eles lutariam até a morte para proteger os filhotes, mas nenhum deles era um sonhador. Como Clay sabia por sua própria brutal experiência, changelings também falhavam às vezes. Assim como os humanos. Ironicamente, como Max havia dito, eram os frios e impiedosos Psys que pareciam dar a melhor assistência a suas crianças; com exceção à imposição forçada do Silêncio. Não havia meninos de rua Psys, nem órfãos Psys, muito menos prostitutos Psys.

Clay olhou para o final da rua, para os adolescentes passeando na esquina cheios de sorrisos e bravatas rebeldes quando deveriam estar no colégio. — Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas os Psys são bons em uma coisa.

— Yeah. — Nate concordou, então os adolescentes deram a eles olhares desconfiados e começaram a se dispersar. — Nós nunca vemos suas crianças fazendo merda por aí. Mas nós nunca vemos nada que o Conselho não quer que vejamos. Talvez eles simplesmente apaguem seus erros.

— Você provavelmente está certo. Inferno, eles consideraram Sascha um erro. — E apesar do fato de que preferia manter distância de Sascha e de seu dom muito perceptivo, Clay sabia que ela era algo bom, algo de valor trazido a este mundo.

— Sim. — Nate suspirou asperamente. — Olha, vou espalhar por aí que estamos procurando Jon. Nós construímos uma boa rede de contatos com os comerciantes daqui.

Clay assentiu. Os lojistas humanos e changelings não predadores ajudaram DarkRiver em troca de proteção contra as gangues. Com o tempo, como DarkRiver tinha limpado a casa e feito com que não houvesse grandes redes criminosas em seu território, essa relação tinha evoluído para uma impulsionada menos pela necessidade e mais por interesses em comum. — Enquanto você faz isso, eu vou para os Túneis.

Nate fez uma careta. — Esse lugar me dá arrepios. Divirta-se.

Os Túneis eram literalmente isso. Após um pequeno atraso causado por cuidar de um incômodo persistente, Clay encontrou uma ruela vazia, ergueu uma tampa de bueiro antiga e desceu por uma estreita passagem que o levou aos túneis de metrô desativados. Cento e vinte anos atrás esses túneis e os trens que passavam por eles eram o cúmulo da tecnologia. Então vieram os abalos sísmicos no final do século XX, que por sua vez levaram à inovação dos métodos de transporte seguro. As elegantes e descomplicadas rotas aéreas há muito eclipsaram as subterrâneas.

Tossindo por causa da poeira, ele pôs a tampa do bueiro de volta no lugar. Era uma coisa boa ele ter a visão noturna de um gato, pois era escuro como breu lá embaixo. Tally teria odiado, ele pensou. Seu leopardo não estava muito feliz tampouco.

Enquanto seguia para baixo e através dos túneis ele podia ouvir os sussurros dos Ratos. Eles estavam correndo, deixando seu líder para lidar com o predador que havia invadido sua casa. Clay sabia que não corria risco de ser atacado; DarkRiver mantinha um olho sobre os habitantes dos Túneis, e os Ratos eram em grande parte nada além de humanos desajustados que criaram seu próprio clã de gentalha. O nome 'Ratos' era incorreto. Apenas três dos habitantes dos Túneis eram changelings de verdade. Nesse momento, um destes três saiu da escuridão. — Você não tem permissão para passar. Saia. — Um flash de caninos afiados.

— Corte o teatro, Teijan. — Clay cruzou os braços e se recostou contra a parede do túnel.

— Clay? — Teijan se aproximou. — Eu não te reconheci, você cheira humano.

Ratos tinham um olfato superior, então Clay não duvidou da avaliação de Teijan. Mas foi uma surpresa. Para um homem ser marcado tão profundamente pelo cheiro de uma mulher geralmente era necessário uma relação sexual. Entretanto, ele e Tally tinham pertencido um ao outro desde a infância. O leopardo não estava perturbado; ele gostou da ideia de tê-la tão perto. — Como está seu domínio?

Os olhos quase negros de Teijan se desviavam e voltavam, uma ação que na Superfície teria indicado engano. Nos túneis essa era uma ação com muito mais nuances. — Você não quer dizer, 'Como está o domínio que mantenho com o consentimento de Lucas?'

Clay encolheu os ombros. — Sua condição é precária porque você escolheu não jurar total fidelidade a DarkRiver. — O mundo dos changelings predadores era implacável. Havia aliados e inimigos. Linhas em tons de cinza eram poucas e raras.

O corpo de Teijan se moveu com movimentos espasmódicos que lembravam os de sua forma animal. — Você sabe por que estou hesitando; se dermos total fidelidade a DarkRiver ficamos ligados aos lobos por causa de sua aliança de sangue com eles. E tanto DarkRiver quanto SnowDancer têm a mania de colocar enormes alvos em suas costas.

— Nós não usamos não predadores ou humanos como bucha de canhão. — Clay respondeu, sentindo uma mudança na postura anterior de Teijan.

— Ratos não são exatamente não predadores. — Ele mostrou os dentes.

— Mas você não é forte o bastante para controlar San Francisco, mesmo se tivesse uma colônia inteira. — Um simples fato ditado pelos atributos físicos de seus diferentes animais e pela cadeia alimentar natural. — Nós estamos fechando essa cidade, Teijan. Você tem mais quatro semanas para se decidir. Alie-se a nós ou vá embora.

Antes do ataque devastador orquestrado pelo Conselho Psy a outro aliado dos DarkRivers, um rebanho de cervos, os Ratos eram fracos demais para causar qualquer preocupação. Agora eles eram uma possível força e uma atual fraqueza; os túneis precisavam ser vigiados no caso dessa guerra fria com os Psys se agravar. Mas a menos que os Ratos jurassem lealdade, não se podia confiar em sua palavra.

— Nós governávamos este lugar antes dos DarkRivers. — Teijan estalou.

— Não, você se encolheu nos Túneis enquanto os Psys caminhavam pela Superfície. — Clay devolveu impiedosamente. — Você não é páreo para nós.

Um humano poderia ter lido suas palavras como uma humilhação, mas changelings entendiam dominância.

— Se... — Teijan arriscou — nós jurássemos fidelidade, teríamos que ir ao seu auxílio se vocês nos chamassem? E pelos lobos?

— Sim. Nós viríamos ao seu auxílio em troca.

Uma pausa. — Um gato protegerá um rato?

Clay sorriu. — A menos que o rato tente morder o gato. — Traição não seria tolerada.

Os olhos do outro changeling brilharam. — Então talvez eu deva conversar com Lucas.

— Direi a ele. — Alcançando seu bolso, ele puxou uma cópia da foto de Jonquil. — Agora, eu preciso de um favor. Mostre essa foto para seu povo, pergunte se alguém viu alguma coisa.

Teijan pegou-a em uma explosão inumana de movimento. — Um favor? Não uma ordem?

— Um favor. — Clay se desencostou da parede. — De um predador para o outro.

Um sorriso afiado, cheio de dentes. Esse era o problema com os Ratos; eles tinham vivido tempo demais nos Túneis, esquecendo-se de sua humanidade. Era por isso que restavam apenas três de sua espécie na cidade. Os outros tinham sido caçados depois de se tornarem selvagens.

No ano passado, Clay lembrou, Dahlia tinha conseguido matar sete moradores dos Túneis antes de Teijan localizá-la e cortar a garganta de sua ex-amante. Era um lembrete arrepiante do caminho que Clay quase tinha tomado. Quase. Agora ele tinha os beijos de Tally e de nenhuma maldita maneira desistiria disso. Ele sorriu, perguntando-se como ela tinha reagido a sua despedida esta manhã. Ele ainda podia sentir seu sabor em seus lábios; um toque de café, especiarias e puro calor feminino.

— Eu perguntarei. — Teijan finalmente disse. — Você jura que se nos aliarmos a vocês, nosso lar estará seguro?

— Inferno, Teijan, esses túneis estão cheios de rachaduras, mas nós não faremos nada para expulsá-los. — A aliança estabeleceria uma hierarquia de uma vez por todas, permitindo a coexistência. Sem esse acordo, uma vez que a trégua acabasse, os Ratos estariam mortos. Sem argumentos. Sem segundas chances. Uma lei dura, mas que mantinha a paz no mundo volátil dos changelings predadores.

A única razão dos Ratos já não estarem mortos era porque Lucas possuía um melhor controle sobre a sede de sangue de sua fera do que a maioria dos alfas, e porque ele planejou tudo com décadas de antecedência; dez anos atrás, quando os DarkRivers estavam começando a flexionar seus músculos, ele tinha visto potencial nos estranhos moradores dos Túneis.

— Os túneis são sólidos. — O orgulho de Teijan estava em sua voz. — Nós os mantemos reparados.

— Então você ficará bem. Nós não queremos movê-los.

Uma pausa, então — Algo está para acontecer. Nós estamos por todos os lugares debaixo da cidade, como porões, garagens, túneis, fundações das casas, e há vezes em que ouvimos coisas que não deveríamos ouvir.

Como Clay pensou, Lucas era malditamente esperto. — Algum detalhe?

— Um assassinato. Um alvo Psy. — Ele adicionou quando Clay ficou quieto como um leopardo. — Definitivamente um deles. Alguém de alto escalão. Eu não posso dizer quem está planejando o ataque, mas as coisas estão mais instáveis para aqueles sangue frios do que parece.

— Nós precisamos nos preocupar com alguma coisa? — A informação que Teijan já tinha fornecido era critica. Se os Psys estavam chegando ao ponto de implosão, DarkRiver e SnowDancer precisavam saber para se prepararem, pois gostando ou não a raça psíquica ocupava um lugar vital no ecossistema do mundo. — Você conseguiu nomes?

— Eles mencionaram um Anthony Kyriakus. — Ele falou. — Nunca ouvi falar nele. Deve ser um deles.

Clay entrou em estado de alerta. — Você tem certeza? — Anthony era o pai de Faith e o possível líder de uma revolução silenciosa contra o Conselho Psy. Além de Faith e Vaughn, só os Sentinelas e o casal alfa DarkRiver sabia desse segredo mortal.

— Sim. Mas eu não sei se ele é o alvo. — Seus olhos foram para a foto em sua mão. — Há algo sobre esse garoto; ele é diferente. Vou ver o que posso descobrir. — Ele se foi em um flash sombrio.

Refazendo seus passos, Clay se içou do bueiro antes de ligar para Vauhn. — Diga a Faith para avisar ao pai dela.

— Eu sinto que mesmo que ele seja o alvo, Anthony será o que vai sair vivo. — Vaughn falou lentamente. — Ele é um filho da puta durão.

— Se você vê-lo, tente ter uma noção de como está o clima geral na PsyNet.

— Da última vez que conversamos ele disse que os ventos da tempestade estavam se formando. Esse outro rebelde, o Fantasma, causou alguns sérios estragos nos últimos meses. — Um som de metal contra pedra, como se Vaughn estivesse esculpindo enquanto conversavam. — Então, o que é isso que ouvi sobre você?

— O quê?

— Você está morando com uma mulher?

Clay fez uma careta. — Não é da sua maldita conta.

— Diga isso a Faith, ela tem uma coisa por você. — Pura diversão na voz do jaguar. — Ela acha que você precisa de um defensor. Eu disse a ela que você precisa tanto quanto um pitbull precisa de um.

— Obrigado. — E ele quis dizer realmente isso. Talin, não importa o que ela dissesse, era terrivelmente possessiva em relação a ele. Ela não reagiria bem à interferência de outra mulher.

Encerrando a ligação, Clay seguiu para o HQ DarkRiver, que ficava localizado em um edifício de médio porte perto de Chinatown. Lucas deveria estar lá hoje; ele tinha uma reunião com os cabeças de uma corporação humana. Clay, como supervisor de construção do projeto, estava originalmente previsto para comparecer.

Ria, a assistente executiva de Lucas, estava trabalhando em sua mesa quando Clay entrou na antessala do escritório deste.

— Ele está livre?

Ela sorriu. — A reunião terminou há poucos minutos.

— Obrigado. — Ele entrou após bater rapidamente, sabendo que Lucas já teria captado seu cheiro.

O outro homem estava sentado em um dos sofás de couro sintético que ele reservava para os clientes. — Sente-se enquanto eu termino esse sanduíche.

Clay desabou na cadeira oposta, mas não pôde relaxar, sua mente em Talin e em como seria para ela se eles não conseguissem encontrar esse garoto a tempo.

— Aqui. — Lucas lhe atirou uma maçã.

Apanhando-a por reflexo, ele mordeu-a. — É como se esse garoto tivesse desaparecido no ar. — Clay era um dos caçadores mais pacientes do clã, mas hoje ele se sentia perigosamente no limite.

— O que você conseguiu até agora? — Tendo terminado o sanduíche, Lucas pegou uma garrafa d'água.

Clay expôs os fatos, então olhou para a porta. — Nate está aqui.

Houve uma batida superficial antes que o outro Sentinela entrasse, seus olhos se iluminando ao ver a comida.

— Estou morrendo de fome. Não consegui encontrar nada que gostasse lá fora.

— Isso é porque você está acostumado com a comida de Tammy. — Lucas empurrou o prato de sanduíches na direção dele.

— Eu tenho algo a te dizer sobre os Ratos também. — Clay repetiu o que Teijan disse, terminando rapidamente a maçã no processo.

— Qual a sua opinião? — Lucas perguntou.

— Ele fala sério. — Clay pegou um par de bolachas. — Ele insinuou isso na última vez que conversamos, mas eu disse a ele que nós não concordaríamos com nada além de um pacto total. — Um pacto, não uma verdadeira aliança, porque os Ratos não eram iguais aos DarkRivers em poder. Esse acordo DarkRiver tinha apenas com os SnowDancers. Um pacto era um reconhecimento do status submisso de um clã mais fraco e uma promessa feita pelo clã mais forte de fornecer assistência se necessário.

— Ele terá que me procurar. — Lucas pegou uma garrafa d'água e colocou-a diante de Nate, atirando outra em direção a Clay. — Se eu for para os Túneis será uma concessão. Mande Barker entregar a mensagem.

— Eu cuido disso. — Nate disse enquanto mordia uma bolacha. — Se isso funcionar nós teremos uma rede de espionagem montada. E pensar que eu discuti com você sobre os Ratos quando nós assumimos o controle da cidade.

Lucas deu de ombros. — Um risco calculado. Poderia ter acabado mal se os Psys tivessem descoberto que eles estavam lá embaixo, mas eles não descobriram. Então agora nós tomaremos vantagem disso. Vamos fazer uma reunião hoje à noite, resolver tudo isso. Em minha casa.

— Organize isso, Nate. — Clay disse. — Eu não posso deixar Talin sozinha. — E ela ainda não era confiável o bastante para conhecer a localização da casa do casal alfa. A única razão de ele levá-la até a casa de Tammy era porque esta já era bastante conhecida por muitos. Era por isso que ela era vigiada dia e noite por soldados que a maioria dos visitantes nunca chegava a ver.

— Por mim tudo bem. — Nate disse. — As crianças estão indo ver seus avós hoje à noite de qualquer forma.

— Talin não pode comparecer à reunião. — Lucas encarou os olhos de Clay. — Você está bem com isso?

— Sim. — Ele disse, mas o leopardo flexionou suas garras em desacordo. O coração protetor do animal queria que ela fosse aceita incondicionalmente pelo clã, uma tarefa impossível. Agora mais do que nunca DarkRiver precisava ter cuidado com em quem confiar seus segredos. Não apenas por causa dos Psys observando, mas também por espiões changelings e humanos. — Ela pode ficar em um dos quartos do andar de cima enquanto nos reunimos lá embaixo.

— Certo. — Lucas olhou para Nate. — Então, o que você descobriu sobre esse garoto?

— O garoto é um grande encrenqueiro, mas ele manteve seu nariz limpo até uma recente acusação de furto. — Seus olhos brilharam com diversão. — Ele tentou roubar algum perfume feminino extravagante.

Clay soltou uma maldição. — Para Tally. Garoto idiota. Ele deveria saber que ela descobriria em um segundo, mesmo se ele não fosse pego.

— Sim, bem, que garoto pensa direito quando tem uma quedinha por alguém? — Nate lançou a Clay um olhar penetrante. — Eu conheço alguns homens que não pensariam direito também.

Clay se recusou a morder a isca. — Nada está levantando bandeiras vermelhas, mas isso faz sentido se esse é um grupo organizado.

— Há uma coisa. — Nate disse. — Todo mundo com quem conversei comentou que o garoto tinha uma linda voz. Um homem disse que se sentiu meio que hipnotizado por ela.

— Isso não nos diz nada. — Lucas franziu o cenho.

O leopardo de Clay pegou a dica de algo importante, mas ele não conseguia juntar as peças. — É mais um elemento para adicionar à mistura. — Ele disse, levantando-se para sair. — A propósito, Luc, você pode pedir a um dos soldados para buscar um pacote para mim?

O alfa ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Claro. Alguma instrução especial?

Clay deu a ele os detalhes. — Não danifique. — Ainda não.

Clay teve que se forçar a não arrastar Talin para perto dele no segundo em que ele e Nate voltaram para casa. Seu leopardo queria morder, provar, puxar o luxuriante perfume de Talin para seus pulmões. Ele se contentou com sentar-se ao seu lado e colocar o braço no espaldar da cadeira dela. — Nós ouvimos que Jon tem uma boa voz. — Ele disse, traçando suas feições com os olhos. — E as outras crianças?

Seus olhos encontraram os dele, e ele viu-a ler a profundidade de sua fome. — Mickey não podia nem mesmo cantar em um karaokê. — Ela disse, suas bochechas corando enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Ele agarrou o espaldar da cadeira dela para não assumir a tarefa.

— Lá se vai a teoria. — Nate desmoronou em uma cadeira ao lado da de sua companheira.

Tamsyn o beijou em afetuosa saudação. — Talin fez os perfis das crianças, mas eu não tive muita sorte. Há algo nas fotos da autópsia, eu só não consigo entender o quê.

Clay estava prestes a olhar para essas fotos quando sua atenção foi capturada pelas listas que Talin tinha feito, pelas informações que ela tinha anotado ao lado dos nomes de Mickey e Diana. A de Iain era quase tão detalhada quanto. Nelas se listava tudo, desde suas alturas a seus passatempos conhecidos. Excitação correu por seu sangue, a sensação de uma caçada começando.

— O que você está olhando? — Talin se inclinou contra ele, seu corpo um macio e delicioso peso.

Ele de repente estava a um segundo de tomá-la e danem-se as consequências.


	22. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Reprimindo a possessividade selvagem que ameaçava arruinar a nova relação de confiança entre eles, ele se concentrou nas páginas diante dele. — Mickey podia não cantar, mas aqui diz que ele era um prodígio matemático. Música e matemática não estão ligadas?

— Eu acho que sim. — Ela franziu a testa. — Mas olhe o perfil de Iain; ele era um gênio em línguas.

Clay desenrolou os dedos do espaldar da cadeira dela e acariciou com eles a pele que sua blusa sem mangas deixava descoberta, se rendendo a fome de sua necessidade. — Você tem informações como essas, coisas que não estão nos arquivos de Max, sobre crianças que você não conhece pessoalmente? — Sob a ponta de seus dedos ela estava macia, resistente, afagável.

— Eu tenho telefonado o dia todo. — Ela disse sem se afastar. — Não se preocupe, eu fui discreta. Muitas dessas crianças ainda têm dossiês abertos nas filiais da Fundação, então eu fingi ser um dos lacaios do escritório checando dados. Algumas vezes eu liguei para sua última escola conhecida. — Ela cavou através de seus papéis. — Ok, uma menina era uma brilhante pintora. Outro tinha habilidades fora do comum em desenho. — Talin estava muito consciente dos dedos de Clay subindo por seu braço e ombro para escovar sua nuca. Depois de tantas horas sem ele, ela estava extremamente sensível à sua proximidade. Mais do que isso, ela precisava de seu toque. Isso lhe ancorava ao mesmo tempo em que quebrava suas defesas.

— O quê mais? — Sua voz era um rosnado.

Ela lutou para reorganizar seus pensamentos. — Diana era uma corredora fenomenal. Arte, esporte, matemática; seus pontos fortes estão por todo o lugar, sem nenhuma ligação. — Era impossível esconder seu desapontamento.

A mão de Clay se fechou em torno de sua nuca, e ela teve a sensação de que ele não estava nem mesmo ciente do ato territorial. — E os outros?

— Meus dados estão incompletos, mas eu sei de mais dois atletas de ponta. — Ela disse, confusa por sua própria reação ao aperto dele. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo cautelosa com o que isso podia implicar e faminta por mais do mesmo. — Este menino teve uma ótima nota em todos os testes MCAT1 que...

— O quê? — Tamsyn interrompeu. — Este é um teste muito específico. É usado para selecionar os candidatos das escolas de medicina.

Talin ficou tão surpresa que quase esqueceu o calor do toque possessivo de Clay. Quase. — Ele é dado a todas as potenciais crianças da Fundação, junto com um monte de outros testes. Para descobrir em que são boas.

— Mas é tão difícil. — Tamsyn balançou a cabeça. — As únicas pessoas que tiram ótimas notas são M-Psys, e é compreensível já que muitos deles podem ver dentro do corpo.

— Esse menino era humano. — Disso Talin não tinha dúvidas. — Essa é a única coisa sobre a Fundação com que eu não me sinto confortável. Eles não vão estender sua assistência à changelings.

— Crianças humanas superdotadas. — Clay disse em um tom calmo. — Essa é a ligação.

O olhar de Tammy era afiado. — E você, Talin? Qual é o seu dom?

— O meu? — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Nada muito especial. Eu tenho uma memória fotográfica. — Exceto quando a doença fazia buracos nela, mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Era duro o bastante se concentrar com seu corpo rejeitando as ordens de sua mente, sua pele tensa com a profundidade enervante da ânsia sensual. Ela não queria sentir desejo por Clay. Deixava-a em pânico pensar em alterar sua amizade de uma forma tão irreversível. — Eu nunca esqueço de nada.

Soltando sua nuca, Clay estendeu a mão e puxou seu rabo de cavalo. Quando ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado, ele disse: — Isso é especial, Tally. Quantas outras pessoas podem dizer isso?

Ela ainda sentia algo semelhante a um chute no coração cada vez que ele se dobrava o suficiente para usar o seu apelido de infância. Ela nunca tinha permitido a mais ninguém esse direito. — Mas se você estiver certo, — Ela disse, uma onda de horror varrendo sua mente — isso significa que a Fundação Brilhar está recrutando crianças superdotadas. Eles são os únicos separando estas crianças da população em geral, tornando-as alvos.

Não gostando da dor que podia sentir dentro dela, Clay pressionou-a contra si. Ele se preparou para que ela recuasse, mas Talin veio sem lutar. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não puxá-la para seu colo. — Eu sei que você acha que é uma toupeira, — Ele murmurou — mas há ainda uma pequena chance de que possa ser a Fundação como um todo?

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse sacudindo-se de seu estado de choque. — Não, eles se importam. Todos os Guardiões, e esse é o meu posto, são ex-crianças da Fundação. Nós somos o tipo de pessoas que poderiam destruir o mundo para encontrar os nossos protegidos. O Guardião de Iain, Rangi, está lidando com uma enorme crise familiar agora, mas ele entra em contato comigo duas vezes por dia para atualizações.

— A maioria das crianças que foram levadas não tinha Guardiões atribuídos ainda, ou acredite, você teria um bando inteiro gritando por respostas. Se a Fundação quisesse uma presa fácil não teria escolhido pessoas como nós para vigiar as crianças.

O leopardo apreciava sua dedicação feroz àqueles sob seus cuidados. Mas isso só ia até aí; assim que eles encontrassem Jon ela veria uma centena de especialistas se fosse necessário. Ela não podia morrer.

Fim da história. Seus olhos se estreitaram. — Três de suas crianças foram levadas, Tally. Por que, se eles estão atrás daqueles que não farão falta?

— Você está certo. — A mão dela tremia. — Jon é fácil de explicar, já que ele nunca concordou oficialmente em ter um Guardião. Eu só meio que o intimidava a se comportar. — Clay podia ver como lhe feria que ao tentar dar uma vida melhor a Jon, ela possa ter colocado-o em perigo. Ele decidiu que iria beijar o atrevimento de volta para ela quando eles estivessem sozinhos. — Eu estou listada nos registros oficiais como seu contato de rua, nada mais.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Mickey e Diana?

O peito de Talin se elevou quando ela respirou fundo. — Mickey, ele era meu nos registros. Eu não sei por que ele foi alvejado. — Ela queria tocar Clay por conforto, mas fechou a mão em um punho para se impedir de fazer isso, embora tenha se afundado ainda mais em seu abraço. — Di, tenho quase certeza de que ela estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Presa fácil.

— Isso implica certa falta de controle. — Nate interrompeu. — Todo o resto aponta para a precisão de um relógio.

Clay franziu a testa. — A estrutura poderia estar se quebrando.

— Ou, — Tamsyn sugeriu — eles se tornaram confiantes. Eles podem ter começado a levar as crianças que querem especificamente ao invés de esperar por um alvo seguro.

— Talvez. — Nate concordou, seu olhar concentrado. — Conclusão; você precisa fazer a Fundação te contar a razão de selecionar crianças que podem ser chamadas de superdotadas.

— Nem todas elas são. — Ela ressaltou.

Clay acariciou o braço dela para cima e para baixo, um ato reconfortante, mas também perturbador. — Talvez não, mas há o bastante delas para que nós precisemos saber o porquê.

— Eu não estou em qualquer lugar alto o bastante na organização. Dev me conhece, mas... — Ela parou de falar quando algo buzinou. — O quê... Oh, droga. — Ela escavou o bolso de sua calça para recuperar um pequeno celular prateado. — As crianças que eu estou olhando para Rangi têm esse número. — Abrindo o celular, ela o colocou na orelha. — É a Talin.

Tão de perto, Clay não teve problemas para ouvir a resposta. Seu corpo todo entrou em estado de alerta. Um segundo depois, Talin estendeu a mão para agarrar a sua. — Hoje à noite? — Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos enormes com a surpresa.

Ele assentiu.

— Sim, tudo bem. Que horas? — Uma pausa. — Tudo bem. Conversamos lá. — Ela desligou o telefone. — Uau, isso foi estranho.

Clay emaranhou seus dedos mais firmemente com os dela enquanto seu leopardo analisava o tom que ele tinha ouvido, considerava o sabor do mesmo.

— Eu não entendi o nome. — Tamsyn disse. — Quem era?

Talin encarou-a. — Você ouviu tudo do outro lado da mesa?

— Desculpe. — A curadora fez uma careta. — Maus modos, mas em minha defesa, o nível de discurso humano é muito alto para nós.

— Eu acho que preciso investir em um fone de ouvido. — Seu tom era intrigado ao invés de ofendido.

Clay se perguntou se ela percebeu que já estava pensando a longo prazo. Algo muito apertado dentro dele se afrouxou um pouco.

— O nome. — Nate pressionou quando ela permaneceu em silêncio.

— Clay. — Ela olhou para ele, travessura em seus olhos. Sua Tally tinha se recuperado, assim como fazia sempre. Mas ele ainda pretendia acariciá-la mais tarde. Ser capaz de superar a dor de perder aqueles sob seus cuidados não significava que tivesse parado de doer. — Você quer fazer as honras?

Ele lhe fez uma careta por como ela estava provocando os outros. Ela sorriu sem arrependimentos. — Foi Devraj Santos. — Ele disse, seu leopardo se deliciando com pedacinho de diversão. Isso teria surpreendido seus companheiros de clã; ele não era conhecido por entregar-se ao tipo de jogo que era uma segunda natureza para eles. Mas Talin sempre fez com que fosse impossível não jogar. Ele não sabia o quanto sentia falta desse aspecto de seu antigo relacionamento até agora.

— Estranho não descreve isso. — Nate murmurou. — Nós falamos nele, e ele liga. Tem certeza que ele não é um P-Psy?

Talin riu. — Não, ele é muito humano. Ouvi dizer que ele tem um temperamento forte. Ele não consegue manter uma secretária. — Ela esfregou a almofada do seu polegar por onde suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as de Clay. — A reunião é às nove horas em um restaurante à cerca de uma hora daqui.

Com a necessidade arranhando de forma selvagem sua garganta, Clay olhou para Nate. — Se empurrarmos a reunião do clã para as seis, eu posso sair com Talin por volta das oito.

— Vou fazer as ligações. — Nate se levantou. — Tammy, que tal uma mãozinha? — Seu tom detinha uma intimidade tão profunda e verdadeira que não precisava de palavras para se comunicar.

Talin tragou o nó em sua garganta e esperou até que o outro casal tivesse subido antes de se virar. — Clay, você ouviu Dev dizer que eu deveria ir sozinha.

Ele assentiu, mudando a posição de sua mão para que pudesse passar seu polegar ao longo da palma dela.

Suas bochechas coraram. — Então, pode me emprestar seu carro?

— Não. — Suave, ela era tão suave.

Linhas de expressão se formaram em sua testa. — Por que não? — Ela puxou sua mão.

Ele se recusou a soltá-la. — Dev sabe muito bem que eu estarei com você.

— E você sabe disso porque é um vidente também? — Ela sorriu.

Ele queria beijar aquele sorriso para fora de seus lábios. Então ele fez isso. Ela deu um pequeno gemido assustado e depois uma curiosa quietude caiu sobre ela. Ele não empurrou, não forçou, mas tampouco recuou. Ela poderia ter feito isso apenas se movendo para o lado, mas ela não fez. Então ele a beijou, mordiscou aquele lábio inferior deliciosamente tentador, e então passou a língua sobre a pequena lesão.

— Eu disse sem lambidas. — Ela sussurrou contra sua boca, fechando a mão livre em seu ombro.

Ele apertou o que segurava. — Você não gosta?

— Eu nunca realmente considerei isso antes. — Ela disse, soando muito prática para uma mulher com os lábios molhados por um beijo. — Para gostar eu teria que estar envolvida.

Clay queria mordê-la por se atrever a dizer que ele poderia ser nada mais do que uma foda sem rosto, e o impulso era tão primitivo, tão animal que despiu suas emoções. — Nós já estamos envolvidos. — Ele esperou que ela discordasse; ele beijaria a mentira diretamente para fora dela.

— Sim. — Ela respondeu, seu olhar inabalável. — Você faz meu corpo responder.

Ele quase sorriu. Ele conhecia Talin, entendia a profundidade de suas cicatrizes. Seu corpo teria ficado morto para ele se ela já não estivesse ligada a ele em um nível emocional; como uma inteligente e independente fêmea adulta. Seu vínculo passado sobreviveu a tudo, mas baseava-se nas lembranças das crianças que tinham sido. Mas isso, isso era algo que requeria a cooperação da mulher que ela tinha se tornado. E que requeria paciência de sua parte. Extraordinária e profunda paciência.

Soltando sua mão, ele estendeu a dele para esfregar seu polegar nos lábios dela. Era uma das partes favoritas de seu corpo. — Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

— Q-qual?

Ele gostava desse pequeno gaguejar em sua voz, dessa fratura em sua compostura. Sua Tally era difícil, mas ela estava começando a confiar nele novamente. Era uma confiança que ele malditamente reconquistaria. Lembranças de como ele a decepcionou pela primeira vez ameaçaram escurecer seu humor, mas ele lutou contra elas. Este momento era sobre um doce, sexy e simples beijo. Ele deixou seu olhar escovar as curvas rechonchudas de sua boca novamente. — Eu perguntei se você não gostou da lambida.

Ela arquejou, seus seios se erguendo em um convite silencioso. — Será que isso importa?

— Claro que sim. — Ele moveu um braço para segurar o espaldar de sua cadeira enquanto com seu outro rodeava os sedutores quadris dela. — Porque se você não gostar eu terei que aprender alguns truques novos. Eu gosto de fazer isso, e planejo lamber uma rota através de todas as sardas de seu corpo.

Sua pele corou, e seus olhos se iluminaram com um surpreso flash de desejo. — Quando você ficou tão falador?

Ele sorriu lento e satisfeito. — Eu falo quando tenho algo a dizer. Pare de evitar a pergunta.

— Certo. — Inclinando-se para frente, ela passou a língua ao longo de seu lábio inferior.

Uma quente e molhada lambida e seu pau ficou tão duro que parecia ser feito de granito. — Você gosta disso. — Com o corpo pesado com a necessidade, ele começou a se inclinar em sua direção.

— Na boca. — Ela disse, pouco antes que seus lábios se tocassem.

Ele piscou. — O corpo?

— Bem, a maioria das partes do corpo estaria bem provavelmente, — Ela respondeu, com a boca escovando a dele. — mas não lá.

Surpreendido por sua timidez com ele, pois não importa os anos separados, eles nunca tinham sido estranhos, ele correu os lábios por sua mandíbula e esfregou suavemente o nariz no pescoço dela. Sua mão se ergueu de seu ombro para afastar seu cabelo. Era tentador largar o espaldar da cadeira e acariciar todo o caminho até seus seios, mas ele manteve a outra mão onde estava, seu aperto deixando suas articulações brancas. Lento. Esta tinha que ser uma sedução não só do corpo, mas da mente também. Ele tinha perdido Tally uma vez. Maldito fosse se ela alguma vez o deixaria de novo.

— Por que não? — Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, passando a língua para saborear a feminilidade exuberante de sua pele.

Ela estremeceu, mas depois, para sua surpresa, mordiscou sua orelha com pequenos e afiados dentes humanos. Ele nunca antes teve que se preocupar em gozar em seus jeans. — Eu não me esqueci da pergunta. — Mas ele tinha percebido que Tally iria enlouquecê-lo na cama. Deus, ele não podia esperar.

— É tão ... bem, a coisa toda parece muito constrangedora e indigna.

Foi a última coisa que ele esperava ouvir. O leopardo não tinha certeza de como reagir. — Bem, agora, — Ele disse após recuperar sua voz — isso é um desafio, se alguma vez ouvi um.

A mão dela se cerrou em seus cabelos. — Eu não quis que fosse. — Ela parecia muito jovem e muito honesta.

Inesperadamente, ele se sentia da mesma forma. — Que tal você me deixar? Uma vez? — Nesse momento ele poderia ter sido um adolescente tentando conversar com seu encontro no banco de trás de um carro. Mas só se esse encontro fosse Tally; ele nunca flertou desse jeito com nenhuma outra. Nem ela. Ele sabia disso em seu âmago.

— Clay. — O rosto dela estava quente contra o seu, os tendões de seu pescoço tensos. — Nós não vamos aí. Eu te disse.

Ele começou a beijar uma rota subindo por seu pescoço. — Só uma vez. — Ele disse, pressionando um beijo na curva de sua orelha e se deliciando com seu arrepio em resposta. — Você pode até mesmo definir um limite de tempo.

— Pare com isso. — Mas ela não fez nenhum esforço para pará-lo enquanto ele mordiscava um caminho ao longo de sua mandíbula e de volta para sua boca. — Nós não dormiremos juntos.

— Tudo bem, podemos fazer isso com você na mesa da cozinha. — Ele murmurou, se afogando na batida rápida do pulso dela. Ele ecoava o trovejar do seu. — Ou talvez nas almofadas, com você sobre suas mãos e joelhos. Eu gosto dessa.

Ela gemeu e o beijo desta vez foi aberto, quente e úmido. Os olhos dela estavam enormes quando eles se separaram, seus lábios machucados. — Não.

Ele cedeu ao desejo do leopardo de expor os dentes. — Por que não? Ficamos bem juntos. — E ela com certeza não tocaria qualquer outro homem. Um rosnado se formou em sua garganta.

— Você é meu amigo. — Ela fez uma careta. — Sexo vai estragar isso.

Ele olhou para aquela boca teimosa, para aqueles olhos expressivos, e de repente compreendeu o que ela não conseguia dizer. Sexo havia arruinado sua infância, marcado-a de tal forma que ela usava-o como uma arma para se machucar.

Para ela isso não era algo bom, algo que pudesse ser autorizado a entrar nesta relação.

Porque, ele entendeu finalmente, essa relação era importante.

Seu leopardo se acalmou. Não era a calma da rendição, mas a de um predador avaliando sua presa. — Eu sou um saudável macho adulto. — Ele começou a dizer.

— E você tem necessidades. — Toda a suavidade escorreu de seu rosto. — Poupe-me da palestra; se eu não der para você, você buscará em outro lugar. Eu estou certa?

1 Medical College Admission Test (MCAT) – Teste admissional para a faculdade de medicina.


	23. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Clay decidiu que seria imprudente rir. Se ela fosse um leopardo, estaria mostrando suas garras para ele agora. — Não é bem assim.

— O quê, há um novo desenvolvimento? — Ela bufou. — Os homens são todos iguais.

— Como um saudável changeling macho adulto, — Ele continuou, ignorando seu olhar furioso — o toque é parte da minha vida. Eu não vou me transformar em um lunático delirante se não recebê-lo; viver sem um clã por tantos anos me ensinou como seguir em frente sem o tipo de toque que a maior parte dos DarkRivers concede.

Ela continuou a observá-lo, seus olhos estreitados.

— Mas, — Ele disse — é importante para mim. — Ele era conhecido como um solitário, mas isso nunca significou exclusão. Não com os DarkRivers. — Igual a quando eu era criança.

Ela cruzou os braços. — Você acabou de dizer que se acostumou a não tê-lo quando era jovem.

— Não, eu disse que me acostumei a viver sem o tipo de toque que o clã concede. — Ele corrigiu. — Eu tinha outro tipo de toque para me manter sã. Eu tive você.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando. — Ela disse, descruzando os braços.

Mas ele podia ver que ela se lembrava. Todas aquelas vezes em que ela engatinhou para seu colo, nenhum deles dizendo nada enquanto ele abraçava-a e eles assistiam ao sol se pôr sobre os limites irregulares da cidade. Todos aqueles abraços que ela lhe dera sem malícia. Todos aqueles dias em que ela segurou sua mão enquanto ele a levava em segurança através do ferro-velho.

— Isso era amizade. — Seus olhos se encheram de lembranças. — Você era meu melhor amigo.

— Eu ainda sou. — Ele sempre tinha sido, apesar do que pudesse ter dito enquanto estava com raiva.

— Então, por que... ?

— Isso é tudo o que você quer? Que sejamos amigos?

Uma hesitação, então ela assentiu. — Amigos. — Talin precisava que essa relação fosse algo puro, algo imaculado pela luxúria e pelo mal que esta gerava.

— E se eu precisar de um toque amigo seu, você me dará?

Desconfiada da natureza do leopardo, ela olhou para seu rosto. — Amigos não se beijam.

— Na verdade, um pequeno beijo dado a um companheiro de clã é considerado normal. — Disse a ela. — Mas eu não pedirei a você se isso te deixar desconfortável. Estou pedindo pelas coisas que você fez antes.

Os abraços, o contato amigável sem expectativas, sem a mácula sombria do sexo. — Sim. — Ela sorriu e envolveu os braços ao redor dele. — Sim.

Seus próprios braços envolveram-na. — Bom.

O sorriso dela ameaçava rachar seu rosto. Isso iria funcionar. Sem o desejo para poluir as águas, talvez eles pudessem esquecer os erros que cometeram e trazer de volta a inocência que outrora havia entre eles.

Clay rogava a Deus que soubesse o que estava fazendo. Sentado lá no tapete da sala de Nate e Tamsyn, suas pernas esparramadas diante dele, tudo o que podia fazer era não gemer em voz alta de frustração. Algumas horas atrás, Tally tinha concordado com o toque amigável. E se ela nunca tomasse a iniciativa de aceitar um amante? E ele tentaria se tornar seu amante, disso ele tinha certeza.

Pela lógica do leopardo, ele era seu amigo, portanto qualquer toque seria o de um amigo. Esse pequeno raciocínio felino lhe dava um espaço de manobra para brincar com ela e lentamente, oh-tão-lentamente, convencê-la de que o sexo entre eles não tinha que significar a perca de tudo que era bom. O que ele se recusava a considerar era que pudesse falhar nisso.

— Desculpem o atraso. — A voz de Mercy interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Com sua chegada, todos os Sentinelas, Clay, Vaughn, Nate, Dorian e Mercy, estavam lá. Lucas sentou-se no chão diante de Clay, e Sascha se enrolou no sofá atrás dele. A companheira de Vaughn, Faith, normalmente estava presente também, mas ela tinha decidido ficar lá em cima com Tamsyn e Tally hoje. Clay estava um pouco preocupado com isso. Mas então, ele pensou com uma explosão de orgulho possessivo, Tally era mais do que capaz de se cuidar.

— Certo, — Lucas disse — trata-se dos Ratos. — Ele expôs os fatos. — Aceitaremos sua submissão e daremos a eles passagem livre pelos túneis?

— Eles estariam dispostos a reportar tudo para nós? — Mercy perguntou de sua poltrona.

Lucas assentiu. — O pacto equivale a uma aceitação formal de nossas regras.

— É uma grande decisão, — Nate disse. — deixar outro predador, ainda que fraco, em nossa área.

— Eles ficam agressivos e o pacto está anulado. — A expressão de Lucas era friamente prática. — Eles estarão mortos em horas.

— Estrategicamente, — Vaughn disse — seu território é um dos nossos pontos mais vulneráveis; nossos leopardos não gostam de ir lá embaixo. Se os Psys aprenderem o suficiente sobre nós para tirar proveito disso, eles poderiam causar estragos pra caramba. — Ele se virou. — Clay?

— Eu concordo. — Curiosamente, apesar da atração de sua besta, foi isso o que ele trouxe para os Sentinelas; uma perspectiva baseada em sua humanidade. Era menos por causa de sua herança genética do que pelos 14 anos que passou fingindo ser completamente humano. Aquele lado humano podia olhar para além dos instintos territoriais do leopardo. — Teijan é íntegro; é por isso que ele levou tanto tempo para se decidir. Ele não quebrará o pacto se nós não quebrarmos. — Havia uma veia de honra no rato que podia surpreender aqueles que o julgaram pela natureza de seu animal.

Dorian começou a brincar com o seu sempre presente canivete por entre seus dedos, e seus distraídos movimentos suaves eram lampejos prateados. — Eu tenho lidado com Teijan; negociando informações. Seu povo não possui os melhores lutadores, mas eles são excelentes espiões. Membros humanos incluídos.

Lucas ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Saia com um para conhecê-lo?

O sorriso de Dorian foi ligeiro. — Algo assim.

— Em nossa primeira reunião para discutir o pacto formal ele me pareceu honesto, porém cauteloso. — Sascha disse, falando pela primeira vez. — Teijan não dará sua lealdade levianamente, mas eu também não acho que ele trairia um acordo. Há algo de muito orgulhoso sobre ele.

— Essa é uma opinião profissional? — Dorian perguntou. — Você o leu, Sascha querida?

Sascha franziu o cenho para o Sentinela loiro. — Isso seria antiético. Meus instintos me dizem que ele é confiável.

Dorian deu de ombros. — Seus instintos são os de uma empata.

Clay concordava. Sascha podia não ter feito uma leitura consciente, mas ela devia ter captado algo que a levasse a dizer isso. — Talvez você precise de outra reunião com Teijan e seu povo.

— Eu não vou lê-los. — O cenho de Sascha se franziu ainda mais.

Lucas estendeu a mão para puxar a ponta da trança dela. — Maldita ética.

— Eu vou à reunião — Disse ela, afastando a mão dele com um tapa, mas com um sorriso afiado em seus lábios. — e te deixarei saber o que penso, mas será minha opinião, nada mais.

— Jesus, Lucas, — Dorian murmurou — eu pensei que você tinha dito que estava corrompendo-a.

Sascha jogou uma almofada nele. Rindo, Lucas pegou o voleio de Dorian. — Pare de provocar minha companheira; ela está em um temperamental humor feminino.

O rosnado de Mercy encheu o ar.

Dorian bufou. — Você só está com raiva porque tirou o palito menor.

— Por que eu tenho que ser a agente de ligação com os lobos? — Mercy exigiu — Riley é um maldito chato de galocha, eu queria... — Ela arranhou o ar com suas mãos e fez sons selvagens.

— Eu vou te emprestar uma faca. — Dorian disse arrastadamente — Assim você não deixará suas unhas de garota sujas.

Mercy o atacou em um bote que Dorian desviou com a graça de um perito. Porém ele não conseguiu impedi-la de imobilizá-lo no chão; porque ele estava rindo muito.

Clay olhou em volta para os seus companheiros de clã sorrindo e soube que Tally pertencia a esse circulo. Ela era sua agora. Nada e nem ninguém, nem seus medos, nem essa maldita doença, iria mantê-la longe dele.

Talin tinha pensado que Sascha era uma tarefa difícil, mas a companheira de Lucas não era nada perto de Faith. Apesar da pequena e curvilínea ruiva ter os mesmos olhos de céu noturno que Sascha, as semelhanças terminavam aí. O sorriso de Faith era raro, e havia uma indefinível escuridão nela que Talin reconhecia, pois ela guardava ecos da mesma coisa dentro de si mesma.

— Então, você conhecia Clay desde criança? — Faith perguntou quando elas se sentaram no desordenado e grande cômodo que era o sótão. — Ele nunca mencionou você.

Talin sentiu uma pontada de dor seguida por irritação. Quem era esta mulher para lhe interrogar sobre Clay?

— Não é uma surpresa, realmente. Éramos muito jovens a última vez que nos vimos. — Mas ele tinha estado em sua alma por todos os dias de sua vida.

— Eu sabia sobre você. — Tamsyn falou da poltrona em que sentava-se entre Faith e Talin. Ela estava tricotando algo usando uma lã verde que lembrava a Talin dos olhos de Clay. — 'Minha Tally', era como ele te chamava.

— Você sabia? — Faith franziu a testa, sua expressão tão sutil que era como se ela ainda não tivesse aprendido a compartilhar suas emoções sem se resguardar. — Claro, você o conhece há muito mais tempo.

Tamsyn continuou a tricotar enquanto falava. — Sim. Mas ele se tornou um bom amigo seu bem depressa. Você deve ter algum tipo de magia.

O ciúme que atingiu Talin era uma criatura cruel, lhe ferindo e rasgando violentamente. — Eu acho que ele deve ter desenvolvido um gosto por mulheres indefesas. — O comentário maldoso saiu antes que ela pudesse impedir.

As agulhas de tricô de Tamsyn pararam, então voltaram ao trabalho. Faith ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O que te faz pensar que eu sou indefesa? — Seu sorriso era gelado.

Talin não iria recuar, não depois das fissuras que Faith tinha aberto nela. — Parece como se um toque pudesse te machucar. — A pele da outra mulher era de um ouro cremoso com nenhuma sarda a vista. — A palavra que me vem à mente é frágil.

Tamsyn riu. — Desculpe, me ignorem. Continuem vocês duas.

Talin olhou para as duas mulheres DarkRiver e sentiu um rubor subir por seu pescoço. — Eu estou claramente perdendo algo. — O sentimento de exclusão doía ainda mais porque ela achava que Tamsyn gostasse dela.

— Desculpe, Talin. — Não havia riso na gentil voz de Tamsyn. — Eu estava só pensando no que Clay diria se ouvisse vocês duas.

Talin manteve sua atenção em Faith. — O que você é, uma telecinética ou algo assim? — Ela perguntou, muito consciente de que estava do lado de fora do círculo fechado que era a nova família de Clay.

O olhar de Faith era atento, misterioso em seu enfoque. — Eu vejo o futuro.

— Você é uma P-Psy? — Um ser tão raro que Talin nunca conheceu alguém que jamais tivesse realmente conhecido um. — Um Cardeal P-Psy?

— Sim. Acredite em mim quando eu digo; as coisas que eu vejo não são para fracos.

— Eu retiro o que disse sobre você ser frágil então. — Ela disse. — Mas amiga ou não, você não tem o direito de se meter entre mim e Clay. — Ela podia ser uma humana fraca e indefesa, mas não deixaria que ninguém, nem mesmo uma Cardeal, tentasse afastá-la de Clay.

— Você e Clay. Então há um relacionamento?

— Sim. — Com essa única palavra, Talin sentiu uma mudança fundamental dentro de si mesma. — Se você tem algo a dizer sobre isso, diga na minha cara ao invés de dançar ao redor disso.

As agulhas de Tamsyn pararam completamente, mas Faith não vacilou. — Eu vejo o futuro. Às vezes eu vejo coisas sobre as pessoas que são importantes para mim.

Isso destruiu a raiva de Talin como nada mais poderia ter feito. — O quê? — Ela sussurrou — O que eu fiz para Clay?

— Eu não sei. — A resposta de Faith foi tranquila, sua voz tão cristalina que lhe lembrou a de Jon. — Mas o que eu sei é que o futuro ainda não mudou.

— O que isso significa? — Ela queria sacudir a vidente, fazê-la parar de falar em enigmas.

— Significa que não importa quem você é, você ainda não é a mulher que irá impedi-lo de cruzar a linha final... De perder sua humanidade.


	24. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Max girou para bloquear o ataque um instante tarde demais.

Eles o atacaram em um enxame sádico, chutando e socando. Eles não xingaram, não gritaram, e seu silêncio absoluto era uma ameaça em si mesmo. Ele lutou, mas eles eram muitos. Depois de um tempo, seu mundo se reduziu a um coro repetitivo.

O som de carne contra carne, o raspar de pele contra o asfalto, respirações pesadas, dolorosas. Um filete de sangue quente escorrendo por seu rosto.

O som de uma arma sendo disparada. Então… nada.


	25. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Clay deu uma olhada para o rosto de Talin quando esta desceu para a cozinha e soube que ela havia batido de frente com Faith. Ela parou com uma boa distância entre eles. Carrancudo, ele se aproximou e pegou sua mão rígida e fria. Quando ela tentou puxá-la dele, ele teve que se lembrar de agir civilizadamente. — Eu pensei que fossemos amigos.

Isso a fez apertar os lábios, mas ela parou de lutar contra ele.

— Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu? — Silêncio. — Ótimo. Vou perguntar a Faith.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. — Você está apaixonado por ela?

De onde diabos as mulheres tiravam ideias como essa? — Ela é companheira de Vaughn.

— E daí?

— E daí, o quê? — Clay passou uma mão pelo cabelo. — Intrometer-se nos negócios dos outros é o que colegas de clã fazem. Eu não gosto muito disso, mas você aprende a conviver.

— Ela pensa que tem direitos sobre você.

Agora, isso sim era interessante. — Seu lado possessivo está se mostrando mais uma vez, Tally.

— Pare com isso. — Ela puxou sua mão da dele.

Ele se recusou a soltá-la. — Ela tem direitos sobre mim. — Ele disse. — Assim como tenho direitos sobre Sascha ou Tamsyn. É sobre cuidar dos seus. Eles são o Clã.

— E eu não sou.

— Ainda não. — Querendo possuí-la até que seu cheiro estivesse marcando permanentemente sua pele, ele a puxou em direção à porta. — Vamos, precisamos chegar nessa reunião a tempo.

No fim das contas, eles chegaram lá com tempo de sobra. Entrando no restaurante, Clay deixou que Talin falasse. Ela esteve calada por todo o caminho, e ele a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela estava examinando as coisas em sua cabeça. Isso podia ser perigoso, mas ele estava jogando para valer e não mentiria para ela. Talvez pudesse distraí-la enquanto lhe persuadia, mas nunca mentir.

— Nós estamos aqui para encontrar alguém. — Ela disse ao maître.

O homem rígido olhou primeiro para o jeans e suéter com gola V que ela vestiu por cima de sua camiseta, então para Clay e seu jeans e camiseta branca. — Eu acho que você está no estabelecimento errado. — Ele sugeriu, seu nariz tão alto que era impressionante que ele pudesse vê-los lá de cima. — O bar mais próximo fica a duas quadras daqui.

Clay esperou para ver o que Talin faria. Ele quase podia ver o vapor saindo das orelhas dela. — Onde fica o centro de desemprego mais próximo? — Doce como açúcar e oh-tão-inocente. Deus, ela o excitava quando ficava furiosa assim.

— Eu certamente não saberia. — Ele desdenhou.

— Você saberá em breve se esta é a forma que trata seus clientes. — Sua voz se transformou em aço. — Eu poderia ser alguém importante.

O homem sorriu afetadamente. — Suas roupas te entregam, minha querida. Quando você estiver indo jogar acima de sua liga, sugiro que arranje um traje melhor. E... — Ele zombou — ...um companheiro mais refinado.

Essa última parte fez Tally estreitar os olhos. — Para quê, seu almofadinha pomposo? Meu companheiro vale mil esnobes arrogantes iguais a você.

Clay estava gostando disso, mas ninguém insultava Talin na sua frente. — Ei, Tally.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro. — O quê? — Seu tom era quase um rosnado.

— Você acha que devo mostrar a ele o quanto posso ser refinado? — Um flash rápido de longos caninos e olhos verdes felinos.

O rosto do maître ficou branco atrás dela. Clay mal conseguiu conter o riso.

Talin bateu em seu braço. — Comporte-se, você não está ajudando. — Ela voltou sua atenção para o maître. — Agora, onde estávamos... Você está bem? Você está muito pálido.

— Eu, uh, estou bem. — O maître correu os dedos pela tela de seu tablet, seu medo um irritante adstringente para os sentidos de Clay. — Com quem você disse que se reuniriam?

— Sr. Devraj Santos.

A voz do homem estava esganiçada quando ele falou. — Sr. Santos reservou uma de nossas salas de jantar privadas. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Clay colocou sua mão na parte inferior das costas de Talin enquanto subiam os degraus atrás do outro homem. — Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim. — Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu pensei ter dito para se comportar. — Ela silvou. — Por que ele reagiu assim?

— Porque... — Ele deu um beijo em sua mandíbula, sentindo-se em um estado de humor divertido. — ele descobriu que eu sou um gatinho grande e mal.

Hesitando, ela olhou para ele, mas não com raiva. — Esta é uma cidade de leopardos; eles deviam estar acostumados a você. O que vocês garotos fazem com quem cruza o caminho de vocês?

— Nós não lhes comemos... Bem, não frequentemente. — Ele provocou. — Mas a reputação é uma coisa útil. — A realidade era que as pessoas estavam começando a perceber que os felinos controlavam várias partes principais da cidade. — Nós temos uma grande influência. — Entretanto, como DarkRiver era um grupo disciplinado e não um bando de bandidos, eles não costumavam sair por aí alardeando esse poder.

Por outro lado, um lembrete ocasional de um dos membros seniores do clã como o que ele deu esta noite garantia que ninguém pensasse que eles tinham se tornado complacentes. Se isso acontecesse, outros predadores humanos, changelings e Psys começariam a tentar se mudar para o território deles. — Eles sabem que podemos tornar a vida deles difícil.

— Como a máfia? — Esticando a mão, ela arrumou o cabelo dele, seu tom afetuoso.

Ele envaideceu-se sob seus cuidados. — Ei, nós não pedimos dinheiro por proteção. — E eles não buscavam vinganças mesquinhas, mas o maître não sabia disso. — E além disso, sapatos de cimento são tão século passado.

— Você é terrível. — Ela sussurrou, e recomeçou a subir os degraus. — Você assustou aquele pobre homem quase até a morte.

— Ele mereceu. — Ele apertou o quadril dela com uma mão, perguntando-se se ela realmente era contra mordidas, pois ele estava morrendo de vontade de testar seus dentes contra a doce tentação de sua bunda. — Ninguém além de mim pode ser mal com você.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas ele a viu lutar contra um sorriso. — Idem, gatinho. — Um pouco daquele sorriso apareceu por causa da careta que ele fez como resposta.

— Foi engraçado, mas eu vou ignorar se você alguma vez me chamar assim.

Quando acabaram de subir os degraus, eles encontraram o maître parado diante de uma porta aberta na metade do corredor. — Se vocês quiserem esperar lá dentro. — Ele disse, se mantendo cuidadosamente afastado de Clay. — Eu trarei o Sr. Santos assim que ele chegue.

— Obrigada. — Talin disse.

Clay parou por tempo o bastante para dar ao outro homem seu melhor sorriso de predador à caça antes que Talin o arrastasse para dentro e fechasse a porta. — Chega!

Apreciando o fato de que ela estava confortável o bastante para lhe dar ordens, ele procurou por uma saída secundária da sala. A janela era alta, mas grande o suficiente. Ele poderia escalá-la com Talin em suas costas. Satisfeito, ele voltou para onde ela estava contra a porta.

— A maioria das pessoas não reage tão mau quanto aquele cara. — Ele disse, apoiando suas mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça dela. Ele deixou espaço o bastante para que ela não se sentisse presa, mas mesmo assim seu leopardo ronronou quando ela permaneceu no lugar. — Ele deve ser um daqueles seres humanos que pensam em nós como animais. Ele provavelmente está esperando que eu peça um cervo vivo.

— Não use esse tom arrogante. — Ela cutucou seu tórax com um dedo. — A não ser que você não conheça nenhum changeling que pense nos humanos como presa.

Ele estremeceu. — Você está certa. Algumas espécies predatórias tendem a colocar os seres humanos no mesmo grupo que os cervos e o gado. — Presa, mantida segura apenas porque até em forma animal a mente dos changelings era metade humana.

— O que você acha? — Ela perguntou, seu tom malicioso.

— Eu acho que não quero sentir a extremidade afiada da sua língua. — Afastando-se da porta, ele foi para o outro lado da mesa quadrada e puxou uma cadeira para ela. Esta era uma posição que lhe permitiria manter um olho em ambas as saídas. — Sente-se, minha senhora.

Ela caminhou até onde ele estava e olhou-o de cima a baixo. — Engraçado, você se parece com Clay.

Ele ergueu o queixo em uma pergunta silenciosa.

— Você está sendo encantador.

Se ela soubesse o autocontrole que estava sendo preciso para impedir que a brutal possessividade de sua natureza assumisse a direção, ela teria estado aterrorizada. As mãos dele se crisparam no espaldar da cadeira em que ela sentou-se, seu rabo de cavalo alto escovando seus dedos. Embora ele soubesse que ela não estava ciente disso, aceitar esse assento e lhe permitir ficar à suas costas era um ato de confiança primordial, assim como expor a parte vulnerável de seu pescoço como ela fez.

Ele quis se inclinar e pressionar um beijo naquela pele cremosa. Tally não tinha sardas lá. — Não se preocupe, — Ele lhe assegurou, intrigado com sua descoberta. — eu voltarei a ser grosseiro e taciturno em breve.

— Idiota. — Ela riu quando ele sentou-se perto dela, no lado mais próximo da porta. Ninguém seria capaz de chegar até ela sem passar por ele. Ele estava prestes a se render à tentação de brincar com um fio do cabelo dela quando ouviu passos. Levantando-se, ele foi até a porta e abriu-a.

Um homem alto de cabelos e olhos escuros e com uma possível arma em seu coldre de ombro vinha da escadaria atrás do maître. Clay lhe ouviu dispensar o funcionário do restaurante e se dirigir diretamente para a porta. — Você deve ser Clay Bennett. — Aproximando-se, o homem estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— E você deve ser o filho da puta que tentou colocar alguém para me seguir esta manhã.

Ele ouviu Talin ofegar, mas ignorou-a, sua atenção na reação de Santos quando suas mãos se soltaram. O homem era firme, ele lhe daria isso. Nenhum lampejo de surpresa estragou sua expressão. — Você parece ter muita certeza disso.

— Ele cantou como um canário. — Clay tinha cuidado de seu perseguidor antes de ir para os Túneis.

— Ah. — Santos ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Isso explica a falta de um comunicado oficial dele. Ele ainda está vivo?

— Por enquanto. — Clay recuou, permitindo que o outro homem entrasse, mas bloqueando seu acesso a Talin.

Santos fechou a porta após entrar. — Talin, você parece bem.

— Uhum.

Clay estava satisfeito em ver a expressão cética de Talin enquanto ela encarava o seu chefe elegantemente trajado sob medida. O homem parecia um tubarão corporativo, mas o leopardo de Clay viu nele algo muito mais interessante; um predador vestido em pele humana.

Dando a eles um sorriso vazio, Santos sentou-se. — Talvez devêssemos pedir primeiro?

Clay voltou para sua cadeira. — Nós já comemos, mas um café poderia ser bom.

Talin pegou o menu pad1 e fez os pedidos para os dois. — Vou tomar um café também. Talvez uma fatia de bolo.

— Me perdoem, mas vou comer. Tive um dia bastante agitado. — Santos fez seu pedido e o enviou assim como Talin. — Acabei de vir de um hospital particular.

— Uma das crianças? — A preocupação de Talin coloriu o ar.

— Temo que Max não esteja mais no jogo.

O tom da voz de Clay era tenso. — O que aconteceu?

— Ele foi atacado. — O olhar de Santos era vazio, mortal. — Espancado até a inconsciência.

Talin arquejou horrorizada. — Ele está...

— Ele quebrou vários ossos e tem um inchaço craniano, mas está vivo graças à interferência de um grupo de pessoas com consciência cívica. — O diretor da Fundação deslizou um cartão pela mesa. — É uma instituição particular para onde o movemos depois que percebemos o que tinha acontecido. É muito mais segura do que um hospital público.

Clay olhou para o cartão, reconhecendo a área. — Alguma ideia de quem o atacou?

— Estamos assumindo que foi a mesma pessoa ou pessoas que vandalizaram o apartamento de Talin; Max não foi capaz de nos dizer nada. — Ele cruzou os braços e sorriu. Era o sorriso de um tubarão, cheio de dentes. — Ele pegou um deles, no entretanto. Os outros levaram o corpo, mas a partir dos respingos de sangue e tecido deixados para trás, sabemos que foi um tiro na cabeça.

Clay ficou surpreso ao descobrir que gostava de Max, e estava furioso pelo policial ter sido alvejado. — Deixe-me adivinhar; o DNA apareceu como "registro desconhecido"?

— Claro. Mas nós fomos capazes de determinar a raça como humana. — A mão que ele tinha colocado sobre a mesa cerrou-se em um punho. — Baixas ou não, o ataque conseguiu tirar Max, e dessa forma a Força de Execução da equação. Nós acreditamos que ele vai se recuperar totalmente, mas até então você parece ter se tornado nossa melhor fonte.

Talin inspirou tremulamente, mas sua próxima pergunta possuía agudeza. — Dev, você continua falando sobre "nós" e "nosso". Quem são os outros?

— Os patrocinadores da Fundação. Eles controlam a diretoria.

Clay ouviu um som de dentro das paredes e identificou-o como o de um monta-cargas2, provavelmente parte do charme do "velho mundo" anunciado nos menus do restaurante. — Tally, você faria as honras? — Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de virar as costas para Devraj Santos.

A mão dela roçou em sua coxa quando ela se levantou, enviando adrenalina por todo seu corpo. — Só não comece a esperar por isso todos os dias.

Santos permaneceu em seu lugar enquanto ela trazia os pratos. — Obrigado. — Ele disse quando Talin os colocou sobre a mesa. Ele não tentou alcançar o seu até que ela voltou para sua cadeira. Tentando parecer amigável. Inofensivo. Sim, certo.

— Por que nos procurou ao invés de a outro policial? — Clay perguntou, ignorando seu café. — Nossas chances de conseguir alguma coisa são quase nulas.

— Nós nos interessamos pelos DarkRivers já há algum tempo. — Santos deu uma mordida em sua massa. — Você está surpreso por minha franqueza.

— Sim. — O que surpreendeu Clay foi que apesar dele ter forçado Santos a tomar um lugar menos seguro, o outro homem tinha sutilmente angulado sua cadeira para que pudesse manter as saídas à vista. Interessante. Ele esperava um idiota e conseguiu um soldado.

— Eu não entendo. — Talin afastou o bolo que ela claramente não tinha mais apetite para comer. — Eu pensei que esta reunião tivesse a ver com as crianças desaparecidas, não com os DarkRivers.

O rosto de Santos transformou-se em uma máscara fria e perigosa. — Ela tem a ver. Mas os sequestros são parte de um problema maior.

— A Fundação está por trás deles? — Talin perguntou à queima-roupa.

— Nós não estamos tirando-as das ruas, mas somos os responsáveis por isso.

1 MenuPad: É um menu interativo. Projetado especificamente para os setores de restaurante, ele usa um iPad para substituir um menu de papel.

2 Monta-carga: Pequeno elevador usado para transportar pequenas cargas entre andares, como por exemplo roupas para lavar, mercadorias, alimentos e etc.


	26. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

— Por quê? — Talin sussurrou. — Por que você iria machucá-los dessa forma?

— Nós não estamos matando as crianças. — O outro homem pousou seu garfo, tendo terminado sua refeição apesar do tema desagradável. Outro ato traidor. Soldados comiam quando tinham a oportunidade. — Somos responsáveis por sermos tão bons em identificá-los. Aí então alguém está delatando essas informações a terceiros.

Clay não podia entender uma coisa. — Pelo que sei, a Fundação Brilhar tem um monte de poder político; por que não pressionar mais a Força de Execução?

— O sistema não é seguro; vazamentos acontecem toda hora. — Santos tomou um longo gole de sua água. — Escolhemos Max por ele ter um escudo natural contra interferências Psy e integridade. Não há muitos como ele. Pressionar a Execução teria feito mais mal do que bem neste caso.

— Por quê? — Talin insistiu. — Ninguém mais está fazendo nada para encontrar essas crianças.

— Pelo contrário, estamos tentando desde o começo. — A pele dele se retesou sobre suas maçãs do rosto. — Mas nosso inimigo é muito bom em se esconder. É por isso que paramos de recrutar.

— Eu me perguntava sobre isso. — Talin murmurou. — Você não envia equipes de rua há meses.

— Nós não podemos nos arriscar a apontar para mais crianças. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Nós também estamos tentando proteger aqueles que já estão em nosso sistema, mas você conhece essas crianças. A maioria se move a seu próprio ritmo.

Talin não argumentou contra isso. — O que você pode nos dizer?

— Eles estão sendo levados por causa de suas habilidades.

— Nós já sabemos disso. — Talin respondeu.

— Achamos que os Psys estão levando-os.

Clay manteve seu rosto inexpressivo apesar daquele pedaço inesperado de informação. — Por quê?

— Estas crianças representam o melhor que a humanidade tem a oferecer. Elas são as estrelas mais brilhantes do nosso arsenal; uma ameaça em potencial para o poder Psy. — Ele acenou para Talin. — Sua habilidade de se lembrar de tudo o que vê é quase uma habilidade Psy.

Era bastante verídico, mas Clay não acreditava nisso. Nem Talin, ao que parecia. — Existem crianças talentosas no mundo todo. Diabos, muitos deles estão em escolas especiais, prontos para serem escolhidos. Por que levar apenas crianças da Fundação?

— Porque — o tom de Santos tornou-se amargo — nós pintamos alvos em suas costas.

Uma resposta que lhes disse exatamente nada, Clay pensou. — Por que o interesse em DarkRiver?

— Vocês têm vínculos Psy. — O outro homem se recostou na cadeira, mas continuou a manter suas mãos à vista. — Seu alfa está acasalado a uma Cardeal. A mãe de Sascha Duncan, Nikita, é uma Conselheira.

— Esse relacionamento foi encerrado. — Clay disse, sabendo que não estava traindo nenhum segredo. Nikita tornou publicamente claro que ela não mais considerava Sascha sua filha.

— Vocês também têm Faith NightStar, a mais poderosa P-Psy do mundo. Ela ainda mantém vínculos com a PsyNet.

— Ela terceiriza seus serviços. — Clay deu de ombros. — Ela não está na Net. — A PsyNet era o maior acervo de informações do mundo, e só podia ser acessada por aqueles Psys ligados a ela. Sascha e Faith tinham cortado essa ligação quando desertaram para DarkRiver.

— Isso não significa que ela não esteja em contato com outros que estão ligados. — Ele pausou, mas Clay permaneceu em silêncio. — O fator decisivo é que DarkRiver se mostrou capaz e disposto a ir contra os Psys. Os apoiadores da Fundação acreditam que vocês talvez possam se mostrar receptivos a nos ajudar a montar uma operação de busca e salvamento das crianças.

— Você deve ter me seguido para chegar a Clay, então você já sabe que o clã concordou em ajudar. — Talin disse, cortando o papo furado do seu jeito direto. — Você poderia ter nos contado suas teorias em um simples telefonema.

Os lábios de Santos se curvaram diante sua referência ao fato de que ele não tinha lhes dado nada que valesse uma merda. — Eu queria expressar o apoio da Fundação às ações dos DarkRivers. Você terá nossa total cooperação.

— Queremos colocar pessoas dentro da Fundação para eliminar o espião. — Clay disse.

— Não podemos permitir isso, mas estamos tomando todas as medidas possíveis para encurralar o culpado.

— Boa definição de total cooperação. — Talin murmurou.

— Então, em poucas palavras; você não tem nada que nós já não saibamos e veio para nos dar sua permissão? — Clay deixou a arrogância do leopardo sair para brincar. — Estou certo?

A mão de Santos se cerrou em um punho sobre a toalha da mesa. — Há coisas que não estamos prontos para compartilhar.

— Como por exemplo os arquivos completos das crianças desaparecidas? — O tom de Talin foi severo. — Os que você deu a Max foram manipulados.

Santos não pôde esconder sua surpresa desta vez. — Você não apenas se lembra de tudo, não é, Talin? Você reorganiza as peças até encontrar um padrão. Esqueci desse aspecto de suas habilidades.

— Responda a pergunta. Pode conseguir os arquivos ou você é ainda mais inútil do que parece?

O olhar do outro homem se tornou o de um frio assassino. — Cuidado, Sr. Bennett. Eu não sou a presa fácil que você acha que sou.

— Eu acho que você é um lobo em pele de executivo, mas até onde sei, você não nos deu merda nenhuma. Das duas uma; ou você ajuda ou cai fora.

— Estas são nossas crianças. — A voz de Santos carregava um cru senso de proteção que Clay não tinha previsto. — Tudo o que fazemos é para mantê-los seguros.

— Então me dê os arquivos. — Suplicou Talin. — Você mesmo disse; eu vejo padrões. Talvez eu veja algo que nos ajude a encontrar as crianças.

O diretor da Fundação não disse nada por vários minutos. — Farei cópias serem enviadas para o HQ DarkRiver em Chinatown amanhã de manhã. Destrua-os depois de memorizá-los. — Ele afastou sua cadeira. — Eu tenho um voo para pegar.

Clay se levantou. — Nós ligaremos se encontrarmos alguma coisa.

— Eu te darei o que posso. — Sua máscara sofisticada caiu para expor seu interior impiedoso. — Existem aqueles que querem ir devagar, mas eu não terei mais crianças morrendo no meu turno. — Ele parecia estar prestes a dizer outra coisa, mas depois olhou para Talin. — Leia os arquivos sem os antolhos. Vamos ver que padrões você encontra.

Dev esperou até estar em seu carro alugado à prova de som para fazer a ligação. — Você os subestimou.

— Não podemos arriscar...

— Sim, nós podemos. — Sua mão ameaçava esmagar o telefone. — As crianças estão morrendo.

— Nós precisamos saber se os DarkRivers são confiáveis o bastante para receber essa informação.

— Quem você tem medo que descubra? — Ele estava a um passo de jogar o celular pelo para-brisa. — Eles já sabem. É por isso que estão levando nossas crianças!

Talin estava irritada e cansada no momento em que o Tanque foi estacionado em seu esconderijo perto da toca. Ela queria visitar Max, mas Clay tinha vetado essa ideia baseado em que eles podiam levar perigo a Max e vice-versa. Ao invés disso, ele fez uma chamada de uma linha segura e foi informado de que Max estava inconsciente, mas estável.

Frustrada por sua própria incapacidade de proteger aqueles com quem se importava, ela explodiu. — Eu não posso acreditar que Dev esteja escondendo coisas que poderiam nos ajudar a encontrar Jon!

— Ele nos deu um pedaço de informação crucial. — Clay disse, sua mão na parte inferior das costas dela enquanto caminhavam para a toca. — Os Psys.

Ela se afastou de seu toque. Sua pele reagia a este de uma forma que ela achava perturbadora; porque, apesar da corajosa declaração que fez para Faith, ela não tinha certeza do que diabos queria. Só que ela não podia perder Clay. — Nós não temos nenhuma prova de um envolvimento Psy. Max é um bom policial; ele teria encontrado se ela existisse.

Clay abriu a porta e usou o recém-instalado sistema de ativação por voz para ligar as luzes. — Que diabos é isso que você tem com Max? Ele está bem; eu fui ferido pior e sobrevivi. — Ele murmurou depois que ela entrou. — O quê, você tem tesão pelo cara?

Seu coração gaguejou ao ouvir que ele tinha sido gravemente ferido, mas ela escondeu isso. — Você está me deixando louca! — Girando, ela foi para as escadas. — Eu só penso que ele é um sujeito bom, confiável e atencioso. Sabe, eu poderia escolher alguém muito pior!

Clay bufou e seguiu-a escada cima. — Bom. Confiável. Atencioso. — Ele imitou. — Faz ele soar tão excitante quanto couro de sapato.

— Talvez eu não queira excitante. — Ela disse por entre dentes cerrados, perguntando-se como eles tinham acabado tendo esta conversa. Virando-se, ela o encarou. — Talvez eu queira normal.

— Normal? — Seu tom era tenso, perigoso.

Pela primeira vez em dias, ela sentiu uma pontada de cautela. Clay também estava cansado e irritado. Ela provavelmente não deveria pressioná-lo. A mulher que se encolheu aos seus primeiros toques não teria. Um pouco para sua surpresa, Talin percebeu que ela não era mais aquela mulher. — Normal. — Ela repetiu. — Eu quero um bom e humano namorado que não tenha nenhuma excêntrica inclinação para lamber.

Clay deu um passo em direção a ela. — Excêntrica?

Ela deu um passo para trás. — Huhum.

— Humano?

— Definitivamente humano. Sem garras. Sem rosnados. Sem dentes afiados. — Ela fez de seu tom tão firme que quase acreditou em si mesma. — Normal. Comum. — Coisas que ela nunca tinha sido. — Cerca de madeira branca.

Os olhos de Clay tornaram-se quase negros e ele parou de avançar. — Sério?

— Sério. — Ela forçou para fora. — Eu estou cansada de estar do lado de fora.

Os instintos de Clay flamejaram acordados. — O que você não está me contando, bebê?

— Nada. — Ela olhou para cima, então para atrás. — Eu preciso ir para a cama.

— Onde você poderá sonhar com seu namorado humano comum? — Ele avançou em direção a ela mais uma vez, seu choque de que ela pudesse realmente preferir um macho humano desaparecendo sob a nua intensidade das emoções turbulentas em seus olhos. — Talvez você vá se imaginar em um pequeno e seguro mundo de fantasia onde coisas ruins nunca acontecem?

Ela levantou suas mãos quando ele chegou perto dela. Elas batem em seu tórax, palmas abertas. — O que há de errado nisso? Pelo menos os humanos não enlouquecem de superproteção e me dizem que eu não sou... — Ela estalou sua boca fechada, mas ele tinha ouvido o suficiente.

Ele ergueu uma daquelas esguias mãos femininas e pressionou seus lábios contra um dedo de cada vez, ciente da palpitação do coração dela, de seus ossos frágeis, de sua confiança nele. Foi a última que lhe fez em pedaços. — As famílias humanas podem ser tão territoriais quanto.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Vocês changelings predadores levam isso ao próximo nível. Eu sinto como se estivesse disputando um desafio.

Foi uma confissão inesperada. A Tally que ele conhecia não gastava muito tempo sentindo pena de si mesma. Mas, ele percebeu como uma excruciante onda de ternura, ela teve um monte de choques em um único dia. — Você é minha. Portanto, você é perfeita.

Seus lábios se contraíram. — Idiota.

— Talvez. — Ele mordiscou os dedos dela. — Uma vez aceita, você terá a força do clã às suas costas. Nós nunca deixamos um dos nossos se afogar. Nunca.

— Eu não serei aceita, Clay. — Ela sussurrou, movendo-se para apoiar a cabeça contra o peito dele, uma mão ainda na sua. — Eu me sinto como um moleque sujo de rua perto das outras mulheres, meu nariz apertado contra a janela com você do outro lado dela. Eu não posso mudar de forma, eu não tenho poderes Psy.

A imagem partiu seu coração. — As outras mulheres disseram algo para você?

— Deixe isso para lá. — Ela se afastou. — Eu estava tendo um momento 'ai de mim'. Eu já superei.

Ele duvidava disso. — Tally.

Ela pressionou seus lábios juntos. Ele esperou. Ela suspirou. — Certo! Eu fui interrogada sobre minhas intenções para com você.

Ele puxou-a para mais perto, segurando-a com seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. — E quais são suas intenções? — Ele murmurou, inclinando-se para escovar seus lábios sobre os dela. — Você está planejando me despojar de minha virtude? Eu vou até pedir educadamente.

Os seios dela se ergueram contra ele quando ela inspirou profundamente. — Seja sério. Eles nunca me aceitarão. — Ela colocou as mãos de novo em seu tórax, espalhando os dedos como se estivesse testando a solidez dele. Ele gostou disso.

— Alguns de nós quiseram torturar Sascha no começo.

Seus dedos se cravaram nele. Ele gostou disso mais ainda. — O quê? Por quê? — Ela perguntou.

— Um assassino em série Psy tinha matado a irmã de Dorian. Nós pensamos que Sascha pudesse ter informações. O clã estava furioso e ela se tornou o alvo; Dorian quase arrancou sua garganta. Quanto à Faith, a primeira vez que nos encontramos eu acusei-a de ser parte de uma raça de psicopatas.

— Eu nunca teria imaginado. — Seus dedos se endireitaram, acariciando-o distraidamente; ele quis ronronar. — Como Sascha e Faith se tornaram parte de DarkRiver?

— Elas provaram sua lealdade.

— Eu tenho que fazer o mesmo antes que eles me aceitem. — Suspirando, ela apoiou a testa contra seu tórax. — Há algum problema em que um ser humano também morda as pessoas?

Ele sorriu, perguntando-se se ela sequer percebeu como facilmente estava abraçada nele. — Vá para a cama, Tally. Você está cansada e amuada. — Ele beijou a ponta de sua orelha. A fome do leopardo era uma lâmina afiada, mas tinha sido acalmada por este contato. Não que isso importasse. Clay não tomaria Tally até que ela estivesse pronta para vir para ele. Ele nunca mais queria ver medo dele em seus olhos. Isso quase tinha lhe matado da primeira vez.

Ela esfregou o rosto contra ele. — Eu posso estar, mas você não tem que apontar isso. — Mas ela tomou seu conselho e separou-se dele. — Vejo você amanhã de manhã?

— Bem cedo. — Ele esperou até que ela estivesse em segurança em seu quarto antes de ir para o andar de baixo e usar o painel de comunicações principal para fazer uma ligação.

Vaughn estava carrancudo quando atendeu, seu cabelo bagunçado pelo sono. — O quê? Algo errado?

— Eu preciso falar com Faith.

A carranca do outro Sentinela aumentou. — Você me tirou da cama porque quer falar com minha companheira? Existem leis contra esse tipo de coisa. — Uma mão esguia tocou seu ombro nu e então o rosto de Faith apareceu na tela ao lado do de Vaughn.

— Clay? Qual é o problema?

— O problema é que eu quero que você deixe Talin em paz. — Tally podia se cuidar, mas isso não significava que ela devesse ter que fazê-lo. Ela passou muito tempo fazendo exatamente isso. Já era hora de que alguém cuidasse dela.

Preocupação em vez de afronta apareceu nos olhos de Faith. — Eu sou sua amiga. — Ela pareceu lutar com seus pensamentos antes de acrescentar — Eu me importo.

— Vaughn. — Clay rosnou.

Vaughn pressionou um beijo na têmpora de sua companheira. — Vamos, Ruiva. Vou explicar os fatos da vida para você.

— Espere; Faith, você conversou com a NetMind recentemente? — A NetMind era a senciência que vivia na PsyNet, que até certo ponto era a própria Net, e que gostava de Faith. Ela poderia se provar uma fonte de informações perfeita sobre qualquer envolvimento Psy nos sequestros.

Faith balançou a cabeça. — Eu tenho a sensação de que ela está tomando o cuidado de não falar comigo. Pode ser porque o Conselheiro Krychek é muito bom em seguir seus movimentos e ela não deseja revelar o fato de que pode conversar com outro Psy fora da Net.

Clay não se importou muito com a resposta negativa. Mesmo se Faith tivesse sido capaz de contatá-la, comunicar-se com a senciência era difícil. — Obrigado.

— Clay, — Faith disse, sua expressão atormentada. — eu quero que você seja muito feliz.

— Tally me faz feliz. — Ele desligou a tela, um senso de retidão em seu âmago. Era verdade; Tally podia deixá-lo enfurecido, com raiva e frustrado, mas ela também lhe fazia feliz de um modo que ninguém jamais fez. Ele queria fazer o mesmo por ela.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ele decidiu dormir no segundo andar para caso ela precisasse dele. Eles não tinham conversado muito sobre o episódio da noite passada, e ela parecia estar tentando ignorá-lo, mas o fato era que seja lá o que houvesse de errado com ela, isso estava piorando. E ao contrário de quando ele tinha quatorze anos, Clay não poderia matar o monstro por ela.

Suas garras se desembainharam. Para o inferno com isso! Ele sequestraria um M-Psy se isso fosse o necessário para ajudar Tally. Ele não tinha limites quando se tratava dela. Nenhum.

O sonho era um que Talin vinha tendo há anos. Ao contrário dos outros que lhe assombravam, este não era um pesadelo. Era quase pacífico.

Ela flutuou em um espaço negro, seu corpo insubstancial. Estrelas ocasionais cintilaram em saudação, mas eram os filamentos vívidos de arco-íris que teciam através da escuridão que realmente capturaram a atenção dela. Eles pareciam quase vivos, cheios de efervescente travessura.

Como sempre ela parou, ergueu a mão e tocou um filamento. E como sempre, este era o momento em que a paz acabava. Necessidade correu por seu corpo, tão profunda, dolorosa e incompreensível necessidade que abalou o núcleo de sua alma, e fez com que ela acordasse de um pulo, inspirando o ar da noite à procura de… algo, algo importante.

Mas não havia nada além de vazio ali, nada além de quietude.

Com o coração disparado, ela olhou para o pequeno rádio relógio. Quatro da manhã. Sua hora das bruxas pessoal. Eu devia ficar aqui, ela disse a si mesma. Se descesse as escadas, ela perturbaria Clay; sua audição era muito aguçada para que ela pudesse se mover sem ser detectada. Um galho raspou contra a janela, lançando sombras no quarto.

Isso não lhe assustou. A floresta era a casa de Clay. Ela lhe transmitia segurança e força. Assim como ele.

Admitindo que não queria ficar ali acordada, muito menos sozinha, ela saiu da cama e vestiu um par de calças de moletom junto com sua regata e calcinha. Ela normalmente dormia com roupas em que estaria pronta para fugir se preciso, mas duas noites com Clay por perto e ela sentia-se segura suficiente para relaxar. Pronta, ela abriu o alçapão e começou a descer.

— Tally?

Surpreendida pelo murmúrio sonolento, ela semicerrou os olhos para a escuridão. Olhos brilhantes como os de um animal noturno encaravam-na de debaixo da janela, distraindo-a o bastante para que se esquecesse de ter medo do escuro. — Clay.

— Hmm. — Aqueles olhos se fecharam, mas sua posição anterior lhe disse que ele tinha feito uma cama no chão.

Totalmente despreparada para sua presença, ela hesitou no meio da escada.

— Não consegue dormir? — Os olhos dele se abriram novamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, percebendo que ele podia vê-la perfeitamente bem.

— Venha cá. — Foi o preguiçoso convite masculino.


	27. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Essa voz. Profunda. Rouca pelo sono... E com um oh-tão-mal toque de sedução.

Ela estremeceu, e seus mamilos se apertaram contra o algodão macio de sua blusa. Ela lhe pediu que fosse seu amigo, mas nesse momento amizade não era o que seu corpo queria. Em pânico, ela agarrou o corrimão das escadas com mãos desesperadas. — Eu não deveria.

— Vamos, Tally.

Ele soou tão sonolento, tão convincente, que ela hesitou. Que mal faria sentar-se com ele por um tempo? E ele prometeu se comportar. Ela disse a si mesma que não era decepção que estava mordendo as partes mais sensíveis do seu corpo. — Eu mal posso ver. — Com pequenos passos cuidadosos, ela fez seu caminho para o colchão dele.

— Pouca luz ambiente. — Ele murmurou. — Luzes acesas, configuração noturna.

Um brilho suave iluminou a área da cozinha. Ela lhe adorou por pensar nisso, mas decidiu que poderia lidar com isso. — Apagar luzes. Eu estou bem. Só não feche os olhos.

O som tentador de lençóis roçando contra pele. — Eu fiz um espaço para você perto da parede.

Ela não esperava outra coisa; Clay nunca permitiria que ela ficasse no lado vulnerável do colchão. Ajoelhando-se, ela tateou até encontrar um caminho para o que parecia ser um futon1 muito bem feito. — É tão confortável. — Ela disse, encaixando-se entre a parede e Clay. A base do colchão era firme, mas ele tinha jogado algum tipo de edredom grosso de penas por cima. — É como estar em uma nuvem.

— Mmmm. — A mão dele tocou seu quadril e ele moveu Talin até que suas costas estivessem apoiadas contra o delicioso calor de seu peito.

Ela deixou-se ser puxada, deixou que ele lhe cobrisse com um cobertor macio e empurrasse uma coxa musculosa entre as suas, deixou que ele embrulhasse sua força ao redor dela. Não só isso, ela se fez bastante confortável sobre o braço que ele deslizou sob a cabeça dela. — Você está acordado? — Ele era tão quente e cheirava a macho no melhor sentido da palavra. Ela corou ao perceber que estava tentada a lamber sua pele para ver se o gosto dele era tão bom quanto o cheiro. — Clay?

O braço ao redor de sua cintura lhe apertou. — Estou dormindo.

Ela sorriu diante sua resposta mal-humorada e se aconchegou ainda mais perto. Ele deu um beijo na curva de seu pescoço, fingindo roncar. Seu sorriso se transformou em uma risada. — Eu quero conversar. — Sobre Max, as crianças, sobre tudo e nada. Sentindo seu humor indulgente, ela ousou passar os dedos pelo braço dele, tentando aquietar o desejo dentro dela, amenizar a necessidade que sentia por ele. — Acorde.

Ele rosnou baixo e moveu o corpo dela até que estivesse encarando-o, ou mais precisamente ao muro que era o peito dele. Então uma de suas mãos acariciou sua nuca, pressionando seu rosto contra sua pele aquecida. — Durma.

Apoiando as mãos contra seu sólido peitoral, ela abriu a boca para argumentar quando um bocejo lhe surpreendeu. — Eu não quero. — Ela murmurou, ciente de que ele esfregava a parte inferior de suas costas com a outra mão. Os lentos círculos eram agradáveis... Eles faziam se sentir com os membros pesados, relaxados. Segura.

Clay sentiu Tally se render ao sono minutos depois que ela recusou. Ele teria sorrido se não estivesse lutando contra a urgência de acordá-la de novo e aliviar a dor em seu pênis. O leopardo estava bêbado com o cheiro dela. Ele encorajou-o a prová-la de todas as formas que um homem poderia provar uma mulher. Ele lhe instigava a lamber, morder, penetrá-la com brutal ardor animal.

Paciência, ele disse a si mesmo. Ela tinha medo dele há poucos dias e agora dormia em seus braços. Tally estava lembrando o que significava para ele. Logo suas memórias de infância da plena confiança se fundiriam com o ardente desejo adulto. Deus, o cheiro de sua excitação era uma droga com a qual ele poderia ficar alto por horas. Um dia desses, ela ficaria curiosa o bastante para prová-lo também. Então eles jogariam o seu tipo de jogo.

Hoje à noite ele lhe abraçaria, e quando ela acordasse ele iria provocá-la apenas o bastante para fazê-la desejar saber o que viria a seguir. Com um sorriso lento e satisfeito apesar da violenta dor em seu corpo, ele fechou os próprios olhos, ajeitou-a firmemente contra ele e deixou o sono lhe levar.

Mas as coisas não correram de acordo com o planejado. As garras do leopardo se desembainharam ao primeiro sinal de angústia dela. O canto dos pássaros enchia o ar e o quarto estava iluminado pelos raios de luz do amanhecer, mas tudo que ele podia enxergar era Talin de costas, seus olhos fechados, a respiração dela vindo em arquejos torturados.

— Talin, acorde. — Ele ordenou em sua voz mais dura.

Os olhos dela se abriram, e o cinza tinha se transformado no preto do pânico absoluto. Sua respiração piorou, e o seu engasgar quase era metálico em sua aspereza.

— Pare com isso. — Ele segurou o rosto dela com uma mão. — Você está hiperventilando. Se acalme.

Após mais três respirações perigosamente rasas, ela pareceu se enforcar nele e acenou. Ele ficou observando ela tentar se colocar sob controle, sentindo medo quando o ar continuou a lhe faltar. A mão dela se ergueu para o pescoço e seus olhos imploraram aos dele. — N..não consigo. — Ela de alguma forma conseguiu dizer, e ele percebeu que esta não era uma questão psicológica.

— Tem alguma coisa bloqueando suas vias respiratórias? — Ele perguntou apavorado, mas sabendo que precisava manter suas reações sob controle. Tally precisava dele para pensar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, então levantou as duas mãos e apertou-as juntas, palma contra palma, aqueles olhos marcantes dela furiosamente focados. O fino anel âmbar parecia arder como ouro fundido na luz matinal.

— Parece que suas vias aéreas estão se fechando? — Diante seu assentimento, ele largou o rosto dela e sentou-se. Então, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, ele lhe ajudou a se sentar também. Ela sentou-se encostada na parede sob a janela, seus olhos trancados nos dele, uma mão trêmula na garganta. — Está melhor?

Ela balançou a cabeça, estendendo a outra mão para ele. Ele segurou-a, sua mente correndo. Ele tinha um kit de primeiros socorros que Tamsyn mantinha atualizado. Ele também tinha formação médica o bastante para se remendar ou a outro companheiro de clã até que pudessem chegar a um curador. Mas o que Talin estava experimentando não era nada perto de um corte ou braço quebrado.

— Eu voltarei logo, meu bem. — Soltando sua mão com essa promessa, ele correu para pegar o kit médico debaixo da pia, então pegou o celular de onde havia largado na mesa de café. Esmurrando o número de Tamsyn enquanto voltava para o lado de Tally, ele viu que sua falta de ar tinha piorado. A pele dela estava começando a perder a cor. — Aguente firme, Tally. — Ele acariciou sua garganta com os dedos. — Aguente por mim. — Uma ordem, não um pedido.

Lutando para manter os olhos abertos, ela fechou sua mão no pulso dele enquanto ele esperava que alguém atendesse sua ligação. Ele sabia que seria atendido, pois como sua curadora Tamsyn nunca estava fora de alcance.

— Clay, o que houve? — Sua voz veio através da linha, toda negócios.

— Algo está errado com Talin. Ela não consegue respirar. É como se sua garganta estivesse fechada.

— Alguma obstrução?

— Ela diz que não.

— Será que ela tem alguma alergia grave?

— Não, nada. — Ele respondeu imediatamente, sabendo disso desde a infância.

— Pergunte a ela; pode ser que ela tenha desenvolvido algo.

— Meu bem, alguma alergia grave? — Outro aceno negativo de cabeça, este lento, pesado. Leves traços de azul surgiam em seus lábios. — Nada. — Ele repetiu, antes que lembrasse de algo. — Mas ela costumava ter uma pequena alergia a pólen. Costumava fazê-la espirrar.

— Como está seu batimento cardíaco?

Ele pressionou os dedos contra a pulsação em seu pescoço, seu autocontrole diminuindo a cada batida irregular. — Muito malditamente lento.

— Vire o telefone na direção dela para que eu possa vê-la.

Clay fez como ordenado, então trouxe o telefone de volta para seu ouvido. — Tammy?

— Você tem o kit? — Seu tom era calmo, seguro.

— Sim. — Ele abriu-o.

— Há um pequeno injetor pré-carregado no lado superior esquerdo da tampa.

Ele encontrou rapidamente. Tirando-o do lugar, ele tirou a tampa. — Onde? — Ele não perguntou o que era, o que isso poderia causar. Não havia tempo.

— Espere. Certifique-se de que é o certo. Tem escrito "adrenalina" na lateral?

Ele viu as pálpebras de Talin se fecharem. Sua mão escorregou do pulso dele. O leopardo arranhou dentro de sua mente, tentando sair, tentando alcançá-la. — Sim!

— Aplique. Em sua coxa. Clay, eu preciso te avisar, isso é um palpite. Pode ser algo absolutamente errado, pode machucá-la.

— Não há alternativa. Se não fizermos nada, ela morre. — Usando as garras para abrir um buraco na calça de moletom dela, ele pressionou o injetor contra sua pele e apertou o botão. O tubo ficou transparente quando o medicamento foi aplicado. Pelos três mais longos segundos de sua vida, nada aconteceu. Então Talin se sacudiu e seus olhos se abriram de repente. Mais um segundo e a mão dela tateou cegamente em sua direção.

Ele agarrou-a, segurando com força. — Respire, querida. Por favor, Tally, respire. Respire.

Com os dedos entrelaçados nos dele, ela inspirou profundamente. Então mais uma vez.

— Está funcionando? — Tamsyn perguntou.

— Sim. — Ele sussurrou, um maldito punho em volta de seu coração. — Sim.

— Estou indo checá-la. Mantenha Tally aquecida e hidratada.

Clay mal estava ciente de fechar o celular e colocá-lo no chão, seu olhar travado com o de Talin. Rasgou-lhe em pedaços ver uma única lágrima escorrer de seu olho. Quando ele soltou-a, ela fez um pequeno som vulnerável. — Shh. Eu preciso te abraçar. — Acomodando-se ao lado dela com as costas contra a parede, ele puxou-a para seu colo.

Ela não reclamou quando ele empurrou a cabeça dela para debaixo de seu queixo, seu abraço quase doloroso. Nenhum dos dois falou. Ela respirava, lenta e profundamente, e ele apenas lhe segurava fazendo pequenos sons reconfortantes. Finalmente, um dos punhos dela se espalmou sobre seu peito. Queimou, como se tivesse marcado-o com ferro. — Eu posso respirar.

— Bom. — Era difícil conversar com seu leopardo lutando para sair.

— O que você me deu?

Ele forçou-se a se controlar quando suas garras ameaçaram se desembainhar. — Uma dose de adrenalina.

— Eu me tornei altamente alérgica a alguma coisa?

Ele queria beijá-la, tomá-la, convencer-se de que não havia lhe perdido. — Essa é a primeira vez que você tem esse tipo de reação?

Ela assentiu. — Não faz sentido. Tem que estar ligado à...

— Tammy está vindo te checar. — Ele interrompeu, pois não estava pronto para conversar sobre essa maldita doença após o terror que passou nos últimos minutos. — Nós veremos depois disso.

Talin se ajeitou até que pudesse olhar para ele. — Eu estou bem.

— Você quase morreu.

Os dedos dela se arrastaram por sua mandíbula com barba por fazer. — Eu sabia que você me puxaria de volta.

— Você não pode morrer. — Era uma ordem.

Ela piscou aqueles grandes olhos acinzentados, o anel âmbar faiscando. — Darei o meu melhor.

Ele sabia que não estava sendo razoável, mas o leopardo tinha assumido a direção e não se importava com lógica ou razão. Tudo que o animal queria era saber que ela estava viva, e de uma forma que não lhe pudesse ser tirada. — Eu vou quebrar minha promessa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela não perguntou qual promessa. Ao invés disso, ela inclinou seu rosto para ele, e quando ele pincelou sua língua pela comissura dos lábios dela, ela os abriu, quente, acolhedora e sua. Inegavelmente, irrevogavelmente sua.

Não importa o que ela pensou ou como tinha fugido dele, Talin sempre tinha sido, e sempre seria, sua. Ele deixou-a sentir sua certeza no varrer de sua língua contra a dela, na forma como lhe aferrava a ele, na confiança com a qual tomou tudo ela tinha e exigiu mais.

Talin sentiu um tipo novo de falta de ar atingi-la quando Clay reivindicou sua boca com o que ela reconheceu ser uma marca flagrante de posse. Era um beijo que ela nunca teria permitido que qualquer outro homem lhe desse. Este beijo não era sobre o corpo. Era sobre a alma. Ele estava expondo-a, destruindo suas defesas, quebrando seu coração. — Clay. — Um apelo, um lembrete de que ela não podia manter as promessas que ele estava lhe pedindo para fazer. A doença insidiosa que corroia seu cérebro estava além do seu controle.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior em resposta, e quando ela fez um som de reclamação, ele fez isso de novo. Uma faminta arrogância feminina atravessou-a, apagando todos os seus pensamentos sobre o futuro incerto. Ela mordeu de volta. Ele pareceu surpreso, e sua reação, uma vigilante quietude, era muito felina. Sorrindo no beijo, ela mordiscou antes de abrir a boca e emaranhar sua língua em um duelo que ela pretendia ganhar.

Isso foi antes que Clay movesse aquelas suas grandes e quentes mãos por seu corpo, espalmando uma na parte de baixo de suas costas e a outra ao redor de sua nuca. Seu agarre era tão proprietário, tão agressivo, que ela deveria ter medo dele e corrido na direção oposta. Ao invés disso, ele provocou um sombrio ardor sexual nela que acrescentou combustível a sua necessidade já em chamas. Ela derreteu sobre ele, pressionando seus seios doloridos contra a parede sólida de seu tórax. Ele ronronou contra sua boca.

Os mamilos dela se arrepiaram com o súbito prazer da vibração, e ela se afastou. — Você ronrona?

Seu sorriso era puramente felino. — Só por você.

Qualquer resistência que ela pudesse ter nutrido por esta perigosa e inevitável escalada de seu relacionamento se dissolveu em uma grande poça a seus pés. Ele estava sendo encantador. Clay não era encantador, não com qualquer um. Exceto, ao que parecia, com ela. Ela pressionou um beijo em sua mandíbula. — Pare de ser tão sexy.

Seu sorriso se ampliou, e deslizando uma mão de sua nuca para o cabelo dela, ele puxou sua cabeça para trás para que pudesse beijá-la novamente. As brasas em seu estômago irromperam em chamas quando ela percebeu que estava roçando seus mamilos contra ele. Clay não parecia se importar; ele estava ronronando novamente. Sua outra mão desceu por seu corpo para cobrir o traseiro dela e ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que tinha mudado de posição para que pudesse montá-lo. Quando ele se reposicionou, ela reprimiu um gemido. A ponta rígida de sua ereção agora se pressionava diretamente contra o úmido calor entre suas pernas.

Quebrando o beijo, com seus lábios molhados, respiração irregular, ela ergueu uma mão e traçou o formato da boca dele com um dedo. — Você está me apressando.

— Eu não sou um homem paciente. — Foi sua resposta impertinente enquanto ela trilhava com seu dedo sua mandíbula e ao longo de sua garganta. — Você sente quando nos tocamos, querida. — Ele disse, afastando um dos seus mais profundos medos. — Isso será tão malditamente bom. Eu posso te cheirar, tão quente e molhada, tão pronta. — Ele mordeu sua orelha. — Deixe-me te fazer gozar. Eu serei bonzinho, não vou lamber... muito.

O pedido brincalhão fez suas coxas se cerrarem, seus seios incharem. — Clay. — Ela se aninhou contra o pescoço dele, saboreou seu requintado perfume masculino. — E se fizermos isso e então... Então as coisas não funcionarem?

— Elas irão.

— Mas e se não? — Ela perguntou, recusando-se a deixar que sua teimosia ditasse isso. Ele não havia mencionado de novo o seu promíscuo passado desde aquela conversa explosiva no Tanque, mas isso não significava que ele tivesse se esquecido.

Clay era simplesmente muito possessivo para poder aceitar o que ele via como uma traição. Ela via este conhecimento nos olhos dele toda vez que ele a olhava. — Eu não posso perder sua amizade. — Era a única coisa que permanecia entre ela e uma desolação tão grande a qual sabia que não sobreviveria. Não dessa vez.

— Tally, você tentou fugir de mim e olha onde acabou. — Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior de novo, soltou, então lambeu o machucado sensual. — Eu sempre estarei lá se você precisar de mim.

Isso não respondia sua pergunta, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele fechou uma mão sobre seu seio.

— Clay! — Foi seu grito meio chocado, meio eufórico.

Ele manteve-a no lugar com o braço que tinha em volta da cintura dela enquanto se inclinava para assistir seus dedos se moverem sobre sua carne escassamente coberta. — Tire a camisa.

Ela estava tendo um real problema para pensar. — Não. Devagar.

A resposta dele foi pressionar um beijo no oco do seu pescoço. Então ele lambeu aquele lugar, lançando flechas de sensação diretamente para a necessidade entre suas coxas. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ele continuava massageando seu seio com firmeza e aprovação masculina. Ela não precisava de seu áspero 'Minha', para perceber a possessividade em seu toque.

Seu corpo estremeceu sob o impacto do que ele estava lhe fazendo sentir, das sensações que faziam sua mente parar de funcionar. Levada ao limite, ela pôs sua mão sobre a dele. — Eu não estou pronta. — O prazer não era o suficiente, não quando ele mantinha uma parte de si mesmo fechada para ela. — Sinto muito. — Pelo passado que ela colocou entre eles. Pelo futuro que ela não podia prometer.

Ele beijou um trajeto por seu pescoço. — Não sinta. — Ele tomou seus lábios de novo antes que ela pudesse ter certeza de sobre o que ele estava se referindo. — Eu estou apenas me divertindo. Tamsyn está chegando.

Ela estava muito deliciada pela travessura pueril naqueles olhos verdes para ficar brava pela maneira que ele estava conduzindo-a. — Beije-me mais uma vez, então. — Faça-me esquecer a doença me matando de dentro para fora. Mas acima de tudo, faça-me esquecer que você não confia mais em mim.

1 Futon: É um tipo de colchão usado na tradicional cama japonesa. A versão ocidental é baseada no original japonês com algumas diferenças; geralmente é colocado em uma armação de madeira ou metal, e sua estrutura lembra um sofá.


	28. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

No primeiro dia que Ashaya saiu do laboratório subterrâneo para a luz do dia, ela foi parada quando saiu do elevador oculto dentro da velha casa de fazenda.

— Senhora, você não tem autorização para ficar do lado de fora. — O agente de segurança vestia o uniforme preto padrão dos seguranças, mas com um emblema de Ming sobre o ombro; duas serpentes entrelaçadas em combate.

— Não. — Ela concordou. — Mas, por outro lado, a menos que eu tente fugir você não tem autoridade para tomar qualquer atitude contra minha pessoa. Preciso pensar e faço isso melhor lá fora.

— Sistemas de monitoramento...

— ...foram bloqueados do céu, de forma que todos menos os nossos próprios satélites foram desviados para outras direções. E não há ninguém aqui fora para me ver. — Apenas milho, fileiras verdes intermináveis de milho. — Você pode me acompanhar.

Um aceno militar. — Depois de você.

Ela não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que havia vencido a batalha. Ele estava simplesmente ganhando tempo enquanto se comunicava telepaticamente com Ming para mais instruções. O esperado toque mental veio meros segundos depois que ela saiu para a varanda de aparência enganosamente decrépita.

_Conselheiro, _ela disse.

_Ashaya, você está desobedecendo uma ordem direta_. A voz mental de Ming veio com clareza cristalina. Ou ele ainda estava no país ou seus poderes telepáticos eram mais fortes do que ela imaginou.

_Você deveria saber que essa regra nunca se sustentaria_. Ela desceu os degraus e foi em direção às fileiras de milho, consciente do guarda seguindo todos os seus movimentos. _Eu tenho uma falha psicológica que nunca foi sujeita a reabilitação_. Porque ela era um bem muito valioso para se arriscar em um procedimento que podia causar efeitos colaterais às vezes fatais. Porém, esse amparo não duraria para sempre.

_Sua tendência à claustrofobia foi levada em conta quando o laboratório foi projetado_. Ele era aberto. E subterrâneo. Ela havia sido enterrada uma vez. Isso havia deixado uma marca permanente.

_A falha não é de nenhum modo debilitante_, ela disse, sabendo que tinha que ser cuidadosa, mas se tornava difícil pensar claramente após um período de tempo tão longo lá embaixo.

_Então o nosso projeto é imperfeito_, ele aceitou com fria lógica Psy. _O psicólogo consultor era da opinião de que suas habilidades não seriam afetadas pelo local devido ao layout e sua força mental. _

_O consultor estava correto_; _minhas habilidades não foram afetadas_. Admitir fraqueza iria fazê-la ser morta. _É mais um caso de eficiência. Tudo que eu preciso é de uma hora ou duas do lado de fora regularmente para manter a produtividade em alta_.

Ming fez uma pausa, como se ele estivesse pensando. _Não há risco de segurança. Eu permitirei isso. _

_Obrigada. Eu também preferiria que o guarda não me seguisse. Sua presença é uma distração. Eu faço uma quantidade considerável de meu trabalho em minha cabeça._ Isso era verdade e seria corroborado pelos registros que Ming estava sem dúvidas acessando enquanto eles conversavam.

Outra pequena pausa. _Concordo. Nós temos toda a área assegurada. _

A mais sutil das ameaças. _Excelente._

_Tenha cuidado, Ashaya. Muito depende do seu trabalho. _

Era uma referência velada a Keenan. Mas não era uma ameaça emocional; nada tão simples assim. O amor materno era para humanos e changelings. Outras coisas conduziam Ashaya. Ming sabia muito bem disso. Mas ela estava do lado de fora agora. Um passo de cada vez. Ela era uma M-Psy com a capacidade de sequenciar DNA dentro de sua mente. A paciência era seu forte.

Nas profundezas da PsyNet, a rede psíquica que conectava milhares de Psys por todo o mundo, o Fantasma se deparou com um pedaço de informação que fazia pouco sentido; sussurros sobre o rapto de crianças humanas. Nada que fosse dito na PsyNet a deixava, mas o fato de que este sussurro não tivesse ainda se fragmentado e começado a ser absorvido pelo tecido da Net significava que era algo recente. Esse conhecimento lhe fez parar.

Ele era um renegado determinado a afastar o Conselho Psy do poder e libertar seu povo de um Silêncio que era uma farsa. Ele tinha matado em nome dessa liberdade, e faria isso muitas vezes mais antes que tudo acabasse. Mas ele ainda era Psy. Ele não sentia nada, nem amor, nem apreço, nem ódio. Nada.

Então, quando ele considerou esta partícula inesperada de informação, foi com a mente fria de um homem criado sobre a lógica e razão. O toque era algo que ele mal entendia, e o afeto algo que nunca havia conhecido. No fim, foi a falta de razão no que ele tinha encontrado que decidiu por ele.

Ele arquivou a descoberta para transmiti-la ao único ser humano em que confiava. O Pastor Xavier Perez podia ser um homem de Deus, mas ele também era um soldado. E por razões próprias, ele era um aliado do Fantasma na luta para impedir Ashaya Aleine e o Conselho de colocarem o Protocolo I em vigor.

Decisão tomada, o Fantasma baniu os sequestros de sua mente, seu foco em algo muito maior, algo que tinha o potencial de perturbar toda a PsyNet; o assassinato de um Conselheiro.


	29. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Tamsyn afastou o último de seus instrumentos e se recostou na cadeira junto a Talin. Ambos, Clay e Nate, que conversavam fora do alcance auditivo, aproximaram-se.

— Não consigo encontrar nada de errado em você. — Tamsyn passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — Todos os testes de alergia deram negativo, e eu tenho o melhor maldito equipamento do mercado.

— Você pode dizer instantaneamente?

— Sim. O que deixa duas possibilidades. Primeira, você é alérgica a algo que é tão raro que não está no programa de análise do computador...

Talin balançou a cabeça, suspirando de alívio quando a mão de Clay pousou em seu ombro. Parecia tão certo, tudo o que ela precisava. — Eu não consigo pensar em nada...

— E quanto a um organismo da floresta? — Clay interrompeu. — É um novo ambiente para o corpo de Talin.

Foi Tamsyn que balançou a cabeça dessa vez. — Ainda deveria ter aparecido como desconhecido. Esse é o problema; não estou detectando nada.

— Qual a segunda possibilidade? — Talin perguntou.

— Que não tenha sido realmente uma reação alérgica. Nós apenas tivemos sorte com a adrenalina. — Tamsyn franziu o cenho. — Como você está se sentindo agora?

— Bem.

— Sem palpitações, náuseas, alguma coisa incomum?

O coração de Talin certamente estava acelerado, mas não tinha nada a ver com a medicação e tudo a ver com o homem que estava brincando com os dedos em sua clavícula. Ela se perguntou se o leopardo considerava isso como se comportar. — Não. Sem efeitos colaterais.

A curadora soltou um suspiro frustrado. — Eu não posso fazer cara ou coroa de seu estado. Eu concordo com Clay; você precisa ir a um M-Psy para uma varredura. O problema é que não temos um em que confiamos ainda, apesar de estarmos procurando desde que Sascha e Faith se juntaram ao clã.

— Eu estou bem agora. — Talin não queria morrer. Mas ela também não poderia viver consigo mesma se colocasse sua vida na frente da de Jon. Isso não significava que não estivesse assustada e brava. — Nós lidaremos com os meus problemas depois que encontrarmos Jon.

Clay não disse nada, mas ela podia sentir a energia selvagem do leopardo dele correndo por sua pele. Ele estava furioso com ela.

Duas horas depois, Talin entrou em uma pequena sala de reuniões localizada no HQ dos DarkRivers, visceralmente ciente da tempestade se construindo dentro de Clay. Ele deixou-a nessa sala com os arquivos que Dev tinha enviado e disse:

— Preciso ir checar algumas coisas. Se precisar de algo, chame Ria. Ela é a assistente de Lucas. — Ele lhe mostrou o código que deveria discar no painel de comunicação para isso. — Você gravou?

Ela assentiu. — Eu me lembro de tudo. Você se esqueceu?

Ao invés de rir de sua pequena piada, ele se virou para sair da sala. Desapontamento floresceu em sua língua e ela decidiu que se ele podia ficar cismado, ela podia fazer beicinho. — Ei!

Ele se virou em um movimento suave e sensual felino e se inclinou para pressionar um beijo áspero e possessivo em seus lábios. — Não seja uma pirralha enquanto eu estiver fora.

Ela levou os dedos aos lábios quando ele saiu, querendo sorrir; ele podia ter agido todo sombrio e silencioso com ela, mas ele não tinha ido embora se beijá-la. A esperança lutou para florescer em seu coração. Sim, o leopardo possessivo em Clay continuava cauteloso com ela. E sim, ela admitiu com honestidade brutal, parte dela continuava esperando que ele a deixasse novamente.

Essa distância, esses medos ocultos, doíam.

Mas mesmo assim, eles estavam se unindo passo a passo, e a ligação deles era mais forte e muito mais íntima do que tinha sido durante a infância. Foi uma surpresa maravilhosa; após todos esses anos separados, ela esteve com medo de procurá-lo, temendo que o homem que encontrasse maculasse para sempre as lembranças mais felizes da sua vida.

Nunca lhe ocorreu que ela pudesse adorar o Clay adulto ainda mais do que o jovem, mas assim era. O homem que seu amigo se tornou; bem, ele encantava-a, temperamento cismado, beijos sombrios, senso de proteção animal e tudo. Para seu deleite, o sentimento parecia ser mútuo. Mas a separação tinha marcado aos dois. O que faria a Clay se esta doença conseguisse matá-la?

_... O futuro ainda não mudou._

Aterrorizava-a que Clay pudesse perder sua humanidade por causa do relacionamento que crescia entre eles. A mão dela se cerrou. Não, ela pensou, não. O futuro não era imutável. Ela não iria deixá-lo cair...

Uma batida na porta a fez se virar.

Esta se abriu para revelar uma bela morena com linhas de riso ao redor de sua boca e uma bandeja de chá nas mãos. — Eu sou Ria e estou curiosa como o inferno.

A introdução desarmou Talin, cortando suas emoções tumultuadas com a eficiência do riso. — Eu sou Talin.

Ria colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa. — Então, você está com Clay?

— Ele é meu de qualquer forma.

A outra mulher sorriu. — Ohhh, eu gosto de você. Devo admitir que você não é o que eu esperava, apesar de tudo.

— Oh?

— Você é humana. Ele é... intenso, mesmo para um changeling. — Seus olhos se arregalaram antes que Talin pudesse responder. — Sem ofensa! Eu sou humana também.

Talin saltou sobre a oportunidade. — Como é ser uma humana em um clã de leopardos?

— Eles tendem a ser mais cuidadosos conosco, já que nós nos ferimos mais facilmente. — Ria disse com evidente carinho.

Talin não gostava da ideia de Clay se contendo com ela. — Sim.

— Mas sabe, homens humanos também precisam ser atenciosos perto das mulheres. Eles são maiores, mais fortes, independentemente da raça. — Ela deu de ombros. — Esses caras só têm garras e dentes com que se preocupar também.

— Huh. — A explicação prática fazia total sentido.

— E, — Ria acrescentou — nós também temos que ser atenciosas com eles.

Talin sentiu suas sobrancelhas subirem. — O que eu poderia fazer a Clay, ou a qualquer outro changeling?

— Pense nisso; a audição deles é tão sensível que se gritarmos alto o bastante estouramos seus tímpanos. — Ela estremeceu. — Eu aprendi isso da pior maneira.

— Ele está...

— Curado. Graças a Deus. E se acasalou comigo, então ele não estava muito chateado. — Um sorriso triste. — Embora ele relembre disso às vezes e então me provoque pedindo para ser gentil com ele.

Talin nunca tinha considerado o lado negativo dos incríveis sentidos de Clay. — Eu acho que perfume nem pensar então? — Ela pensou na forma como ele gostava de lamber, de provar, e sentiu sua temperatura corporal se elevar de dentro para fora.

Ria franziu o nariz. — Você vai ter que comprar coisas changeling. Deixe que Clay escolha, pois você com certeza não conseguirá sentir cheiro nenhum.

Talin suspirou. — Dar e receber de ambos os lados. — Exatamente como em qualquer outro relacionamento.

— Sim. Isso mesmo. — Ria acrescentou. — Tome cuidado ao reivindicar privilégios de pele. — Quando Talin deu a outra mulher um olhar vazio, esta rolou os olhos. — Eu aposto que Clay apenas te tocou como se fosse direito dele? Típico. — Ela não esperou por uma resposta. — Pode parecer que o clã seja trivial quanto ao toque, mas eles são realmente muito, muito exigentes. Espere por uma indicação de que está tudo bem, principalmente com os machos e fêmeas dominantes. — Ela olhou para o relógio. — Droga, tenho que ir. Nós devíamos almoçar qualquer dia desses.

— Eu gostaria disso. — Talin disse enquanto Ria acenava um adeus.

Era tentador refletir sobre o montão de informações que Ria tinha atirado nela, mas ela sabia que precisava se concentrar. Foi muito mais difícil banir a imagem tentadora de Clay acariciando seu pescoço com o nariz, então ela manteve-a consigo enquanto pegava um bloco de papel pequeno, uma esguia caneta antiga e apanhava o primeiro dos arquivos que Dev tinha enviado. Era o de Jonquil.


	30. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Jonquil olhou para as marcas de agulha em seus braços e soube que tinha saído dessa fácil. A mulher com olhos de lobo, aquela que ele tinha chamado de Azul, não tinha feito nada para fazê-lo gritar, não o machucou de nenhum jeito. De fato, toda a gritaria tinha parado desde o dia de sua visita. Ele estava apavorado demais para se perguntar o que isso significava.

Ela havia tomado amostras de sangue, pele e cabelo, e feito ele responder o que pareceram ser mil perguntas. Hoje ele deveria fazer uma varredura cerebral. Ele sentia que era nisso em que Azul estava realmente interessada, apesar de você não poder dizer isso a partir das expressões dela ou da Loira. Elas eram as mais frias, as mais geladas pessoas que ele já conhecera. Ele sabia o que elas eram, é claro. O que não sabia era o que elas queriam dele.

Mas de nenhuma maldita maneira ele deixaria que sua incerteza se mostrasse. Talin havia lhe ensinado melhor que isso. Com esse pensamento em mente, ele estava esperando firme e orgulhoso quando eles vieram à sua porta; a Loira e um homem desconhecido. Não a mulher com lupinos olhos azuis e suave pele chocolate.

Jonquil imaginou que podia achatar o homem em uma briga física sem problemas. Mas estas pessoas não lutavam com seus corpos. Eles lutavam com suas mentes. Ele estava nas ruas há tempo o bastante para já ter testemunhado o resultado final para aqueles que atravessavam o caminho deles. Como quando Sal tentou tirar vantagem de um grupo deles que queria comprá-lo. Ele foi encontrado com seu cérebro vazando pelas orelhas.

— Eu estou pronto. — Ele não se incomodou em tentar ver se eles podiam ser afetados por sua voz. Quando ele falava de certa forma, lenta e suavemente, as pessoas pareciam realmente ser arrebatadas por ela, mas Azul tinha sabido sobre isso e lhe advertiu a não tentar isso no outros. Ela disse que além de que não funcionaria, isso apenas assinaria sua certidão de óbito.

Ele decidiu acreditar nela... por agora.

A Loira assentiu. — Sua cooperação foi notada.

Ele se perguntou se isso significava que eles lhe dariam anestesia quando o torturassem. Ele abriu sua boca para perguntar sobre Azul, mas então a fechou novamente ao se lembrar do que ela disse depois de devolvê-lo à sua cela.

_Eu nunca estive aqui. Você manterá isso em segredo. _

_Por quê? Quem você é para mim? _

_A mulher que não te causou nenhuma dor. _

Era bem verdade, ele pensou, muito ciente da luz reptiliana nos olhos do macho. Frio ou não, aquele gostava de ferir as pessoas. Os sentidos de Jon estavam gritando para ele corra, corra, CORRA! Mas não havia para onde correr, pelo menos não por enquanto, então ele os seguiu pelo corredor.

Enquanto caminhava, ele decidiu chamar o homem de Lagarto. Ele tinha nomes secretos para todos, até mesmo para Talin. Ela acharia seu nome histérico, ele pensou, lutando para manter a coragem diante da ameaça que emanava de Lagarto.

— Por favor, entre. — A Loira abriu a porta.

Hesitando após dar alguns passos para dentro, ele franziu a testa. — Que diabos é isso? — Ele estava de frente para uma cadeira, mas uma que estava ligada a dispositivos que mesmo aos seus olhos inexperientes prometiam dor.

— Uma máquina que nos permitirá entender melhor seu cérebro. — A porta se fechou atrás dele quando o Lagarto falou pela primeira vez, sua voz fria… morta.

Jonquil teve uma sensação de náusea na boca do estômago. Ele sabia que Azul não tinha autorizado isso. Ele olhou para a Loira, uma pergunta silenciosa em seus olhos.

A expressão dela não mudou. — Sente-se na cadeira.

— Não. — Uma dor aguda esfaqueou seu crânio, fazendo-o cambalear. Mas ele não gritou.

A Loira olhou para o Lagarto. — Talvez devêssemos usar um dos outros?

— Só há um outro. Ligue a tela.

Jon apertou a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto a parede atrás da cadeira de repente passou de prateado opaco a transparente.

Havia uma garotinha do outro lado. Ela sentava-se encolhida em um canto, os joelhos dobrados contra o peito. Seus olhos encontraram os dele. Grandes, castanhos, cheios de um medo excruciante, e com um desesperado flash de esperança ao vê-lo.

— Se você não cooperar, nós a usaremos. — Lagarto disse a ele.

Jon decidiu que teria que matar o bastardo antes de escapar. — Por que você acha que eu ligo?

— Você é humano.

E Jon soube que desta vez haveria gritos.


	31. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Teijan esperava Clay na superfície parecendo elegante e bem arrumado, um homem baixo com uma sólida aura de poder. — Olá, Clay.

— Teijan. — Ele ainda podia saborear Talin em seus lábios, picante e familiar. Isso acalmou seus instintos possessivos, mas não o deixou menos chateado com ela por se recusar a receber atenção medica até que o garoto fosse encontrado. — Eu queria te perguntar se você sabe alguma coisa sobre o homem que foi atacado por aqui ontem à noite?

— O policial? — Uma faísca de pura surpresa iluminou os olhos negros como tinta de Teijan. — Alguns do meu povo se mostraram contrários ao que estava acontecendo. — Sua boca se firmou em uma linha implacável. — A maioria deles já conheceu valentões. Eles assustaram os agressores e ligaram para os paramédicos.

— Alguém viu alguma coisa? — Ele sabia que os Ratos teriam desaparecido dos Túneis antes que a Força de Execução chegasse, temendo a lei que frequentemente os tratava como lixo. Ainda assim eles salvaram a vida de um policial sem esperar ganhar nenhum lucro. Ele se certificaria de que Max soubesse disso.

— Não. — Ele ergueu as mãos. — Estava escuro e eles são humanos, com olhos humanos. Suyi mencionou que os bandidos pareciam ser músculo contratado.

Clay esperava mais. Se fosse um Psy por trás dos sequestros, ele ou ela não era alguém com acesso ao tipo de poder exercido pelo Conselho, caso contrário Max estaria morto agora, seu cérebro transformado em geleia. Mas o fato de que isso estava acontecendo na cidade de Nikita Duncan sem seu aparente envolvimento, e desde que ela não precisava contratar ineficazes bandidos humanos, o fez se perguntar o quanto as coisas estavam ruins na PsyNet. — Então, — Ele olhou para Teijan. — Por que a ligação?

— O garoto. — Teijan disse. — Uma das crianças insiste que o viu desaparecer da rua.

Seu leopardo sentou-se interessado. — Ela o viu ser levado?

— Não, ela o viu desaparecer. — Teijan sacudiu suas mãos esguias. — Poof. Como mágica. Palavras dela.

Tudo em Clay se aquietou. Não fazia sentido; se o sequestrador fosse um telecinético capaz de teletransportar, ele ou ela não teria precisado contratar humanos para fazer o trabalho sujo. Tc-Psys tão fortes assim podiam facilmente esmagar um corpo humano.

— No começo nós não acreditamos nela. — Teijan franziu a testa. — Mas então eu percebi porque o retrato do garoto perturba tanto a mim quanto aos meus.

— Por quê?

— Ele não é humano. Não é changeling. Nem Psy. Ele é mais do que qualquer um que eu já conheci.

Talin mal podia compreender a enormidade daquilo que estava lendo. Dev podia não ter dito a verdade, mas ele lhe deu o que precisava para encontrá-la por si mesma.

Ela estava ali de pé atordoada quando a porta se abriu e Clay entrou. — Você não vai acreditar nisso. — Ela disse, arrastando-o para a mesa.

— Experimente. — A aspereza em seu tom arranhou sua espinha como uma unha.

Ela olhou para cima, tardiamente notando a expressão furiosa no rosto dele. Era óbvio que esta não era direcionada a ela. — Qual o problema?

— Você primeiro. — A mão dele se fechou em seu rabo de cavalo e ele acariciou o comprimento com seu punho. Então ele fez novamente, de cima para baixo.

Para sua surpresa, ela podia senti-lo relaxar. E isso a relaxou. Privilégios de pele, ela pensou sorrindo por dentro. — Tudo bem. Aqui, olhe. — Debruçando-se sobre a mesa, muito consciente dele brincando com seu cabelo, ela lhe mostrou as páginas cruciais.

— Árvores genealógicas. — Ele murmurou. — Detalhadas.

Ela assentiu. Seu cabelo escorregou do aperto dele, mas um segundo depois ela sentiu um puxão quando ele o recuperou. A carícia era estranhamente reconfortante. — Parece que a Fundação foi muito além das gerações recentes.

Clay foi capturado pelo fulgor feroz nos olhos de Talin. Sua inteligência brilhou quente e malditamente sexy. — Para todas elas?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu. — É como se eles estivessem rastreando as famílias, não as crianças particularmente.

— A Fundação não acolhe famílias inteiras.

— Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Veja. — Ela indicou um registro em particular. — Uma criança dessa família de três irmãos tem o apoio da Fundação, mas todos os três estão sendo monitorados. A única razão dos outros dois não terem sido acolhidos é porque eles têm outras bolsas de estudo.

— Esse não pode ser o caso de todos.

— Não. Mas se você olhar atentamente o panorama, você verá que muitos dos não financiados ou não rastreados são na verdade irmãos. Eles estão seguindo linhagens.

Clay parou de acariciar o cabelo de Talin, apesar de continuar segurando o material suave e sedoso. — Isso explica muita coisa.

Linhas de expressão se formaram na testa dela. — Por que tenho a sensação de que você já sabe onde estou querendo chegar?

Ele puxou o cabelo dela, inclinando sua cabeça. Então ele beijou-a. Um breve, fugaz roce nos lábios que atormentavam o felino, provocando e tentando de um jeito que acabaria por se tornar perigoso. Mas ainda não. Ele ainda tinha autocontrole o bastante para recuar. — Eu tenho suspeitas, não provas.

Os olhos dela eram como os de um gato em sua presunção. — Olhe para o topo das árvores genealógicas.

Ele finalmente soltou o cabelo dela para que pudesse espalhar os diagramas. — Não vejo nada óbvio.

— Isso porque não é. — Ela pegou uma folha em particular. — Esse é o registro de Jon. Eu estava olhando-o essa manhã quando me ocorreu que já tinha ouvido, ou melhor, lido o nome Duchlaya Yurev antes. Ele está no topo dessa árvore. Eu fiz uma pesquisa. — Ela apontou para o computador ao lado da mesa — Yurev foi uma das mentes mais brilhantes de sua geração. Ele é parte da razão de sabermos tanto quando sabemos sobre genética.

— O nome inteiro do garoto é Jonquil Alexi Duchlaya. — Clay disse, olhando para o diagrama. — Certo, é um nome ancestral. Não é raro.

— Não, mas adivinhe só, — Ela traçou uma linha do diagrama. — Jonquil é o único descendente direto que resta de Yurev.

Excitação retorceu seu estômago. — Yurev era humano?

— Não. — Suas próximas palavras eram um sussurro. — Ele era um telepata Cardeal.

— Droga.

— Sim.

Por um minuto, eles só se encararam. — E quanto aos outros nomes?

Sua expressão desabou. — Nada. É como se eles tivessem sido apagados do sistema; eu só percebi sobre Yurev porque ele foi mencionado em um livro antigo que li quando tinha quinze anos. Eu estava entediada e era o último livro impresso da biblioteca que eu não tinha lido.

— Nerd.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele. — Acho que Yurev era muito famoso para ser completamente apagado; mas você sabe, ele não está em nenhum dos e-books1, não tem estado há mais de meio século. Mesmo nos bancos de dados da Internet há muito pouco sobre ele. Se ele foi tão difícil de rastrear, não tenho ideia de como a Fundação fez com os outros.

— Talvez, — Ele murmurou. — eles tenham um trunfo, como por exemplo uma lista de partida.

— Espere um pouco. — Tally puxou um pequeno caderno de anotações da confusão de papéis sobre a mesa. — Olhe para as árvores genealógicas, elas também têm localizações listadas ao lado dos nomes. Há cerca de duas gerações atrás, às vezes três, eles começam a se dispersar.

— Uma diáspora. — Clay suspirou. — Yurev não era o único Psy.

— Não. — Ela disse. — Eu não posso provar, mas isso se encaixa. As crianças assassinadas eram todas talentosas de um modo quase Psy. — Sua boca se abriu ao notar que ecoava as palavras de Dev. — Dev estava nos dizendo sem dizer.

— Alguém está tentando amordaçá-lo, mas não acho que ele esteja muito satisfeito com isso.

— Você não acha que podemos estar tirando conclusões precipitadas?

Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos. — Meus instintos me dizem que nós estamos certos, mas um nome não é o suficiente para continuar.

— E, — Talin salientou — uma vez os Psys eram como nós. Quero dizer, eles se casavam com humanos e changelings. Não era algo estranho. — Seu tom se tornou incerto. — Muitos de nós provavelmente temos sangue Psy em nosso passado.

— Tenho certeza de que Lucas tem. — Virando-se, ele se apoiou contra a mesa e passou um dos braços em volta da cintura dela, satisfeito quando ela automaticamente pôs as mãos em seus ombros. — Nós precisamos de uma perspectiva Psy.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela se enrijecer, mas sua resposta foi um aceno de cabeça. — Você está certo. Aqui ou...

— Sascha provavelmente está por aqui. — Ele era macho, mas não era estúpido; não fazia sentido provocar Tally com Faith. O leopardo se envaideceu com o queimar de sua possessividade. — Nós temos um novo negócio em desenvolvimento com uma corporação Psy.

— Psy? — Curiosidade a fez se inclinar em direção a ele. — Eu pensei que eles gostassem de negociar entre eles. Ouvi rumores de que se você compete com um Psy, você morre.

Ele não conseguiu resistir a traçar a curva de seus lábios com os dedos. Ela fingiu estalar os dentes para ele. Seu pênis de repente se enrijeceu com o desejo, mas ele resistiu à tentação de apoiá-la na mesa e satisfazer sua fome.

— Os DarkRivers executaram um projeto para Nikita. Os lucros foram enormes.

— É uma grande mudança. — Talin murmurou, seu ritmo cardíaco estável sob a carícia das pontas dos dedos dele, mas o cheiro dela se intensificou com a aguilhoada requintada da excitação. A mente dela não tinha tomado uma decisão ainda, mas seu corpo ansiava o dele. — Eu me pergunto se vocês sequer percebem isso.

— Oh sim, nós percebemos. — Clay relaxou com os claros sinais de que ela não estava sofrendo nenhum efeito nocivo do que tinha acontecido esta manhã. — Mas não faz nenhum sentido dar as costas ao inimigo.

— Você faz soar como uma guerra.

— E com certeza é. E essas crianças... — Ele apontou para os arquivos. — ... são algumas das vítimas.

Isso lhe sobressaltou. — Tenho a sensação de que muito mais está acontecendo aqui do que eu sei. — Mas ela não perguntaria. Ou ele confiava nela ou não.

Ele a puxou para o V entre suas coxas, uma mão escorregando para a parte inferior das costas dela. — Você está tentando fingir ser estoica? — Ele perguntou. — Não funciona se você ficar batendo o pé embirrada.

Ela olhou para baixo e corou. — Isso não foi legal da sua parte.

Ele lhe deu uma advertência arranhando seu pescoço com os dentes afiados do leopardo. — Eu vou te contar qualquer coisa que você queira saber, — A mandíbula dele com barba por fazer raspava seu pescoço exposto pela gola V do suéter. — mas agora nós temos que nos concentrar nisso. Conversaremos sobre outras coisas depois. — Ele pressionou uma fileira de beijos ao longo daquele triângulo de carne. — Sardas. Eu quero contá-las.

— Você vai perder a conta depois do primeiro milhão. — Parecia que seu coração explodiria dentro de seu peito. Será que ele fazia alguma ideia do que significava para ela? Ela achava que não. — Vá chamar os outros. — Isso daria a ela tempo para se recompor e ao seu coração. — Chame Faith também. — Ela fez uma careta e puxou os cabelos curtos da nuca dele. — Eu não sou um bebê. Posso lidar com ela.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar divertido. — Muito maduro.

— Cale a boca. Vá.

— Eu posso ligar daqui. — Ele começou a fazer exatamente isso. — Sascha estará aqui em cerca de uma hora. Faith está presa em algo, então você não vai precisar ser madura.

— Isso realmente não foi legal. — Ela virou-se para ir se sentar à mesa.

Clay agarrou sua mão e puxou-a em direção à porta. — Nós comeremos primeiro.

— Mas...

— Você já almoçou?

Ela considerou mentir, mas sabia que ele descobriria. — Não.

— São três horas.

— Você comeu? — Ela rebateu.

A resposta dele foi um grunhido.

Olhando de cara feia para suas costas, ela o deixou arrastá-la pelo corredor, passando por várias pessoas que ela assumiu que fossem seus companheiros de clã. — Responda minha pergunta.

— Eu sou um homem. Você é pequena e fraca. Diferentes regras se aplicam.

— De todas as... ! — Ela gritou. — É isso. Eu vou te matar agora mesmo. — A mulher na frente deles se espremeu contra um lado do corredor com um tablet erguido em suas mãos como um escudo, os olhos dela em risco de saltarem de seu crânio. — Clay, eu juro por Deus, se você não...

Ele parou tão de repente que ela quase se chocou contra suas costas. Virando-se, ele a encarou com um olhar intimidador. — Comporte-se. — Fria e calma, uma voz que lhe desafiava a desobedecê-lo.

Seu queixo caiu. — Retire isso ou não vou a lugar nenhum com você.

— Como você vai me deter? — Seu sorriso era pura presunção felina.

O temperamento dela, que era difícil de se acender e rápido de se aplacar, mas que fumegava quando aceso, se inflamou. Ela sorriu e deu um tapinha no braço dele. — Oh, meu querido Clay, se você tivesse me dito que estava irritado por causa de seus... problemas, eu não teria feito um escândalo. — Ela sabia muito bem que os changelings ao seu redor podiam ouvir cada palavra sussurrada.

— Tally. — Foi um grunhido de aviso.

— Quero dizer, deve ser embaraçoso para você... sendo um homem tão grande. — Seu tom implicava todo tipo de coisas. — A noite passada foi uma aberração, tenho certeza. E se não, há sempre as pílulas.

Arquejos soaram de cima a baixo do corredor.

Os olhos de Clay se inflamaram. — Eu vou te mostrar a aberração, sua pirralha. — Ele se virou e encarou sua audiência, como se estivesse memorizando cada rosto.

De repente, todo mundo tinha outro lugar para estar. Apenas quando intimidou todos para longe do corredor que ele se virou para ela. — Eu aposto que você achou engraçado.

Ela riu. — Sim.

— Eu espero que você continue achando engraçado quando eu te provar o quanto sou grande.

Seus olhos involuntariamente caíram para as calças dele e ela percebeu que podia tê-lo empurrado um pouco longe demais. — Agora, Clay...

Pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, ele abraçou-a com um braço e se inclinou para falar com os lábios em sua orelha. — Agora, Tally. — Ele imitou.

— Valentão.

— Pirralha.

Com o intercâmbio familiar, Talin sentiu alguma coisa "clicar" no lugar entre eles. A expressão de Clay lhe disse que ele sentiu isso também. Aturdida, ela pressionou um beijo na garganta dele, um ato de carinho completamente espontâneo. — Estou com fome.

— Eu também. — Seu tom era um preguiçoso convite. — Quando você vai me alimentar?

Um ímpeto de calor úmido entre suas pernas. Que o Senhor tivesse misericórdia, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma de seus motivos racionais para não ter uma relação sexual com Clay.

1 E-books: Livros eletrônicos. Deixei em inglês por ser um termo corrente nosso.


	32. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

No momento em que voltaram do almoço, Sascha e Lucas já estavam na sala de reuniões. — Aí está você. Estávamos te esperando.

Era impossível fazer nada além de sorrir em resposta ao incrível calor na voz de Sascha. — Clay decidiu comer fora.

— Sim. — Sascha disse, uma ruga se formando entre os olhos. — Eu ouvi dizer que você está tendo alguns problemas. — A última palavra era um sussurro simpático.

Talin sentiu Clay se enrijecer atrás dela e estava prestes a esclarecer Sascha quando notou o brilho de humor nos olhos da Cardeal.

— Melhor tomar cuidado, Clay. — Lucas falou arrastadamente de onde se sentava perto da porta, os pés dele sobre a mesa e a cadeira inclinada para trás. — Você estará recebendo conselhos úteis dos juvenis antes que perceba.

Clay apertou a nuca de Talin com uma mão. — Você está em tantos problemas.

Sua risada fez com que os outros rissem. — Foi sua própria culpa.

— Nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde. — Ele a empurrou para uma cadeira; ao lado da que Sascha tinha acabado de ocupar, do outro lado da mesa.

Ela se sentou, enquanto Clay escolheu se apoiar contra a parede a sua esquerda. O bom humor dela evaporou assim que se concentrou nos papéis. Fazia mais de uma semana desde o rapto de Jon. Com isso em mente, ela repassou as informações para deixar Sascha atualizada. — Eu estava esperando que você pudesse apontar os nomes de outros Psys.

— É um tiro no escuro. — Sascha fez um som de total frustração. — Se eu estivesse vinculada à PsyNet...

— O qual você nunca mais estará. — O tom de Lucas era severo.

Sascha lançou a seu companheiro um olhar zangado. — Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser tão rudemente interrompida, — Outro olhar zangado, ao qual Lucas respondeu com um sorriso. — se eu estivesse vinculada à Net, eu poderia fazer uma pesquisa específica, mas agora que estou fora meus dados se baseiam no que eu sabia antes de sair.

— E quanto ao acervo da biblioteca? — Lucas perguntou.

Sascha assentiu. — Eu estive fazendo pesquisas em bibliotecas humanas. — Ela explicou a Talin. — Lucas está certo, eu poderia descobrir alguns nomes lá… — Sua voz falhou quando os olhos dela encontraram um diagrama em particular.

Lucas recolocou os pés de sua cadeira no chão. — O que foi?

— Nada. — Ela murmurou, mas seu tom dizia o contrário.

Levantando-se, Lucas rodeou a mesa para se inclinar perto de Sascha, enquanto Clay fazia o mesmo com Talin. Teria sido muito fácil ser subjugada pelo tamanho e presença dos dois homens. Ambos eram grandes. Ambos eram inegavelmente perigosos. Mas Talin se sentiu extremamente segura. Porque estes eram homens que cuidavam de suas mulheres.

Essa revelação a chocou. Tão simples e no entanto tão poderosa, ela refurtava a conclusão de que a violência em uma determinada situação conduzia inevitavelmente a violência em outra. Talin sentiu uma de suas mais fortes barreiras cair; já não havia nenhuma preocupação nela de que Clay um dia iria perder o controle e machucá-la. Mesmo agora ele estava fazendo aquela coisa que ele parecia gostar de fazer com seu rabo de cavalo.

Um ato possessivo. Mas também um ato de profunda ternura.

Com as emoções formando um nó em sua garganta, ela tentou se focar em Sascha. — O que você vê?

Os olhos de céu noturno da Cardeal encontraram os de Talin e pela primeira vez ela não viu paz, mas confusão. — Você pode me mostrar outras árvores genealógicas primeiro?

— Esta aqui é a que eles tinham de Mickey. — Ela se forçou a dizer o nome dele. Ele merecia ser lembrado, ser lamentado. — A de Jon é uma das mais complexas, mas todas elas são muito aprofundadas.

— Você está certa. — Lucas murmurou, manuseando uma das impressões. — Como diabos eles conseguiram rastrear tantos familiares e descendentes?

— A explicação mais simples é que alguém manteve registros desde o começo. — Clay disse. — Como os changelings fazem.

— Vocês fazem? — Talin e Sascha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Clay soltou seu rabo de cavalo, só para acariciá-lo novamente a partir do topo. O coração dela disparou. — Claro. — Ele disse, sua voz calma, poderosa. — O historiador do clã sempre faz isso.

— Era a melhor forma que tínhamos antigamente de rastreamento genético, inclusive de quaisquer possíveis doenças hereditárias. — Lucas acrescentou.

— Assim como em comunidades rurais isoladas. — Talin disse, sua mente voando para alguns anos atrás. — Os Larkspurs tinham sua genealogia escrita na frente da Bíblia da família.

Lucas pegou o arquivo que Sascha esteve olhado fixamente mais cedo. — Sascha?

— Sim.

— Quais são as chances?

— Exatamente.

Talin olhou para Clay. — Você sabe sobre o quê eles estão resmungando?

Ele balançou a cabeça. — Eles estão acasalados.

Curiosamente, Talin entendia. Regras diferentes se aplicavam aos casais, especialmente casais tão profundamente sincronizados como Lucas e Sascha. Sua conexão era um incontestável vínculo de emoção pura, uma que lhe fazia se doer de inveja.

— Tally. — Clay puxou seu rabo de cavalo.

Ela olhou para cima, sabendo que ao contrário do casal alfa, ela e Clay continuavam divididos. Em sua mente, ela os viu em lados opostos de uma ponte de vidro. Capaz de ver o abismo que os aguardava se não se aproximassem um do outro, mas incapaz de dar os passos que fechariam a lacuna para sempre. — Sente-se. — Ela disse, brava com ele por ser tão possessivo, com si mesma por estar com tanto medo de confiar em sua promessa de nunca deixá-la novamente. — Você está me dando um torcicolo no pescoço.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha diante seu tom, mas agarrou uma cadeira, angulando-a para que pudesse manter um olho na porta. Mesmo neste lugar seguro, Clay estava em guarda. Ela não ficou surpresa; ele era muito protetor para ser de outra forma. E deixando de lado seu flash de raiva e frustração, ela lhe adorava exatamente como era. Ela não queria mudar Clay. Deus, não. Ela só queria chegar ao coração secreto dele, a parte que ele mantinha escondida... porque ela uma vez arrancou isso dele.

— Talin. — O tom solene de Sascha foi o bastante para conseguir a total atenção de ambos. — Se nós pudermos confiar nestes registros, então você está certa, parece que há uma conexão Psy, mas não são os nomes, apesar de alguns deles chamarem minha atenção, e sim algo que você pode não ter percebido o significado. — A mão dela apertou as folhas que segurava. — Todas estas árvores genealógicas começam entre cem a cento e cinco anos atrás.

— Maldição. — Clay sussurrou, tirando o pé da travessa de sua cadeira e passando a se sentar com o braço ao redor do espaldar. Ele explicou antes que Talin pudesse perguntar. — Isso foi na época em que os Psys começaram a condicionar suas crianças a não sentir.

— Você acha que alguns deles desertaram? — Ela perguntou, então percebeu os dedos de Sascha na borda de uma árvore em particular. — Sascha?

— Eu não posso realmente ter certeza disso, — Sua voz era hesitante. — por favor, entenda isso.

— Eu entendo. Nós estamos apenas lançando ideias aqui. — Mas ela podia sentir as respostas tão perto.

Concordando, a Cardeal apontou para um nome em particular. — Mika Kumamoto era o nome da minha tataravó. Sua filha Ai tinha seis anos quando o Silêncio entrou em vigor. Ela se tornou uma das crianças da transição. — Sua voz estava repleta de dor.

Talin pôs uma mão sobre a de Sascha em um gesto silencioso de conforto. A outra mulher enrolou seus dedos nos de Talin e continuou a falar. — Eu roubei o meu histórico familiar antes de deixar a Net. O arquivo de Mika para dezoito anos após o nascimento de Ai. Eu pensei que isso significava que ela tinha morrido, e por algum motivo sua morte não havia sido registrada. Aqueles eram tempos caóticos. — Ela disse a eles. — Foi mais de uma década após a implementação do Silêncio, mas ainda havia problemas, pois os idosos não puderam ser completamente condicionados.

Lucas estava acariciando a bochecha de Sascha com as juntas de seus dedos e ela parecia agora estar ganhando força a partir do toque de seu companheiro. Inspirando tremulamente, ela continuou. — Mas se Mika desapareceu porque deixou a Net, isso significa que ela fez isso depois que Ai tinha dezoito anos, bem depois do Silêncio ter sido posto em vigor.

— Isso importa? — Talin soltou a mão da outra mulher, entrelaçando-a com a de Clay. Seu coração estava na garganta; se eles estivessem certos, então Jon estava em um perigo ainda maior do que ela acreditou.

— Eu não sei. O que eu sei é que os Psys não podem sobreviver fora da Net. Nós precisamos da resposta biológica fornecida por uma rede neural de algum tipo. Nossos cérebros são diferentes. Esta Mika Kumamoto não só sobreviveu, aqui diz que ela teve outro filho.

Talin não perguntou como Sascha ainda estava viva. Ela não precisava saber para fazer a conexão. — Então, se ela era sua ancestral, ela precisava ter tido uma rede para se vincular?

Os olhos de Sascha brilhavam com a esperança. — Exatamente. E a menos que os humanos tenham uma forma desconhecida de fornecer tal rede, isso significa que há mais Psys lá fora, Psys que nunca fizeram parte da PsyNet.

Talin balançou a cabeça, sua mente imediatamente vendo os padrões que Sascha não podia. — Não necessariamente; eles seriam mestiços, todos eles. — Ela olhou de uma árvore genealógica para outra. — Pode ter havido casamentos entre Psys no início, mas depois que o Silêncio entrou em vigor, o Psy condicionado não iria querer desertar, não é?

— A não ser que eles fossem renegados. — Sascha disse, sua excitação obscurecendo. — Eu não ouvi falar de nenhum outro antes da minha deserção, mas isso não significa que não houve nenhum.

— Verdade. Mas, muito provavelmente — Clay continuou — os filhos e netos dos Psys que deixaram a Net teriam se acasalado com changelings ou humanos.

— Sim. — A tristeza renovada de Sascha era tão pesada que Talin a sentiu em seus ossos. — Eu só queria acreditar que mais pessoas escaparam do Silêncio. Se essa é minha Mika, então ela abandonou sua própria filha por não poder suportar o que ela havia se tornado. Você pode imaginar o quanto deve ter doído?

— Vamos lá, gatinha. — Lucas murmurou, uma ternura em sua voz que fez Talin afastar os olhos, pois era uma coisa tão íntima.

Quando ela fez isso, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Clay e ela viu algo obscuro neles, algo tão passional que era além de intenso. Isso chocou-a. — Clay? — Ela balbuciou mais do que disse.

A resposta dele foi escovar o polegar da mão livre em seu lábio inferior. — Mais tarde.

Sentindo-se oscilando na borda acidentada da sua ponte de vidro, ela assentiu e voltou seu olhar para as anotações. Um momento depois, Sascha também voltou para a mesa.

— Então, — Lucas começou — vamos refletir sobre isso. Uma coisa é clara; alguns Psys já estavam casados ou acasalados com não-Psys quando o Silêncio começou.

Sascha concordou. — Não há como o Conselho ter conseguido separar companheiros.

— Eles podem ter tentado. — Lucas disse com um encolher de ombros descuidado que não fez nada para esconder o aço em seu tom. — Não conseguiriam ir muito longe.

Os lábios de Sascha se curvaram. — Então, os casais acasalados teriam ficado de fora, mas eles, pelo menos aqueles com conjugues changelings predadores, provavelmente não precisariam de uma rede separada.

Suas palavras confirmaram as suspeitas de Talin de que os DarkRivers tinham de alguma forma conseguido dar a Sascha e Faith a resposta biológica que precisavam. — Mas aqueles que amavam humanos, — Ela disse — ou até mesmo outros Psys, teriam precisado de uma rede, certo? A menos que dois Psys possam fornecer um para o outro?

— Não, não atinge o limiar crítico para o efeito de multiplicação.

— Em inglês, Sascha. — Clay pediu.

— Desculpe. Com milhões de mentes na Net, a resposta biológica na verdade se multiplica, de modo que se torna mais do aquilo que é consumido. O mesmo princípio vale para uma rede pequena. Mas dois não são suficientes. A única... — Sascha se calou tão de repente que Talin soube que ela esteve prestes a trair informações confidenciais.

Suas mãos apertaram os braços da cadeira. — Você gostaria que eu saísse da sala? — Ela não deixaria o orgulho ficar no caminho de encontrar Jon, não importa o quanto a deixava brava ficar cara a cara com o fato de que ela continuava do lado de fora; porque Clay não havia lhe levado para dentro. Isso era o que mais doía.

Clay tocou seu ombro enrijecido. — Fique.

— Ela não pode. — Lucas disse. — Isso não é sobre nós.

— Está tudo bem, Clay... — Ela começou, tranquilizada por seu apoio.

A mão dele rodeou sua nuca, rígida e inflexível. — Ela fica. Converse ao redor disso.

Houve um momento tenso quando os dois homens se encararam fixamente, então Sascha sussurrou algo muito baixo para Lucas e o alfa pareceu relaxar sua postura. — Ok.

Clay deu um curto assentimento, contente de que Lucas tivesse entendido. Se não, eles teriam tido um sério problema. Clay não era um Sentinela porque se curvava para seu alfa a cada palavra. Ele era um Sentinela porque podia lutar e derramar sangue. E por Tally ele faria muito pior. — Sascha?

— Nós conhecemos uma pequena Net, — Sascha disse, referindo-se, Clay sabia, aos Laurens, a família de desertores que tinha encontrado um improvável refúgio com os SnowDancers. — esta rede está no seu limite. Eu diria que seu número está no limite extremo do que é seguro. E é mais do que dois.

A mão de Talin apertou a coxa dele. Ele se perguntou se ela percebeu que tinha colocado-a ali quando os primeiros sinais de agressão surgiram na sala. O desejo que isso despertou provocou um inferno dentro dele, mas seu leopardo estava satisfeito de que ela o visse como um porto seguro. Ele aliviou o agarre em sua nuca, embora ela não parecesse se importar com o gesto possessivo.

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção para os outros. A absoluta retidão disso o deixou de joelhos, lhe fez querer apagar o passado e torná-la sua. Só sua. Era o que ela sempre deveria ter sido. — Se continuarmos com nossa teoria, — Ela disse — isso quer dizer que a Fundação tem estado rastreando crianças com linhagem Psy, mais especificamente descendentes daqueles Psys que desertaram da Net por causa do Silêncio. — Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Deixando-o de lado, ela procurou através dos arquivos. — Esses números; eu não conseguia descobrir o que eles significavam. Mas se você olhar para Jon como um descendente com muito sangue Psy, faz sentido. Ele é classificado como .45.

— Quarenta e cinco por cento Psy? — Sascha assentiu. — E...

Talin já havia encontrado os números para as outras crianças raptadas. — Quarenta, trinta e seis, trinta e nove; nada menor que trinta e cinco por cento. — Seus dedos tocaram a borda de um arquivo extra que Dev tinha lhe enviado. Ela imaginou que tivesse sido um engano. — E aqui está o meu.

— Você Psy, Tally? — Os lábios de Clay se curvaram em diversão.

— Olhe. — Ela mostrou-lhe o percentual perto do nome dela, seu medo subitamente se transformando em uma carranca de indignação. — Ponto zero três! Três por cento! É uma piada! — Entretanto sua minúscula porcentagem de sangue de Psy poderia explicar seus "pressentimentos". Mais provavelmente, ela bufou interiormente, eles eram resultado da velha e simples intuição humana. — Faz com que eu me pergunte por que a Fundação me aceitou em primeiro lugar.

A diversão de Clay se transformou em descrença — Tão pouco? E quanto a sua memória?

— De acordo com isso, meu avô materno tinha uma memória_ eidética_ 1. E ele era cem por cento humano. — Seu coração se acalmou. — Nós, seres humanos, também temos nossos dons.

— Eu sei disso. — Clay deslizou o cabelo dela por seu punho. — Talvez nós não estejamos dando a Fundação suficiente crédito. Pode ser que eles aceitem crianças humanas também. Afinal, muitos dos Psys renegados devem ter se casado com humanos, então eles não podem pensar em si mesmos como Psys.

— Acho que você pode ter razão. Há outra coisa a se considerar. — Ela encarou os documentos na frente dela. — Algumas das crianças da Fundação são muito dotadas para se preocupar com coisas tão mundanas quanto arquivamento e organização. Nós, as abelhas operárias, preenchemos essa lacuna; esse poderia ser mais um motivo para procurar os descendentes em sua maior parte humanos.

Sascha deu a ela um olhar estranho. — Sabe, eu ouvi outros humanos referirem a si mesmos como as abelhas operárias do mundo. Mas eu não... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Vamos discutir isso mais tarde.

Talin concordou. — Precisamos falar com Dev agora.

— Provavelmente será melhor se você fizer isso sozinha. Nós esperaremos no meu escritório. — Lucas disse.

Talin esperou até que o par acasalado tivesse saído antes de se levantar e ir para o computador. Ligando-o, ela ativou as funções de comunicação.

Clay foi ficar atrás dela, e quando ela se recostou nele, ele sentiu algo apertado dentro dele relaxar. — Ligue para ele.

Colocando uma mão sobre o braço com o qual ele havia lhe rodeado pela cintura, ela digitou o código privado que Dev tinha enviado com os arquivos. — Clay, se nós estivermos certos, isso quer dizer que eu sou parte Psy.

— Você cheira a humano. Você tem gosto de humano. — Ele mordiscou a orelha dela. — E você tem o coração de um humano. Não se preocupe; que diabos, eu tenho certeza de que até mesmo Luc tem mais de três por cento de sangue Psy.

— Como você sabia que eu estava preocupada?

Porque ele a entendia com uma parte sua que não podia explicar. — Você é transparente. — Colocando as mãos nos quadris dela, ele chamou sua atenção para a tela diante deles quando esta passou a mostrar Devraj Santos.

Linhas de expressão profundas enquadravam a boca do outro homem. — Você leu os arquivos.

— Sim, — Talin respondeu. — a Fundação está coletando descendentes de Psys?

Santos não se preocupou em fingir surpresa. — Não coletando, mas se reconectando. A história dos Esquecidos, os Psys que deixaram a Net depois que o Silêncio foi aprovado, é complicada, mas basicamente tivemos que nos dispersar e esconder nossas identidades há mais ou menos três gerações atrás quando o Conselho começou a nos caçar.

O leopardo em Clay não confiava na súbita franqueza do diretor da Fundação. — Você está muito cooperativo hoje.

— Você poderia dizer que houve um golpe de estado na gestão. — Sua mandíbula se cerrou. — Mostrei algumas fotos antigas do que estão fazendo com as crianças; crianças estas que nós juramos proteger. Dois deles tiveram ataques cardíacos. O resto passou o comando para mim. — O tom de Santos era frio, mas seus olhos traíam o custo da escolha que ele teve que fazer. — Eu vou cooperar com o diabo se isso parar os assassinatos.

— Você sabe onde Jon está? — Talin perguntou.

— Não, — Santos falou. — estamos quase certos de que o Conselho Psy está por trás dos sequestros, mas não sabemos por que eles estão levando as crianças depois de tanto tempo. Somos todos de sangue misto agora, dificilmente uma ameaça a seu poder. Nossos órgãos são tão mestiços quanto o resto de nós; inúteis para os Psys de raça pura.

— Se foque em encontrar a toupeira na Fundação. — Clay disse. — Nós acharemos Jon.

Os olhos do outro homem encontraram os seus. — Ele não é uma das suas crianças. — Uma pergunta implícita; você lutará de verdade por ele?

— Ele é de Talin. — Isso significava que o menino era seu também, assim como dos DarkRivers.

— Eu vou encontrar o filho da puta, não se preocupe com isso. Todas as crianças da Fundação, oficiais e não oficiais, já foram advertidas e foi oferecido proteção a elas. As que não cooperaram estão sendo detidas até as coisas se resolverem.

— Você está mantendo eles presos? — Talin perguntou, então acrescentou. — Bom.

Encerrando a chamada diante o rosto surpreso de Dev, Talin relaxou contra Clay, encontrando sua força a partir dele. Ele pressionou um beijo na curva do pescoço dela e seu corpo zumbiu, relembrando-a da promessa gravada no beijo que ele lhe deu mais cedo.

— Casa?

— Sim. — Ela disse, casa.

— Onde eu posso te ensinar a não mexer comigo. — Ele rosnou. —Minha reputação está em frangalhos.

Ela se perguntou se ele tinha trazido isso à tona de propósito, a maneira do leopardo de lhe dar um momento de trégua da agonia de saber que Jon estava lá fora sendo ferido, sendo brutalizado. — Eu não tenho medo de você.

— Você deveria ter. Eu mordo.

A advertência arrancou um sorriso dela. — Você nunca me machucaria. — Ele tinha matado por ela, deixou-se ser aprisionado por ela, aceitou-a de volta apesar da sua traição ao fugir dele, e mesmo agora, quando ela podia deixá-lo novamente da forma mais definitiva, ele continuava com ela.

O mundo dela foi abalado de seu eixo, uma porta secreta em sua mente se escancarando. Todos estes anos ela disse a si mesma que tinha se afastado dele por causa das cicatrizes de seu ato de violência, porque ela não queria machucá-lo, por causa de tantas coisas. Mas neste momento, neste instante de clareza absoluta, ela soube a verdade.

Ela não fugiu porque tinha medo de Clay.

Ela fugiu porque teve medo de ser tão amada assim, apavorada de que ela perderia essa preciosa dádiva quando Clay finalmente visse quem ela era na realidade; um usado e descartado pedaço de lixo, que era em que Orrin tinha lhe transformado, em algo bom para só uma coisa.

Então ela o deixou primeiro.

1 Memória _**eidética**_: Popularmente conhecida como Memória fotográfica.


	33. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Ashaya examinou os registros e encontrou bem mais de cem nomes. Era muito mais do que esperava, muito mais do que podia ser justificado pela mais complexa pesquisa. Por que Ming deixava isso continuar? As teorias de pesquisa de Larsen eram irracionais, e suas tendências assassinas de lado, o Conselho não perdia tempo em esforços inúteis.

Ela começou a examinar a lista mais atentamente. Era a primeira vez que ela via isso. Assim como o encontro com Jonquil Duchslaya tinha sido a primeira vez que havia falado com uma das crianças. Larsen tinha sido muito, muito cuidadoso; pelo menos no começo. Até onde ela podia imaginar, a maioria das crianças tinha sofrido experiências em um dos laboratórios do Conselho no norte.

No entanto, a base de operações tinha sido transferida para este laboratório quando ele passou a ser completamente funcional; sem o seu acordo ou conhecimento. Não só os responsáveis mostraram um flagrante desrespeito por sua posição como cientista-chefe, uma vez instalados eles fizeram menos que um esforço simbólico para esconder suas ações. Eles deviam ter pensado que ela estava alheia ao que acontecia porque passava muito tempo em suas áreas de pesquisa privadas.

Eles não tinham ido muito longe da marca, mas pelas razões erradas. Não importava. Por causa de sua demora em descobrir a verdade muitas crianças tinham morrido em seu laboratório. Outras duas permaneciam; o garoto, Jonquil Duchslaya, e a garota, Noor Hassan. Ashaya olhou para os arquivos e soube que eles poderiam ter o mesmo destino se ela não interferisse.

Ela não sentia pena deles. Ela era uma Psy. Ela não sentia nada. No entanto, o fato de que um de seus supostos assistentes de pesquisa estava fazendo isso sem sua autorização mostrou quem segurava as rédeas do poder. Motivo pelo qual ela não iria até Ming reclamar. Nem iria questionar Larsen.

Esta era a oportunidade que ela esteve esperando. Se sua estratégia funcionasse, então não só essas crianças sobreviveriam, o Conselho Psy também não teria mais nada com que coagi-la. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela começou a viagem que a levaria para a superfície e para os campos de milho lá fora. Os guardas estavam se acostumando a suas caminhadas diárias, exatamente como planejara. Claro, seu plano para despistar foi prejudicado pelo fato de que ela teve pouquíssimo tempo para preparar o terreno. Mas a pressa não podia ser evitada, não se era para Jonquil e Noor saírem vivos.

Alguns poderiam ter dito que não queria que as crianças morressem porque ela de alguma forma tinha conservado uma consciência mesmo nas profundezas do Silêncio. Ashaya teria discordado. Ela não tinha consciência, nem coração; como seu próprio filho, Jonquil e Noor não eram nada além de moedas de troca.

Tudo que ela tinha que fazer agora era encontrar uma facção disposta a negociar a libertação deles.


	34. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

A noite já havia caído em um suave sussurro, mas Talin dificilmente notou. Ela estava sentada diante de uma pequena mesa no segundo andar da toca, sua mente ainda girando pelo insight que teve horas atrás. Ela queria negar, mas ele soava com a clareza da verdade absoluta, uma verdade que ela precisava compreender. Sim, o medo de ver Clay virar-se para ela com desgosto tinha sido a raiz de suas ações, mas este medo tinha estado entrelaçado com tantos outros.

Ela estava prestes a se tornar mulher quando fugiu de Clay com a mais brutal das mentiras; jovem, confusa, perdida. Agora que ela estava disposta a enxergar, era gritante que em sua confusão havia confundido a fúria protetora do amor de Clay com o ciúme que tinha visto em Orrin. A menina de doze anos tinha necessitado tão desesperadamente de Clay que também esteve apavorada de que ele pudesse destruir sua confiança se ela o deixasse voltar para sua vida. As lembranças de Clay protegendo-a, mantendo-a segura, rindo com ela, tinham sido os únicos tesouros que ela havia guardado.

Ainda que essa não fosse a estória toda. Era muito simples, e ela estava cansada de se esconder. A verdade implacável era que, apesar de sua pouca idade, ela deve ter sabido subconscientemente que ele não seria um homem fácil de se amar. Não, Clay era seriamente difícil. Mas ele a amava o bastante para pôr tudo na linha; sua sanidade, sua liberdade, seu orgulho. Tudo isso tão importante para um changeling predador dominante. Ela não sabia o que ele sentia por ela agora, mas sabia que estava na hora de sustentar sua parte no trato. De amá-lo suficientemente. O suficiente para não deixar o medo pará-la, independente do disfarce que este tomasse.

Um leve ruído interrompeu seus pensamentos quando Clay subiu para o segundo andar. — Droga, eu acabei de ser lembrado por Tammy sobre uma coisa do clã. Você tem quinze minutos para se arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar. Já são quase seis.

— Eu não posso. — Talin disse, apontando para os documentos sobre a mesa, documentos estes que ela mal olhou desde que voltaram para casa. Culpa aferroou-a. — Tenho que ver se perdi alguma coi...

— Eu te disse, — Clay interrompeu. — estamos cuidando disso. Temos pessoas lá fora agora mesmo. Eu tenho uma conexão Psy que pode ser muito útil. Mas esse baile, essa noite, é importante para o clã.

— Eu não sou parte dos DarkRivers. — E ela precisava de tempo para pensar em seu próximo passo. Ela não sabia como estar em um relacionamento, não sabia como se abrir tanto. — Eu serei uma estranha.

— Não, você não será. Você irá comigo. — Ele acariciou ao longo do seu rabo de cavalo. — Por favor, Tally.

Seu coração se apertou. Ele a chamava de Tally, mas não confiava nela com sua alma, e ela sabia que seu leopardo se escondia atrás de um escudo praticamente impenetrável. Ele achava que ela não sabia disso? Tolo, arrogante leopardo. Ela o conhecia muito bem, amava-o demais para não perceber. — Você disse 'por favor'. — Ela provocou, lutando para superar a percepção dolorosa de que não importa o que acontecesse, ele podia nunca mais amá-la novamente como antes.

— Muito engraçado.

— Eu quero. Mas eu me sentiria tão culpada por me divertir enquanto...

— Algumas horas, só isso. Vai te ajudar a colocar a cabeça no lugar de novo.

Ela teve que concordar com isso. Seu foco estava comprometido, o que lhe lembrou — Você recebeu alguma atualização sobre o estado de Max?

— Ele está bem, consciente. Eu fiz alguém do clã passar lá e checá-lo.

Parte do peso que a esmagava diminuiu. — Qual a razão desse baile?

— É uma celebração formal para abençoar um acasalamento.

— Como um casamento?

— Um acasalamento não é nada perto de um casamento. É para sempre. Os casais acasalados nunca escolhem deixar um ao outro. — Ele disse. — Total lealdade até a morte.

Sua alma doeu só de pensar na beleza, e no terror, de tal compromisso. — Por que a bênção se já está decidido?

— Para mostrar a aceitação do clã e dar boas-vindas à companheira de Zach aos DarkRivers. — Seus olhos estavam atentos, penetrantes. — Você está bem, Tally?

Ele também a conhecia bem demais, mas ela não podia deixá-lo perceber essa dor, pois não queria que seu recente descobrimento de que podia ter perdido o amor dele para sempre ficasse entre eles. — Eu estou bem. Só um pouco cansada.

Sua expressão se suavizou. — Preciso estar lá, bebê. Eu sou um Sentinela.

— Sua presença é importante para eles. — Ela disse, tão orgulhosa do que ele tinha se tornado. — Eu entendo. Deixe eu me refrescar.

Uma vez no quarto, ela rapidamente lavou o rosto e as mãos, então colocou a blusa mais bonita e nova que tinha embalado. Ela era branca e de mangas compridas, sua forma austera complementada por finas tiras de renda de ambos os lados. Ela continuou com a calça jeans que estava vestindo, mas soltou e escovou os cabelos. Então, em um capricho, ela procurou em sua bolsa até encontrar um bolsinho com zíper. Ela achava ter esquecido de tirar algo de lá na última vez que... — Sua mão tocou metal. — Bingo! — Ela pegou os brincos de prata falsa. Eles tinham um design celta, e balançariam suavemente em suas orelhas, combinando com suas roupas simples. O sorriso dela esmaeceu quando ficou na frente do espelho para colocá-los nas orelhas.

Jon tinha dado eles a ela há alguns meses. Eles eram baratos, e ele tinha achado-os em algum mercado de pulgas, mas eles significavam tudo para ela, pois ele tinha comprado o presente com seu honesto e suado dinheiro. — Eu não te esqueci. — Ela prometeu com dedicação feroz. — Nós não te esquecemos. — Porque, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, ela percebeu que seu leopardo caminharia ao seu lado através de toda a escuridão.

Clay estava inclinado contra uma árvore na periferia do Círculo do Clã observando Nico dançar com Talin quando sentiu uma presença familiar. Sascha ficou ao seu lado, mantendo uma pequena distância entre eles.

Apesar da maioria dos changelings ansiar pelo toque, ela sabia que ele não era casual sobre isso. — Ela parece estar se divertindo.

Clay assentiu. — Sim.

— Então por que você está aqui parado?

— Eu não sou um grande dançarino.

Sascha se mexeu e ele soube que ela havia cruzado os braços. — Essa é sua desculpa para hoje à noite. E sobre todas as outras vezes que você escolheu as sombras?

— O que é isso, psicanálise gratuita? — Ele tinha deixado muito claro que não queria ninguém, nem mesmo Sascha, perscrutando suas emoções. — Está espionando, Sascha?

— Eu não tenho que espionar ativamente, como você bem sabe. Eu capto ecos emocionais como você capta odores. — Ela se encostou contra sua árvore. — As coisas melhoraram consideravelmente desde que Talin entrou em sua vida, mas você não está feliz.

— Você é um gênio.

— Pare de ser impertinente. — Ela disse, poder em sua voz. — Isso é importante. Você não está ajudando Talin sendo assim.

Ele olhou para ela. — Tally é assunto meu.

— Ela pode ter sido uma vez, — Ela respondeu. — mas você a trouxe para o clã e agora ela também é nossa.

Clay sentiu o leopardo se agachar dentro dele. — O que você está dizendo?

— Nós gostamos dela. Vamos cuidar dela. Mesmo contra você.

Sua resposta era temperada por frio aço. — Eu tomarei conta de Talin.

— Eu não sei. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Tudo o que vejo é esse muro que você tem ao seu redor, tão duro, tão denso. Ela é sua saída, Clay, mas só se você deixá-la ser.

Nico fez com que Talin girasse em um redemoinho particularmente enérgico e Clay franziu o cenho. Ela era humana, não changeling. Ele esperava que o rapaz lembrasse que ela podia se ferir mais facilmente. Então ela riu e ele relaxou. — Pare de falar em enigmas e seja direta.

Um ruído frustrado. — Ótimo. Seja lá o que você está deixando que envenene seu relacionamento, você precisa superar isso. Você não é bom para ela agindo assim.

O comentário contundente o deixou atordoado. Sascha era intensamente leal aos DarkRivers. O fato de que ela colocasse o bem-estar de Talin acima do dele conquistou outra fatia de seu respeito, mesmo que as implicações de sua declaração o irritassem. — Eu estou dando a ela tudo que posso. Mais do que já dei a alguém.

— Não é o suficiente, Clay. E ela sabe disso.

Garras apertaram seu intestino. — Ela não é como você. Ela não pode sentir o que eu sinto.

— Você diz isso a si mesmo para se sentir melhor. — Ela entrou em sua linha de visão, e era alta o bastante para que ele só tivesse que abaixar um pouco a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar. — Sua Tally é um dos humanos mais sensíveis que já conheci. Algumas crianças abusadas se tornam assim; alertas para as menores mudanças na temperatura emocional de um ambiente ou relacionamento. Ela sabe exatamente como você se sente.

— Sascha! — Lucas gritou do Círculo. — Pare de paquerar com Clay e venha dançar com seu companheiro.

Ela deu um sorriso brilhante. Sascha se virou, seu rosto suavizado até mesmo de perfil. — Eu disse o que tinha a dizer. O resto é com você.

Então ela caminhou em direção ao Círculo e para os braços de Lucas. Talin estava dançando com Nico perto do casal alfa e Clay viu-a olhar para Lucas quando ele disse algo e sorriu para sua companheira. Mesmo a essa distância ele pôde ler o olhar em seu rosto: Desejo.

Não sexual. Mais profundo, mais carente; como se ela estivesse testemunhando algo que achasse que nunca teria. Isso lhe cortou muito mais profundamente do que qualquer coisa que Sascha tinha dito.

Afastando-se da árvore, ele caminhou a passos largos em direção a ela. Nico o viu por cima da cabeça de Talin e seus olhos se arregalaram. Clay nunca dançou. O jovem disse algo para Talin e separou-se dela, recuando para encontrar outro par.

Ela se virou, seus próprios olhos enormes. — Clay? — Ele rodeou a cintura dela com os braços.

Ela parecia não saber onde colocar as mãos. Depois de alguns segundos hesitando, ela deslizou-as ao redor da cintura dele, mas manteve suficiente distância entre eles para que pudesse olhar para seu rosto. — Qual é o problema?

— Nenhum. — Ele tentou puxá-la para mais perto, mas ela resistiu.

— Nada não te faria parecer como se fosse arrancar a cabeça de alguém.

— Dance comigo.

— Clay...

— Eu direi depois da dança. — Ele lhe mostraria. Que droga, ela não continuaria se machucando do jeito que estava agora.

— Promete?

Seu rugido baixo fez com que um dos jovens próximos lançasse a ele um olhar cauteloso. Talin sorriu e se aninhou perto o bastante para pressionar o rosto contra o coração dele.

Ele olhou para baixo, perplexo. Clay imaginou que cem anos mais tarde ele ainda não a entenderia completamente. O leopardo nele ficou contente com o pensamento do quanto sua companheira era intrigante.

Companheira.

Claro que ela estava destinada a ser sua companheira. Algo se apaziguou dentro dele diante o reconhecimento consciente de uma verdade que ele sempre soube. No segundo em que Tally aceitasse o elo de companheirismo ela pertenceria a ele da mais incontestável das formas. Companheiros eram para sempre. Nenhum leopardo se acasalava duas vezes.

Mesmo que sua companheira morresse.

Seus braços se apertaram inconscientemente ao redor dela.

— Ei. — Ela reclamou.

— Desculpe.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela apertou seus próprios braços ao redor dele enquanto eles dançavam lentamente em oposição à música animada. — Eu gosto de dançar com você.

— Sim.

Talin não sabia o que havia de errado com Clay, mas a emoção naquela única palavra era tão crua, tão poderosa, que seu coração titubeou. Ela queria fazer um monte de perguntas a ele, mas por agora ela o abraçou e eles dançaram. Foi um momento perfeito, uma dança com este homem que ela adorava além de qualquer outro.

O relógio mal havia passado das dez horas quando eles voltaram para casa. — Eu me diverti. E agora me sinto mal. — Tirando os brincos, ela os colocou cuidadosamente perto do painel de comunicação, então desabou em uma daquelas almofadas enormes que Clay usava como sofá. — Parece tão errado ter ido dançar quando eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa.

— O quê? — Fechando a porta, ele veio pairar sobre ela. — O que você poderia ter feito?

— Bem, eu poderia ter olhado os arquivos de novo.

— E visto nada que já não tenha visto dez vezes. — Balançando a cabeça, ele se esparramou de uma forma essencialmente masculina diante dela. — Nós colocamos as coisas em movimento. Agora vamos esperar; às vezes a melhor forma de caçar é deixar que sua presa ache que você desistiu.

Ela deu um aceno relutante, sabendo que ele estava certo. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer pessoalmente. Era hora de ter fé em Clay e seu clã. — Obrigada por me ajudar. Por pedir ao seu clã para me ajudar.

Ela quase podia ver, quase podia tocar; o lento aumento do mesmo calor que esteve nos olhos dele pela maior parte da noite. E ela era seu único foco. Seu corpo ficou tenso.

— Eu faria isso por minha mulher.

A implicação não era o bastante, não com este calor intenso que ameaçava tomar seu corpo. — Eu sou sua mulher, Clay?

Foi como se até mesmo a floresta se aquietasse enquanto ela esperava para ouvir a resposta dele. Aqueles olhos verdes, tão brilhantes, tão bonitos, patinaram pelo rosto dela, por sua garganta, por sobre a ascensão e queda de seus seios, pela curva de sua cintura e pernas que ela havia enrolado debaixo dela. Ela ofegou e o corpo dele se aquietou como o de um predador.

— Venha aqui, Tally. — Foi uma ordem sensual, melodiosa, erótica.

Com o coração na garganta, ela descruzou as pernas, uma consciência visceral varrendo cada centímetro de sua pele. O que ele disse, o modo como disse. Ele queria que ela aceitasse esta coisa entre eles, aceitasse de uma forma que não deixasse espaço a discussão, uma forma que revertesse sua decisão na infância de cortá-lo de sua vida.

Ela estava se movendo antes que percebesse; ela já tinha se decidido. A amá-lo o suficiente. Quando parou, ela se encontrou ajoelhada sobre a almofada dele, presa de ambos os lados pela força de suas pernas musculosas. Colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos erguidos dele, ela disse: — Eu estou aqui.

Ele traçou com o dedo uma linha descendo pelos botões que fechavam a camisa dela. — Eu quero abrir essa camisa e ver seus seios.

Estava ficando difícil respirar. — C-certo. — Suas mãos crisparam-se sobre ele.

— Isso não é amizade. — Uma declaração contundente que ressaltava a linha divisória que estavam prestes a cruzar.

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Ela repetiu quando ele apenas continuou a observá-la.

— Está? — Um dedo empurrou para o lado o tecido para que pudesse acariciar seu esterno.

— O que você quer? — Ela perguntou, desesperada para dar isso a ele.

— Isso é um castigo, Tally? — Olhos verdes de gato encararam os seus. — Você está cedendo a mim porque quer se machucar? Eu sou outra foda sem rosto que você pretende esquecer?

— O quê? — As mãos dela se cerraram sobre a áspera sarja. — Não! — Ela não podia acreditar que já tivesse se preocupado em não sentir nada durante o sexo com Clay. Era impossível estar nada, mas plenamente envolvida; o leopardo exigia isso e assim fez seu próprio desejo feroz. — Eu não estou cedendo. Estou escolhendo isso porque você me deixa louca de desejo, seu gato arrogante. Quero te marcar, me certificar que o mundo saiba que você me pertence.

Aqueles lábios masculinos pareceram se suavizar. — Então me diga o que você quer.

Se o coração dela já não fosse seu, ele teria conquistado-o agora. Clay podia estar em um estado de espírito perigoso, mas ele lhe pertencia; talvez não o possuísse completamente, mas ela acalentaria o que possuía com cada fôlego. — Eu quero te ver. — Ela sussurrou.

Os olhos dele se ergueram para encontrar os seus. — Eu estava mais pensando no que te daria prazer. Não tenho muita paciência sobrando.

— Você nunca teve muita paciência. — Ela provocou, embora seu estômago estivesse apertado com tal frenética ânsia sensual que doía. — Ver seu corpo me dará prazer.

Com um olhar surpreso e estranhamente vulnerável, ele abaixou as mãos e desfez alguns dos botões de sua camisa, então a despiu e jogou para um lado. De repente seu belo e desnudo peito estava lá para que ela provasse, beijasse, apreciasse. Este macho extremamente dominante tinha acabado de lhe dar totais privilégios de pele. Encantada, ela espalmou suas mãos sobre ele, deleitando-se com a firmeza dos músculos cobertos por quente, escura e bela pele.

A aspereza do cabelo cacheado sob suas palmas era mais uma sensação sedutora. Ela o sentiu pôr as mãos em seus quadris, mas estava muito focada em sua beleza para prestar atenção. Nunca antes de Clay apenas a mera visão de um homem tinha sido o bastante para fazer seu corpo se preparar para a penetração. Mas hoje ela estava se derretendo de dentro para fora e oh, como gostava disso. Arrastando os dedos por seu tórax, ela encontrou-se imaginando qual seria a sensação de tirar suas roupas e esfregar seus mamilos contra o áspero calor dele. Alguma coisa se apertou entre suas coxas, uma ânsia dolorosa que implorava para ser satisfeita.

Havia uma vibração contra as palmas de suas mãos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lutou contra a onda de puro prazer... E com a veemente realização de que esta vibração serviria para intensificar as sensações que ela almejava. — Você está ronronando de novo.

Os lábios dele se curvaram. — Eu posso cheirar sua excitação.

Isso deveria ter feito com que ela corasse. Mas isso só a deixou mais quente. — Eu posso ver a sua. — Ele estava duro sob o zíper de sua calça jeans. E grande. Muito grande. O corpo dela se apertou, pedindo-lhe que o libertasse, deixasse-o preenchê-la. Isso iria doer de um jeito tão gostoso.

— Abaixe seus braços.

Com o rosto quente por causa das imagens eróticas que dançavam por sua mente, ela levantou a cabeça e descobriu que ele tinha desabotoado sua camisa. — Não. — Envolvendo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, ela se inclinou em sua direção. —Beije-me primeiro.

— Você vai ser uma pirralha na cama também? — As mãos dele deslizaram por baixo da camisa aberta dela para segurar sua cintura quando ele tomou sua boca em um quente e lânguido beijo que a fez se sentir tão excitada que ela pensou que apenas um beijo poderia ser capaz de conquistar o mundo.

— Eu também posso dar algumas ordens. — Ela murmurou.

As mãos dele deslizaram para baixo, fechando-se em seu traseiro. Apertando-o. Ela ainda estava ofegando por causa disso quando uma dessas deliciosas e calejadas mãos deslizou por suas costas e foi para frente. Ela parou de respirar.


	35. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Ele não apenas tocou o seio dela. Ele o segurou com descarada possessividade. Apertou-o também. E ela decidiu obedecer a sua ordem. Abaixando os braços, ela tirou a camisa. Esta ficou presa em seus cotovelos. Clay tirou proveito disso, enrolando o material em sua mão livre e o usando como uma amarra para manter as mãos dela atrás das costas.

— Eu não gosto de estar presa. — Ela reclamou.

Ele apertou o seio dela novamente, então cortou as alças e a tira entre os seios do sutiã dela com uma única garra afiada, que foi retraída um segundo depois. — Será que eu não posso nem mesmo te acariciar em paz?

Então o sutiã tinha desaparecido e Clay estava olhando para ela, sua grande e confiante mão abaixo de seus seios. O coração dela galopava. A cada inspiração, era como se ela estivesse levantando seus seios para deleite dele. Eles não eram enormes. Nem perto disso. Mas agora, eles pareciam ter tomado conta do corpo dela.

— Maçãs. — Clay disse, seus olhos iluminados como os de um gato.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que ele estava falando. — Maçãs?

— Eu amo maçãs. — Ele inclinou aquela cabeça escura e fechou os dentes ao redor de um mamilo.

Ela não conseguia respirar.

Então ele passou a língua sobre sua pele e o ar saiu dela em uma explosão de desejo, necessidade e prazer. Soltando o mamilo, ele tomou o seio dela em um beijo escaldante que a reduziu a gemidos. Em algum lugar no meio disso, ela se livrou da camisa e enfiou as mãos no cabelo dele, encorajando-o silenciosamente a lhe dar mais.

Deus, ela estava sendo gananciosa. Mas ele não parecia se importar. Ela prometeu à sua mente meio atordoada que o compensaria. Agora, ela queria desfrutar, deixar que ele a saciasse. Ele pressionou um beijo no vale aquecido entre os seios dela e acariciou com o nariz uma rota por seu pescoço. — Deveríamos ir para a cama.

Ela o beijou, incapaz de resistir à tentação de seus lábios sensuais. —Mais tarde.

— Mais tarde. — Ele concordou e a empurrou para trás.

Quando suas costas tocaram uma superfície macia, ela percebeu que ele havia usado o pé para arrastar outra almofada para perto. Ela estendeu os braços e ele veio para cima dela, com as almofadas formando uma cama perfeita. A mão dele acariciou-a do pescoço à cintura enquanto ele reivindicava sua boca em outro beijo devastador. Ela nunca tinha se sentido mais conquistada, mais possuída. Mas, pela primeira vez, a posse continha ternura. E ela soube que o que estava acontecendo nesta cama improvisada com Clay era algo novo, algo indefinivelmente precioso.

Sob suas mãos errantes, os músculos dele se moviam em uma lenta sinfonia que era tão sedutora quanto seu beijo. Clay era todo ombros largos, músculos pesados e extraordinário poder. Ela cravou os dedos nele e estava bastante certa de que ele mal notou. — Clay, — Ela murmurou contra a boca dele — diga-me do que você gosta.

— Mais forte. — Ele disse, mordiscando o lábio inferior dela. — Eu não sou macio como você.

Ela o acariciou com movimentos mais firmes e ficou satisfeita ao ouvi-lo arfar. Mas ele não lhe deu muito tempo para apreciar isso, baixando a cabeça e sugando o pescoço dela de uma maneira que ela sabia que iria deixar uma marca. — Tão bom. — Ela estremeceu.

A resposta dele foi erguer uma mão e acariciar os seios dela com flagrante ousadia. Nada de flertar lentamente para Clay. Ele acariciava e provocava com a confiança de um homem que sabia o que queria, o que sua mulher queria.

— Minha. — Ele disse, pressionando um beijo na pele que havia sugado.

E ela soube que havia sido marcada. — Igualmente. Eu não compartilho. — Ela sempre foi irracionalmente possessiva em relação a ele. Se ele sequer sorrisse para outra menina, ela ficava emburrada por dias.

Ele levantou a cabeça. — Nem eu. — Seus olhos se encontraram em uma colisão de puro fogo.

Era isso, ela percebeu. Ou ela continuava se protegendo, ou ela mantinha sua promessa de amá-lo sem medo. Posto dessa forma, não era realmente uma escolha. Então ela juntou sua coragem e fez algo agonizantemente, incrivelmente difícil para uma mulher que havia aprendido a não confiar desde cedo e que nunca se esqueceu completamente dessa lição. Ela abriu seu coração e deu o passo final em sua ponte de vidro. — Era você. Sempre. Apenas você. — Naquele instante, ela sentiu algo se torcer e reformar profundamente dentro dela, quase como se sua própria alma tivesse mudado de forma, então a sensação estranha passou e ela se encontrou cara a cara com o predador que vivia dentro de Clay.

Sua expressão atenta não tinha mudado, mas seus olhos eram os do leopardo que era tão parte dele quanto sua pele humana. — Isso também? — Ele rosnou e ela sentiu a aspereza disso arranhar sua pele em uma carícia que era assustadora e incrivelmente erótica ao mesmo tempo.

O sangue dela fluiu para baixos e quentes lugares. — Eu não tenho medo de você. — Nunca mais ela iria temê-lo. — Eu às vezes tenho medo do que sinto por você, — e do custo que esse vínculo emocional exigiria dele se essa maldita doença a levasse — mas não tenho medo de você me machucar.

Ele a beijou de novo, de um jeito implacavelmente masculino que a deixou ofegante. — Demorou bastante.

Ela o mordeu por esse comentário, fechando seus dentes com força em um ombro. Estava acabado antes que ela parasse para pensar nisso. Quando ele rosnou dessa vez, ela sentiu o estrondo vibrar contra seus seios. Então ele a mordeu. No segundo em que os dentes dele se fecharam sobre a ponta do seio dela, ela sentiu suas coxas tentarem se apertar. Se ele não estivesse entre elas, ela as estaria apertando forte em um esforço para parar o fogo líquido que ameaçava queimá-la.

Enquanto provocava-a esfregando sua ereção contra ela, ele mordeu-a de novo. Piedade! Quando ele fez isso com seu outro seio, ela decidiu que tinha que provocá-lo mais frequentemente. Enfiando as mãos nos cabelos dele, ela puxou. — É demais. — Prazer demais, requintado calor sexual demais.

Ele disse algo contra o seio dela e a sensação fez parecer que sua pele se esticava mais ainda, como se seus seios estivessem se inchando para agradar esse sexy changeling que parecia determinado a escravizá-la. O cabelo dele era como seda pesada em sua mão, sua mandíbula áspera pela barba não feita. Ela queria acariciar cada centímetro dele.

Quando ele moveu a parte inferior de seu corpo, ela prendeu as pernas ao redor dele, mantendo sua força contra ela, deleitando-se com o conhecimento de que embora ela não pudesse controlar isso ou a ele, não que ela quisesse fazer isso, ele estava completamente à sua disposição.

Finalmente libertando sua carne necessitada, ele beijou seu caminho sarda por sarda até o arredondado abdome dela. Quando ele olhou para cima, a beleza erótica dele roubou seu fôlego. — Você tem um gosto bom. Sardas bonitas. — Ele passou a língua pelos lábios como se estivesse degustando uma. — Mmm.

— Você está me deixando maluca. — Ele era tão honesto em sua franca apreciação masculina ao corpo dela. — Achei que você tivesse dito que não tinha paciência.

— Eu não tenho. Você só fica excitada por mim.

Ela sorriu através do véu vermelho do desejo. — É?

— É. — Presunçoso, muito homem, muito Clay. Mas só com ela.

Contraindo os lábios, ela lhe jogou um beijo. — É.

Sua concordância o fez subir para lhe dar um beijo longo e sensual que a fez gemer contra a boca dele. A sensação dos pelos do peito dele contra as pontas úmidas dos seios dela simplesmente aumentou a sobrecarga. Ela se esfregou contra ele como havia imaginado, incitando-o, agradando ambos. As mãos dele escorregaram para debaixo de sua bunda. — Tire.

Ela estava ocupada demais o beijando para ouvir. Ele usou os dentes no lábio inferior dela. Ela usou os dela no dele. Foi uma luta muito sensual, mas ele venceu, pois ela também queria estar pele contra pele. Por todo corpo. Desprendendo as pernas das costas dele, ela levantou o traseiro e o deixou tirar sua calça jeans. Ele a jogou de lado e correu um dedo através da borda rendada da calcinha dela.

— Rosa? — Uma fileira de beijos ao longo do cós.

Ela tragou diante da imagem daqueles perversos lábios masculinos tão perto da parte mais particular, mais delicada de seu corpo. — Eu gosto de rosa.

Abrindo as pernas dela, ele lambeu ao longo do elástico de uma de suas coxas. As mãos dela agarraram a almofada enquanto seu corpo se contorcia com um prazer que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Então ele lambeu o outro lado. E o prazer disso rugiu através dela como uma febre. Mas apesar de tudo, ela estava ciente dele segurando-a, tocando-a, acariciando-a.

Quando a sala parou de girar, ela levantou a cabeça então a deixou cair de novo. — Oh, cara. — Ela sabia que estar com Clay seria bom, que iria eclipsar as outras vezes a um nada, mas isso era além de bom, além de qualquer coisa. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar é que não era de se estranhar que as mulheres gostassem de sexo. Mas é claro, isso não era simplesmente sexo. Isso era... — Oh, cara.

Clay riu. — Isso é tudo que você vai dizer?

— Aham. — O cérebro dela tinha derretido.

— Neste caso, eu vou falar. — Ele deu um beijo em suas coxas, um em cada lado, então correu suas garras muito cuidadosamente pelo quadril dela. — Corta. — O lado direito da calcinha dela caiu. — Corta. — O esquerdo também.

Rápido assim, ela estava nua e ele estava entre as pernas dela, tão perto que a respiração dele acariciava sua carne íntima. O corpo dela era de repente um punho apertado, expectante, à espera. Aquilo lhe assustou um pouco, o quão profundamente ele a tocou, o quão facilmente ele havia despido-a de suas barreiras, mas ela tinha feito uma promessa e iria mantê-la. Talin McKade não era uma covarde; ela era forte o suficiente para dançar com um leopardo. — Clay? — Ela disse quando ele não fez nenhum som.

— Eu também gosto de rosa. — Ele disse, sua expressão completamente masculina.

— Você está me fazendo corar. — Era como se ele estivesse tocando-a com os olhos.

— Mmm. — Um som absolutamente masculino e satisfeito.

Ela sentiu todos os seus sentidos se curvarem em rendição. Certa de que a umidade entre suas pernas já deveria ser embaraçosa, ela apertou seu corpo em uma tentativa fútil de controlar sua necessidade. Os dedos de Clay abriram-na novamente e ela sentiu o impacto desse toque até seus dedos dos pés. Ela os cravou nas almofadas, mas Clay tinha outras ideias. Levantando uma perna de cada vez, ele as colocou sobre seus ombros; após pressionar beijos e mordidas ao longo da parte interna de suas coxas.

— Você, — Ela conseguiu dizer roucamente — é um gatinho muito mau. — Isso o fez rir, sua respiração acariciando as dobras expostas dela. Ela gemeu, antecipação correndo por sua pele, queimando-a com uma fome quente e doce.

— Miau. — A língua dele chicoteou levemente sobre sua carne. — Eu amo creme, também.

Antecipação se transformou no prazer mais extremo. De novo, ela cravou seus dedos no tecido da almofada, mas foi em vão. Não havia como ela controlar isso. Não quando ele a estava lambendo com aquelas rápidas lambidas de gato que a estavam deixando completamente louca. — Mais forte. — Ela se encontrou sussurrando, chocada com sua própria ousadia.

— Ainda não. — Outra lambida. Outro gemido. — Eu quero te deixar um pouco mais louca antes.

— Valentão.

— Pirralha.

Aquela hábil, hábil língua estava fazendo coisas com ela que nunca havia imaginado possíveis. Ela se encontrou se pressionando mais perto, implorando com seu corpo, suas coxas apertadas em volta dele, seus calcanhares afundados nas costas dele. Então ele a mordeu.

Ela fez um som agudo e chocado antes que o mundo explodisse ao seu redor. O prazer era tão bruto, tão rico, tão agudo, que explodiu por ela com a força de uma supernova, deixando-a tremendo em seu rastro. Se ela pudesse ter encontrado a força de vontade para falar, os neurônios para formar pensamentos, ela teria dito a Clay que ele era um deus. Era uma coisa boa que ela estivesse esgotada demais, ou ele nunca lhe deixaria esquecer disso.

As mãos dele escorregaram sob a bunda dela, acariciando e apertando enquanto ele continuava a lambê-la. Ela estava razoavelmente certa de que aquele último orgasmo incrível tinha esgotado-a, mas estava tão bom que ela não pediu para ele parar. Um minuto depois, estava melhor do que bom. Estava maravilhoso. Ela ouviu um gemido baixo e rouco, e levou alguns segundos para perceber que o som desavergonhadamente sensual tinha vindo de sua própria garganta. — Eu sou tão gulosa.

Ele olhou para cima, olhos brilhando de excitação. — Não se preocupe, eu estou anotando o placar.

O contato visual foi emocionante, abalando-a até a alma. — Eu posso te lamber?

As mãos dele apertaram convulsivamente a carne dela, sua expressão prometendo retaliação. — Você quer?

Era um ato que ela nunca havia realizado de boa vontade. Mas havia uma profunda curiosidade nela sobre o gosto desse homem que a fazia se sentir como a coisa mais sexy do planeta. — Talvez. — Ela se espreguiçou, correu a língua sobre o lábio superior. — Depende de quanto eu estou devendo.

A provocação dela teve o efeito desejado. A cabeça dele abaixou e ele não estava lambendo agora. Ele a estava beijando a sério, destruindo quaisquer débeis defesas que ela pudesse ter tido.

Ela ficou devendo muito mais antes dele terminar.

— Embaraçoso e indigno? — Ele perguntou enquanto beijava um caminho ascendente por seu corpo trêmulo.

O rosto dela corou ao lembrar de como ela uma vez havia descrito a coisa deliciosa que ele havia acabado de fazer com ela. — Eu acho que estou começando a gostar.

— Bom. Porque eu gosto do seu sabor. — A voz dele era rouca.

Ela olhou para seu corpo, viu a ereção empurrando contra suas calças. — Tire isso. — As mãos dela foram para o cós e ela encontrou o primeiro botão já desabotoado.

— Cuidado. — Ele sussurrou em sua orelha quando ela começou a baixar o zíper. Este se prendeu em alguma coisa. — Jesus, Tally.

Ela beijou seu peito. — É só sua cueca. Não seja um bebê. — Um segundo depois, o zíper estava aberto e ela estava deslizando a mão para dentro daquela cueca e encontrando-o quente, duro e oh-tão-excitado.

Ele pareceu parar de respirar quando ela fechou a mão em um pequeno punho. — Você é tão grande. — Ele a preencheria completamente, tomaria o controle dela.

— Lembre-se disso, — Ele gemeu — e diga a todos que você conhece.

Isso a fez querer rir, só que seu corpo estava faminto por causa dessa ânsia que vinha crescendo há uma vida inteira e tudo o que ela queria era vê-lo. Ela o soltou, ao que se seguiu um gemido de reclamação dele. — Tire a roupa. — Ela começou a empurrar o jeans dele, expondo a linha erótica de seu quadril.

Ele beijou-a antes de se levantar em um suave movimento felino e se livrar de suas roupas em poucos segundos. Então ele estava descendo sobre ela novamente, e na luz seu corpo era puro animal masculino, sua pele se moldando aos músculos, seu corpo pesado com a excitação.

Ele se posicionou entre suas coxas, abrindo espaço para si mesmo afastando ainda mais as pernas dela. Ela cooperou. Mas ela não estava pronta para se render ainda. Sem lhe dar qualquer aviso, ela escorregou a mão entre seus corpos e o agarrou mais uma vez. Ele gemeu, suas costas se arquearam e os tendões de seu pescoço destacaram-se vividamente.

Levantando a cabeça, ela o beijou na base do pescoço antes de voltar a deitar, sua mão apertada em torno dele. Ele estremeceu, baixou a cabeça. — Você pode brincar mais tarde.

Ela correu sua mão fechada em um punho para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento tenso dele, empurrando sua própria excitação ao limite ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a dele. Para seu deleite, ele não apressou-a, embora seus olhos lhe avisassem que ela estava prestes a empurrá-lo longe demais. Isso só a deixou mais excitada. Estar na cama com um homem em quem ela confiava tanto era uma revelação. — Eu te adoro.

Ele gemeu. — Tally.

A fome dela cresceu e quando ele retirou sua mão, ela não lutou contra ele. Ele estava cutucando-a um segundo depois. Ela agarrou seus ombros, inspirou o cheiro dele em seus pulmões e esperou. Ele cutucou a ponta de sua ereção dentro dela e cada nervo de seu corpo entrou em curto-circuito. Ele era tão duro, ela era macia como manteiga. Era perfeito; se ele se movesse. Ela tentou se balançar para frente, mas ele a segurou no lugar.

Ela estava a ponto de dizer a ele que essa não era a hora de provocar quando percebeu que ele estava tentando encontrar controle. Ele era muito maior, muito mais forte do que ela. Mas ela não o queria controlado. E ela confiava nele com cada célula de seu corpo, sua rendição a ele absoluta.

— Clay, eu juro por Deus, se você não se enterrar em mim agora, eu vou abaixar minha mão e me levar ao... — A voz dela se perdeu quando ele se empurrou para dentro dela em um único golpe. Ele estava esticando-a, matando-a de prazer. Partes do seu corpo que nunca antes tinham sido tocadas estavam sendo e ela queria implorar por mais. Porque este era Clay, ela fez isso. — Mova-se. — Ela disse, sua voz rouca. — Por favor, se mova.

Ele acariciou o pescoço dela com o nariz, capturou seus lábios em um beijo. — Pronta?

Ela encarou os olhos dele e assentiu. — Pronta.

A última coisa que ela se lembrava de pensar foi que nunca tinha visto um homem mais bonito em toda a sua vida. Um momento depois, o prazer atravessou-a como um trovão e Clay se tornou seu mundo, seu universo, sua razão de viver.

Em algum momento durante a noite, Clay a havia carregado para cima e para a cama. Talin não sabia ao certo como; ela tinha vagas lembranças de ser jogada por cima do ombro dele, sua mão no traseiro exposto dela. Mas ela realmente não se importava. Porque quando acordou, foi para encontrar seu rosto aninhado contra o peito de Clay, a coxa dele entre as dela.

Sorrindo largamente, ela pressionou um beijo na pele abaixo de seus lábios. Ele fez aquela coisa de ronronar de novo. — Meu gatinho. — Ela provocou, acariciando os dedos sobre o calor sedoso dele.

Grunhindo, ele apertou a coxa que havia puxado para cima de seu quadril. — Vá dormir.

— Já é dia. — Ela observou, capaz de dizer pela luz que atravessava as janelas.

— Cedo demais. — Então ele fingiu roncar.

Ela o beijou novamente e deitou a cabeça contra seu peito. O coração dele batia forte e estável, ancorando-a. — O que vamos fazer hoje? — O riso dela desapareceu.

— Ficar um passo mais perto de achar o seu Jon. — Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, segurou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. — Tenha fé.

— Eu tenho. Eu só… queria poder chegar lá e salvá-lo como o herói de alguma revista em quadrinhos.

— Você é a heroína dele, Tally. Você se assegurou de que ele não fosse esquecido.

— Sabe, quando achei que pudesse ter muito sangue Psy eu fiquei com raiva. Eu gosto de ser humana. — A ligação genética havia ameaçado sua identidade, a única coisa que ninguém jamais havia sido capaz de roubar dela. — Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não posso deixar de me perguntar se eu poderia ter feito mais para salvar as crianças se eu tivesse dons Psy ou força changeling. — Cercada pelo poder extraordinário de ambas as raças, era difícil não se sentir fraca.

— Não faça isso. — A voz de Clay era firme. — Você é você porque é humana. Eu gosto de você.

Ela rolou os olhos, mesmo enquanto seus lábios ameaçavam se curvar. — Eu gosto de você também, mesmo que você seja apenas meio humano. — Ela provocou. — Mas às vezes, ser apenas humana...

— Fique quieta e escute. — Ele ordenou naquele tom dominante que a intrigava ao mesmo tempo em que enfurecia. — Você sabe sobre as Guerras Territoriais do século XVIII?


	36. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

— Claro, nós aprendemos sobre isso na escola. — Milhares de changelings tinham morrido na carnificina, levando as outras raças com eles.

— Você sabe o nome do homem que ajudou a elaborar as leis que acabaram com a guerra?

— Adrian Kenner. — Ela disse, folheando os arquivos de sua memória para recuperar o nome. — Ele era uma nota de rodapé em um livro de história.

— Uma nota de rodapé para as outras raças, talvez. — Clay disse. —Ele é considerado um personagem importante da história changeling. Todas as nossas crianças conhecem o nome dele. O que a maioria das pessoas esquece, porém, — Ele roçou os lábios nos dela — é que Adrian Kenner também era apenas humano.

Ela se remexeu até que estivessem cara a cara. — Sério? Mas como? Por quê?

— Os predadores teriam rasgado as gargantas uns dos outros. Um negociador que não fosse um predador teria sido ignorado pelos predadores. — Palavras prosaicas. — Quanto aos Psys; eles tentaram, mas os changelings não confiariam em alguém que tinha a capacidade de mexer com suas mentes. Além disso, eles tinham um péssimo hábito de nos desprezar por sermos animais.

— Os Psys eram assim antes do Silêncio?

— Por que você acha que o Silêncio foi tão bem aceito? As sementes estavam lá.

Talin refletiu sobre as palavras dele. — Você está dizendo que somos território neutro.

— Não, vocês são a ponte. Changelings só confiam no Clã. Psys ficam na PsyNet. Mas humanos se movem livremente entre todos os três; ou se moviam, antes do Silêncio.

Ela mordeu o lábio. — Os Esquecidos; mais deles se casaram com humanos do que com changelings.

— Sim. É quase impossível romper as barreiras de um clã changeling. Somos tão pouco acolhedores com as pessoas de fora quanto os Psys.

— Vocês não são tão maus. — Ela murmurou. — Eu gosto de como vocês cuidam uns dos outros. — A profundidade dessa lealdade era uma força quase visível.

— Mas nós precisamos que um ocasional humano venha e nos abale. Todos os humanos que se ligaram a DarkRiver nos fizeram mais fortes, nos deram vínculos fora do clã. Você não é apenas humana, Talin. Você é lindamente, poderosamente humana.

Ela assentiu, mas sua mente estava menos nas palavras dele do que em por que ele as disse para ela. Por ela. Para reforçar sua confiança. Era de se admirar que ela o amasse? — Estou tão feliz por ter te procurado. — Ela disse, bem na hora em que um bipe baixo soou.

— É o meu celular. — Clay disse a ela. — Está na mesa de cabeceira, você pode pegá-lo?

Sabendo que tinha de ser algo importante se ele estava disposto a interromper a conversa deles, ela se virou, agarrou o celular e o entregou a ele. Ela continuou com a cabeça no braço dele, mas colocou distância suficiente entre eles para que pudesse ver seu rosto quando ele abriu o telefone. — Obrigado por retornar. — Foram suas primeiras palavras. — Sim. Quando? Vejo você então. — Ele fechou o celular.

Ela imaginou que deveria ser um assunto do clã e era prática o bastante para saber que este muito provavelmente não a incluiria. Era, ela pensou, uma coisa se tornar sua amante, e outra bem diferente ser bem-vinda dentro de DarkRiver. — Você tem uma reunião? — Ela tentou manter sua voz alegre, sem querer estragar a manhã pedindo por algo que ele não quereria lhe dar.

— Nós temos uma reunião. — Havia um brilho satisfeito nos olhos dele.

Sua determinação em não arruinar as coisas deu lugar à curiosidade. — Com quem?

— Um SnowDancer. Eu liguei para ele ontem à noite antes da festa. Eu tive a sensação de que Judd ainda tinha alguns contatos muito interessantes dentro da PsyNet.

— Mas os SnowDancers são lobos. — Ela franziu a testa. — Como ele poderia ter contatos?

— Ele é Psy. Acasalado a uma loba SnowDancer.

Entusiasmo atravessou-a com a força de um raio. — Ele seria capaz de descobrir se eles estão levando as crianças, confirmar se são os Psys?

— O maldito Psy caminha como um assassino; quem sabe em que informações ele pode pôr as mãos. — Ele a beijou sem aviso, descarrilando seus pensamentos com sua sombria paixão. — Mas eu sei em quê quero pôr as mãos.

Meia hora depois, ela olhou para seu pescoço no espelho do banheiro e fez uma careta. — Por que você não simplesmente me mordeu? — Ela perguntou, esfregando a marca que ele havia deixado.

— Eu mordi. — Batendo na bunda dela enquanto passava, meio vestido em calças jeans, com o cabelo molhado, ele deu a ela um sorriso impenitente. — Quer que eu morda de novo? — Seu olhar foi para baixo.

Corando, ela o empurrou para fora do banheiro e continuou escovando seu próprio cabelo molhado. — Faça um pouco de chá para mim! — Ela gritou para ele, sabendo que eles tinham tempo já que esse tal de Judd estava descendo a Sierra Nevada.

— Como diabos vou fazer chá? — Ele murmurou. — Eu não tenho chá.

— Sim, você tem. Está na prateleira de cima; eu peguei um pouco com Tamsyn. — Ela realmente tinha que ir fazer algumas compras se ia viver com Clay. Esse pensamento congelou-a. — Clay?

Ele a ouviu, embora sua voz tenha sido um sussurro. — Estou fazendo o maldito chá.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta.

— Qual?

— Nós estamos vivendo juntos?

Alguns segundos de silêncio e então ele estava na soleira, seus olhos verde-gato. Entrando, ele beijou a marca no pescoço dela. — Tente ir embora e eu te caçarei.

Alívio correu por ela, mas ela bateu na coxa dele com a parte de trás da escova. — Como um cão raivoso? Muito romântico.

— Estou falando sério. É isso. Para sempre.

Ela encontrou o olhar dele no espelho e se perguntou quanto tempo "para sempre" seria. Como a inexplicável reação alérgica de ontem tinha provado, a doença em seu sangue estava ficando mais forte dia após dia. Mas, ela pensou em uma onda de fúria, o cacete que ela desistiria. "Para sempre." Ela lutaria contra o próprio inferno para ficar com ele dessa vez.

Ele descansou as mãos nos quadris dela e se inclinou até que seus rostos refletissem lado a lado. Ele era tão lindo, todo arrogância e possessividade masculina, que ela sabia que teria que estar em guarda constantemente. Caso contrário, ela lhe daria tudo que ele quisesse.

Os dedos dele escorregaram para cima, tocaram pele. — Você me quer.

— Vamos nos atrasar. — Mas ela se inclinou contra ele, deleitando-se na força contida nesse corpo musculoso, precisando dele o bastante para ceder a esse pequeno egoísmo.

— Judd não está acasalado há muito tempo. — Ele murmurou, escorregando suas mãos até elas se curvarem sobre os seios sem sutiã dela.

Ela ofegou diante seu movimento atrevido, com a imagem ardente das mãos dele se movendo sob sua camiseta. — O que isso tem a ver? — A última palavra foi um gemido quando ele começou a brincar com os seios dela, certo de seu direito de tocá-la como bem quisesse.

— Era cedo quando ele ligou. — Ele pincelou com sua língua em uma rápida carícia felina à qual ela já estava viciada. — Ele vai se atrasar.

Levou vários segundos para que o cérebro confuso de desejo dela entendesse o significado. — Oh. Oh! — O último foi um grito quando ele fez algo com aquelas grandes mãos que certamente era ilegal. Mas mesmo quando ela se rendeu a ele, parte dela sabia que esta era uma felicidade ilusória. A ânsia em seu ventre, a necessidade sem fim, era um grito silencioso por algo que Clay não mais podia dar a ela.

Agora que ela havia conhecido alguns dos casais do clã, aprendido mais sobre o lado leopardo da alma de Clay, ela entendia a profundidade de seu erro. Esses predadores amavam com fúria selvagem, mas eles também eram sombriamente possessivos, cruzando o limite do que os humanos poderiam chamar obsessão. Mas para um macho leopardo, isso era simplesmente parte de sua natureza. Clay nunca esqueceria o que ela havia feito, a forma como tinha entregado seu corpo a outros.

Com um homem humano, ela poderia ter continuado a argumentar que ele não tinha direito de julgá-la. Mas a verdade era que não se tratava de julgamento. E Clay não era humano, pois seu sangue changeling era muito forte. Para ele era sobre fidelidade, lealdade. Não importa que eles fossem crianças quando ele matou Orrin para mantê-la segura; eles já pertenciam um ao outro. Até que ela havia cortado a ligação. Agora o passado era um terceiro não reconhecido entre eles, derramando um ácido corrosivo no amor que eles tinham conseguido resgatar.

Ele beijou-a. Chega, ela pensou, banindo os pensamentos desagradáveis para um canto distante de sua mente. Ela estava com Clay; era isso o que importava. Finalmente, pela primeira vez em duas décadas, ela estava quase completa.

Ela e Clay chegaram ao ponto de encontro, uma pequena cabana dentro do território DarkRiver, quase exatamente ao mesmo tempo que os SnowDancers. Judd Lauren era o homem mais frio que ela já vira. Vestido com uma camiseta e jeans pretos, seus olhos a mediram com precisão gelada. Ela teria corrido muito depressa na direção oposta se Clay não estivesse ao lado dela. E se Judd não estivesse segurando a mão de uma pequena loira com incríveis olhos castanhos rajados de azul, e o sorriso mais brilhante que Talin já tinha visto.

— A companheira de Judd, Brenna. — Clay disse, seus lábios roçando a orelha dela.

A expressão de Brenna mudou para puro assombro. — Bom Deus, os rumores são verdadeiros; Clay realmente fala com você.

Talin não pôde evitar, ela caiu na risada apesar dos pensamentos dolorosos girando em sua cabeça. — E ele? — Ela gesticulou para Judd.

— Se eu for muito boazinha, ele às vezes diz duas frases consecutivas.

Talin estava prestes a responder quando Clay pressionou uma mão sobre sua boca por trás, ao mesmo tempo em que Judd colocava um braço ao redor do pescoço de Brenna. — Antes que elas comecem a comparar outras coisas, — Ele disse a Clay — vamos conversar. — Levando Brenna consigo, ele subiu os degraus e sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Brenna se aconchegava no balanço.

Seguindo o outro casal para a varanda, Clay escolheu se inclinar contra o parapeito. Talin ficou colada ao seu lado, todo seu divertimento dissipado. Judd não teria pedido para que sentassem a menos que tivesse algo para lhes dizer, o que significava que Dev provavelmente estava certo; os Psys estavam sequestrando as crianças... fazendo coisas a Jon que ela poderia não ser capaz de apagar.

— Você confia nela? — Judd perguntou, seu olhar frio fixo em Talin.

A pergunta brusca a congelou no lugar. Ela disse a si mesma para não esperar, não desejar o impossível. Ainda assim, quando Clay respondeu, ela sentiu como se ele tivesse esfolado-a. — Tally é minha. — Posse, não uma afirmação de confiança.

Mas isso pareceu satisfazer Judd. — Você está ciente de que o Silêncio funciona condicionando Psys jovens a não sentir? — Ele perguntou a ela.

Ela lutou para reunir seus pensamentos dispersos. — Sim. Clay explicou.

— O processo já não funciona bem o bastante para o Conselho Psy. — Ele respondeu.

Escorregando uma mão por trás das costas de Clay, Talin se segurou nele enquanto Judd continuou falando. O braço de Clay, que já estava ao redor dos ombros dela, apertou-a.

— Por causa do número de pessoas que não estão suportando o Silêncio, ou que estão quebrando, — Judd continuou, sua voz ficando cada vez mais ártica, seus olhos mudando para um preto assassino — o Conselho deu inicio à criação do Protocolo de Implante.

Enquanto Talin observava, Brenna estendeu sua mão para envolvê-la no braço de Judd. Embora ele não tenha parecido notar o toque, sua voz era menos desumana quando ele voltou a falar. — Eles querem colocar implantes nos cérebros das crianças para assegurar a total implementação do Silêncio. Os chips vão transformar a PsyNet, atualmente composta por indivíduos, em uma colmeia de mentes, com os Conselheiros como as entidades controladoras.

— Eles não veem que isso irá matar os Psys? — Talin perguntou, horrorizada com a ideia de cortar cérebros em desenvolvimento. — Isso vai destruir a inovação, enterrará o brilhantismo pelo bem da conformidade.

O rosto classicamente bonito de Judd queimava com uma profunda raiva. — O Conselho vê poder. Essa é a única coisa que importa para eles.

— Qual é a ligação com os sequestros? — Clay perguntou.

— Até alguns meses atrás, o Laboratório de Implante ficava localizado neste estado. Mas depois que ele foi sabotado e a pesquisa destruída, o Conselho transferiu suas atividades para uma localização secreta.

Talin sentiu sua mão tornar-se uma garra contra o peito de Clay. — Você está dizendo que as crianças estão sendo levadas para este laboratório secreto?

— Eu estou supondo. — Judd corrigiu. — Eles podem ter outras instalações. Mas esta é isolada o bastante para fornecer uma base de operações perfeita.

Clay colocou sua mão sobre a dela. — Há algum modo de ter certeza?

— Meu contato foi capaz de confirmar o envolvimento Psy, mas nada além disso.

— Você acredita nele?

Judd deu de ombros. — Ele é leal à raça Psy, então não irá traí-la. Mas ele considera o Protocolo de Implante o mal maior. Eu ressaltei que existe a possibilidade de que as crianças sequestradas estejam sendo usadas como cobaias.

Talin sufocou com seu terror crescente. — Você realmente acredita nisso?

— Eu não consigo ver o valor de usar órgãos não-Psys para testar um implante tão sensível. — Ele fez uma pausa. — No entanto, as coisas estão caóticas na Net hoje em dia. A atenção do Conselho está dispersa. Ele pode estar perdendo o controle de alguns daqueles que antigamente continha.

A expressão de Brenna se tornou solene. — Os monstros estão começando a escapar.

— Isso poderia explicar por que nós estamos encontrando os corpos; se o Conselho estivesse conduzindo isso, eles não teriam deixado um rastro. — Clay disse, enquanto Judd pegava a mão de sua companheira e pressionava um beijo na palma. — Existe algum jeito de se infiltrar nesse laboratório e confirmar se ele é ou não a base de operações?

— Essa, — Judd disse, continuando a segurar a mão de Brenna na sua — é a questão. Se eu te der a localização do laboratório e vocês forem lá abertamente, isso pode acabar com o disfarce do meu contato. Apenas um pequeno grupo seleto tem acesso a essa informação.

— Mas se nós pudéssemos salvar Jon, e outros que ainda não foram levados, não valeria a pena? — Talin perguntou, irritada com o homem SnowDancer por ser tão malditamente descompromissado.

Então ela viu a fúria silenciosa no olhar dele e percebeu seu engano. — Se meu contato for desmascarado e o Conselho transferir o laboratório novamente, nós poderemos não ser capazes de parar o Protocolo de Implante. Isso afetará centenas de milhares. Eu não estou te pedindo para escolher entre esse garoto e as crianças Psys que serão implantadas. Eu estou dizendo que não há resposta fácil.

Com essas palavras, ele transformou preto e branco em cinza, e a deixou lutando com um dilema moral que parecia não ter solução. — Eu suponho que não poderíamos nos infiltrar?

— Ele está situado no meio de um milharal no interior de Nebraska, com total visibilidade em todas as direções.

Clay se encontrou pensando na estória que Tally tinha contado a ele sobre suas cavernas secretas. — E no subterrâneo? Tem que haver algum sistema para trazer suprimentos; mesmo que este seja apenas equipamento médico. Não pode ser um ambiente hermeticamente fechado. — Ele também sabia que se as crianças estavam sendo levadas para esta instalação, os Psys precisariam ter um sistema para transportar os corpos para fora. Mas ele se manteve em silêncio. O coração de Tally já estava partido; ela não precisava ouvir isso.

A expressão de Judd mudou, tornou-se pensativa. — Eles poderiam estar teletransportando tudo para dentro, mas eu diria que é improvável. Teletransportadores são poucos, e o Conselho nunca iria desperdiçá-los em tarefas tão subalternas.

— E, — Brenna murmurou — eles não podem estar levando as coisas por caminhão ou avião. O tráfego entregaria a localização.

— Tem que haver um ponto de acesso escondido. — Instinto animal dizia a Clay que ele estava certo.

— Pena que nós mesmos não temos um teletransportador. — Talin murmurou.

— Não ajudaria. — Disse Judd. — Eles precisam de uma imagem de para onde estão indo, principalmente quando há prédios envolvidos. Caso contrário, eles podem acabar dentro de uma parede ou presos no meio do teto. Órgãos cortados ao meio, morte instantânea.

Talin estremeceu.

— Tem mais uma coisa. — Clay disse. — Uma testemunha viu Jon desaparecer da rua. Há alguma forma de explicar isso, ainda dentro da teoria de que não foi um teletransportador?

— Eles provavelmente lançaram uma onda de interferência telepática. Isso teria impedido qualquer humano de "ver" o rapto. Foi um serviço mal feito se sua testemunha percebeu que Jon desapareceu; ou isso, ou a testemunha era changeling.

Clay fez uma nota mental para checar isso. Se um dos Ratos teve um filho, ele podia entender seu senso de proteção ao esconder a criança, mas DarkRiver precisava saber. — Qual é o ponto de entrada mais seguro para o laboratório?

— Cinnamon Springs; é a única cidade dentro de uma distância razoável.

— Nós voaremos para lá amanhã, daremos uma checada. — Clay disse.

Judd pôs a mão no bolso da calça e tirou um cristal de dados. — A localização exata. Conte isso apenas para quem realmente precise saber. Um deslize e eles moverão o laboratório. Se você quiser que eu vá com você, me ligue. Caso contrário, tudo o que sei está nesse cristal.

— Tem que haver um jeito. — Brenna murmurou. — Desculpe, querido, mas Psys muitas vezes não pensam em nós, os animais.

— Até mesmo Psys aprendem. — Seu companheiro respondeu com um sorriso divertido que foi tão inesperado que deixou Talin de queixo caído. — Eles estão cautelosos com felinos e lobos agora. Há uma alta probabilidade de que a área tenha sido semeada com sensores calibrados para detectá-los.

Clay se agitou. — Sim, mas e cobras? Cobras podem se esconder no milho, e na forma animal elas são raras o bastante para não disparar os sensores.

— Você conhece uma cobra? Oh! — Ela subitamente lembrou-se da estória dele sobre um changeling com escamas pretas brilhantes. — Você acha que seu amigo vai nos ajudar?

— Eu vou perguntar. — Clay assentiu para Judd. — No melhor dos casos, nós entramos sem disparar os alarmes, as crianças estão lá, nós a tiramos. — Uma pausa. — Com uma segurança de alta tecnologia como essa, eu não tenho certeza de que nós conseguiremos manter tudo em sigilo.

— Se você achar que vai dar merda, me avise. Eu preciso alertar meu contato.

Talin encontrou o olhar gelado do Psy. — Por quê? — Eles poderiam estar desfazendo tudo que ele havia lutado para conseguir, mas ele não havia vacilado.

— Algumas vezes — Ele disse — você tem que salvar os inocentes que estão na sua frente, e se preocupar com os outros depois.

Naquele instante, Talin percebeu que Judd não era quem parecia. Ela estava prestes a lhe agradecer quando seu cérebro a presenteou com a resposta a uma pergunta que ela não havia conscientemente considerado. — Sabe, eu sempre fui boa com quebra-cabeças.

Todos olharam para ela.

— Como podemos conseguir informações de dentro de uma sala fechada sem abrir a porta? Nós fazemos com que alguém de dentro nos envie, é claro.

Judd balançou a cabeça. — O laboratório está sob um blecaute. Sem acesso à PsyNet.

— E a internet? Telepatas costumam ignorá-la, mas ela funciona muito bem. — Brenna sentou-se direito. — Judd, bebê, você tem um contato lá dentro?

— Nós suspeitamos que uma determinada cientista pode estar aberta a mudar de lado, mas nenhuma prova disso.

— Você seria capaz de sondar? — Clay perguntou.

Um aceno cortante. — Eu não sei que bem isso fará. Meu contato não é... bom, como você pensaria nisso. Ele também não é mau, mas ele não fará nada que vá contra o seu código pessoal. Esse código envolve uma profunda lealdade à sua raça. Porém, já que ele repassou as informações sobre os sequestros, ele pode estar disposto.

Talin esperou de todo o coração que a humanidade neste Psy desconhecido fosse mais forte do que o Silêncio.


	37. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Jonquil abriu os olhos e por um segundo horrível pensou que estivesse cego. Seus pulmões se comprimiram enquanto ele lutava contra o impulso gritante de entrar em pânico.

Então dedos frios tocaram a testa dele. — Fique parado.

— Você. — Alívio transformou seus membros em água. — O que há de errado comigo?

— Suas pálpebras estão horrivelmente inchadas. — Ela as tocou e mesmo esse toque leve como uma pena causou dor excruciante. — Sinto muito. Eu estava aplicando uma pomada; dê alguns minutos e o inchaço irá se reduzir a um nível insignificante.

Ele confiava nela. Ela era o único adulto neste lugar que não o havia torturado. — O que eles fizeram comigo?

— Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que eles estavam testando um novo composto que era supostamente destinado a ajudar na integração de um implante.

Ele não entendeu a maior parte daquilo, mas pegou a ideia. — Eles me envenenaram?

— Esse não era o objetivo, mas digamos que foi uma boa coisa para você que a ciência deles fosse falha. Se não tivesse sido, você estaria morto agora.

Ele estava acostumado a ouvir as nuances nas vozes das pessoas. Porém, Azul... Ela era linda, com sua pele macia e olhos de lobo, mas sua voz era completamente inexpressiva. Então ele fez um palpite. — Você ajudou nessa falha?

Um breve silêncio. — Você é altamente inteligente. Sim. Era vantajoso para mim que o experimento deles falhasse.

— Por quê?

— Eu preciso de você vivo. — Ela tocou o rosto dele, depois o pescoço. — Por que você tem tantos hematomas? Deveria ter sido uma simples injeção.

Ele podia distinguir um pouco de luz agora. Aliviado de que ela tivesse dito a verdade sobre seus olhos, ele respondeu quase distraidamente. — Acho que posso ter tentado acertá-los quando estava fora de mim.

— Isso explica o olho roxo de Larsen.

Medo o atravessou. — A garotinha; aquele cara machucou ela? Ele disse que não faria isso se eu colaborasse.

— Ele mentiu. — Ela respondeu, tão fria quanto as paredes antissépticas. — Nada que você possa fazer vai detê-lo. Mas a menina está segura por agora. Ele está tendo problemas em conseguir novas cobaias, então está tomando cuidado com a única intacta que ainda tem.

— Problemas? — Ele começou a sorrir. — Talin. Talin fez alguma coisa. — Ele a havia apelidado de Leoa depois de ter visto o cabelo dela. Era para ter sido uma piada por ela ser tão pequena, mas acabou sendo perfeito; ela nunca desistia. — Ela me disse que lutaria por mim.

O rosto de Azul era agora uma forma nebulosa sobre ele. — Quem é Talin?

Ele percebeu que havia sido conduzido para uma armadilha. — Ninguém.

— É de seu interesse me contar. Você é uma moeda de troca. Eu preciso saber com quem negociar.

Ele se recusou a abrir a boca. Ele já havia sido suficientemente idiota. Se Talin estava tentando ajudá-lo, ele não iria entregá-la aos inimigos. Ele tinha visto o suficiente da vida para saber que às vezes o mal usava um rosto doce. — Obrigado pela pomada para os olhos. — Tudo doía, mas ele se forçou a uma posição sentada contra a parede.

Ela estava vestida como antes, mas havia baixado a máscara para descobrir os lábios. Nenhuma linha do riso marcava os cantos. — Engula isso. — Ela lhe deu uma pílula. — Irá capturar o resto do veneno e você irá expeli-lo durante os processos corporais normais.

Ele tomou. Ele não confiava nela, mas ela havia sido sincera ao chamá-lo de moeda de troca. Nisso, ele acreditava. Então ela iria mantê-lo vivo até que fosse conveniente. — Obrigado.

Uma batida foi dada na porta. Era a deixa para Ashaya sair enquanto os corredores estavam vazios e as câmeras manipuladas para cobrir sua retirada. Ming LeBon podia ter tentado assumir o controle do laboratório dela, mas ela possuía a lealdade da maior parte de sua equipe. Ajudava que o Conselho os tivesse forçado a ficar sob um blecaute psíquico, algo que era semelhante à amputação de um membro. Um Psy era um ser psíquico por definição; cortar seu acesso à PsyNet era um castigo. Um imerecido.

Ficando em pé, ela puxou a máscara para cima e olhou para o semblante teimoso do garoto. Sua teimosia não importava. Talin era um nome incomum e ela tinha o arquivo completo de Jonquil.

Ela foi direto até esse arquivo assim que chegou aos seus aposentos privados. Ela não era estúpida o bastante para assumir que eles não a estavam vigiando mesmo ali, mas sabia que eles não podiam acessar o organizador que ela carregava o dia todo, todos os dias da semana. Do tamanho de um caderno pequeno, ele tinha a capacidade de armazenar grandes quantidades de dados, assim como de funcionar como um dispositivo de comunicação móvel. Era onde ela mantinha os arquivos que podiam comprometê-la.

Arquivos como o e-mail altamente criptografado que ela havia recebido horas atrás.

'Se você pretende agir, faça-o agora.'

O e-mail era anônimo e poderia muito bem ser uma armadilha. Porém, ele também poderia ser uma tentativa contato por parte dos rebeldes que estavam atualmente tornando a vida dos Conselheiros mais difícil. Ela tinha meios de conseguir informações apesar do blecaute psíquico e sabia que esses rebeldes estavam causando mais estragos do que a maioria das pessoas sabia. Ela também sabia que o Fantasma, o rebelde mais letal de todos eles, era um especialista em descobrir informações confidenciais; como o muito sigiloso endereço de e-mail secreto de Ashaya.

Armadilha ou não, ela já tinha tomado sua decisão. As coisas estavam ficando problemáticas com Ming. Ou ela agia agora, ou poderia encontrar-se permanentemente comprometida. O conselheiro era um mestre em combate mental; se ele decidisse que a deterioração de sua produtividade seria compensada por sua obediência garantida, ele não hesitaria em aprisionar a mente dela. Os humanos chamavam isso de controle mental. Era exatamente isso.

Ashaya não tinha nenhuma intenção de se tornar uma das marionetes de Ming.

Ela também não tinha nenhuma intenção de permitir que ele assumisse o controle de seu filho.

Então ela aceitaria esse risco calculado e confiaria que a matriz de probabilidade se mostrasse certa. Se tivesse feito um erro de cálculo, ela e Keenan estariam mortos. Mas se ela não fizesse nada, o resultado era a morte certa. É claro, havia outra pessoa a quem ela poderia procurar por ajuda, mas o preço que Amara cobraria não era um que Ashaya estava disposta a pagar. Esta era a única opção viável.

Sentando-se num canto que ela havia arrumado para escondê-la de uma forma que parecesse natural dos equipamentos de vigilância, ela abriu o arquivo sobre Jonquil Duchslaya. Ela não precisou procurar muito antes de encontrar a sua Talin.

Talin McKade estava listada como o ponto de contato de Jon na Fundação e como sua parenta mais próxima. De acordo com o arquivo, a mulher era parte da equipe de rua da Fundação, tendo o título oficial de Guardiã Sênior.

Não era o que Ashaya queria encontrar. Esta Talin não teria o tipo de influência ou contatos que Ashaya precisava. Ela teria que se arriscar a que como Guardiã Sênior a mulher pudesse de alguma forma atrair a atenção da diretoria da Fundação. Ashaya não gostava de se arriscar sem suporte estatístico, especialmente não agora com tanto em risco.

Mas a garotinha, Noor, era uma perda ainda maior em termos de rede de influência poderosa. Com exceção de alguns erros recentes que pareciam ter nascido da crescente falta de disciplina de Larsen, os que serviam de olheiros para este genocídio rotulado como experiência tinham sido cuidadosos em escolher crianças isoladas. Elas eram todas ligadas à Fundação, mas como os humanos tinham provado de novo e de novo, era a ligação emocional que impulsionava os maiores esforços.

Um único pai ou família comprometida podiam conseguir mais do que uma organização inteira, especialmente uma organização como a Fundação Brilhar, que de acordo com seus dados estava paralisada por uma diretoria cheia de velhos homens e mulheres que não queriam aceitar o fato de que os Esquecidos ainda estavam sendo caçados... Ainda estavam sendo exterminados.

Se eles queriam uma prova, ela lhes daria uma.

Mas antes ela tinha que fazer uma barganha.


	38. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Talin jogou uma pequena bolsa contendo água e comida no avião. Se tudo saísse como planejado, eles estariam de volta ao anoitecer. — Como é que você tem um brevê de piloto? É isso que você faz para viver? — Ela perguntou ao piloto alto, loiro e estupidamente bonito. A última vez que ela o havia encontrado tinha sido na frente do Bar do Joe. As entranhas dela se reviraram ao lembrar o que havia revelado a Clay naquele dia, a verdade que se sentava como um intruso carrancudo entre eles. — Dorian?

Dorian fez uma careta. — Como é que você é tão espertinha?

Ela estremeceu, percebendo que ele também não havia esquecido o encontro. — Hum, falha genética?

Para sua surpresa, a expressão fria dele se transformou em um sorriso tão charmoso que ela o sentiu como um soco no estômago. — Você é meio pequena. Eu gosto de pequenas.

Talin olhou em volta. Onde estava Clay? Ele tinha ido pegar alguma coisa no Tanque, que estava estacionado perto dali. Ela desejou que ele se apressasse, maldição. Parecia que o "amigo" dele estava dando em cima dela. — Eu estou comprometida.

— Eu sei. Posso sentir o cheiro de Clay em você. — Ele puxou a aba do seu boné para cima. — E eu sou um arquiteto; voar é um hobby.

— Oh. — Ela mexeu os pés, se perguntando se algum dia se acostumaria com as habilidades sensoriais dos changelings. Era perturbador perceber que o clã dele saberia sem sombra de dúvidas que ela e Clay tinham estado juntos. Mas... também era meio legal. Porque se ela carregava o cheiro dele, isso significava que ele tinha que carregar o dela também, não era? — Por que você está me encarando? — Ela perguntou quando Dorian não desviou o olhar, seus olhos azuis brilhantes na luz do meio da manhã.

— Curiosidade. — Seu tom denunciava o fato de que, charmoso ou não, ele padecia da mesma raia masculina arrogante que Clay. — Queria saber o que há em você que foi forte o bastante para derrubar Clay.

Ela se eriçou. — Eu não acho que ele tenha sido derrubado.

Um grunhido. — Eu acredito que se souber com antecedência, vai ser mais difícil para uma mulher bonita me dar uma rasteira.

— E uma feia? — Ela retrucou, irritada pelo jeito como ele estava fazendo aquilo soar, como se ela tivesse capturado Clay em uma armadilha.

— Não existe tal coisa, — Ele respondeu, e ela percebeu que havia honestidade sob o charme. — eu gosto de mulheres.

Ela tinha a sensação de que elas também gostavam dele; quando ele se incomodava em usar seu charme, assim como estava fazendo agora. Naquela vez em que ela o viu arrastar os adolescentes do bar, ele tinha sido puro e letal predador. — Se você gosta das mulheres, — Ela disse, se perguntando por que havia merecido seu charme — por que está com tanto medo de se comprometer com uma?

Aqueles olhos azuis de surfista de repente se tornaram cromados; frios, planos, perigosos. — É mais um caso de ter coisas para fazer, pessoas para matar, antes de me estabelecer.

— Eu não quero saber.

— Não, você não quer.

Talin congelou, capaz de sentir a raiva profunda dele. Ela sentiu tensão endurecer sua coluna. Raiva masculina não era algo com que ela lidasse bem. Esse nível de confiança, de acreditar que ele não iria para cima dela mesmo quando zangado, ela tinha apenas com Clay. E a profundidade dessa confiança foi uma revelação, uma que despertou assombro nela.

Os olhos de Dorian se estreitaram. — Eu não vou te machucar.

Ela respondeu a sua fraqueza com o mesmo. — Eu não te conheço bem o bastante para confiar em você.

Ele assentiu. — É justo.

Ela poderia ter deixado por isso mesmo, mas... — Ter toda essa raiva, mantê-la tão perto, não é bom para você. — Ela podia quase tocar a raiva viciosa escondida sob sua linda fachada.

— Eu já ouço o suficiente disso de Sascha, — Ele disse com uma careta. — por que você não se preocupa em cuidar de Clay?

— Como você acha que ele reagiria?

O sorriso de Dorian voltou, lento e mais do que um pouco satisfeito. — Eu acho que você é a única pessoa que poderia se safar com essa.

Ela encolheu os ombros, desconfortável. — Eu não tenho todo esse poder. — Ela não saberia o que fazer com este se tivesse. Tudo o que ela queria era uma chance de amar Clay, de apagar o passado com a beleza do presente. Antes que essa fodida doença acabasse com tudo. Sua própria raiva sempre presente cresceu em uma chama maçante em suas entranhas.

— Você o deixou caindo de bêbado. Clay não bebe.

A cabeça dela se ergueu de um estalo. — O quê?

— Ele saiu para beber no dia em que você voltou para a vida dele. — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu estou supondo que vocês dois têm uma história.

— Algo assim, — Ela murmurou, doente ao pensar no que Dorian descreveu, mas tentando não revelar o que o conhecimento havia feito a ela.

De alguma forma, ele sabia. Tirando o boné, ele o colocou na cabeça dela. — Combina com você.

Foi um gesto de afeição, puro e simples. O coração dela se derreteu um pouquinho. — Obrigada.

— E não se preocupe com Clay; ele precisava relaxar. — Ele sorriu. — O cara tem o direito de ficar bêbado por uma mulher que importa. Eu teria ficado mais preocupado se ele não tivesse começado a agir como um maluco.

As palavras eram leves, mas ela entendeu o recado. Parecia que ela não tinha sido a única a congelar suas emoções. — Se eu já não estivesse comprometida, — Ela disse, gostando dele por ter lhe dito o que ela precisava saber — eu te beijaria.

— Você é bem-vinda. — Ele deu um tapinha na própria bochecha. — Ou que tal um com língua?

Ela tinha apenas começado a franzir a testa quando sentiu a mão de Clay pousar em seu quadril. O rosnado que veio da garganta dele vibrou através de seus ossos. — Encontre sua própria maldita mulher.

Dorian passou uma mão pelos cabelos, um sorriso descarado em seu rosto. — Eu meio que gosto da sua, língua afiada e tudo.

— Clay, ele disse que é um arquiteto, isso é verdade? — Ela provocou, à vontade agora que Clay estava de volta, mas também porque havia começado a gostar de Dorian. Ela não tinha ilusões sobre o quanto ele era perigoso; seu charme era um disfarce para uma incrível quantidade de raiva, mas também era parte dele. Ela tinha a sensação de que ele podia cativar os pássaros para fora das árvores quando não estava cheio dessa profunda raiva.

— É o que diz o diploma na parede dele.

Talin sorriu fingindo divertimento, embora seu estômago fosse um fosso de náusea enquanto ela tentava não pensar sobre o quê Jon podia estar sofrendo nesse exato momento. — Então, Garoto Gênio, o que você fez? Um curso online e conseguiu seu diploma em noventa dias?

— Clay, eu posso morder ela?

— Não. — Clay franziu a testa para ela. — Eu faço isso por você. Estamos prontos para ir?

— Sim. Você organizou a outra parte?

Clay assentiu, erguendo a mão para esfregar distraidamente sua têmpora. — Um cara que eu conheço vai deixar um caminhão perto da área de aterrissagem. Vai parecer velho, mas ele foi adaptado para velocidade e defesa.

— E sua amiga serpente? Alguma sorte em rastreá-la? — Talin perguntou.

— Não, então vamos rezar para não precisarmos dela. Você é a mais fácil de disfarçar, — Ele disse. — então você vai dirigir até Cinnamon Springs, com...

O telefone dela tocou. — Desculpe, — Ela disse, lutando para tirá-lo do bolso. — provavelmente um dos garotos de Randi. — Ela abriu o telefone. — Alô.

Clay e Dorian já estavam se virando para terminar de carregar o avião com o que parecia ser equipamento de vigilância.

— Talin. É Dev. — O tom do diretor da Fundação era nervoso.

Muito ciente dos dois homens que voltaram para seu lado, ela passou o braço ao redor da cintura de Clay e espalmou a mão sobre a linha rígida da coluna dele. — Dev?

— Você está com o leopardo?

— Sim.

— Ele provavelmente pode ouvir esta conversa, então.

Ela olhou para cima. Clay e Dorian assentiram. — Sim.

— Bom. — Veio a resposta surpreendente. — Alguém está tentando te contatar através da sua conta de e-mail da Fundação.

A mão dela apertou o telefone. — E você sabe disso porque tem estado me espionado?

— Não. — A voz dele se tornou cortante, então ele suspirou, como se de frustração. — Por causa dos sequestros, eu recentemente instalei um programa macro secreto. Ele faz uma varredura em tudo que passa por nossos servidores, e marca e me envia uma cópia de qualquer coisa que dispare certos gatilhos.

A afronta dela desapareceu. — Você estava tentando pegar o informante.

— Sim. — Gelo veio através da linha. — Eu sei que é uma violação da privacidade, mas eu não dou a mínima. A Fundação Brilhar deve ser um lugar seguro e eu vou torná-lo seguro de novo mesmo que precise abrir cada mald...

De repente, o celular não estava mais na mão dela. Surpresa, ela descobriu que Clay o havia pego. — Pare de gritar com Talin. — Ele ordenou.

Fazendo uma careta, ela estendeu a mão. Ele devolveu o telefone, mas só depois de outro comentário. — Sim.

— Sim, o quê? — Ela perguntou enquanto ele o devolvia.

— Nada.

Murmurando sobre porcos chauvinistas, ela colocou o telefone no ouvido. — Dev, eu também quero encontrar esses bastardos. Quando esse e-mail chegou?

— Quatro minutos atrás. Eu poderia enviá-lo para seu telefone, mas preferiria fazer isso através de um canal mais seguro. Alguma opção?

— Espere. — Avançando mais para o interior do avião, Dorian puxou algo fino e prateado de sua mochila antes de gesticular para que ela lhe entregasse o telefone. Ela entregou e ele falou um pouco de tecnoconversa neste antes de devolvê-lo e abrir o dispositivo, colocando-o no chão do avião.

Ela pôs o telefone no ouvido. — Você entendeu?

— Sim. Me dê um segundo.

Ela acenou em direção ao dispositivo no qual Dorian estava mexendo. — Laptop muito pequeno?

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso distraído. — Pode-se dizer que sim. Essa coisinha é nossa tentativa de criar um organizador Psy. As versões que eles disponibilizam no mercado não são nada comparadas as que eles mantêm para si mes... Diga a Dev que eu consegui.

Rodeando Clay para ficar entre os dois homens, ela segurou sua impaciência enquanto Dorian abria uma tela de e-mail em miniatura. A mão de Clay descansava nas costas dela, mas então Dorian pôs uma das dele no ombro dela enquanto ficava de pé e se afastava para deixá-la assumir a posição central.

O contato assustou-a, mas estava tudo bem. Dorian era... do Clã. Balançando a cabeça diante desse pensamento estranho, ela se focou na mensagem.

"Jonquil Duchslaya está vivo, mas não continuará assim se você não lutar por ele dentro das próximas doze horas. Eu estou disposta a ajudá-la nesta tarefa, mas você precisará fazer algo por mim de igual valor em troca. A relação risco-benefício seria muito desbalanceada caso contrário."

— Só isso? — Ela disse, tremendo.

— Sim. — Ela pulou com a resposta de Dev, tendo esquecido que ela ainda estava segurando o celular no ouvido. — Alguma forma de isso ser legítimo? — Dev perguntou.

Ela estava abalada demais para responder.

— Por que usar "lutar por ele"? É uma escolha estranha. — Clay começou a fazer aquela coisa com o rabo de cavalo dela de novo e talvez tenha sido isso que a acalmou o suficiente para que ela conseguisse pensar.

— Oh, Deus, — Ela sussurrou. — quando nós tivemos aquela discussão, eu disse que lutaria por ele, se ele lutasse por si mesmo.

— Me dê isso. — Dorian tirou o telefone dos dedos inertes dela. —Você rastreou o e-mail? — Uma pausa. — Tem certeza?

Enquanto Talin esperava, sua raiva anterior se transformou em um inferno, mas dessa vez esta não se direcionava a uma doença que ela não podia nomear, mas sim a essa estranha sem rosto. — Quem é essa pessoa para exigir algo em troca da vida de Jon? Que direito eles têm?

O corpo de Clay ficou muito quieto. — A linguagem é Psy. Uma vida reduzida a uma relação risco-benefício. — Ele pausou. — O contato de Judd deve ter agido, colocado as coisas em movimento. Eu devo a ele.

Olhando-o, Talin notou que ele estava esfregando a têmpora novamente. Ela estava prestes a levantar a própria mão para tocá-lo quando Dorian falou.

— Certo. — Ele disse, desligando. — Dev recebeu outro alerta, do possível informante dessa vez, mas ele me disse que colocou alguém para rastrear o e-mail. Foi fácil, porque seja lá quem enviou não sabe como esconder seus rastros.

Talin não se atreveu a respirar. — Nebraska?

— Não só isso. Eles o rastrearam até Cinnamon Springs.

A mão dela amassou as costas da camisa de Clay. — Jon está no laboratório. — Era uma tempestade dentro dela, esta necessidade de recuperar o que era seu para proteger. Mas não, ela tinha que pensar. Seu cérebro não estava enevoado agora; na verdade, era quase estonteante a forma como ela podia pensar claramente. Isso era estranho, já que a doença tinha que estar evoluindo. — Nós não podemos simplesmente invadir. O laboratório é muito grande.

Clay puxou o rabo de cavalo dela, erguendo seu rosto para ele: — Se levarmos o clã e os lobos, nós conseguiremos fazer isso.

Talin nunca tinha tido toda essa força por trás dela. Sua mente foi preenchida por uma montagem das imagens das pessoas que havia conhecido; Nico, Tamsyn, Nate, Lucas, Sascha, Faith e Vaughn. Esse tipo de apoio, ela percebeu, era tanto um privilégio quanto uma responsabilidade. — Não. — Era uma decisão dolorosa. — Vamos perder muitas pessoas.

— O Clã é Um, Tally. Sangramos uns pelos outros.

— Eu sei. — Ela o abraçou, forte o bastante para aceitar a violência protetora que era uma parte dele. — Mas isso não importa. Doze horas é um prazo muito curto para montar um ataque organizado. Eles podem matar Jon antes que sequer cheguemos perto o bastante.

— Ou, — Dorian disse, pegando e desenrolando uma cópia impressa da planta do laboratório tirada do cristal de dados de Judd. — eles podem ter um mecanismo interno de autodestruição. — Ele tocou vários pontos na planta. — O laboratório é projetado para desmoronar caso se aplique pressão em pontos específicos; todos estes pontos são internos. Eu acredito que o lugar inteiro está conectado. Digite um código específico e cabum.

A frieza de tal plano abalou Talin até o âmago. — Eles matariam sua própria gente?

— Sem hesitar. — Clay e Dorian disseram em uníssono.

Pessoas assim, ela pensou, não hesitariam em destruir um garoto adolescente se não conseguissem o que queriam. — Será que eles serão capazes de seguir o rastro de volta até nós se respondermos esse e-mail? — Ela copiou o endereço e abriu uma nova janela.

— Não, — Dorian tranquilizou-a. — eu o configurei para criptografar todas as mensagens enviadas. — Ele digitou um rápido código. — Isso colocará um worm1 de criptografia no sistema deles também.

Assentindo, ela digitou uma única linha:

"O que você quer?"

Nenhum dos homens disse nada quando ela apertou Enviar.

Eles esperaram em silêncio. Dorian passou uma mão pelo cabelo e começou a andar para cima e para baixo na pista de decolagem improvisada. Clay, embora permanecesse parado, era uma coluna vibrante de raiva. Ela ergueu as mãos para massagear as têmporas dele com movimentos gentis. — Talvez essa pessoa não seja má. Ela está preparada para ajudar Jon.

— Por que agora? Por que não as outras crianças? — Os braços dele apertaram-na firmemente contra ele, embora ele tenha abaixado a cabeça para que ela não precisasse ficar nas pontas dos pés. — Seja o que for que ela queira, nós daremos. DarkRiver tem fundos mais do que suficientes.

— Obrigada.

Ele grunhiu para ela. — Agradeça de novo por cuidar de minha companheira e eu vou ter que ficar malvado.

Companheira.

Lá estava aquela palavra novamente, aquela incrível e impossível palavra. Ela sabia que não tinha sido nada além de um lapso da parte dele, mas ela abraçou o erro com seu coração.

Um segundo depois, algo piscou no canto de sua visão e ela virou para olhar para a tela. Voltando para onde eles estavam, Dorian abriu o e-mail.

"Um dia precisarei de ajuda para recuperar alguém. Quando eu chamar, você responderá?"

— Que diabos. — Clay murmurou.

— É, — Ela disse. — não é a exigência mercenária que esperávamos. — Inclinando-se para frente, ela enviou uma resposta.

"Você confiará em minha palavra?"

A resposta foi quase instantânea.

"Humanos têm uma coisa estranha chamada honra. Jonquil parece acreditar na sua, e ele é um rapaz inteligente. Eu confiarei em sua honra."

Havia algo profundamente comovente nessas palavras. Quem quer que esse Psy fosse, seja lá o que quisesse, ele não era mau.

— Diga que sim. — Clay disse a ela. — Eu pagarei a maldita promissória.

Ela angulou o corpo para que ele não pudesse ler sua próxima mensagem até que fosse tarde demais.

"Como vou saber se seu pedido não levará a mais mortes?"

— Droga, Tally! — Clay agarrou os braços dela. — Por que diabos você fez isso?

— Porque você também é meu para proteger. — Talin retrucou. Ela não trocaria a vida de Clay pela de Jon. Perder Jon iria machucá-la, mas, que Deus a ajudasse, ela não podia desistir de Clay. Nem mesmo se isso significasse trair seus princípios mais profundos. Nem mesmo se isso significasse matar. A compreensão disso deveria ter deixado-a nauseada. Não deixou. A verdade nunca deixava. — Eu não vou deixar você se sacrificar de novo!

— Maldição. — Ele agarrou sua nuca, girou-a para que ficasse frente a frente com ele. Então a beijou. Forte. — Depois que isso terminar, eu te darei uma surra.

Ela sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho vivo, embora soubesse que ele estava apenas extravasando a tensão. — Homens. — Ela murmurou, então olhou para Dorian. Ele estava tentando parecer desinteressado, mas ela viu o riso naqueles brilhantes olhos azuis. — Dorian, eu juro por Deus, se você rir, eu vou descascar a carne dos seus ossos.

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou a parte de baixo de um pulso. — Eu também gosto de você.

— Pare de paquerar Tally. — Clay passou um braço em volta da cintura dela. — Ok, se isso não der em nada, nós ainda temos o plano original; entraremos por aquela rampa de abastecimento. Vamos começar a checar novamente nossos cálculos de sua provável localização.

E foi assim que eles passaram os minutos enquanto aguardavam pela resposta a uma pergunta que poderia custar a vida de uma criança e estilhaçar algo dentro de Talin. Quando esta veio, ela era tão inesperada que aturdiu a todos os três.

"Foi ilógico de minha parte te pedir isso; você não tem nem o pessoal, nem os contatos para me ajudar. Mas te ajudarei a recuperar Jonquil. Você pode estar nestas coordenadas exatamente às 9 da noite?"

Seguiam instruções detalhadas.

Talin não hesitou, sabendo que Clay a faria chegar a tempo.

"Sim!"

A resposta foi imediata.

"De acordo com minhas informações, você terá uma janela de tempo de exatamente quinze minutos após eu dar o sinal. Os satélites estarão olhando para outra direção. Fique fora da zona de cobertura até lá.

Se você não chegar lá a tempo, eu posso não ser mais capaz de protegê-lo. Ele é um garoto com o potencial de realizar muito. Sua vida vale mais do que esta morte sem sentido. Não se atrase."

Com estas últimas três palavras, esse Psy desconhecido conquistou a lealdade de Talin.

1 Worm : Em computação, é um programa auto-replicante, semelhante a um vírus. Enquanto um vírus infecta um programa e necessita deste programa hospedeiro para se propagar, o Worm é um programa completo e não precisa de outro para se propagar. Um worm pode ser projetado para tomar ações maliciosas após infestar um sistema, e além de se auto-replicar pode deletar arquivos em um sistema ou enviar documentos por email.


	39. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

O Fantasma entrou em um bar sofisticado no centro de Nova York e foi imediatamente levado à mesa onde sua conhecida esperava. Ela era uma oficial de menor posto, e esta reunião uma farsa. Mas o local público serviria como o álibi perfeito.

A bomba explodiu exatamente sessenta e cinco minutos depois.

A maioria do Conselho Psy se reuniu em uma reunião de emergência onze minutos depois disso.

Dois Conselheiros foram designados para uma investigação física, enquanto outro assumiu a tarefa de analisar os destroços da bomba. Os membros restantes se focaram no controle de danos.

Por uma janela de tempo crucial, o Laboratório de Implante não estava mais sob a supervisão direta de um Conselheiro. Durante essa mesma janela de tempo, suas forças de segurança se reduziram a menos de cinquenta por cento da capacidade, pois a maioria do exército de Ming LeBon foi puxada para a PsyNet para refrear a disseminação de informações. Os corpos deles permaneciam no laboratório em uma forma de animação suspensa natural, mas suas mentes estavam trabalhando em uma velocidade furiosa.

No caos, ninguém notou os satélites de vigilância se apagarem.


	40. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Três minutos após as nove, na escuridão da noite, Talin manobrou um caminhão aparentemente velho em um trecho de terra deserto a várias milhas de onde o laboratório supostamente estava. A mensagem concisa do Psy tinha chegado precisamente cento e oitenta segundos antes: Agora.

Após mais outro minuto dirigindo perigosamente, ela parou o caminhão perto de uma pequena cabana em ruínas. Escondida como estava pela inclinação do terreno e vegetação crescida, não era de se admirar que ela houvesse permanecido intocada. Ou talvez isso se devesse a cerca a laser mortal que havia um pouco antes, uma cerca que tinha sido desativada às nove em ponto.

Deixando o motor ligado, ela saiu do caminhão sozinha. O plano era que os outros se escondessem na caçamba, no caso de seu aliado incerto falhar em desviar os satélites. Os Psys já sabiam sobre o envolvimento de Talin na investigação, então ela ser vista não era uma desvantagem tática. O oposto se aplicava a Clay e Dorian.

Porém, para a surpresa deles, eles descobriram que a área estava coberta por mato alto, além de possuir enormes árvores que tinham que ter sido transplantadas para ali. Era como se alguém estivesse querendo esconder algo.

Após uma reunião apressada, ambos os changelings tinham saltado do veículo em movimento. Clay estava transformado em leopardo. Enquanto isso, Dorian havia se dirigido para as árvores, rifle na mão. Agora, ela sabia que seus olhos de atirador de elite estavam focados na porta da cabana. Os predadores estavam prontos para tirá-la dali caso isso se provasse ser uma armadilha.

Meio enjoada pela esperança e medo, ela ficou parada no lugar apesar de sua necessidade de entrar, esperando pelo sinal que diria a ela que nenhum perigo havia sido avistado ou cheirado. Quando Talin olhou para o lado, ela vislumbrou um par de olhos brilhando no escuro escondidos na floresta. Eles piscaram uma vez. Vá.

Vividamente consciente do tempo passando, ela correu para a porta e abriu-a. Ela estava preparada para encontrar qualquer coisa... menos o que ela encontrou.

Jon e uma menininha estavam deitados de costas no chão.

Com um grito suave, ela caiu de joelhos e checou a pulsação deles. A dos dois estavam fortes. Isso acalmou-a enquanto esperava Clay chegar. Mas os segundos passavam sem nenhum sinal dele. Algo tinha que ter dado errado. Seu impulso era o de correr para ajudar.

Clay observou Talin entrar, seus sentidos em alerta máximo. Uma mudança no vento trouxe a ele o cheiro de Dorian... e o de outra pessoa. O leopardo escutou o que o vento lhe dizia e soube que podia deixar aquele outro cheiro com Dorian. O outro Sentinela já estava se movendo.

Ele manteve os olhos na cabana dentro da qual Talin havia desaparecido apenas um segundo antes. Mas ele não estava cego por seu foco; ele ouviu o estalar de um graveto a vários metros de distância quando alguém caminhou furtivamente em direção à sua companheira. Lutando contra a urgência de proteger que gritava para que se movesse e tirasse Talin de lá, ele continuou em seu lugar, ouvindo, observando.

O feio odor metálico/morto/gelado de Psy se misturava ao cheiro mais adstringente de fluido de limpeza de armas. A mente predatória dele imediatamente compreendeu que eles ou tinham deixado uma sentinela escapar ou tinham acionado sensores que seu aliado não soubera desativar. Ele se agachou, escondido na vegetação. Ele havia dito a Talin para ficar dentro da cabana até que ele ou Dorian viessem buscá-la. Confiando nela para seguir o plano, ele voltou sua atenção para o intrometido.

O homem entrou em seu campo de visão alguns segundos depois. Vestido de preto, ele se movia com o passo cuidadoso de um soldado treinado. Mas não foi isso que interessou Clay. Foi o emblema no ombro dele. Duas cobras enroladas em combate. O leopardo engoliu um rosnado. Aquele era o mesmo uniforme que havia sido usado pelos homens que massacraram o clã de cervos DawnSky em um ataque gratuito.

Os olhos do Psy estavam totalmente negros, sem esclera, sem estrelas. Ele poderia estar usando telepatia. Clay tinha que tomar uma decisão em frações de segundo. Se este fosse o contato deles, matá-lo não ajudaria em nada. Mas se não fosse, ele tinha que eliminar o homem. Um instante depois, o homem decidiu por ele ao se abaixar em uma posição de tiro e mirar na porta da cabana.

Clay não se preocupou com sutileza. Se o Psy lhe sentisse chegar, ele estaria morto. Então ele atacou com enorme e silenciosa raiva. O Psy conseguiu se virar um pouco antes das garras de Clay atingirem seu peito, esmagando-o no chão da floresta. Uma explosão de dor atingiu seu cérebro, mas ele já estava rasgando a garganta do homem.

No entanto, mesmo tendo só aquele milésimo de segundo de advertência, o Psy havia conseguido acertar um golpe psíquico forte o bastante para fazer com que o nariz de Clay estivesse sangrando quando ele mudou para forma humana e pegou o corpo, enxugando o sangue com a mão. O corpo tinha que ser eliminado e de uma maneira que não traísse qualquer envolvimento changeling.

Ele gastou preciosos segundos enrolando o corpo em uma lona tirada da parte de trás do caminhão e colocando-o na caçamba. Era uma coisa boa que Tally e Jon não fossem changelings; do contrário, eles teriam sentido o cheiro de morte. Ciente do tempo passando, ele assim mesmo voltou ao lugar da morte e cobriu seus rastros. O soldado Psy pareceria ter desaparecido no ar.

— Oh, Deus. — Talin sussurrou, rangendo os dentes e ficando no lugar enquanto seu relógio marcava nove e dez. Clay era um Sentinela, ela disse a si mesma. Ele derrotaria qualquer inimigo que estivesse rondando a floresta. Tentando se distrair, ela acariciou o cabelo de Jon e da garotinha. A pequena era claramente de origem persa, com sua pele morena escura, sua estrutura óssea delicada o bastante para uma princesa.

Sua mão se moveu para ajeitar a camisa da menininha e foi aí que ela o encontrou. O bilhete era curto e direto ao ponto.

'As drogas irão perder o efeito em poucas horas. Eu não podia deixar que eles tentassem escapar antes da hora certa. Depois que saírem daqui, ambas as crianças precisam desaparecer; se elas forem encontradas vivas, minha vida será perdida. Então, eu me atenho à sua honra humana, afinal.'

Clay entrou correndo quando o relógio dela marcava outro minuto. — Nós só temos quatro minutos para sair da zona de vigilância. — Ela enfiou o bilhete no bolso e pegou a menina.

Clay já estava na porta, com Jon atirado por cima de um ombro. — Será o bastante. — Ele jogou Jon no banco do caminhão e colocou suas roupas em tempo recorde. Dando a volta até o banco do passageiro, ela já estava dentro com sua própria carga preciosa quando ele girou o volante. — Vai! — Colocando o cinto de segurança em Jon ao lado de Clay, ela segurou forte a menina e puxou o cinto restante sobre as duas enquanto Clay começava a dirigir em um ritmo alucinante que nenhum humano poderia ter mantido, seu tempo de reação quase zero.

Ele não abrandou quando Dorian não estava esperando por eles no local combinado. — Ele ficará bem.

Talin fez uma rápida oração pelo outro Sentinela. Com a condução insana de Clay eles estavam na estrada longe da cabana bem a tempo, apenas mais um velho caminhão de fazenda entre outros. — Como as crianças estão? — Ele perguntou quando estavam seguros.

— Bem. — Talin sussurrou. Ela sentava-se com um braço ao redor dos ombros de Jon, o outro esmagando a menina contra si. Soltando seu forte agarre, ela flexionou os dedos, tocando as bochechas deles para se reassegurar de que eles estavam bem. — Bem. — Jon estava machucado e ambas as crianças tinham círculos escuros debaixo dos olhos, mas elas estavam vivas. — Vamos conversar com ele depois... sobre o que aconteceu.

— Ele vai ficar bem, Tally. — O tom dele era rouco, suave. — Nós conseguimos, não foi?

Ela deu a ele um olhar surpreso. — Sim, conseguimos, não foi? — Mas ela não estava totalmente certa de que tinham conseguido.

— Eu tive que eliminar uma ameaça. — Ele disse alguns minutos depois. — Vamos fazer um pequeno desvio para descartá-lo.

A garganta dela secou. — Na caçamba?

— É.

Ele tinha matado por ela. De novo. Os cabelos da nuca dela se arrepiaram ao pensar o quanto estava perto do resultado. Mas ela não era nenhuma hipócrita. E também não era mais criança. — Teve que ser feito. — Os braços dela apertaram os corpos das crianças. — Vamos limpar tudo antes que eles acordem.

O olhar de Clay encontrou o seu novamente e aqueles olhos da cor de florestas incandesciam com um tipo feroz de alegria. Aquilo abalou-a.

Ele tinha esperado que ela fugisse dele de novo?

As crianças estavam acordadas quando Dorian conseguiu voltar. O amanhecer estava despontando no horizonte e Talin estava tão feliz por vê-lo ileso que lhe deu um enorme abraço.

O sorriso dele foi surpreso, menos charmoso e mais aberto. — Ei, ei, eu estou bem. Ninguém viu nada além de um estudante irritado pegando uma carona depois que sua namorada abandonou ele no meio do nada.

Ela recuou e olhou para ele de cima a baixo. — Onde você conseguiu essas roupas? — Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta com o logotipo de uma banda de death metal sobre sua própria calça jeans. Ele também tinha encontrado um lenço infame, o qual escondia efetivamente seu cabelo distintivo. Ela olhou mais de perto. — Você passou lama no cabelo?

— Tudo parte de ser criativo. — Passando um braço ao redor do pescoço dela, ele caminhou de volta para o avião. Clay estava de pé no lado de fora com a pequena Noor em seus braços. A menina havia se enrolado nele assim que acordou e não o largou desde então. Talin não tinha ficado nem um pouco surpresa quando Clay lidou com o anexo sem nem piscar.

— Prontos? — Dorian perguntou.

Clay assentiu. — Mais tarde.

Por uma vez, Talin entendeu perfeitamente. Dorian tinha ficado para trás por alguma razão, e tinha que ter sido algo importante. Dando outro abraço nele, ela entrou no avião para se acomodar ao lado de Jon. O garoto não estava mais drogado, mas havia feridas emocionais naqueles seus olhos marcantes.

— Ei. — Ela colocou sua mão na dele. Ele não olhou para ela. Levantando uma mão, ela empalmou o rosto dele. — Qual o problema, Johnny D?

Dessa vez ele olhou para cima, e seus olhos estavam úmidos com as lágrimas que ele se recusava a derramar. — Eles me fizeram gritar.

Orgulho masculino, uma coisa tão frágil, tão preciosa. Ela acenou para Noor, que agora estava entrando na cabine com Clay. — Ela não tem uma marca. Você a protegeu?

Ele deu de ombros. — Eles disseram que se eu cooperasse, eles a poupariam um pouco, mas era mentira. — Os olhos dele foram para Dorian quando o Sentinela sentou no assento do piloto. — Quem é aquele?

— Dorian. — Ela disse a ele. — Ele é companheiro de clã de Clay.

— Como uma gangue, hein?

Ela não sabia muito bem como responder a isso, mas Clay se virou e respondeu por ela. — A gangue suprema. — Ele disse, sua mão esfregando gentilmente as costas de Noor enquanto ela se enrolava contra o peito dele. — Nós realmente falamos sério quando dizemos que o Clã é Um. E você fez bem, garoto. Gritar é um fato da vida; que diabos, o Dorian aqui não conseguia calar a boca quando tinha a sua idade.

Dorian lançou um olhar hostil a Clay, então olhou para Jon. — Não escute uma palavra do que ele diz. Ele tem medo de agulhas. — Ele se voltou novamente para os controles. — Prontos para decolar, meninos e meninas?

Jon relaxou, aparentemente mais feliz agora que tinha tido um parecer masculino. Lutando contra a vontade de rolar os olhos, ela ousou colocar um braço ao redor dele. Para sua surpresa, ele deixou que ela o abraçasse. Quando ela pressionou um beijo em sua testa, ele nem sequer se incomodou.

Sorrindo, ela encontrou os olhos de Clay. Suas crianças estavam em casa.

Virando-se para encarar o para-brisa, Clay notou a expressão tensa de Dorian. O outro homem estava preocupado pela mesma razão que ele, uma que Tally havia esquecido em sua felicidade. Isso não tinha terminado. E o próximo alvo seria muito provavelmente a própria Tally. Não que os filhos da mãe fossem chegar perto dela.

Com a mente em seu próximo movimento, ele se inclinou para trás e fechou seus olhos contra a luz. Essa era uma dor de cabeça daquelas. Parecia que ferros em brasa estavam sendo enfiados em seu cérebro. Ele se preocuparia que o soldado Psy tivesse causado algum dano permanente se não estivesse com dor desde que acordou esta manhã. Reconfortando Noor quando ela começou a se mover inquieta, ele decidiu que teria que convencer Tally a acariciá-lo esta noite.

Todos eles acabaram dormindo na casa de Nate e Tamsyn quando chegaram no fim da tarde. Não somente ela tinha uma casa grande, mas também porque as crianças precisavam ser checadas, e juntas Tammy e Sascha formavam uma muito boa equipe médica/curadora. Quando todos tinham tomado banho, comido e sido examinados já era tarde demais para conversar, então eles marcaram uma reunião para o meio da manhã seguinte.

Noor dormiu sem problemas, mas Talin teve que convencer Jon a tomar um remédio para dormir à base de ervas que Tamsyn preparou.

— Eu não quero mais nenhuma droga no caral... — Ele engoliu o xingamento. — Nada de drogas.

— É natural, não vai bagunçar seu corpo ou causar dependência. — Quando ele continuou teimando, ela ousou tocá-lo, acariciando com seus dedos o rosto dele. — Eles te machucaram, Jon. Seu corpo precisa de descanso para que possa se curar. Isso vai ajudar. Por favor.

Demorou mais dez minutos, mas ela finalmente venceu. Com as duas crianças dormindo, ela estava livre para enfrentar Clay. — Deite-se. — Ela ordenou, cuidando de manter sua voz mais baixa que um sussurro. — Você quer que eu peça a Tamsyn remédios para dor de cabeça?

A resposta dele foi previsível e, ao contrário de Jon, ela sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. — Odeio drogas. — Mas ele se deitou de costas na cama.

Já tendo conversado com Tamsyn sobre o que funcionava melhor para a fisiologia changeling, ela pingou gotas de um óleo natural sem cheiro nos dedos e começou a esfregá-los em círculos lentos e suaves na região geral das têmporas dele.

Gemendo, ele fechou os olhos. Isso fez a garganta dela se apertar, pois ele parecia tão vulnerável. Não era uma palavra que ela associava a Clay, não era uma expressão que ele mostrasse frequentemente. Mas esta noite, ele confiara isso a ela. Engolindo as lágrimas, ela continuou a suave massagem. Algum tempo depois ela percebeu que ele havia caído no sono. Ela sentou-se ali e o observou por um longo tempo.

Ele era tudo para ela.

Mas o motivo original para que tivessem ficado juntos agora estava resolvido. Jon estava seguro. Assim como a outra criança. E se Clay decidisse que não podia perdoá-la o bastante para continuar nesse relacionamento, se a natureza territorial do leopardo fosse forte demais? Ela mordeu com força seu lábio inferior quando sua terrível dor ameaçou se transformar em som. Se Clay a rejeitasse, agora ou mais tarde, por qualquer motivo, ela se quebraria de uma vez por todas.

Então ela lhe observou, bebeu a imagem dele. Quando ela se forçou a levantar, tirar a roupa e rastejar para o lado dele na cama sua pele estava fria e ela doía com o desejo de pertencer a ele, de provar para si mesma que ele não iria deixá-la. Mas ele dormia. E depois de longos minutos agonizantes, ela também.

Ela acordou com dedos fortes e seguros entre suas coxas, deliciosos beijos molhados ao longo de sua mandíbula e um corpo masculino excitado ao seu redor. — Sentindo-se melhor? — Ela conseguiu sussurrar enquanto ele mergulhava os dedos dentro de seu calor. Ela estava molhada, vergonhosamente molhada.

— Você parece creme quente e lambível.

Toda a vergonha passou, substituída por absoluta necessidade. —Venha para dentro de mim. Eu preciso de você. — Preciso que você me abrace, que nunca me deixe ir. Por favor, não me deixe sozinha de novo. Por favor, Clay.

Ele a estendeu com os dedos e começou a deslizar para dentro, tão grande desse ângulo, tão gostoso. Então ele murmurou em seu ouvido palavras vulgares de paixão, carinhos sexys e silenciosos que a fizeram se sentir a mais bela das mulheres. Ela se empurrou contra ele, desfeita. Quando ele levantou a coxa dela para aprofundar a penetração, ela teve que apertar a mandíbula para não gritar.

Ele pausou. — Doeu?

— Você é gostoso demais.

Uma risada masculina. — Eu amo a forma como você cheira. — Ele fungou em seu pescoço, passou a língua para prová-la. — Eu amo como você parece. Tão macia, tão quente. — Quando ele finalmente a embalou ao orgasmo, aquele lugar faminto dentro de sua alma estava quase cheio. Quase.

Mesmo quando as batidas do coração de Clay continuavam aceleradas por ter amado Tally, ele podia senti-la sofrer. Isso confundiu de verdade seu leopardo. Ela era sua companheira. Ele deveria ter sido capaz de aliviar sua dor. Que não pudesse foi um golpe em seu orgulho. — Tally, baby, o que há de errado?

— Não me deixe ir, Clay.

O coração dele se partiu um pouco com essa afirmação indefesa, com o vislumbre que ela lhe dera de seu medo mais profundo. — Nunca mais, eu te prometo. — Mesmo que tivesse que lutar contra os próprios deuses para reivindicá-la ele não deixaria ninguém, nem nada, tirá-la dele.

Ela não respondeu. Ele sussurrou mais palavras reconfortantes em seu ouvido. Depois de um tempo, ele pôde sentir a mágoa dela recuar, como se ela tivesse decidido acreditar em sua promessa. O coração dele relaxou.

A dor de Talin era a única coisa com a qual ele não podia lidar.


	41. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

Às nove e meia da manhã seguinte, Talin estava com os companheiros de clã de Clay na cozinha de Tamsyn, sentindo-se deliciosamente dolorida e uma idiota por seu recente ataque de autopiedade; Clay nunca decidiria simplesmente abandoná-la. Ele era leal demais.

Seu humor esmaeceu novamente. E se isso fosse tudo que estava ligando-o a ela? Lealdade e amizade, o tipo de amizade que não permitiria que ele descansasse até que eles tivessem derrotado a coisa desconhecida que a estava matando de dentro para fora? Sua doença não tinha atacado desde o dia em que havia acordado sem conseguir respirar, mas ela iria, e então Clay teria que cuidar dela de novo, se sentiria obrigado a fazer isso.

Sua mente se encheu com imagens de como ela o havia massageado ontem. Isso, feito por amor, não tinha sido nenhuma dificuldade. Ela não iria baratear o compromisso de Clay com o relacionamento deles imaginando que ele se sentia de forma diferente. Mas não era isso que ela queria ser para ele, alguém a ser cuidada, uma amiga em necessidade. Ela queria muito mais; ela queria tudo dele.

Agarrando sua caneca de café, ela olhou pela janela para encontrar Jon conversando com um dos adolescentes que ela havia encontrado pela primeira vez no bar; um garoto alto de cabelos avermelhados que estava começando a desenvolver longas pernas e ombros poderosos.

— Aquele é o Kit, — Tammy disse, vindo ficar ao lado dela. — velho o bastante para saber das coisas e jovem o bastante para entender Jon. Seu garoto, ele é forte. Ele vai ficar bem.

— Sim, — Tally concordou. — ele vai se tornar alguém se for dada a ele uma oportunidade. — Mas primeiro eles tinham que fazê-lo desaparecer. Como nenhuma das crianças tinha família, Clay disse a ela que desaparecer não seria um problema. DarkRiver estava feliz em aceitá-los.

— Tally. — Clay estendeu a mão por cima da mesa à qual sentava-se.

Ela pousou o café e foi até ele. A mão dele se fechou quente e segura ao redor da dela. — Onde está Dorian?

— Já com saudade de mim? — O Sentinela loiro veio da sala. Com ele estavam Lucas, Sascha, Nathan e uma mulher ruiva que Talin ainda não tinha conhecido.

— Sou Mercy. — A mulher disse, antes que Dorian pedisse a palavra para contar os acontecimentos de ontem, com Clay e Talin preenchendo as lacunas.

— Judd virá? — Clay perguntou antes que Dorian pudesse começar. — Ele merece saber o que aconteceu. O cara não precisava nos ajudar, mas ajudou.

Lucas assentiu. — Os SnowDancers estão se tornando aliados melhores do que imaginávamos.

— Para lobos selvagens infectados com raiva. — Mercy murmurou.

Dorian riu. — Ainda com raiva por ser a agente de ligação?

Mercy mostrou o dedo médio a Dorian, então virou a cabeça em direção à porta da frente da casa. — Ele está aqui. — Ela disse, embora Tally não tenha ouvido nada.

Judd entrou um minuto depois. — Eu tenho certa antipatia por este lugar.

Tamsyn franziu a testa, suas mãos em um pote de muffins. — Por quê?

— Porque na última vez que estive aqui, eu estava sangrando até a morte e você estava me torturando com uma pistola de pontos.

— Vê o agradecimento que recebo? — A curadora murmurou.

— Se você alguma vez precisar que alguém seja morto, é só me avisar. — Judd disse com um rosto sério enquanto puxava uma cadeira e a girava para que o encosto ficasse contra seu peito. Sua atenção passou para Clay. — Você disse que tirou o garoto e mais outra criança?

— Sim. Tudo funcionou como um relógio. Seu contato teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Judd assentiu. — Mas vocês tiveram sorte com o timing, também. Alguma coisa grande aconteceu na PsyNet noite passada. Sua operação foi escondida na sombra disso.

Sascha se inclinou para frente. — Eu falei com Faith esta manhã. Ela disse que havia falado com a NetMind, mas que ela estava muito agitada para fazer muito sentido.

— Droga, — Disse Clay. — um assassinato?

Os olhos de Judd chamejaram com surpresa. — Sim. Um membro do Conselho.

Silêncio tomou conta da mesa. Talin viu angústia aberta no rosto de Sascha. — Minha mãe? — A Cardeal agarrou a mão de Lucas em um forte aperto.

— Ela não era o alvo. — Judd disse, e Talin ficou surpresa ao ouvir um toque de suavidade em sua voz. — Estranhamente, Nikita é um dos membros mais moderados; contanto que seus interesses comerciais não sejam comprometidos, ela não apoia a ideia de genocídio indiscriminado.

Talin estremeceu com o que esse pequeno elogio disse sobre o Conselho como um todo.

— Você não pode confirmar? — Lucas perguntou, suas marcas faciais acentuadas sobre sua pele tensa.

— Não. Meu contato está em silêncio e eu não tenho como saber quem foi atingido. Estou recebendo informações por outras fontes. O que eu posso dizer é que a Net está um caos.

Talin queria abraçar Sascha. Ela conhecia muito bem os sentimentos confusos de uma criança abandonada. Parte dela sempre iria sentir falta da estranha que tinha deixado-a na porta da clínica. Então Sascha levantou a cabeça e seus olhos disseram a Talin que o sentimento havia sido sentido e apreciado.

Desconcertava-a estar em um aposento com alguém que podia sentir suas emoções, mas ela achava que se acostumaria a isso, assim como tinha se acostumado à habilidade dos changelings de farejar seu humor.

— Dorian, — Clay disse no silêncio. — faça o relatório.

— Certo. — Ele olhou para Judd. — Isso é relativo às informações confidenciais que você nos deu.

A expressão de Judd congelou. — Aquilo não era para consumo público.

— A localização ainda está em segredo, — Clay disse, encontrando os olhos de Judd, dois predadores se medindo. — mas nós temos outro problema.

Após um momento tenso, Judd assentiu. — Continue.

Dorian repassou os acontecimentos que levaram ao resgate das crianças com eficiência militar. Então ele contou a eles sobre a mulher que havia seguido do ponto onde tinham encontrado as crianças. — Nosso contato.

— Ela ficou por perto para se certificar que tudo estivesse bem. — Talin disse, sem se surpreender.

Dorian assentiu. — É o que eu acho; ela estava indo para um ponto de acesso oculto. — Ele sorriu diante o súbito estado de alerta de Judd. — Ela disse que não apoia o Protocolo de Implante, mas que está sendo forçada a trabalhar nele porque é a melhor.

O olhar de Judd se tornou avaliativo. — Como ela era?

— Pele como chocolate quente, cabelo escuro, alta, com a forma que uma mulher deveria ter, olhos claros; não pude ver a cor com a distância. Soa familiar?

Talin estranhou a descrição sensual de Dorian, mas ninguém mais pareceu notar. Mais ao ponto, a resposta de Judd à descrição foi imediata. — Sim. O que mais ela disse?

— Que em retorno ao resgate de Jon e Noor, o que ela quer que façamos é sequestrar o filho dela. O garoto, Keenan, está sendo mantido refém pelo Conselho como uma forma de garantir seu bom comportamento.

Rosnados soaram ao redor da mesa. Talin poderia ter se assustado se já não soubesse como essas pessoas eram, quão longe eras iriam para proteger crianças.

Sascha, uma mão ainda agarrada à de Lucas, se inclinou para frente. — Por quê? Por que seu comportamento depende da criança?

Mercy se engasgou com o muffin que havia pego. — Ele é seu bebê. É motivo o suficiente.

— Não. — Sascha negou com a cabeça. — Não para Psys.

— Psys não sentem, — Tamsyn concordou. — então a conexão não pode ser emocional.

— Ou talvez seja. — Sascha disse em tom pensativo. — Não sabemos nada sobre esta mulher; pode ser que ela esteja perto de quebrar o Silêncio.

— Eu quase congelei só de falar com ela. — Dorian murmurou. —Confie em mim, ela é uma maldita geladeira emocional. Mas ela está certa sobre o garoto. Ele tem quatro anos de idade e está nas mãos do Conselho.

— Nós temos que ajudá-lo. — Talin falou. Ela podia estar sentada em meio a algumas das pessoas mais poderosas de San Francisco, mas ela não era nenhuma covarde. E ela tinha a força de um leopardo a seu lado. — Não importa por que ela fez, ela tirou Jon e Noor de lá.

Clay abraçou-a de costas contra ele, uma tensão em seus músculos que ela não conseguia entender. — Vai haver um problema. — Ele disse baixinho.

— A PsyNet. — Judd murmurou. — O garoto vai precisar de outra rede neural para se ligar.

— Eu não sei como conectar alguém à nossa rede, ou se é até mesmo possível. — Sascha disse franzindo a testa. — E a sua não é estável o bastante para ser aberta.

Judd pareceu pensativo. — Ela ganhou alguma força com meu acasalamento com Brenna. Sienna continua a ser instável, mas seu controle está melhor do que era quando consideramos a questão de deixá-la entrar. Pode funcionar. Vamos ter que entrar na mente dele e cortar sua ligação com a PsyNet.

— Soa como se isso pudesse machucá-lo. — Talin disse.

Os olhos de Judd encontraram os dela. — Sim, a sensação é a de morrer. Mas, se não fizermos isso, eles vão encontrá-lo em segundos. E se o Conselho achar que sua dor irá influenciar sua mãe, eles irão machucá-lo de novo e de novo. — A voz dele não era agressiva, mas tão gelada que Talin estremeceu. Quando ela sentiu Clay enrijecer em prontidão a um ataque, ela colocou uma mão em seu braço e ergueu a cabeça. Deixe pra lá, ela articulou. Judd não tinha sido exatamente político ao dizer que ela estava errada, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele não tinha pretendido ofender.

Clay segurou o olhar dela por um longo momento, então deu um pequeno assentimento. Mas quando se virou de novo para os outros ela sabia que ele planejava ter algumas palavras com Judd depois. Ela só teria que se assegurar de pegá-lo antes. Surpreendente como era, Clay, o grande, intenso, perigoso Clay, parecia ouvi-la. — Quem é essa a quem o Conselho quer tanto assim?

— O nome dela, — Judd disse, uma profunda satisfação em sua voz — é Ashaya Aleine. Ela é a M-Psy responsável pelo Protocolo I. Nós tínhamos uma suspeita de que ela pudesse estar do nosso lado, mas desde que o Conselho tinha sua cooperação, não podíamos confiar nela. Não acho que podemos agora, também; não temos ideia de por que ela quer que a criança seja removida da equação.

— Ela te deu um prazo? — Clay perguntou a Dorian.

— Dentro dos próximos dois meses.

— Então podemos discutir os detalhes mais tarde. — Clay disse. —Noor vai acordar logo e nós precisamos decidir o que fazer para que ela e Jon desapareçam.

— Não será um problema. — Lucas disse, e pela primeira vez Talin ouviu o alfa em seu tom. — A aparência de Noor mudará logo. Até lá, nós usaremos métodos cosméticos para mantê-la escondida. Vamos ter que acostumá-la a um novo nome, também. Talvez um apelido.

— Vai levar tempo, — Sascha disse — mas ela é jovem o bastante para que seja natural. No caso de Jon, ele terá que fazer a escolha.

— Eu acho que ele concordará com isso. — Talin disse, com um nó se formando em sua garganta enquanto pensava no futuro agora ao alcance de Jon. — E ele ainda não teve seu surto de crescimento. Mais um ano e ele estará mais alto, e seu corpo diferente. Ele vai começar a se barbear.

— Diga a ele que aquela tatuagem vai ser removida a laser. — Tamsyn fez uma careta. — É horrível.

Talin teve que concordar. — E distintiva. Assim como seu cabelo.

Clay grunhiu. — Ele vai cortá-lo sem problemas.

Talin ia discutir com ele, então parou. Jon provavelmente cortaria o cabelo sem dar um pio; o garoto já demonstrava os primeiros sinais de adoração ao herói, e era em Clay que ele se fixara. Assim como Noor. Talin podia adivinhar o porquê. Havia um profundo senso de proteção em Clay, um senso de que, uma vez que ele o tornava seu, ele faria qualquer coisa para mantê-lo seguro. Como ele havia feito por ela.

Ela girou em seus braços. Ele deu um beijo distraído no cabelo dela e, naquele momento, tudo estava certo em seu mundo. Os Psys não estavam lá fora procurando por mais crianças inocentes, ela não estava morrendo lentamente de uma doença que estava saqueando suas células, e Clay confiava nela sem hesitar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Clay se encontrou de pé em um canto do jardim observando Talin conversar com as crianças. Quando Dorian caminhou até onde estava ele não perdeu tempo. — O que você não disse na frente dos outros?

O Sentinela loiro cruzou os braços. — Como você soube?

— Eu sou mais velho e mais sábio, Garoto Gênio.

— Deixa disso. — Dorian fez uma careta na direção de Talin. — Eu juro que se esse apelido pegar vou agarrar sua Tally e jogá-la no riacho de água gelada mais próximo.

— Então eu teria que te bater.

— Ei, eu treino com um assassino Psy regularmente e não estou morto. — Ele começou a brincar com seu canivete de uma forma que era familiar. — Ashaya me deu algumas informações que achei que você não gostaria que Talin ouvisse.

Clay manteve os olhos na cena diante dele quando Sascha saiu da casa e se dirigiu até onde Talin estava. Clay percebeu pela primeira vez o quanto estava feliz pela presença de Sascha no clã. Sem ela, eles poderiam ter perdido Dorian para sempre após o assassinato de sua irmã. O Sentinela que Talin provocava não era o mesmo Dorian que uma vez quis rasgar a garanta de Sascha.

Ele esperava que a companheira de seu alfa pudesse ajudar Jon e Noor também, mas sabia que mesmo o empata mais talentoso não podia consertar tudo. Até Tally ter voltado para ele, Clay estivera em risco de se lançar em uma violência tão profunda que nada poderia tê-lo trazido de volta. E se ela se atrevesse a morrer, ele a caçaria na vida após a morte.

— Então, — Ele disse, acalmando a possessiva violência do leopardo ao se concentrar em Talin. Ela fazia seu coração ficar tão apertado que doía. — o que Aleine te disse?

— Que aqueles dois — Dorian acenou com a cabeça em direção às crianças — podem estar seguros, mas as pessoas a cargo desse experimento não vão parar. O nome do cara principal é Larsen. Ashaya acha que o homem também virá atrás de Talin.

Seu leopardo despertou com um rugido de raiva. — Nós sabíamos disso. Com Max atingido, ela se tornou seu adversário mais visível.

Clay levantou a mão e agarrou uma bola de futebol americano que pareceu ter vindo de lugar nenhum, então a jogou para o outro lado do jardim, na direção da floresta que ficava trás da casa de Tammy. Nico e Jase apenas acabavam de sair de lá. Os adolescentes agarraram-na, acenaram, então correram para se juntar a Talin e Sascha.

Nico estava claramente encantado com Talin. Clay não interrompeu o flerte do garoto. Os garotos sabiam quais limites podiam ou não cruzar, e o fato de Nico estar seguro o bastante para buscar afeição em Tally significava que ele a via como parte de DarkRiver.

— Temos que amarrar as pontas soltas. — Seu sangue ferveu diante do sinal de perigo à sua companheira, mas essa não era sua maior preocupação. Qualquer um que se atrevesse a ameaçá-la morreria, fim de papo. Ele a tinha visto quebrada uma vez. Nunca mais.

Tally, com seus olhos vidrados, o rosto salpicado de sangue, se encolhendo em um canto. Quieta. Tão quieta. Mesmo então, mesmo quando ele havia aterrorizado-a com sua violência, mesmo depois que ele a deixou sozinha com estranhos, ela o havia protegido com seu silêncio.

_Zeke ficou desesperado quando eu não quis falar..._

Sua Tally havia emudecido ao invés de traí-lo. Ela havia continuado a amá-lo mesmo quando ele tinha quebrado cada uma das malditas promessas que fizera a ela. Enfurecia o leopardo que ele não pudesse mantê-la segura agora, lembrava-lhe daqueles anos quando Orrin estava machucando ela sem que ele soubesse. Ela era sua vida. Ele destruiria o mundo por ela. No entanto, esta doença o deixava desamparado.

— Eu recebi uma ligação de Dev Santos mais cedo. — Ele se forçou a pensar através da fúria em seu sangue. — Ele se livrou do informante.

Dorian lhe lançou um olhar curioso. — Se livrou?

— Eu imagino que em pedaços bem pequenos.

— Eu já gosto desse cara. — Inclinando-se contra a parede da casa Dorian franziu a testa. — Sabe, se esses sequestradores perderam sua fonte de informações, eles vão precisar de uma nova. — Ele xingou. — Eles não vão matar Talin. Eles vão tentar pegá-la viva.

— Não, eles não vão. — Clay sentiu as garras da fera se desembainharem dentro de sua pele, sentiu o poder dele rasgar através de sua carne. — É difícil para homens mortos fazer qualquer coisa.


	42. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

Ming LeBon sentava-se no escritório de Ashaya uma vez mais. Ela não esperava vê-lo por dias, dada a situação na PsyNet.

— Larsen parece convencido de que você teve algo a ver com o desaparecimento das duas cobaias restantes.

— Eu tive. — Ela disse, se perguntando se havia cometido um erro fatal. Teria Larsen o apoio de Ming? Suas descobertas a levaram a concluir que o outro cientista tinha ido muito além dos limites de qualquer coisa que Ming tenha autorizado.

Ming sequer piscou diante sua confissão. — O que você fez com eles?

— Eu os eliminei.

— Onde estão os corpos?

— Se foram. — Ela encarou o rosto inexpressivo dele com seu próprio olhar em branco. — Seria estúpido matá-los como uma mensagem e então deixar seus restos mortais onde Larsen pudesse encontrá-los e utilizar seus tecidos cerebrais.

— E meu homem?

Ashaya não precisou mentir. — Temo que você me tenha em desvantagem. Eu fiz isso sozinha.

— Eu não encaro bem a perca de um dos meus.

— Ming, embora esteja satisfeita em enfrentar Larsen, — Ela disse com absoluta sinceridade — eu não desejo torná-lo meu inimigo. Ambos sabemos quem sairia vivo. Se um dos seus homens desapareceu, eu procuraria em outro lugar pelo culpado.

Uma pausa que durou sessenta segundos. O frio do laboratório penetrou nos ossos de Ashaya, mas ela permaneceu imóvel. Ela estava grata por seu controle quando Ming disse: — Um e-mail rebelde foi rastreado de volta até esta unidade.

Um erro imperdoável. Ela agiu na suposição, sempre perigosa, que a obsoleta internet era o caminho para fora de Cinnamon Springs que não estava sendo monitorado. — Tenho certeza de que você cuidou do culpado.

— Eu irei, assim que conseguir quebrar a criptografia nos e-mails restantes.

Ela agradeceu a Talin McKade por seja lá o que ela tenha feito para esconder seus rastros. — Gostaria de examinar meu organizador? — Ela ofereceu, tendo preparado uma duplicata para esse mesmo propósito. Ela passaria na maioria dos testes. A palavra chave era "maioria".

Ming a observou. — Não agora. Se você se provasse ser o traidor, eu teria que te matar. Isso seria inconveniente.

Ashaya sustentou o olhar dele, muito consciente de que sua morte não seria nada fácil. — De fato.

— Me diga, por que você sabotou o trabalho de Larsen?

— Porque este é meu laboratório. — O tom dela era como gelo. —Você me garantiu que eu era a M-Psy chefe do projeto.

— Larsen estava fazendo uma abordagem paralela, mas diferente, da questão do implante.

— Tolice. — Ela entregou a ele um fino arquivo eletrônico. — Olhe para os resultados.

— De onde esses exames vieram?

— Das cobaias experimentais.

— Estes exames não se correlacionam com os que eu vi.

— Então sugiro que você peça explicações a Larsen. — Ela manteve seu tom inabalado. — Ele deve ter alterado os dados médicos a fim de obter apoio para seus experimentos não autorizados. — Tudo que acontecia em seu laboratório devia passar primeiro por ela, e quando novas linhas de pesquisa estavam envolvidas, por Ming. — De acordo com essas leituras, os padrões cerebrais dos Esquecidos não são nada como os nossos.

— Sim. — Não era bem totalmente verdade. Se Larsen, agora a caminho de San Francisco, sobrevivesse às próximas vinte e quatro horas, ela teria que se assegurar de ter "dados" o bastante para refurtar as conclusões dele. Ashaya não acreditava que precisaria de seu plano reserva, não se os amigos de Talin McKade fossem tão letais quanto pareciam. O único problema era que Larsen tinha levado Ekaterina com ele e Ashaya não tinha nenhuma forma de compartilhar essa informação com a Srta. McKade; A Força de Segurança tinha cortado o acesso à internet. — Quaisquer experimentos feitos nos Esquecidos são inúteis em relação ao Protocolo I, mesmo se Larsen tivesse seguido os métodos de pesquisa adequados.

Ming pousou o arquivo. — Seja como for, esses experimentos permitiram a Larsen exterminar os Esquecidos que um dia poderiam ter apresentado uma ameaça.

— E quem seriam essas criaturas míticas? — Ela entregou a ele outro arquivo, se perguntando que linha havia entre pragmática falta de emoção e sociopatia. Até onde ela sabia, genocídio não podia ser justificado, não por qualquer razão lógica. — Nenhuma das cobaias de Larsen tinha nada comparável às nossas habilidades. Eles cruzaram com humanos e changelings por tempo demais. — Não era uma mentira. Mas havia coisas que ela estava retendo, inesperadas e poderosas mutações causadas por gerações de mistura.

Ming abaixou o arquivo. — Eu poderia transformar sua cooperação nas pesquisas de Larsen em uma condição por sua... situação.

A ameaça a seu filho fez com que um grupo desconhecido de neurônios faiscasse a vida em seu cérebro. Ela era uma pesquisadora, mas não sabia o que essas faíscas significavam. Seu condicionamento era perfeito, seus escudos herméticos. — Você poderia, — Ela respondeu — mas o tempo gasto nos esforços inúteis de Larsen irá desacelerar meu próprio progresso.

— Isso é uma ameaça?

— Não, um simples fato. Eu aceitarei o que quer que você decida, mas não compartilho bem meu poder. — Ela não tinha dúvidas de que esse era um traço que Ming entenderia.

— Nós poderíamos fazer esses experimentos em outro laboratório.

— Claro. — Ela não podia se arriscar a discordar dele. — No entanto, eu sugeriria que você não descartasse as cobaias tão publicamente.

Ming ficou imóvel. — Explique.

Foi um tiro no escuro, mas parecia que ela havia acertado em algo que Larsen se esquecera de mencionar. — O método de eliminação de Larsen envolve a remoção dos órgãos, a aplicação de uma surra post mortem e o descarte do corpo em uma localidade metropolitana.

— Acho que preciso ter uma conversa com Larsen.

Ashaya empurrou sua vantagem. — Eu acreditei que ele tivesse seu apoio. — Ela disse. — De acordo com os registros de segurança, ele tem usado vários de seus funcionários para interferir na Força de Execução. Seus memorandos afirmam que ele possui documentos de autorização vindos de você.

Os olhos de Ming se tornaram totalmente negros. — Envie uma cópia desses registros para mim. Não tenho tempo para falar com ele hoje. — Ele se levantou. — Ashaya, seria de seu melhor interesse nunca esquecer que há uma diferença entre você e Larsen.

Ela esperou.

— Ele é um nada, um peão. Você é necessária. Eu nunca poderia simplesmente matá-la.

Não, ela pensou, ele rasgaria sua mente, escavaria até seu núcleo interno... e a transformaria na mais complacente das marionetes.

Na PsyNet, uma sessão do Conselho estava acontecendo, a segunda sessão de emergência consecutiva. Kaleb Krychek, o mais novo membro do Conselho Psy e possivelmente o mais perigoso, notou que a mente de Ming foi a última a aparecer.

— Marshall está morto. — O pronunciamento de Nikita encontrou um frio silêncio.

— Você tem certeza? — Tatiana perguntou.

— Seus restos mortais foram formalmente identificados. O DNA foi checado. Eu assisti aos processos, com Shoshanna como testemunha.

— Confirmado. — Shoshanna disse.

Ninguém argumentou depois disso. Shoshanna e Nikita eram inimigas juradas. Nenhuma cobriria a outra.

Henry Scott se agitou. — Foi um ataque changeling como nós pensamos?

— Não. — Shoshanna informou a seu marido. — Isso teria sido preferível.

— Foi um de nós, — Nikita adicionou. — um golpe preciso.

— Alguma semelhança com o ataque ao laboratório original de Implante? — Tatiana perguntou. — Poderia ser o mesmo sabotador.

— Esse também foi meu primeiro pensamento. — Nikita disse. —Ming, você examinou os fragmentos do artefato.

— As assinaturas são diferentes. — Ming disse a eles. — No entanto, a habilidade e velocidade da ofensiva me faz concluir que estamos lidando com o mesmo autor. Pode ser que ele esteja trabalhando com cúmplices.

— O Fantasma. — Tatiana disse. — Ele está rapidamente se tornando uma ameaça real. Ele está dispersando nossos recursos ao ponto de vários daqueles que nós preferiríamos manter encadeados estarem escapando de suas cadeias.

Kaleb sabia que ela estava se referindo às ancoras. A PsyNet precisava delas, mas elas infelizmente tinham uma tendência a se tornarem vítimas de um dos efeitos colaterais menos conhecidos do Silêncio; insanidade homicida.

— Sim, — Ming concordou. — as informações que recebi recentemente sugerem que não-âncoras agora também estão começando a sentir os efeitos das perturbações na Net. Está alimentando as mentes fracas, prejudicando seu condicionamento.

— É imperativo que nós paremos o Fantasma antes que ele cause mais estragos. De qualquer modo, como ele conseguiu colocar a bomba dentro da casa de Marshall? — Tatiana perguntou.

— Desconhecido. — O frio tom mental de Shoshanna. — Estamos rastreando todos os visitantes, mas ninguém se destacou. Ming pode estar certo; Fantasma pode ser o apelido de um grupo, ao invés de um indivíduo. Independentemente disso, o Fantasma é muito bom nisso.

— Mas, — Kaleb disse, após ter se mantido em silencio até o momento. — ele não é o Conselho. Ele não tem os nossos recursos. Precisamos começar a caçá-lo a sério.

— Concordo. — Cinco vozes em uníssono. — O Fantasma deve ser eliminado.

Kaleb se perguntou se algum dos cinco percebeu que eles tinham acabado de lhe responder como se ele fosse seu líder.


	43. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

Talin sabia que algo estava acontecendo o dia todo. Clay tinha ficado cada vez mais silencioso com o passar das horas, com os olhos tão sombrios e possessivos que ela sentia seu toque no núcleo de sua alma. Deus, o homem a fazia tremer com a necessidade, tudo com um único olhar quente.

— Você vai me dizer em quê está pensando? — Ela perguntou no segundo em que chegaram em casa naquela noite.

— Não.

Às vezes, o vínculo que tinham formado na infância era um problema. Eles não tinham nenhuma das barreiras que os outros casais possuíam, pois foram amigos por muito tempo antes de se tornarem amantes. Era um brilhante e poderoso sentimento do qual ela nunca desistiria, mas honestamente — Você me deixa louca às vezes!

Ele tirou o casaco e se inclinou para beijá-la. Ela tentou se esquivar, mas Clay estava em um estado de humor exibicionista. Ele segurou-a facilmente no lugar enquanto derretia seus ossos de dentro para fora. Ela fez uma careta quando pôde respirar de novo. — Estou falando sério. Diga o que está acontecendo.

— O que você disse para conseguir que Jon e Noor continuassem com Tammy?

Ela mordeu o lábio. — Que nós precisávamos fazer algumas adições a este lugar ou não haveria espaço suficiente. Você está bravo? Quer dizer, eu apenas achei...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela. — Jon pode tapar os ouvidos quando estivermos dando uns amassos. Noor é um bebê. Que diabos ela vai fazer, comer seu chocolate?

Ela queria estar brava com ele, mas ele tornava isso tão difícil. — Jon não é exatamente... bonzinho.

Ele riu, um riso pleno e cheio de humor verdadeiro. — Bebê, deixe as crianças comigo. — Ele beijou-a novamente. — Este lugar é um pouco longe. Talvez tenhamos que considerar nos aproximar das outras famílias.

— Talvez mais tarde. — Ela disse. — Agora, eles precisam da segurança de saber que ninguém pode chegar até eles, e não vai ser muito mais seguro no meio das terras dos DarkRivers. Eles podem estudar em casa por um tempo. Vamos arranjar um tutor online.

— O que você quiser. — Ele desfez seu rabo de cavalo e passou a mão por seus cabelos. — Logo que decidirmos o que queremos e onde a construção pode começar. Dois, três dias e nós teremos novos cômodos.

— Assim tão rápido?

— DarkRiver está no ramo de construção e eu sou o mestre de obras. — Ele sorriu. — Eles vão cortar um dobrado. Dorian já está elaborando alguns projetos.

— Ele é realmente um arquiteto?

Ele bateu levemente em seu traseiro. — Sim, e não tire sarro dele. Ele está ameaçando te jogar no riacho de água gelada mais próximo.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. — Nah. Você não deixaria.

O sorriso dele se tornou violento em sua ternura. — Não. Você é minha para proteger.

— Diga para mim. — Ela sussurrou, seu próprio sorriso se extinguindo. — Diga o que você vai fazer.

— Por que você acha que eu vou fazer alguma coisa?

— Porque, — Ela tragou — você tinha esse mesmo olhar em seus olhos no dia em que matou Orrin.

Verde encheu a visão dela quando aqueles magníficos olhos dele se incendiaram. — E isso te assusta agora, também?

— Sim. — Ela admitiu. — Me assusta saber que eu poderia te perder de novo, porque você é muito importante para mim. — Uma lágrima riscou seu rosto. — Eu não valho a sua vida.

Clay odiava ver Tally chorar, odiava. Não era a habitual coisa que os homens sentiam diante a emoção feminina. Era uma profunda e visceral dor. Alcançando-a, ele limpou suas lágrimas com passadas rudes de seu polegar. — Você vale tudo! — Ele estava com raiva dela por pensar tão pouco de si mesma. — Bebê, você precisa me deixar fazer isso.

— O quê?

— Te manter a salvo.

— Eu estou a salvo. Com você.

Ele negou com a cabeça. — Os Psys precisam entender que você está protegida. Qualquer um que vier atrás de você perderá sua vida por minhas mãos.

— Há mais de um. — Ela insistiu com ele. — Se você for atrás deles, eles vão...

— Eu também não estou sozinho. — Ele aconchegou-a, querendo tranquilizá-la, acalmá-la, mas incapaz de aceitar o seu pedido de deixar as coisas como estavam. Ele não podia arrancar a doença de dentro dela, mas podia se livrar dessa ameaça. — Você é parte de um clã agora. Aceite o que eles precisam te dar. — O que ele precisava dar a ela.

— Eu te adoro. — Ela sussurrou. — Se você morrer, eu não vou aguentar. — As palavras eram severas, seu coração exposto.

— Então não peça para que eu me sente enquanto você corre perigo. — Ele exigiu. — Eu preciso te proteger.

— Eu já estou...

Ele beijou-a antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ela não estava doente, não estava morrendo. Ele se recusava a deixá-la ir.

— Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. — Ele disse a ela. — Esta noite, apenas... me diga que você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar. — Pronta para tocá-lo não importando se ele viesse até ela com violência pintada em seu corpo.

O rosto dela se estabeleceu em linhas teimosas e ele sentiu seu predador coração parar. — Se você tiver um arranhão, — Ela disse — um único arranhão em seu corpo, você estará dormindo na sala pelo próximo mês. — Seus lábios tremiam. — Fui clara?

Ele sorriu diante da ameaça que nenhum dos dois acreditava que ela fosse cumprir. — Sim, senhora.

Talin voltou para a agora familiar casa de Tamsyn naquela noite. — Eu irei para a toca com Clay quando ele voltar. — Disse para a curadora, já preocupada com ele.

— Eu sei. — Tamsyn sorriu. — Quer um copo de vinho?

— Já é tarde. — Ela descerrou os dedos, disse a si mesma que ele ficaria bem. Ele iria voltar para ela, ele havia prometido. Ele não iria deixá-la sozinha de novo.

— Eu não acho que você vá conseguir dormir. Nem Sascha.

— Sascha está aqui também? — Tendo vindo direto para a cozinha depois que Clay a deixou, ela não tinha visto a outra mulher. Ela engoliu seu medo, não querendo que a Cardeal sentisse a profundidade de suas cicatrizes. Ela sabia que Clay não iria deixá-la por escolha própria. Ele nunca tinha. Mas em alguma parte escondida sua, ela ainda era uma chocada e ensanguentada criança de oito anos, e esta criança sabia que às vezes não se tinha escolha. — Onde ela está?

— No andar de cima. Julian acordou e exigiu que ela fosse acariciar ele. Juro que os gêmeos podem farejá-la a uma milha de distância. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eles têm uma enorme queda por ela. Eu acho que eles lutariam com Lucas por ela se ele não fosse muito maior.

Talin forçou sua mente para o presente. — Eu posso imaginar por quê. — As duas mulheres podiam não ver, mas eles eram muito semelhantes, ambos com o coração quente dos curadores. E ainda havia uma força neles que prometia proteção. — Jon e Noor?

— Noor dormiu e Jon está com Kit enquanto estuda. — Ela apontou para cima. — Segunda porta à esquerda.

Talin balançou a cabeça. — Acho que usei todos os meus créditos de mamãe galinha até o próximo mês.

Tammy sorriu. — Ele vai ficar bem com Kit.

— Você sempre parece ter pessoas à sua volta. — Talin começou, ansiosa para saber mais sobre o mundo de Clay. Ela nunca queria feri-lo como Isla tinha feito por não reconhecer sua fera, por não aceitar que ele era diferente; de um modo belo e original. — Você se importa?

— Senhor, não. Me deixa contente cuidar do clã. Parte do dom da cura, eu acho. — A outra mulher empurrou uma taça de pálido vinho dourado por cima do balcão. — É por isso que o curador do clã sempre tem uma casa grande. De algum jeito, sua casa inevitavelmente se torna o centro social dele. — Ela pegou um saco de grãos de café.

— Você também está fazendo café?

— Faith e Sascha não bebem vinho; Psys têm uma reação estranha ao álcool.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu na porta da frente. — Eu atendo. — Talin ofereceu.

Quando abriu, ela encontrou Faith do outro lado. — Oh, oi.

— Oi. — A P-Psy sorriu antes de se virar e acenar para o espaço aparentemente vazio atrás dela. — Vaughn. — Ela disse em resposta à expressão confusa de Talin. — Ele e Mercy estão patrulhando a fronteira hoje à noite. Nate está rondando os arredores.

Algo se encaixou no cérebro de Talin. — É por isso que estamos todas aqui? — Ela se afastou para deixar Faith entrar; todo mundo sabia que Psys não gostavam de ser tocados e Faith não era exatamente sua melhor amiga.

— Sim. — A P-Psy colocou uma grande sacola de compras no chão ao lado do armário do corredor. — Desse jeito é mais fácil para que eles nos cubram, pois eles são só três. — Ela tirou o casaco e, deixando a sacola no chão, se dirigiu para a cozinha. Talin caminhou ao seu lado. Foi preciso uma incrível força de vontade para não fazer a pergunta que ela queria tão desesperadamente perguntar; Faith tinha tido outra visão do futuro de Clay? O que ela tinha visto?

Faith parou no meio do corredor e se virou. — Eu devo a você um pedido de desculpas.

— Por quê?

— Emoção ainda é algo novo para mim. — Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças pretas. — Às vezes eu acho difícil lidar.

— Isso acontece com todo mundo. — Talin se perguntava como era crescer sem emoção. Ela não podia imaginar nunca amar Clay.

Os olhos de céu noturno de Faith pareceram se tornar mais escuros. — Clay me assustou quando eu cheguei em DarkRiver, mas depois ele se tornou meu amigo. Então, quando você…

— Está tudo bem. — Talin interrompeu. — Você se preocupou que eu pudesse ser ruim para ele, então foi superprotetora. Honestamente, — Ela admitiu — agora que eu não estou cega pelo ciúme idiota, eu estou feliz pelo carinho que você tentou dar a ele. Não há nada pelo quê se desculpar.

— Sim, há. — A expressão de Faith era decidida. — Sascha e Tammy foram tão boas para mim quando entrei em DarkRiver. Eu deveria ter me lembrado do exemplo delas e ter te tratado com o mesmo calor e respeito.

— Acho que estamos quites. — Talin encheu sua voz com sinceridade; para que Faith não tivesse que adivinhar as nuances da emoção. — Eu chamei você de todos os tipos de nomes na minha cabeça.

Faith deu um pequeno sorriso. — Estamos bem?

E as palavras saíram. — Me diga você.

— Às vezes, — Faith disse, e sua voz continha uma clareza cristalina que era quase dolorosa em sua beleza — é melhor não saber o que o futuro traz. Se eu soubesse sobre Vaughn, eu poderia ter fugido e perdido a melhor coisa de minha vida.

— Eu duvido que você teria ido muito longe. — Os homens de DarkRiver não eram nada além de determinados.

— Algumas coisas são imutáveis. — O sorriso de Faith aumentou. — Como você e Clay.

Talin sentiu seu estômago se encher de borboletas. — Você parece muito certa disso.

— Nós, todos nós que somos acasalados, estamos aprendendo e crescendo com nossa união, mas com você e Clay é como se o vínculo sempre tivesse estado lá, é tão sólido, tão verdadeiro. — A vidente balançou a cabeça e voltou a seguir para a cozinha. — Vocês têm o elo de um casal que já está junto há décadas.

Uma mistura pungente de choque e pânico secou a boca de Talin. Pela forma que Faith falava, era como se ela pudesse ver o elo; se isso fosse verdade, isso queria dizer que Talin e Clay estavam verdadeiramente acasalados. Mas essa era uma pergunta que ela faria apenas a Clay.

— Então, — Ela disse, forçando para baixo sua inquietação — o que vamos fazer esta noite? — Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ficaria louca.

Tammy lhe lançou um olhar malicioso. — Bem, nós sabemos que você precisou sair de seu apartamento às pressas e que provavelmente não teve muito tempo para arrumar as coisas, então fizemos algumas compras para você.

— Só que — Faith acrescentou com um sorriso — Sascha se perdeu no departamento de lingerie.

Tammy riu. — Não se preocupe. Temos pelo menos duas peças não sexys. Incluindo esta. — Ela ergueu um suéter verde bonito, o que ela tinha começado a tricotar na noite que Talin discutiu com Faith pela primeira vez. — Sempre foi para você.

Talin se sentiu fora de eixo, perdida. — Por quê? — Ela não tinha amigos, não sabia como dar muito de si mesma a alguém, exceto Clay.

— Porque, — Sascha disse de trás dela — você é uma de nós. E DarkRiver cuida dos seus.

Clay percebeu que se este filho da puta do Larsen planejava atacar Talin, ele começaria indo a algum lugar onde no passado ela tivesse sido vista ou ao quarto de hospital de Max. Ele e Dorian eliminaram a última opção conseguindo a alta de Max.

O policial agradeceu a eles por isso. — Eu pensei que nunca sairia. — Ele disse enquanto eles o ajudavam a entrar no carro. Ele não estava tão satisfeito quando o levaram para um pequeno e muito particular hospital changeling, utilizado antes apenas por lobos, e agora leopardos. — Que porra é essa?

— Tally gosta de você. — Clay disse a ele. — Cale essa boca e fique melhor para que ela não se preocupe.

Max fez uma careta. — Quanto tempo vou ficar preso aqui?

— O doutor disse que você vai estar fora no fim da semana, se você fizer o que deve.

Isso deixou Max feliz. — Eu vou ser um escoteiro. Boa caçada.

Clay não perguntou como o homem sabia que eles estavam indo caçar. — Obrigado. Nós te daremos uma atualização mais tarde.

— Pelo menos eu peguei um dos filhos da puta. — Bocejando, Max adormeceu.

Feito isso, eles entraram no carro e fizeram uma checagem com Lucas, que estava mantendo um olho no apartamento de Talin.

— Nenhum movimento. — Lucas disse a eles. — Rina veio e foi. Ela fez uma imitação muito boa de Talin. Entrou, acendeu e apagou as luzes, abriu e fechou os armários, tocou a gravação que fizemos de Talin resmungando, então escapou discretamente pelos fundos. Oh, sim, ela tomou a iniciativa e fingiu tomar um banho também.

Clay esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para tirar os sequestradores das tocas; hoje mais cedo quando Tally esteva ocupada com Jon e Noor, ele tinha ido e confirmado que o apartamento estava sendo monitorado. Havia pelo menos dez escutas dentro dele.

Ele e Dorian chegaram ao ponto de encontro em frente ao prédio quando o relógio marcava uma da manhã. Eles não foram os únicos. — Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar? — Judd perguntou das sombras. — Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas você está apenas esperando que a pessoa por trás disso vá aparecer aqui depois que sua vigilância lhe disser que Talin apareceu.

— Nós estamos agindo por instinto. — Clay disse, sem se surpreender que o tenente SnowDancer tivesse aceitado seu convite.

Judd estava provando ser um bom homem para se ter por perto, embora Clay tenha tido que ameaçar chutar sua bunda depois da maneira como ele tinha falado com Tally. — O filho da puta tem que começar por algum lado e este é o último endereço conhecido de Tally. Graças a Rina, podemos até mesmo ter feito Larsen pensar que ela se mudou de volta para cá.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Minutos se transformaram em dezenas de minutos. Nada se movia.

— Se fosse comigo, — Judd disse — eu iria atrás de Max; muito mais fácil conseguir a localização de Talin quebrando-o.

— Max não está mais acessível. — Dorian murmurou, presunçoso.

Judd não disse nada por mais dez minutos. — Mesmo assim seria imperdoavelmente estúpido vir aqui. Ele deveria ir para a Fundação e torturar Devraj Santos.

— Jesus. — A careta de Lucas estava em seu tom.

— A lógica diz isso, — Judd continuou, imperturbável — ele irá atrás daqueles que provavelmente saibam a localização de Talin, não correr para este lugar onde ela não esteve em dias. Ele não vai cair na artimanha de Rina.

— Você está pensando com a mente de um soldado treinado. — Dorian disse. — Larsen não é um soldado, ele é um cientista brincando de assassino. Ele era inteligente no início, eu vou ceder isso a você, mas os erros recentes cheiram a amadorismo; o ataque a Max falhou, a forma como os corpos foram descartados, até mesmo a bagunça que ele ou seus capangas fizeram no apartamento de Talin.

— Guerra psicológica.

— Não. — Clay balançou a cabeça. — Eu dei uma olhada hoje. O que eles fizeram foi selvagem, como valentões tentando assustar uma criança. — Perder as fotos deve ter doído em Tally. Clay pretendia substituir cada uma. — Houve uma falta de sentido na coisa toda.

A raiva de Lucas era uma lâmina nua quando ele falou. — Você está achando que temos um sociopata usando experimentos como cobertura para caçar crianças?

— Sim. — Isso era o que ele não tinha sido capaz de entender, e o que provavelmente tinha confundido Tamsyn, nas fotos desses corpos frágeis e quebrados. Havia demasiada alegria na forma como as vítimas tinham sido brutalizadas. Alguém tinha machucado as crianças simplesmente porque podia. — Pior, eu acho que ele escapou da coleira; ninguém da superestrutura do Conselho teria concordado com nada além do desaparecimento total das vítimas. Larsen queria que elas fossem encontradas, porque ele queria atenção.

— Se isso for verdade, — Dorian acrescentou — isso significa que as coisas estão seriamente abaladas na PsyNet.

— Porque eles estiveram deixando muitos erros escapar ultimamente? — Lucas perguntou.

— Pense nisso. Antes de Enrique — O tom de Dorian era de uma frieza arrepiante quando ele nomeou o assassino de sua irmã — nós não tínhamos ouvido falar de qualquer tipo de violência por parte dos Psys. Mas depois dele, tivemos aquele assassino em série que estava caçando Faith e agora isso.

Na época em que Faith estava sendo perseguida, Clay estava tão perto de se tornar selvagem que sugeriu que deixassem que os Psys apagassem seus próprios erros. Ele não se importava com nada. Agora, Deus, como ele se importava com Tally. Ela podia deixá-lo louco mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele pensou com um sorriso, mas quando ela derretia era puro mel.

— Houve outros incidentes. — O comentário de Judd interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Assassinos que eles conseguiram silenciar, outros que se tornaram mais ativos.

— Por que os súbitos sinais de desintegração? — Lucas perguntou. — O assassinato não pode ser a causa; isso só aconteceu agora.

— Uma dissidência está se formando, começando a ter um efeito em fluxo; A PsyNet é uma construção psíquica. Tudo que acontece nela tem um impacto sobre as mentes das pessoas ligadas a ela.

— Você está dizendo que quanto mais desestabilizada a PsyNet fique, mais pragas veremos? — Dorian soltou um suspiro enojado.

— Sim. Apesar de suas próprias tendências assassinas, o punho de ferro do Conselho conjuntamente com o Silêncio manteve a maioria dos loucos violentos contida. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Há sempre um preço pela liberdade.

Lucas amaldiçoou. — Se o Conselho cair, a repercussão vai atingir seres humanos e changelings, assim como Psys.

— O maior perigo está no desmantelamento não controlado do Silêncio. No caos, poderemos perder milhões de todas as três raças.

— Você está defendendo o Silêncio? — Dorian perguntou com evidente surpresa.


	44. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

— O Silêncio foi implantado por uma razão. Eu estaria morto agora se não fosse por ele. — O tom de Judd era prático. — Ultimamente tem se mostrado equivocado, mas não podemos voltar a como as coisas eram antes do condicionamento começar; aos assassinatos, à insanidade. — Os punhos dele se cerraram.

— O quanto vai piorar? — Clay perguntou.

— Medidas estão sendo postas em prática, — Judd disse — mas as repercussões serão... substanciais. Não apenas mortes por causa do choque psíquico, mas pelo despertar de milhares de desejos monstruosos, coisas que foram suprimidas pelo Silêncio. Como esse cientista; antes das rupturas na Net, ele nunca teria agido de acordo com seus instintos.

Clay expôs os dentes. — Isso significa que o sociopata desgraçado não está mais pensando claramente. — Psys faziam excelentes assassinos em série porque raramente cometiam erros. Mas se este estava ruindo... — Ele vai vir aqui, pois vai desejar machucar a mulher que interrompeu seu divertimento.

— E se ele e seus associados não aparecerem esta noite? — Judd perguntou — Nós voltaremos amanhã? E no dia seguinte?

— Sim. — Clay olhou para o Psy. — Você tem algum problema com isso?

Judd sorriu, e foi o sorriso gelado do assassino que ele indubitavelmente era. — Não. Eu gosto de crianças.

— Como faremos isso? — Dorian perguntou. — Judd entra à força na mente do cara?

— Não, — Clay disse imediatamente. Ele faria isso, se asseguraria da segurança de Talin. — Judd não pode se arriscar a ser descoberto.

— Eu posso me esconder muito bem, — Judd respondeu. — mas também temos que considerar o fato de que se eu entrar na mente de Larsen, há uma grande chance de que eu acabe destruindo tudo que ele sabe. Eu não terei tempo para refinar a invasão.

A fera de Clay rosnou interiormente diante a referência de Judd à habilidade Psy de matar com um único ataque mental focado. — Psys não podem nos atacar se estiverem inconscientes, certo?

— Sim. Isso é, — Ele corrigiu — se eles forem fortes o bastante para te derrubar em primeiro lugar. Nem todo Psy é. Qualquer coisa abaixo de um Gradiente 5, e você vai sobreviver.

— O problema é o mesmo. — Lucas apontou. — Ele perde a consciência e nós perdemos a chance de arrancar informações.

— Eu coloquei algumas de nossas próprias escutas no apartamento quando chequei mais cedo. — Clay disse a eles. — Mudem seus receptores de ouvido para a frequência dois.

— E eu aqui pensando que você não escutava quando eu falava sobre essas coisas tecnológicas. — Apesar das palavras alegres, o assombro de Dorian era evidente. — Então, nós ouvimos, e deixamos que Larsen e seus amigos nos contem o que precisamos saber. Pode funcionar a menos que eles decidam se comunicar por telepatia. Telepatas, inferno; Judd, eles serão capazes de nos notar?

— Eu não acho que esse Larsen seja esperto o bastante para fazer uma varredura telepática. Mas se for, nós ficaremos bem desde que não estejamos muito perto. A maioria dos Psys só pode esquadrinhar alguns metros em qualquer direção.

— Precisamos estar perto o bastante para interceptar quando necessário. — Clay examinou a área com a fria mente de um predador. — Um cobrindo os fundos do prédio, um a frente, dois os lados.

— Dorian, você é o franco-atirador. — Lucas disse. — Arranje um lugar alto, posicione seu rifle e mire na janela do apartamento de Talin. Se precisarmos de um tiro, nós vamos te deixar sabendo.

Dorian já estava em movimento.

Lucas tocou seu receptor de ouvido alguns minutos mais tarde. — Ele tem uma visão limpa da janela.

Os três se moveram em direção ao prédio, um assassino Psy e dois leopardos que sabiam como se transformar em sombras na escuridão.

— Estou em posição. — A voz calma de Lucas.

— Eu também. — Judd.

— Copiado. — A mente de Clay estava funcionando com uma eficiência quase Psy nesse momento, suas emoções contidas até que ele precisasse de sua violenta força. Ele estava certo de que precisaria esta noite.

Porque ele não tinha dúvidas de que o monstro viria.

O animal tinha farejado alguma coisa no ar, sentido algo nas marcas que Jon carregava. O homem que atormentou o garoto não estaria pensando claramente agora. Ele iria querer seus brinquedos de volta. E a forma mais fácil de chegar a Jon era através da única pessoa em quem ele confiava.

Tally.

Larsen provavelmente planejava torturá-la, quebrá-la. Mas o mal, ele pensou com uma pontada feroz de orgulho, não entendia o bem. Tally preferiria morrer a trair aqueles sob seus cuidados. Assim como vinte anos atrás, ela tinha preferido emudecer a traí-lo.

_Não me mate! Eu prometo que não vou tocar nela de novo!_

Orrin tinha implorado por sua vida, prometido se entregar após o primeiro golpe das garras de leopardo de Clay. Clay o executou de qualquer modo. Pela dor que ele havia colocado nos olhos de Tally, pela infância que ele tinha roubado, Orrin Henderson merecia morrer. Mas para as autoridades, as palavras de Orrin tinham transformado o ato de Clay de um homicídio em defesa a uma criança, em uma retaliação a sangue frio.

Eles estavam errados.

Clay tinha deixado de pensar claramente no segundo em que ouviu naquele primeiro grito fraco o desespero absoluto de uma violação. Quando Orrin quebrou Tally, algo em Clay tinha se quebrado também. Ele não poderia mais ter se impedido de matar Orrin do que poderia ter deixado Tally ser ferida. Parte dele queria saber se, lá no fundo, ela ainda o culpava. O coração de seu leopardo tinha ficado profundamente marcado pelo fracasso.

De repente, um calor se espalhou por seus ossos, um sussurro silencioso lhe dizendo que o passado estava acabado e superado.

O que eles tinham agora era verdadeiro. Ele aceitou esse sussurro, aceitou que era Tally que estava falando com ele, embora ela talvez não soubesse disso ainda. Ele entendia perfeitamente bem o que ela pensava; que com a sombra da doença ainda pairando sobre si, ela não queria se ligar a ele de uma maneira tão inescapável, pois não queria prejudicá-lo. Às vezes, Tally podia ser bem estúpida para uma mulher tão inteligente.

Ela era sua vida, sua alma. Sem ela, ele teria se tornado selvagem mais cedo ou mais tarde. Faith disse isso para ele uma vez. Que ele estava sobre a mais fina das bordas e que sua hora chegaria. Agora, Clay sentia o rugido da fúria atravessar seu sangue, incitando o desejo de mutilar, de rasgar, de aniquilar essa criatura que ousava ameaçar Tally... E soube que tinha chegado a hora que Faith previra. Esta noite decidiria seu futuro, diria se ele poderia ser o companheiro que Tally merecia.

— Eles vieram. — A voz de Dorian. — Não posso confirmar se o macho é aquele descrito por Jon. A fêmea é loira, possivelmente se encaixa na descrição da assistente de Ashaya.

Clay enterrou suas emoções, sabendo que ele precisava agir como um homem esta noite, não uma fera destruidora. Um segundo mais tarde, ele sentiu suas narinas se alargarem quando o ar noturno trouxe a ele o forte fedor metálico Psy. Nem todos da raça tinham esse cheiro; a teoria de Vaughn era de que este só marcava aqueles que aceitaram fundamentalmente o Silêncio. Os que mantiveram alguma faísca de humanidade, estes cheiravam como os humanos normais.

Clay também podia sentir o cheiro da fêmea, mas não podia dizer se o forte cheiro metálico era dela ou um eco esmagador do macho. O leopardo não gostava particularmente de ferir mulheres, mas ele estava nessa guerra fria com os Psys há tempo o bastante para saber que os corações e mentes femininos podiam carregar tanta maldade quanto os masculinos; Nikita Duncan, a mãe de Sascha, não teria nenhum escrúpulo em ordenar o extermínio de sua própria filha se achasse que poderia escapar impune. Mas saber disso não o deixava menos desconfortável com a ideia.

— Eu posso vê-los na sala de Tally. Nenhuma luz. — Dorian novamente.

Clay franziu a testa. — É Talin para você, Garoto Gênio.

O rosnar de Dorian foi baixo. — Água gelada, porra.

Eles ficaram em silêncio quando seus receptores de ouvido captaram o som do assoalho rangendo. Nenhum dos intrusos tinha falado ainda. Se eles continuassem em silêncio, o interrogatório poderia ter que dar lugar a uma simples execução, Clay pensou com fria lógica. Uma vez que sua identidade fosse confirmada, Larsen tinha que morrer, sem "ses", sem mas.

— Eu deveria puxar as cortinas sobre essa janela? — Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Droga! Clay poderia ter se chutado por deixar aquelas cortinas lá. Um puxão e a visão de Dorian estaria bloqueada.

— Deixe como está. — O macho disse. — Não podemos nos arriscar a que algum vizinho intrometido veja o movimento e suspeite.

— Como disser. Pelo que devo procurar?

— Você não tem nenhuma iniciativa? — A voz do homem era puramente Psy, mas havia um feio subtom nela do qual o animal em Clay entendia muito bem. Seguro atrás do escudo do Silêncio, esse monstro gostava de abusar e intimidar aqueles mais fracos do que ele. — Procure por algum sinal de para onde Talin McKade pode ter ido depois de deixar este apartamento. Ela esteve aqui algumas horas antes; deve haver alguma evidência de sua presença.

— Este me parece um esforço ilógico. — A mulher persistiu. — Você checou os registros do detetive?

— Por que você acha que nós perdemos nosso tempo indo àquele motel em Sacramento? Ele estava listado como seu endereço.

Boa, Max, Clay pensou com um sorriso selvagem.

Houve um ruído de trituração e ele percebeu que um dos Psys tinha pisado num dos porta-retratos holográficos quebrados que estavam espalhados pela sala de estar de Tally.

— Cuidado, — O homem silvou — nós não queremos que alguém chame a Força de Execução.

— Pensei que você tivesse o apoio do Conselheiro LeBon. Certamente ele pode abafar qualquer ação da Força.

Uma pausa. — Parece que Ashaya usou minha ausência para convencê-lo de que meus resultados são inúteis. Eu preciso de Jonquil Duchslaya para provar que ela está errada; e Talin McKade certamente sabe o paradeiro dele. A humana também servirá ao duplo propósito de me fornecer um novo ponto de acesso ao banco de dados da Fundação.

— Você acha que o Conselheiro LeBon permitirá que você continue com seus experimentos?

— Sim, é claro, uma vez que eu volte e mostre a ele os resultados reais.

— Por que continuar?

— Você está questionando meu julgamento?

— Seus resultados indicam acima de qualquer dúvida que os cérebros dos Esquecidos são diferentes dos nossos. Eles não podem ser utilizados como cobaias.

— Não é sobre usá-los como cobaias. — A voz do homem possuía um tom de superioridade, como se ele estivesse se dignando a dividir um segredo. — Trata-se de descobrir o que eles se tornaram, eliminando uma possível ameaça aos Psys.

— Essa é uma suposição ilógica. — A fêmea disse. — Eles não são uma ameaça, pois seus poderes sofreram mutações, enfraqueceram...

— Sofreram mutações, mas não necessariamente enfraqueceram. — Sons de farfalhar do que Clay identificou como papel.

— Onde ela está se escondendo? De acordo com nossa investigação, ela não voltou para sua família adotiva e não tem amigos íntimos.

— Sua abordagem não faz sentido. — A mulher se manteve firme, o que era um ponto a seu favor; se ela realmente fosse leal a Ashaya, sairia dessa viva. — Talin McKade não tem uma posição alta o bastante na Fundação para nos dar as informações que precisamos.

— Ela tem acesso a seus computadores. Isso é tudo que precisamos. Depois que quebrarmos os escudos naturais dela e implantarmos um link de controle, nós podemos orientá-la a procurar pelo que queremos. A situação drenará mais seus poderes do que se ela fosse cooperativa, mas vai funcionar.

— Meus poderes?

— Eu preciso estar totalmente funcional para os experimentos.

Silêncio, e então sons da fêmea finalmente se movendo pelo lugar. Dez minutos depois, o par deixou o apartamento.

— Dorian?

— Eu os tenho. — Dorian disse, seu tom frio e concentrado. — Eles acabaram de passar pela janela do sétimo andar. Pegaram as escadas.

— Era de se imaginar. — Lucas murmurou. — Eles não iriam querer ser filmados pelas câmeras do elevador.

Todos eles estavam se movendo para posições que permitiriam a interceptação enquanto se falavam.

— Luc, — Clay disse. — você pode afastar a moça do homem?

— Dorian, separe-os. — Lucas ordenou.

— Eles estão na saída. — Dorian observou. — Preparando para disparar. Silenciado.

Um curto grito feminino seguiu-se, e então o som de alguém correndo para longe de onde Clay estava posicionado, com passos masculinos mais pesados em seu rastro. Lucas indo atrás da mulher.

— Judd, nós precisamos descobrir o que ela sabe. — Clay disse quando Larsen passou correndo pelo beco onde ele se camuflava nas sombras.

— Entendido.

Satisfeito que os dois homens se encarregariam da mulher, Clay foi atrás do monstro que matou tantas crianças. Em um teste de força física e velocidade, um changeling sempre ganharia de um Psy. Ele o alcançou em segundos, ficando perto o bastante para verificar que o Psy se encaixava na descrição que Jon tinha dado a eles.

— Judd, há alguma chance de que ele esteja enviando telepaticamente? — Ele perguntou enquanto perseguia o homem através das ruas residenciais e em direção a uma área mais tranquila cheia de armazéns fechados pela noite. Neblina se enrolava ao redor de seus pés e turvava o ar, mas o leopardo tinha uma excelente visão e um nariz perito em rastrear suas presas.

— Se tivermos sorte, ele pode estar muito agitado para enviar. Isso não vai durar.

— Ele viu Lucas?

— Não. — Judd soava como se estivesse correndo. — Eu estou bloqueando a moça, mas ela está exausta demais para tentar enviar de qualquer forma. Nós estamos prestes a pegá-la.

O receptor ficou em silêncio.

Clay esperou. Se Larsen não tivesse visto Lucas, isso significava que ele permanecia inconsciente de qualquer envolvimento changeling. Mesmo que enviasse uma mensagem telepática, ele não poderia reportar nada além de um ataque. Seu superior, Ming LeBon, provavelmente assumiria que a Fundação estava envolvida. O sangue de Clay ferveu ao pensar em Ming, mas ele sabia que o Conselheiro não continuaria praticando esse mal em particular se ele destruísse o homem que estava chefiando.

O macho Psy começou a desacelerar. Quando ele se curvou com as mãos nos joelhos em um beco escuro, arfando, o fone no ouvido de Clay se ativou. Era Lucas. — Pegamos ela; está com os olhos vendados. Ela não pode nos identificar e não quer. Diz ser da equipe de Ashaya Aleine, e ela se encaixa na descrição que Jon fez da loira que ele viu com Ashaya. Ela confirma que o Psy que você está perseguindo é Larsen Brandell, o homem por trás dos experimentos. Gradiente 7.

Um Psy tão forte assim poderia impelir poder o bastante através de uma mente changeling para causar morte instantânea.

Então Clay não deu a Larsen nenhum aviso. Atacando com suas garras, ele cortou a jugular do homem em um golpe limpo.

O sangue jorrou em um esguicho escuro, colorindo o chão e a parede atrás do Psy. Um som gorgolejante se seguiu. Larsen estava morto antes mesmo de atingir o asfalto.

Isso era uma execução. E o fato de que ele não sentia nenhuma pena ou culpa deveria ter feito de Clay um monstro. Talvez fizesse. Mas enquanto o sangue perfumava o ar, forte e metálico, ele se perguntava se era preciso um monstro para matar outro monstro.


	45. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

Vestindo apenas um par de calças pretas folgadas, com seu corpo coberto de suor, o Conselheiro Kaleb Krychek caminhou até a borda de sua sacada e olhou para o desfiladeiro que se abria a um centímetro de seus pés.

Mas ele não reparou na paisagem perigosa, pois sua mente estava no problema que Shoshanna e Henry Scott representavam. Enquanto Nikita, Tatiana e Ming eram todos adversários perigosos, os Scotts eram particularmente problemáticos porque trabalhavam como uma unidade. Nenhum dos dois tinha a força de um Cardeal, mas juntos eles eram uma combinação letal.

Com a saída de Marshall, Shoshanna tinha começado uma disputa pelo controle do Conselho. Kaleb tinha vencido a primeira batalha, mas ele não tinha nenhuma ilusão de que a batalha fosse ser fácil. Ele olhou para a marca em seu antebraço, uma forma de aparência enganosamente inocente que tinha mudado irremediavelmente o curso de sua vida. Era um lembrete de quem ele era, do quê ele estava disposto a fazer.

Algo roçou sua mente então, uma oleosa escuridão que o procurava por conforto. Era a gêmea muda da NetMind, a entidade senciente que mantinha a ordem na PsyNet. A DarkMind, em comparação, era puro caos. Muito, muito poucos sabiam sobre a DarkMind. E apenas um podia afirmar ter qualquer controle sobre ela.

Como um Cardeal telecinético, Kaleb tinha uma afinidade natural com a NetMind e com a DarkMind. Agora, ele estendeu uma mão psíquica e tocou a DarkMind.

Durma, ele disse. Durma.

A DarkMind estava cansada hoje. Por isso, dormiu. Kaleb sabia que a trégua era temporária. A DarkMind carregava dentro de si toda a violência e dor, a raiva e a loucura que os Psys se recusavam a sentir.

Ela não tinha voz, mas falava por meio dos atos de violência praticados através das mentes fracas dos Psys comprometidos. Ela era, de certo modo, uma criança perdida. Também era pura maldade.

Kaleb tinha falado com ela pela primeira vez aos sete anos.

Satisfeito que a DarkMind não criaria o caos nas próximas horas, ele voltou sua atenção para o problema em questão. Se um dos Scotts descobrisse a verdade por trás da marca que carregava, isso daria a eles a arma que precisavam para desafiar sua meticulosamente planejada aquisição do Conselho.

Isso ele não poderia permitir que acontecesse.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Enquanto o sol brilhava em Moscou, já era três da manhã em San Francisco. Mas essa conversa não podia ser adiada. Pegando um telefone seguro dentro de casa, ele discou um código. — Coloque-me em contato com Anthony Kyriakus. PsyClã NightStar.


	46. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

— Me diga. — Talin disse a Clay horas mais tarde.

Ele voltou para ela uma hora antes do amanhecer, depois que ele e os outros tinham apagado as evidencias e enterrado os corpos tão profundamente na floresta que ninguém nunca os encontraria. Larsen Brandell tinha, para todos os efeitos e propósitos, desaparecido sem deixar rastro.

Judd deixou a mente da mulher ilesa. Não havia nada que alguém pudesse aprender através dela além do fato de que ela tinha sido interrogada por dois homens desconhecidos, homens que tinham tomado seu organizador pessoal antes de libertá-la.

DarkRiver e SnowDancer não se importavam de ir contra os Psys, mas às vezes era melhor trabalhar das sombras, tornar-se mais forte do que seu inimigo poderia imaginar. Eles agora tinham mais uma prova do fracasso do Silêncio, provas que Clay sentia que acabariam sendo usadas como armas na revolução que crescia na Net.

— Clay, — Talin incitou quando eles se deitaram cara a cara na cama. — fale comigo, querido. Conte o que colocou esse olhar em seus olhos.

E porque essa era Tally, a única pessoa para quem ele nunca tinha sido capaz de mentir, ele disse tudo a ela.

— Estou feliz que ele esteja morto. — Ele disse, bebendo-a com seus olhos quando ela se apoiou em um cotovelo e olhou para ele, aquela sua juba gloriosa caindo sobre um dos ombros. — Teve que ser feito.

— Assim como antes?

— Não. — Ele se surpreendeu com essa resposta. — Aquilo foi raiva. Raiva e proteção e desamparo. Mas também não foi como com o soldado quando nós resgatamos Jon e Noor; aquilo foi no calor da batalha. Esta foi uma execução a sangue frio. — Ele se recusou a disfarçar a verdade. Tally tinha que aceitá-lo, brutalidade animal e tudo mais. Se ela não pudesse... Isso dilaceraria seu coração de predador, mas não o faria libertá-la. Ele nunca mais a deixaria ir. — Eu cortei a garganta dele.

Ao invés de demonstrar desgosto, ela espalmou uma mão sobre o coração dele. — Por que você o executou?

— Se eu não tivesse feito isso, ele teria encontrado uma forma de continuar matando crianças. — Os próprios planos de Larsen, armazenados no organizador que eles encontraram no bolso dele, tinham fornecido amplas provas de suas tendências assassinas.

Talin abaixou a cabeça até que suas testas se tocassem, e seu cabelo formou uma cortina brilhante em torno deles. — Se aquele canalha estivesse aqui agora, eu enfiaria uma faca em seu coração negro sem hesitar.

Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris dela. — Você faria isso?

— Sim. — Os lábios dela roçaram os dele. — Ele machucou minhas crianças. Pergunte a qualquer outra mulher de seu clã e elas te darão a mesma resposta. Você me acha um monstro por admitir isso?

— Não.

— Então como você possivelmente poderia ser?

Algo apertado dentro dele relaxou e ele deitou-se quieto enquanto ela o beijava com delicada doçura feminina, como se estivesse saboreando seu gosto. — Ainda me adora? — Ele disse entre o beijo, seu tom rouco. Um tom entre amantes, entre companheiros, entre um homem e a única mulher que ele sempre quis.

— Demais. — Foi a resposta dela. — Eu só me sinto completa quando estou com você. Isso me faz fraca?

O leopardo se esticou dentro dele quando ela pressionou beijos ao longo de seu queixo, de seu pescoço. — Se você é fraca, então eu também sou. — Ele poderia funcionar sem ela, mas da mesma forma que uma máquina funciona. Seu coração, sua alma, ele havia entregado a ela já há muito tempo. O cabelo dela o acariciava enquanto ela começava a beijar seu caminho para baixo.

— Tally...

— Shh. — Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração dele novamente e olhou para cima, com tanta ternura em seu olhar que ele se sentiu capturado, contido, enjaulado. Mas sua carcereira era tão suave e doce, que ele estava completamente a sua mercê. — Deixe que eu te ame essa noite.

— Só essa noite? — Ele brincou, enfiando uma das mãos no cabelo dela.

O sorriso dela iluminou todo o quarto. — Talvez eu faça isso de novo... Se você se comportar. — Abaixando a cabeça, ela pressionou mais daqueles delicados beijos em sua pele. — Você é sensível aqui? — Ela lambeu um mamilo plano.

Clay arfou, e sentiu mais que ouviu a risada dela. Então ela soprou a carne úmida e ele gemeu. Foi quando ela usou seus dentes nele. O leopardo rosnou, mas Tally não parou o que estava fazendo. Ele não queria que ela parasse. O leopardo gostava de seus dentes, suas garras, seu cheiro, de tudo sobre ela.

Seu cheiro? Por um segundo, ele achou que deveria se lembrar de algo, mas Tally estava se movendo para o outro lado do seu peito e ele estava tendo problemas em pensar em qualquer coisa além das curvas suaves do corpo dela. Sob suas mãos, ele sentiu cetim e renda. — O que é isso?

— As mulheres me deram. Hmm. — O som vibrou através dele enquanto ela alcançava o cós da calça de moletom que ele usava para dormir. — Por que você se vestiu?

O abdômen dele ficou duro feito pedra quando ele contraiu seus músculos em uma tentativa de manter seus instintos dominantes sob controle. — Pensei que você estivesse cansada.

Ela passou a língua ao longo do cós, dolorosamente perto de seu membro. — Você não está cansado. — Erguendo a cabeça, ela moveu sua mão para apertá-lo através do tecido.

As costas dele se arquearam. — Tally. — Foi tanto um aviso quanto um apelo.

Ela estalou os dentes para ele. — Eu deveria morder?

Seu membro saltou. — Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.

O riso dela foi rouco. Soltando-o, ela se ajoelhou e segurou as laterais da calça de moletom. Ele a deixou abaixá-la, fascinado pela visão dela naquela coisa de cetim rosa e renda branca que ela estava usando. Era cheia de tiras e tão substancial quanto algodão doce. — Você está parecendo um sorvete de morango. — Ele conseguiu dizer quando ela se livrou das roupas dele e retomou sua posição ajoelhada entre suas coxas.

— Você gosta de sorvete de morango? — Ela deu de ombros e uma alça deslizou, expondo a curva superior de seu seio.

Ele cravou as mãos na cama, amaldiçoando as sardas que formavam um provocante caminho na pele cremosa dela. — Oh, sim. Eu gosto de lambê-lo todo. — Sua boca se encheu de água.

— Nuh-uh. — Ela balançou um dedo em aviso. — Sou eu quem vai lamber, e chupar, hoje. — A outra alça caiu, e a renda ficou pendendo do pico de seu mamilo.

— Jesus, Tally. — O olhar dele estava fixo no vale sombreado entre os seios dela. — Quando você se tornou tão má?

Ela correu um dedo por aquele vale, provocando-o. — Você ainda não viu nada. — Talin estava... se divertindo. O que era algo muito estranho para ela. Sexo não era sobre diversão. Com Clay, era maravilhoso, quente e prazeroso além de sua compreensão, mas ela nunca esperou isso. Isso a fez querer rir e salpicar o rosto dele com beijos.

— Tire a camisola. — Ele disse, sua voz crua. — Por favor.

Ela cerrou seu punho ao invés disso, se deliciando com sua maldição reprimida, e com o modo como ele se deitava lá e deixava que ela brincasse. Amar esse homem era tão fácil, que quase a aterrorizava. Quase. — E o que eu ganho em troca?

— Meu maldito pau te levando até o orgasmo.

A mão dela o apertou. Ele silvou, mas pareceu gostar disso. Então ela o manteve assim.

— Bem, isso é muito tentador. — Ela acariciou para cima, então para baixo. — Mas tenho a sensação de que vou conseguir isso de qualquer forma.

Os olhos dele se tornaram fendas, brilhantes como os de um gato na tênue iluminação do quarto. E esse era mais um aspecto; Clay nunca lhe forçou a ficar no escuro, nunca a menosprezou por seu medo infantil. Ele simplesmente configurou as luzes de um modo que nenhum cômodo estivesse totalmente sem iluminação. Como ela poderia não ser louca por ele?

— Você quer alguma coisa. — Ele acusou.

Ela sorriu e se curvou para correr sua língua sobre a cabeça da ereção dele. Ele quase saiu da cama e o palavrão que ele usou dessa vez foi consideravelmente mais sujo. — Legal. — Ela murmurou, lambendo os lábios, pairando a alguns centímetros de seu membro excitado.

— O que você quer? — Ele estava respirando com dificuldade. Ela achou ter ouvido algo rasgar, e se perguntou se ele tinha rasgado os lençóis com suas garras. Ela esperou o medo chegar. O que veio foi outra onda de úmida necessidade. Seu corpo tinha aprendido que, para ela, sua força significava apenas prazer. Ela amava a forma como ele podia pegá-la e fazer todo o tipo de coisas más... Isso é, quando ela não estava no controle.

— Eu te quero. — Ela disse. — Nu.

As narinas dele se alargaram como se ele estivesse inalando o cheiro de sua excitação. — Tally, amor, eu não posso ficar mais nu. É com o meu pau que você está brincando.

Ela o arranhou de leve, bem de leve, com seus dentes por esse comentário. Ele xingou de novo, mas não fez nenhuma tentativa de assumir o controle. — Eu te quero, — Ela disse — nu e deitado de costas.

— Por quê? — Um rosnado suspeito.

— Para que eu possa te afagar. Te acariciar. Te amar. — Ela correu as unhas pela parte inferior de uma coxa, e o sentiu estremecer. — Por pelo menos meia hora. — Se inclinando novamente, ela fechou a boca sobre o topo da ereção dele sem avisar.

Algo definitivamente se rasgou dessa vez. — Porra!

Ela o soltou. — Sim?

— Sim! Droga, sim! Agora me chupe ou vou te pegar de costas tão rápido, que você vai... — A ameaça dele terminou em um rugido quando ela o tomou tão profundamente em sua boca quanto podia.

Clay, ela decidiu, tinha um gosto bom. Muito bom. Ela gostava de dar esse prazer a ele. Mais do que isso, ela gostava que ele lhe permitisse ver o extremo de sua reação, sem reservas. Então ela o amou, aprendeu sobre ele, o saboreou. E quando ele puxou seu cabelo para afastá-la, ela resistiu. Mas Clay tinha chegado ao fim de sua paciência.

Estendendo a mão, ele a puxou pelos ombros e jogou de costas na cama. As mãos dele estavam rasgando sua calcinha um segundo mais tarde, e então ele a penetrou em um impulso sólido. Isso fez com que ela gritasse.

Ele congelou. — Tally?

Ela agarrou os ombros dele. — Se mova! — E isso foi tudo o que ela teve fôlego para dizer, porque ele fez exatamente isso.

Envolvendo as pernas em torno dele, ela o incentivou, vagamente consciente de que ele tinha arrebentado as alças de sua frágil camisola e que o tecido estava esmagado entre eles, criando uma sensação erótica. Mas nada era tão erótico quanto a mão em seu seio, e a dureza se movendo dentro dela.

Então ele lambeu a trilha de sardas que decorava seus seios. — Eu quero te devorar. — Os dentes dele se fecharam sobre seu mamilo.

A mente dela ficou em branco.

— Então, sobre essa coisa de acariciar, — Clay perguntou algum tempo depois, com seu peito contra as costas dela — quando você está pensando em fazer isso?

Ela se aconchegou em seu abraço. — Sempre que eu quiser. Então esteja preparado para ficar a minha disposição a qualquer momento.

Ele acariciou com uma mão os cachos no ápice das coxas dela, então os puxou. — Pirralha.

— Valentão. — Com essa troca familiar, de repente ela soube a resposta para a pergunta que ainda não tinha feito. — Nós estamos acasalados, não estamos?

A mão dele se ergueu para descansar no abdômen dela. — Sim.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Sempre.

Ela não podia discutir com isso, pois a verdade era que ela tinha nascido para Clay. — Eu estou doente...

— Isso não importa.

— Importa. — Ela sussurrou. — Leopardos só se acasalam uma vez.

— Você me deixaria se eu estivesse doente?

— Isso não é justo.

— O inferno que não é. — Ele a fechou no círculo de seus braços. — Nós estamos amarrados, você e eu. Nunca haverá mais ninguém para nenhum de nós. — Clay esperou que Talin discutisse, mas ela não disse nada. O leopardo dentro dele parou de andar, seus pelos eriçados se abaixando. Satisfeito por ela ter aceitado a verdade, ele puxou o tecido ainda enrolado em torno da cintura dela. — Quer que eu rasgue isso?

Ela deu um tapa em sua mão. — Não se atreva. Eu vou ter que costurar as alças de novo no lugar.

— Sinto muito. — Ele se aconchegou contra o pescoço dela.

— Não, você não sente.

Não, ele não sentia. Escondendo seu sorriso contra ela, ele reprimiu um gemido quando ela se mexeu e fez pequenos movimentos femininos que fizeram a camisola descer para as pernas, de onde ela a chutou para um lado. Agora ela estava completamente nua, toda pele gloriosa e belas sardas para que ele acariciasse. — Privilégios de pele. — Ele murmurou, com a mão em seu quadril.

Talin sorriu. Parte dela, a parte que nunca tinha realmente acreditado que Clay não a deixaria de novo um dia, estava agora em paz. O acasalamento era para sempre. Mas uma parte muito maior sua estava perturbada. O que aconteceria a ele se ela morresse? Ela precisava se assegurar de que ele não cairia de novo naquela escuridão.

— Me prometa uma coisa.

— Não. — Seu tom dizia que ele já sabia o que ela ia pedir. — Não se atreva a me pedir isso, Tally.

Ela ignorou a ordem rosnada. — Eu preciso saber que você estará lá para Noor e Jon. — Era manipulação trazer as crianças para essa conversa, mas ela faria qualquer coisa para manter Clay seguro, desistiria de seu orgulho, de sua alma.

— Não.

— Prometa.

Ele soltou-a, rolou para fora da cama e ficou de pé. — Você não vai morrer, então essa conversa não precisa acontecer.

Ela sentou-se, com lágrimas na garganta. — Ignorar a verdade não a torna menos verdadeira, seu maldito leopardo arrogante!

Ele mudou de forma em um show de brilhantes faíscas multicoloridas.

Ela estava tão espantada que não conseguia falar. E então o mais belo leopardo estava no quarto com ela, uma criatura gloriosa com desafio nos olhos. — Não é justo. — Ela sussurrou, afastando o lençol a fim de rastejar para o lado dele da cama e então deslizar para o chão.

Ele se aproximou dela, deitando a cabeça em sua coxa. Ela deveria tê-lo censurado por escolher encerrar a discussão dessa forma, mas o que ela fez foi acariciá-lo. — Lindo. — Talin sussurrou, afundando a mão no pelo preto e dourado. — Magnífico. — Palavras aduladoras, porque embora ele fosse grande e durão, ele também era seu para amar, para adorar.

Olhos verdes capturaram os dela, um brilho de orgulho presunçoso em suas profundezas.

— Convencido. — Ela adicionou.

Ele grunhiu, mostrando os dentes. E mesmo assim ela continuou acariciando-o. Seu companheiro. Seu tudo.


	47. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

Talin ainda estava se afogando em uma confusão de felicidade e medo mais tarde na manhã seguinte, quando entrava na casa de Tammy e Nate. A única razão para que ela não tivesse ido mais cedo foi porque passou a manhã atualizando Rangi. O outro Guardião finalmente tinha voltado. Ele não piscou um olho quando ela lhe informou que o assassino de Iain estava morto.

— Bom. — Foi sua resposta. — Obrigado por cuidar de minhas crianças.

Ela repassou os detalhes que ele precisava saber, depois voltou, livre de qualquer obrigação para com a Fundação. Sua demissão já tinha sido digitada, e estava pronta para ser enviada por e-mail. Ela não ousava mais assumir a responsabilidade pelo bem-estar de inocentes, não quando sua mente poderia pirar a qualquer momento. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Noor e Jon.

Eles estavam brincando no quintal com os gêmeos, com Dorian montando guarda. Graças a Deus ela tinha Clay para se certificar de que não faria nenhum mau a essas preciosas crianças. Ele estava ao telefone lá dentro agora, organizando uma equipe de construção para a toca.

— Bom dia.

Ela ergueu os olhos. — Sascha? O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim para checar Jon e Noor. — Os olhos da Empata estavam sem estrelas, mas seu rosto tinha um sorriso. — Posso me juntar a você? Eu tenho café.

Feliz em aceitar o copo que Sascha estendeu, ela desocupou um espaço para que a outra mulher pudesse sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Onde está o Lucas?

— Conversando com Nate sobre as mudanças na grade de turnos das rondas que fazemos em nosso território. Tivemos alguns problemas com incursões Psys, por isso estamos aumentando a segurança. Mas pelo modo como as coisas soam, o Conselho vai estar muito ocupado com seus problemas internos para nos incomodar pelos próximos tempos.

Talin tomou o café. — As coisas estão mudando, não estão?

— Sim. — Sascha segurou a xícara com ambas as mãos, apoiando os antebraços nas coxas. — Muito mais rápido do que eu teria acreditado. Judd acha que minha deserção funcionou como um catalisador.

Talin ouviu um tom cético na voz da Cardeal. — Você não acha isso?

— Eu era considerada uma Psy fraca, um apêndice inútil da Conselheira Nikita Duncan. — Havia dor em sua declaração, mas também havia raiva. — Não creio que minha deserção tenha sido capaz de causar um impacto tão grande.

Talin pensou sobre isso enquanto observava os meninos de Tammy levarem um tolerante Jon ao chão, enquanto Noor pegava a bola e corria. — Talvez tenha sido sua aparente fraqueza que teve o efeito catalisador.

Sascha inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. — De que forma?

— Você era vista como fraca, mas saiu. Talvez agora, outros que nunca imaginaram poder ir contra o Conselho Psy... Talvez agora eles pensem que também possam.

— Eu nunca pensei em considerar minha 'falha' como algo positivo.

Talin encolheu os ombros. — Eu não sou nenhuma especialista...

— Mas você é muito boa em captar e ler nuances de emoção. — Sascha interrompeu. — Quem sabe talvez você tenha um Empata em sua árvore genealógica.

Talin negou com a cabeça. — Eu sou humana e estou feliz com isso.

— Você deveria estar. — Disse Sascha, seus olhos voltando a se encher de estrelas. — Sem os seres humanos, os Psys e os changelings já teriam destruído um ao outro há uma eternidade, com ou sem Silêncio.

— Foi isso o que Clay disse. — Ela sorriu ao relembrar sua ternura, mesmo enquanto o medo torcia seu estômago. Um forte assovio a fez olhar para cima. Dorian soprou-lhe um beijo. Ela fez uma careta, mas ficou encantada. — Aquele homem é lindo demais para seu próprio bem.

— Ele é diferente quando você está por perto, sabe.

— Eu não entendo.

— Ele te paquera.

Talin corou. — Ele também paquera você.

— Eu sou a companheira de seu alfa. Ainda não estou completamente certa do que isso significa para os machos não acasalados, mas isso me dá um status único em termos do que eles esperam e do que eles vão aceitar de mim, como por exemplo afeto.

— Ele não parece hesitante em tocar. — Talin arriscou, tendo aprendido o quanto o contato tátil era importante para os changelings. Como era para ela. Para sua surpresa, ela ansiava por toque, e poderia descansar ali como um gato e deixar que Clay a acariciasse durante todo o dia. A imagem fez seu corpo derreter.

— Não, mas esta é a primeira vez que eu o vejo agir da forma como ele age com você; ele trata Brenna como uma irmã, e Rina também.

— E quanto a Mercy e Tammy?

— Mercy não é uma mulher. — Sascha disse, então riu da expressão de Talin. — Não para Lucas e os outros. Ela é antes de mais nada uma Sentinela, e ela seria a primeira a lembrá-los disso. Quanto a Tammy, Dorian a conhece desde a infância, mas a você ele trata como uma mulher. Todo esse charme... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu não fazia ideia de que ele pudesse ser assim.

— Ele sabe que eu estou com Clay. — Talin sentiu-se compelida a apontar. — Não é nada...

— Oh, não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Sascha interrompeu. — Dorian nunca faria isso, e se alguém tentasse, ele o faria em picadinho em nome de Clay sem nem precisar de um obrigado.

Talin sorriu diante do tom travesso da Cardeal. — Foi o que eu pensei. Talvez você esteja apenas vendo um novo lado dele?

— Eu acho que você está certa. — Sascha pousou sua caneca. — Eu entrei em sua vida num momento em que ele era pura raiva; depois que ele perdeu a irmã. Eu nunca soube como ele era antes. Talvez parte desse Dorian esteja voltando.

— Ele não deixou de estar bravo. — Talin observou aquela cabeça dourada enquanto ele se inclinava para pegar um dos gêmeos e jogá-lo por cima do ombro.

— Não. — Havia uma profunda tristeza na voz de Sascha, e Talin até quase podia sentir a dor dela em seu próprio coração. Então a Cardeal sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas chega de falar de Dorian. Ele provavelmente rosnaria para nós por nos atrevermos a se importar. — Um pequeno sorriso. — Que tal você me dizer o que está te incomodando?

Talin não ficou surpresa pela perspicácia da outra mulher. — Eu estou acasalada com Clay.

— Eu sei.

— Como isso pode ter acontecido? — Ela perguntou, desesperada. — Eu estou doente e... — E ela tinha sido egoísta. — Eu queria que ele me amasse, mas eu nunca quis matá-lo.

— Quando eu estava passando pela dança do acasalamento com Lucas, — Sascha disse, simpatia em cada sílaba — Tammy me disse que o processo é diferente para cada casal. O que parece consistente, porém, é que a fêmea que tem que aceitar a união de alguma forma para que esta aconteça.

— Mas eu não fiz isso! Eu nunca teria colocado ele voluntariamente em qualquer tipo de perigo!

— Hum, Talin, isso é meio que pessoal, mas Lucas diz que você cheira a Clay.

Talin corou, pousando seu café. — E então? Estamos íntimos, mas obviamente sexo não é tudo que é preciso.

— Bem...

— Diga a verdade. Prometo que não vou saltar em sua garganta de novo e te acusar de invasão de privacidade. — Ela estava começando a entender que Sascha não podia bloquear tudo; porque seu dom estava em sua pele, em seu sangue, em cada respiração sua.

— Sexo não é tudo, mas no seu caso o sexo se confunde com a essência de quem você é. Eu estou supondo que você foi ferida com isso; e que isso era uma parte prejudicial, mas uma parte que entrecruzava sua vida.

— Você está dizendo que fazer sexo com Clay foi uma aceitação de minha parte?

— Não foi apenas sexo, não é? Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas seja lá o que foi, o elo de companheirismo tomou isso como um retumbante 'sim'.

Talin relembrou a primeira vez que ela e Clay tinham feito amor, e sim, feito amor, não sexo, relembrou aquele momento em que sentiu uma vibração inexplicável em sua alma. Naquela noite, ela havia entregue a Clay cada parte sua. Ela confiava nele com sua alma. Mas ela nunca tivera a intenção de roubar a dele.

— Oh, Deus. — Ela sussurrou. — Isso vai destruí-lo se eu morrer.

— Então, lute para viver.

Talin já tinha feito essa escolha. — Temos agendado consultas com pessoas que Tammy recomendou. — Ela tentaria, lutaria, mas também sabia que um cérebro moribundo não era algo fácil de se consertar. O melhor que os médicos poderiam ser capazes de fazer era dar a ela um pouco mais de tempo. — Existe algo que você possa fazer? Vou te deixar entrar em minha mente se quiser. — O orgulho dela não era nada comparado a perder uma vida com Clay.

Sascha negou com a cabeça, sua preocupação evidente. — Seus escudos são impenetráveis e tão instintivos que não são algo que você possa manipular. Acho que vai levar anos para que você os abaixe com alguém além de Clay.

— Valia a pena tentar. — Ela ficou olhando para as crianças, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ela se perguntou como teriam parecido seus bebês com Clay. Sua garganta ameaçou se fechar e desta vez não foi nada mortal, só um nó doloroso de emoção.

— Isso não quer dizer que não irei continuar tentando encontrar formas de te ajudar. — Sascha disse, sua mandíbula cerrada em uma linha determinada. — Você é do clã e os DarkRivers nunca abandonam os seus.

Talin havia uma vez invejado Clay por esse senso de total aceitação, mas agora se viu insegura. — Não sou exatamente boa nessas coisas de família.

Sascha riu, e foi um som alegre e contagiante. — Bem-vinda ao clube.

— Eu sou uma idiota. — Ela sentiu seus lábios se curvarem apesar do temor em sua alma. Se ela morresse, Clay não resistiria.

Ela sabia que ele não resistiria. Isso não era algo que algum deles pudesse mudar e não tinha nada a ver com coragem. Eles estavam simplesmente muito profundamente ligados. Se um caísse, o mesmo aconteceria com o outro.

A injustiça disso a fez querer gritar airadamente; ela e seu belo leopardo pagaram suas dívidas uma centena de vezes. — Como você conseguiu? — Ela perguntou a Sascha. — Como você aprendeu a ser parte de uma família? — Ela também teria que aprender. O clã era importante para Clay, e seja lá quando fosse que eles partirissem, ela queria que ele estivesse feliz.

— Não há muita escolha com esses gatos. — Sascha respondeu. —Eles têm uma forma de te acolher que torna muito difícil resistir.

Algo mordeu o pé de Talin. Ganindo, ela olhou para baixo. — Meu Deus, como você é adorável, não é mesmo? — Abaixando-se, ela pegou o filhote de leopardo.

Sascha se inclinou e beijou o nariz dele. — Olá, Roman.

O filhote ofereceu a cabeça para Sascha, mas parecia contente em continuar nos braços de Talin. Acariciando com sua mão a pelagem do filhote, ela o sentiu ronronar enquanto se deitava ali. O filho dela e de Clay teria sido capaz de mudar de forma, ela pensou, e teria uma pelagem assim tão macia. Uma emoção intensa queimava através dela tanto que doía. — Você se cansou, bebê?

Um aceno de cabeça.

Impressionada pela beleza dessa criatura que segurava, ela olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Sascha.

— Como eu disse, — A Cardeal murmurou — eles tornam muito difícil não ser da família.


	48. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

Uma hora mais tarde, tendo conversado com Clay sobre isso, Talin se assegurou de que Jonquil fosse incluído na teleconferência que teriam com Dev. Noor estava absorta em um jogo de tabuleiro no andar de cima, tendo se tornado rapidamente amiga de Julian e Roman. Dorian tinha se voluntariado para continuar cuidando das crianças. Ele parecia ter desenvolvido um fraco pela garotinha tímida.

Isso é bom, ela pensou com dolorosa praticidade. Isso queria dizer que Noor seria amada, independentemente do quê. Quanto a Jon... ele ficaria bem. Ele não confiava nas pessoas tão facilmente quanto Noor, mas seu espírito estava cheio de uma bravura guerreira que ela sabia que ele não via. Mas ela sim; porque Clay era igualzinho nessa idade. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela esticou a mão e esfregou o cabelo de Jon. Agora este estava em um corte militar, o estonteante dourado pálido tingido de preto.

Ele sentava-se no chão, suas costas contra a poltrona onde ela estava sentada. Clay estava de pé atrás dela, seus braços apoiados nessa mesma poltrona. Ela sorriu. Ela estava feliz neste momento e se regozijava na sensação. Todos com quem ela se importava, até mesmo Max, estavam seguros. — Você tem alguma pergunta? — Ela perguntou a Jon.

Ele se recostou na perna dela. — É estranho pensar que nós temos sangue Psy. Isso faz da gente vira-latas, eu acho.

Ela riu. — Ei, cuidado com quem você chama de vira-lata.

Sorrindo, ele passou um braço ao redor da perna dela. Clay puxou seu rabo de cavalo e quando ela olhou para cima, ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Um toque e ele estava em sua alma, na parte mais profunda, mais secreta de seu coração. Eu te amo, ela murmurou.

A resposta dele foi uma mordida em seu lábio inferior que prometia todos os tipos de coisas uma vez que eles estivessem sozinhos. Com outra explosão de felicidade se enraizando em seu coração, ela olhou para baixo; para encontrar Jon olhando para ela e Clay, seus assombrosos olhos violetas cuidadosamente neutros. — Você vai precisar de lentes de contato. — Ela disse. — Pelo menos por um tempo.

Os olhos dele eram muito únicos.

A expressão dele não se alterou. — Claro.

Reconhecendo que suas paredes protetoras tinham se erguido, e capaz de adivinhar que isso era porque ele estava temendo perdê-la para Clay, para DarkRiver, ela suavizou sua voz. Jon nunca teve ninguém para olhar por ele, e não entendia que ele também era agora parte do clã. — Sobre sermos vira-latas, — Ela disse — a verdade é que eu nunca soube quem meus pais eram. Pelo menos agora eu sei um pouco sobre minha história genética.

Os registros da Fundação mencionavam o nome de sua mãe, embora tenham sido incapazes de localizar seu pai.

Talin não tinha nenhuma intenção de entrar em contato com a mulher. Ela não tinha a menor necessidade de correr atrás de seu amor, não quando era adorada por um predador que dominaria o mundo por ela. Mas... — Eu acho que saber é melhor do que não saber, não acha?

— Mesmo se o que aprendermos for algo que não queremos saber?

— Você nunca se perguntou por que podia fazer as coisas que faz?

Ele deu de ombros. — Eu não posso fazer merda...

— Cuidado com a língua. — Clay manteve seu tom calmo, mas o infundiu com aço. Ele conhecia os garotos adolescentes. Eles precisavam da suavidade de Tally, mas também precisavam de disciplina.

A espinha de Jon se enrijeceu. — Ou você vai me expulsar?

Clay viu ecos de si mesmo naquela raiva orgulhosa. — Não, nós somos como a máfia. Uma vez que entra, você não pode sair. Experimente e veja.

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram, então se moveram para Talin. — Ele está brincando?

— Eu acho que não. — Ela sussurrou. — Eles são um pouco possessivos. — Suas palavras eram para Jon, mas Clay sabia que seu tom travesso era para ele. — Você realmente deixaria Noor?

O garoto balançou a cabeça. — Por que é que você me quer? — Ele perguntou a Clay à queima-roupa. — Eu sou um pedaço de mer... — Ele se calou com o rosnado de Clay. — Quero dizer, eu sou um criador de problemas.

— Eu também era. — Clay disse. — Eu entrei no clã quando tinha dezoito anos.

— Mas você é um Sentinela.

— Ser um Sentinela não é algo hereditário. Conquiste seu lugar e ninguém irá renegá-lo. — Tinha levado oito meses com os DarkRivers para que ele verdadeiramente aceitasse seu novo estilo de vida. Foi nesse dia que ele saiu com Luc, Nate, Vaughn e vários outros e destruiu um clã sanguinário chamado Shadow Walkers. Ninguém impôs que sua aceitação no clã se baseasse em sangue. Foi o leopardo que havia escolhido; esta era sua nova família e ele faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la segura.

— E se... — Jon pausou. — Kit me contou sobre a hierarquia do clã. Eu não posso mudar para uma forma animal. Acho que isso significa que eu nunca vou conseguir uma posição alta, huh?

Clay arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Pergunte ao Dorian.

— Ele não pode mudar?

— Não.

— Mas ele também é um Sentinela!

— Exatamente. — Ele deixou que o garoto digerisse essa informação.

Talin havia permanecido em silêncio durante a conversa, pois estava ciente da importância do que estava acontecendo.

Quando Jon assentiu e voltou para sua posição anterior, com a cabeça contra o joelho dela, ela relaxou.

Foi quando Sascha e Lucas entraram na sala. Tinha sido decidido que o casal alfa precisava ouvir isso, desde que aceitando Jon e Noor eles estavam consequentemente se aliando à Fundação.

Clay se agitou atrás dela, sua mão deslizando para segurar um lado do pescoço dela em um agarre que era tão protetor quanto possessivo. Ela tragou, e estendeu a mão para fechá-la sobre o pulso dele. Os dedos dele brincaram sobre sua pele. — Eu já digitei o código. — Ele disse a Lucas.

Assentindo, Lucas apertou a tecla 'Enter' e sentou-se em outra poltrona. Sascha se empoleirou no braço desta, inclinando-se contra seu companheiro, que rodeou com o braço sua cintura, a mão dele descansando frouxamente em seu quadril. Era uma postura natural, a postura de um casal que já estava junto a tempo o bastante para ter criado seus próprios padrões, sua própria linguagem secreta.

Ela queria ter isso com Clay, ela pensou, faria tudo em seu poder para ter. Tirando a mão dele de seu pescoço, ela pressionou um beijo na palma desta. Ele se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem contra a orelha dela.

— Comporte-se, Tally. Ou você está reivindicando seu prêmio?

Seu aviso rouco fez com que ela sorrisse. Soltando a mão dele, ela suspirou de prazer quando ele afastou a gola V de seu suéter para fechá-la sobre seu ombro nu. Foi quando a tela do comunicador se acendeu para revelar o rosto de Dev.

— Desculpem pelo atraso. Eu tive uma situação de emergência no Kansas.

Raiva rolou através dela como fogo. — Não outro sequestro?

— Não. — O olhar dele moveu-se para sobre a cabeça dela. — Acho que esse problema foi resolvido permanentemente.

— Não, — Clay discordou. — nós precisamos cortar isso pela raiz; o Conselho. Enquanto eles tiverem o poder, civis continuarão morrendo.

Talin sentiu Sascha se agitar, mas a Cardeal assentiu. — Sim, eles têm que ser parados.

— Vocês não receberão nenhum argumento de mim. — Dev arrastou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Jon. — Eu arrumei um lugar para você em uma de nossas escolas preparatórias. Você tem mais sangue Psy do que a maioria; precisa aprender sobre o lado Psy de sua linhagem.

Talin tomou a dianteira quando Jon se manteve em um silêncio obstinado. — Mande as informações para mim e nós vamos olhá-las. — Quando Dev assentiu, ela inspirou profundamente, puxando o cheiro de Clay para seus pulmões. — Agora, nos conte tudo que não sabemos sobre os Esquecidos.

O belo rosto de Dev se tornou sombrio. — Esse é um grande pedido.

— Mas necessário. — Clay disse de onde estava atrás dela.

— Sim. — Ele pausou, como se estivesse reunindo seus pensamentos. —Resumindo, mais ou menos cem anos atrás quando o Silêncio foi sancionado, as pessoas que discordavam começaram a procurar por um modo de escapar. Tinha que ser feito em segredo, pois dissidentes já tinham começado a desaparecer.

Quando ninguém interrompeu, ele continuou. — No fim, a única solução que os rebeldes puderam encontrar foi deixar a Net em massa e tentar se vincular uns aos outros nos últimos segundos antes da morte psíquica. Eles esperavam que sua jogada resultasse na criação espontânea de uma nova rede psíquica. Se não, os desertores estavam preparados para morrer. — As linhas implacáveis do rosto de Dev se iluminaram. — Mas eles não morreram. E a Shadow Net nasceu.

— Isso é extraordinário. — Sascha disse. — Eu era filha de uma Conselheira e nunca soube nada sobre os Esquecidos ou a Shadow Net.

— Não é uma surpresa. O Conselho gostaria de nos varrer da face da Terra.

— Vocês ainda podem aceitar renegados? — Sascha perguntou e Talin percebeu o quão importante era a resposta para aqueles que continuavam aprisionados pelo Silêncio.

Dev negou com a cabeça. — Nós podíamos na primeira geração após a deserção. Algumas pessoas saíram mais tarde. A maioria tinha filhos que eles não suportaram deixar mais cedo.

Sascha deu um lento aceno, sua mão apertando a de Lucas tão forte que sua escura pele dourada se tornou branca sobre os ossos. — E agora?

— Todos na Shadow Net têm sangue muito misturado. Com o tempo, os caminhos psíquicos mudaram, se tornaram únicos de uma forma que provavelmente impede a integração com sucesso de um Psy mais "puro" e vice-versa.

— Será que o Conselho percebeu o que aconteceu com os desertores? — Talin perguntou, tentando entender as implicações das revelações de Dev.

— Sim. Mas desde que a Shadow Net era tão pequena, e eles estavam ocupados lidando com as consequências do Silêncio, eles não prestaram muita atenção. Eles presumiram que os desertores se casariam com outras raças e que seu sangue Psy eventualmente diminuiria.

— Isso não aconteceu?

— Sim e não. — Ele se recostou na cadeira, sua pele dourada se tornando um rico tom de bronze por causa do sol que entrava pela janela atrás dele. — De vez em quando, o resultado da concepção entre dois descendentes dos Esquecidos é uma criança com notáveis poderes Psy. Estes nascimentos poderosos são excepcionalmente raros, mas como Jon, muitas crianças dos Esquecidos carregam algum poder latente ou funcional. E o Conselho não gosta de ninguém de fora que possa ser capaz de desafiá-los no plano psíquico.

Talin se lembrou de uma de suas conversas anteriores. — Você disse que o Conselho começou a caçá-los algumas gerações atrás. Foi por isso?

Um rígido assentimento. — Os assassinatos começaram assim que o Silêncio se estabilizou. Aqueles descendentes que não precisavam de um link para a Shadow Net, e nem todas as crianças precisam, foram ordenados a se dispersar e assim ficarem.

— Mas a rede era pequena demais para permitir que aqueles que precisavam da resposta biológica fossem muito longe? — Sascha perguntou.

— Sim. Isso teria levado à inanição psíquica. A Fundação Brilhar foi formada por aqueles que continuaram na Shadow Net. É só recentemente que nós nos tornamos poderosos o bastante para poder rastrear os outros. Nós concentramos nossos esforços nas crianças marginalizadas, naquelas que mais precisavam de nós.

— Por quê? — O tom de Jon estava no lado errado da insolência. — Você poderia muito bem ter pintado um alvo nas nossas costas.

Os lábios de Dev se apertaram. — Nós procuramos porque alguns de vocês precisam de nossa ajuda. Nem todos são "dotados". Alguns são amaldiçoados; encontramos uma criança morrendo porque ela precisava do link para a Shadow Net, mas seu cérebro tinha perdido a capacidade de procurá-la instintivamente. — A mandíbula dele se cerrou, seus olhos se escureceram com a fúria. — Outro, um rapaz adolescente, é um telepata de porte médio, mas ele foi diagnosticado como esquizofrênico por ouvir vozes, e de acordo com sua árvore genealógica ele é cem por cento humano. Aqueles que se dispersaram apagaram seus passados tão efetivamente que às vezes seus próprios descendentes não sabem quem são.

Era muita informação para processar, mas Talin tinha mais uma pergunta. — E quanto às crianças Psy-Changelings? Por que a Fundação não as ajuda?

Dev atirou um olhar de esguelha para Lucas. — Os clãs cerraram fileiras e desapareceram com os familiares Psys conhecidos tão bem que nós não tivemos nenhuma maldita esperança de rastreá-los. Esse sigilo provavelmente salvou as vidas deles; antes e agora. — Pura raiva envolvia a voz dele. — O que somos, o que nos tornamos, não é nada como os Psys. Nós não queremos tomar o poder deles, mas o Conselho Psy só vê o mal, porque ele é o mal.


	49. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

Horas depois, Clay abraçava Tally enquanto se deitavam de conchinha no futon que tinham movido para o primeiro andar. A cama estava ocupada; eles tinham trazido Jon e Noor para casa com eles. O garoto não tinha dito nada, mas havia sido óbvio que ele queria estar perto de Talin. E Noor ia aonde Jon ia. — Eles estão dormindo. — Ele disse.

Tally colocou o braço sobre o dele. — Você pode ouvi-los daqui de baixo?

— Aham. — A pequena Noor se aconchegava em um colchão no segundo andar, enquanto Jon tinha ficado com o quarto, sob protestos.

— Noor parecia feliz em dormir sozinha. — Ela passou o pé sobre a panturrilha dele, e a ação carinhosa o fez ronronar. — Eu imaginei que ela ficaria assustada, por isso não queria que ela dormisse no topo.

— Eu acho que é porque ela está no meio. Difícil para qualquer um chegar até ela.

— Você provavelmente está certo. Jon já está tão protetor em relação a ela.

— Hmm. — Ele beijou a curva de seu pescoço. — Vamos manter um olho neles, e eles ficarão bem. Olhe para nós, — Ele brincou: — tentamos pra caramba estragar algo maravilhoso, mas nós conseguimos.

Ela fez um ruído de concordância, mas não disse mais nada.

Seu leopardo farejou sua angústia oculta. — Bebê, eu não posso ler sua mente. Mas sei que você está triste.

— Eu gostaria... Eu gostaria de ter te esperado. — Ela disse de repente, sua angústia tão crua que isso se chocou contra ele como a força de um maremoto. — Eu sei que estamos bem agora, mas eu queria poder apagar o passado. Queria que Orrin não tivesse me arruinado antes de nos conhecermos.

— Não faça isso. — Sua voz saiu severa quando ele queria ser tenro por ela. — Não se machuque dessa forma. E não se atreva a se considerar nada menos que perfeita. — Deus, ela era sol e coração, luz e beleza. Como ela podia imaginar que ele pensasse diferente? — Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já ousei tocar.

A mão dela se cerrou em um punho contra ele. — Mas e quanto ao que eu fiz? Você deve pensar sobre isso. — Talin insistiu, a voz grossa as com lágrimas que ela se recusava a derramar. — Você deve ficar com raiva às vezes.

— Eu ficava. Antes. — Ele tinha sido um idiota, incapaz de ver a verdade. — Antes que eu percebesse que você é minha e sempre será. Ninguém, nem nada, pode ficar entre nós. — Nem mesmo a morte. Se ela se fosse, ele a seguiria.

— Como você pode esquecer? — Ela perguntou do seu jeito teimoso e determinado, do mesmo jeito que ela o amava. — Você estava tão furioso...

— Não foi fácil. — Admitiu ele. — Mas não sou estúpido. Eu finalmente percebi que o que você fez, a vida que você levou, foi o que te trouxe de volta para mim. Se você tivesse se tornado uma boa e pequena Larkspur, você provavelmente estaria casada com um fazendeiro por agora.

Ela se engasgou, obviamente horrorizada. — Eu não faria isso.

— Não. — Seu tom se tornou sério. — Porque você é minha. Você sempre foi.

— Você não está mais chateado? — Isso saiu hesitante, tentativo.

— Como posso ficar chateado com a outra metade da minha alma? — Ele perguntou, seu tom de voz tão tenro que rasgou em pedacinhos o coração dela. — Eu tenho um temperamento, bebê, e eu conheço a porra da minha raça. Mas mesmo se eu agir com se estivesse chateado, mesmo se eu rosnar, isso não significa que eu te ame menos. Sua alma brilha, Tally, e eu estou tão malditamente feliz que brilhe para mim.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto diante da honestidade implacável da declaração dele. De alguma forma ele tinha conseguido o impossível, a fez sentir-se jovem e inocente nas profundezas de sua alma. — Você com certeza pode falar bonito quando se esforça. — A voz dela saiu rouca. — Estou tão feliz de que você seja meu; Eu sei que você sempre estará lá para mim, que se eu chamar, você vai vir.

Os braços dele apertaram-na e ela soube que ele tinha entendido. Nunca mais ela se perguntaria se um dia ele iria deixá-la. Sua devoção a humilhou, a fez determinada a amá-lo até que suas próprias cicatrizes fossem nada além de memórias esquecidas. Então ele disse: — Para sempre, Tally. — E seu coração se partiu.

— Clay, e se...

— Não diga isso. — Ele apertou-lhe com força. — Falaremos sobre isso depois de vermos os especialistas. A primeira consulta é amanhã.

Ela mordeu o braço dele em uma leve repreensão, ouvindo sua dor implícita na forma como ele se recusava a discutir o assunto. — Não se atreva a mudar de forma de novo. — Ela ordenou, se perguntando se uma vida, independentemente de quão longa fosse, alguma vez seria o bastante para amar Clay de todas as formas que ela queria amá-lo. — Não podemos ignorar o fato de que eu estou doente.

— Você não cheira a doença para mim. — Ele retrucou.

Nenhum deles falou por um segundo, então os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu não cheiro?

— Que porra é essa?

Ela se sacudiu em seus braços. — Deixe-me virar.

Ele afrouxou seu agarre o suficiente para que ela pudesse se virar e tomar uma posição cara a cara com ele. — Você disse que eu cheirava a doença antes.

— Sim, você cheirava. — Ele franziu a testa e farejou-a, desta vez para confirmar sua descoberta. A língua dele surgiu para provar seu pulso. — Se foi. Nada, nem mesmo sob a superfície.

Os olhos de Talin estavam enormes quando ele encontrou seu olhar novamente. — Regrediu?

— Não, isso é mais profundo. — Seu leopardo estava convencido disso, mas inspirou novamente seu perfume para confirmar. — A decadência se foi.

— Como se eu estivesse melhorando? — As mãos dela apertaram seus ombros. — Não, esse tipo de doença não desaparece por si mesma. É uma doença degenerativa.

O leopardo de Clay estava rugindo para ele em angustiada frustração, dizendo-lhe para se lembrar. — Lembrar do quê? — Ele murmurou.

— Clay?

Ele estava muito concentrado para responder. Era algo que tinha ouvido, algo importante, algo que o leopardo tinha entendido, embora o homem... — Que diabos! — Ele se levantou de repente.

Talin deu um gritinho de surpresa quando caiu de cima dele e foi acabar de costas.

— Desculpe. — Ele murmurou, estendendo a mão e pegando seus jeans.

Ela levantou-se também, vestida naquela camisola cor de sorvete de morango que o deixava meio louco. — Você está indo a algum lugar?

— Aqui. — Ele jogou para ela o roupão rendilhado que fazia conjunto com a camisola.

Ela o vestiu, seu olhar desconfiado. — Você está bem, querido? Teve cervejas demais com os rapazes, talvez?

Ele bateu de leve no traseiro dela. — Espertinha.

— Não se esqueça disso. — Seu sorriso tinha o poder de parar seu coração. — Por que estamos ficando decentes?

Ele encontrou-se acariciando a curva em que tinha batido, erguendo a camisola para que pudesse tocar a pele nua.

Suave. Quente. Sua. — Eu não quero que Luc te veja nua.

— Pare com isso. — Ela suspirou quando os dedos dele se aventuraram para o sul, mergulhando. — Ou não, eu sou fácil.

Ele a beijou duro nos lábios antes de puxar para baixo a camisola e fechar o roupão apertadamente. — Seja boazinha. — Deus, ele queria jogar com ela assim por décadas. Ela o deixava louco e ele aproveitava cada minuto disso.

— Por quê? — Os olhos dela se estreitaram em perplexidade até que ele parou na frente do painel de comunicações. — Nós faremos uma chamada? — Ao mesmo tempo, ela agarrou a camisa que ele tinha tirado mais cedo naquela noite. — Vista.

— Confie em mim, eu não sou tão bonito. — Mas ele a vestiu antes de discar o código para a chamada.

— Se ninguém estiver sangrando, eu não quero saber. — Lucas resmungou, usando apenas o áudio.

— Sascha está aí? — Clay perguntou, envolvendo ambos os braços ao redor de Talin e puxando-a contra seu peito. — Ou ela finalmente recobrou os sentidos e chutou sua bunda?

— Clay, você enlouqueceu? — Talin olhou para ele, sua voz em um suave sussurro.

Mas Lucas ligou o visual. Seu cabelo estava amassado, a camisa dele a esmo como a de Clay, e era óbvio que ele não estivera dormindo. — Eu juro, é melhor isso ser bom. Sabe o que eu estava prestes a sab...

Uma mão feminina tapou sua boca, então desapareceu quando Sascha surgiu por atrás do ombro dele, com seus cabelos cacheados revoltos ao redor do rosto. — Clay?

— Dev Santos disse alguma coisa hoje à noite sobre uma menina morrendo por não estar recebendo a resposta biológica que a parte Psy de seu cérebro precisava. — Esperança envolvia a voz tensa de Clay. — Algo sobre ela não saber como se ligar a uma rede psíquica.

Sascha estava assentindo antes que ele terminasse, seus olhos de céu noturno se tornando obsidiana em uma piscada. — Você acha...

— Sim. — Ele terminou por ela. — Ela não cheira a doença. Luc?

As marcas faciais de Lucas tornaram-se mais definidas quando ele franziu a testa pensativamente. — Você está certo. Eu senti na primeira vez que nos encontramos, mas meu leopardo não captou nada hoje.

Talin ficou congelada no círculo dos braços de Clay, tentando não ter esperança. Se ela não tivesse esperança, a decepção não a rasgaria em pedaços. Mas ela falhou. — Você pode checar isso?

— Eu não sei. — Sascha disse. — Eu não posso entrar em sua mente, mas vou tentar na Teia de estrelas; essa é a rede que liga todos os Sentinelas e seus companheiros a Lucas. Estou contatando Faith também. Ela não é tão boa com a Teia ainda, mas tem muita experiência em procurar padrões ocultos. — Fechando os olhos, ela pareceu se derreter contra Lucas, seus braços nus envolvendo o alfa por trás.

Talin virou e meio que escondeu o rosto no peito de Clay. — Não pode ser verdade. Meu DNA Psy é uma piada. Três por cento, lembra?

— A Fundação não foi capaz de rastrear seu pai, — Ele disse, confundindo-a por um segundo — mas e se ambos os seus pais forem descendentes distantes dos Esquecidos? E se cada um deles carregasse um único gene latente que se uniram em você? Talvez esses genes sejam os três por cento.

— A chance é de um milhão para um.

— Não necessariamente. — Ele disse. — O Silêncio tem estado em vigor há pouco mais de cem anos. Antes disso, não. Um monte de humanos e changelings tinham parentes Psys antes do Silêncio; o acervo de genes latentes é maior do que o dos descendentes dos Esquecidos.

— Mas os especialistas. — Ela disse, bancando o advogado do diabo por desejar isso demais. — Eles fizeram testes genéticos e não encontraram indicadores.

— Porque eles não estavam procurando pela coisa certa. — Ele disse. — Lembra o que Santos disse sobre a família de uma criança pensar que ela era completamente humana, por isso ninguém procurou por uma causa Psy?

Ele estava lutando por ela, lutando tanto. — Eu te amo. — Ela sussurrou.

Ele acariciou suas costas. — Sim, você ama.

— Você tem que dizer isso de volta. — Ela disse, fingindo estar ofendida porque a tolice mantinha o medo / esperança na baía.

— Por quê? — Ele fez uma careta para ela. — Você sabe que é meu coração.

As palavras diretas a puseram de joelhos. Alcançando-o, ela o beijou, sem se importar com que o outro casal pudesse estar vendo. Mas quando eles se separaram ela olhou para a tela e viu que os olhos de Sascha ainda estavam fechados e que Lucas estava focado nela. — Eu me pergunto o que ela vê.

— Faith me disse uma vez que nossas mentes são como estrelas, cada uma delas ligada a Lucas. É por isso que Sascha chama de teia.

— E eu estou lá por causa da minha ligação com você. — Deu-lhe uma sensação de paz dizer isso. — Fico feliz por estarmos acasalados. — Ela disse, dizendo a verdade pela primeira vez. — Eu sei que é egoísta, mas estou feliz.

— Bom, porque não há como escapar.

Foi nesse momento que os olhos de Sascha se abriram. Talin ficou surpresa ao ver a escuridão cascateando com cor. A maravilha disso deixou-a atônita, fez-lhe querer se aproximar e tocar a tela em deleite.

Mas o que Sascha tinha a dizer eclipsava até mesmo aqueles magníficos olhos. — Clay estava certo.

Seus joelhos teria entrado em colapso se Clay não a tivesse segurado na vertical. — O quê? — Ela coaxou. — Você viu alguma coisa?

— Foi difícil. — Sascha disse, seu sorriso crescendo tanto que corria o risco de rachar o rosto dela. — Sua mente é diferente, e nós pensamos que era por você ser humana, e estávamos na maior parte certas, mas nosso preconceito nos impediu de ver toda a verdade. Você não absorve a resposta biológica da mesma forma que um Psy. Os fluxos não são evidentes. É como... — Ela parou sua vertiginosa explicação — como se você precisasse de uma chuva fina, enquanto nós precisássemos de um aguaceiro. Você entende?

Talin estava tão atordoada que teve problemas para articular. — Não o suficiente para morrer imediatamente sem isso, mas talvez sim se eu não recebesse?

— Sim! — A expressão de Sascha brilhava de excitação. — O que vimos ao seu redor é uma pequena, muito pequena, drenagem de resposta biológica. Seu cérebro está tomando o que precisa através do seu elo com Clay e, portanto, com a teia. — Seu olhar se aguçou. — Você está se sentindo melhor?

Ela não teve que considerar a questão. — Sim. Eu posso pensar de forma tão clara. Desde a... — O sangue se drenou de seu rosto. — dor de cabeça de Clay.

— Isso explica tudo. — Sascha disse, seu sorriso não diminuindo. — Tinha de haver uma forte drenagem em algum ponto, porque se formos por seus sintomas, seu cérebro estava em modo de inanição. Eu não pude notar nenhuma mudança na Teia que me alertasse do fato, mas isso foi porque você tirou diretamente de Clay.

Terror se espalhou pelas veias de Talin. — Eu fiz mal a ele?

— Não, não, é como uma doação de sangue. — Sascha assegurou-lhe. — Teria feito mal se você tivesse tomado muito constantemente.

— Poderia matar? — Talin perguntou, sua boca cheia de algodão.

Os olhos de Sascha se tornaram pungentes. — Sim. No caso de alguém que nasceu na PsyNet, sim. Mas você não precisa de tanto. Você simplesmente teria deixado Clay muito cansado. Da forma como as coisas foram, foi como se você desse uma grande mordida — Ela sorriu — nele uma vez, e ele teve tempo para se recuperar. Com o vínculo estabelecido na Teia, você está imersa no acúmulo geral, assim como eu e Faith. Isso não prejudica ninguém.

— Okay. — Agora que ela sabia que Clay estava bem, isso era tudo o que ela podia dizer com sua mente entorpecida.

— Clay, — Lucas disse — que tal continuarmos isso amanhã? — Seus olhos estavam em Talin. — Acho que sua Tally precisa de um tempo para se recuperar, e minha querida Sascha precisa gastar um pouco de seu entusiasmo.

Houve um suspiro e uma risada de alguém, mas Talin mal estava ciente disso. Como ela mal estava ciente de Clay encerrando a chamada, tirando seu roupão e o deixando cair no chão junto com suas próprias roupas. Mas quando ele a beijou foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado dentro dela. Ela veio à vida, e que exuberante esta era. Ela riu e eles jogaram, e quando tudo terminou ela se deitou com a cabeça sobre o coração dele e pensou em _para sempre_.


	50. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

Na PsyNet, a terceira reunião de emergência do Conselho Psy estava acontecendo.

— Nós não podemos ter uma repetição da situação que tivemos ano passado com Enrique, — Shoshanna disse, referindo-se ao Conselheiro cuja morte resultou na ascensão de Kaleb. — Nós precisamos empossar um novo Conselheiro antes que alguém comece a questionar as verdadeiras circunstâncias da morte de Marshall.

— Sim. — Tatiana concordou. — Contudo, a população parece estar aceitando a explicação de morte acidental muito bem.

— Ainda há mais uma coisa que precisamos discutir. — Ming interrompeu. — Nós podemos vir a ter um problema com Ashaya Aleine.

— Ela está sob controle. — Kaleb disse, jogando o problema de lado. —Temos o filho dela, correto?

— Sim. No entanto, não sei por quanto tempo isso irá segurá-la.

— Mas segura por enquanto, — Nikita respondeu. — Shoshanna está certa; nós precisamos rápido de um novo Conselheiro.

— Concordo. — Ming respondeu. — Mas diferente de Kaleb, não há ninguém preparado para assumir o papel. Nós consideramos Gia Khan na última vez, mas ela tem se provado fraca, incapaz de pôr fim à agitação em sua região.

Um silêncio tenso.

— Eu tenho uma sugestão. — Kaleb disse. — Ele uma vez foi candidato ao Conselho, e agora é poderoso o bastante para nos desafiar, e forte o bastante para assumir as responsabilidades de Marshall.

— Você está falando de Anthony Kyriakus. — Shoshanna disse. — O homem é um espinho em nosso lado, mas você pode estar certo. Torne-o Conselheiro e nós ganharemos acesso aos seus consideráveis recursos e redes de negócios.

— Ele recusou um assento no Conselho antes. — Nikita os lembrou. —Ele pode não aceitar agora.

Kaleb considerou suas próximas palavras com cuidado. — Depois da confirmação da morte de Marshall, eu tive uma conversa com Anthony.

— Sem a autorização do Conselho?

— Dê algum crédito a mim, Ming. — Kaleb respondeu. — Há formas de se avaliar o interesse sem dizer nada sobre o assunto.

— Sua conclusão? — Tatiana perguntou.

— Ele pode estar disposto.

A estrela mental de Shoshanna girou pensativa. — Ele tem um considerável contato com os changelings; ele ainda tem um subcontrato com a filha, Faith.

— Essa, — Nikita disse — pode ser outra vantagem. Ele tem de ter ganhado um monte de conhecimento sobre os leopardos.

— Um bom ponto. — Ming anuiu. — Eu não tenho reservas contra ele como candidato.

— Eu tenho uma. — Henry disse. — Assim como Nikita, ele também tem uma filha que saiu da Net. Será que isso não enfraquecerá a imagem do Conselho?

— Em minha opinião, não. — Kaleb respondeu. — Ele já provou que pode nos manter na baía. Ele tem mais empresas o apoiando do que qualquer um de nós.

— Eu concordo. — Shoshanna disse. — Eu voto sim.

Um a um, todos os outros concordaram.

Um dia depois, Anthony Kyriakus, líder do influente Grupo NightStar e pai da mais poderosa P-Psy do mundo, aceitou a oferta.

Ao mesmo tempo, Ashaya Aleine tirava uma caneta comum e nota de papel de onde estavam escondidas dentro do último lote de equipamento que havia requerido. Keenan voaria para sua próxima visita agendada, mas na seguinte iria de carro.

Ela esperava que o homem que apontou uma arma para ela na noite em que libertou Jonquil Duchslaya e Noor Hassan tivesse dito a verdade. Porque eles teriam apenas uma chance. Ming a estava observando. Ela tinha exagerado na dose, e agora o Conselheiro estava a centímetros de forçar sua obediência através da mais viciosa das violações mentais.


	51. Epílogo

Epílogo

Dois dias depois da noite que se deu para sempre, Talin se encontrou com os especialistas da Shine e eles a fizeram passar por rigorosas séries de exames que confirmaram o pressentimento de Clay e o diagnóstico de Sascha.

— Sua necessidade pela resposta é tão pequena, — Dr. Herriford exclamou, — que não foi detectada nos seus exames iniciais que nós fazemos em todas as crianças Shine. — Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo, fazendo a brilhante coisa laranja se levantar em tufos alaranjados. — Nós teremos de refazer esses exames. Se você passou despercebida, outros também irão.

A aflição dele era aberta. — Nós precisaremos começar a fazer exames periódicos conforme os estudantes crescem, também, não só os escaneamentos de admissão.

Talin tinha todas as intenções de ajudar a reiniciar o sistema, mas primeiro ela queria respostas sólidas. — Então eu não tenho que me preocupar sobre nenhum dos sintomas? — Nada de fugas, nada de ter seu senso de escolha tirado dela. A mão dela se curvou sobre a de Clay, segurando firme.

— Tudo o que você me disse, — o doutor disse, olhando para seu pequeno bloco de notas eletrônico, — as fugas, a perda de memória, mesmo a misteriosa reação alérgica, são todos sintomas de um processo de degeneração.

— Doutor, — Clay disse, indo direto ao ponto, — ela vai ficar bem?

Herriford sorriu. — O que quer que você tenha feito para direcionar o problema da resposta e se vocês changelings um dia decidirem compartilhar, por favor, me deixe saber...

Clay rosnou.

— Certo. — O doutor sorriu, destemido. — Estou feliz de dizer que Srta. McKade está em perfeita saúde. Nada da estranheza dos Esquecidos, vocês não acreditariam nas coisas que eu vejo.

Ela saltou da mesa de exames. — Obrigada, Dr. Herriford.

O aperto de mão do doutor era morno, sólido. — Falando nisso, Dev teve a chance de te atualizar sobre tudo?

Talin balançou a cabeça. — Nós temos a versão das notas de Cliff. Por quê?

— Bem, isso não é de conhecimento geral, — Herriford disse, — mas Dev me disse para ser honesto com você. Você sabe sobre a discrepância de poder?

Ela assentiu. — Uns raros poucos tem uma enorme quantidade.

— Sim, mas essa não é a coisa interessante. — Os olhos do doutor estavam brilhando. — Essas crianças, elas não estão nascendo com uma versão menor das habilidades Psy, elas estão nascendo com habilidades completamente diferentes.

— Como isso é possível? — Ela olhou para Clay e subitamente obteve sua resposta. — Sangue misturado. As genéticas estão se entrelaçando e criando algo novo. — Algo lindo.

O doutor assentiu. — Houve instancias de tais habilidades espontâneas aparecendo na PsyNet pré-Silêncio, nossa teoria é de que essas mudanças tenham parado porque o Conselho tem uma firme posição em eliminar quaisquer mutações do conjunto de genes.

— Mas isso não está acontecendo com os Esquecidos.

—Não. — O sorriso do doutor cresceu. — O que nós estamos agora vendo são os resultados de uma mudança genética de longo prazo. Em alguns casos, é como se os genes Psy se expressassem intensificando os portadores de força humana. — Ele deu a Clay um olhar suplicante. — Você tem certeza de que não pode encontrar algum changeling...

—Não.

O doutor suspirou. — Como eu estava dizendo, essas novas habilidades não são Psy ou humanas, mas uma mistura das duas, talvez até mesmo todos os três indivíduos tivessem sangue changeling também. — Outro esperançoso, mas fútil, olhar para Clay. — Muito, muito animador.

Talin fez uma careta. — E tudo o que eu ganho é essa necessidade pela resposta biológica estúpida.

O doutor recuou. — Eu entendo. Tecnicamente, eu sou vinte por cento Psy. Mas em termos de habilidades físicas e mentais, eu sou cem por cento humano. Essa é a coisa boa sobre a Shine, nós não discriminamos entre os descendentes. Muita das crianças na sua maior parte humana entram por estas portas.

Pelo menos aquilo definitivamente respondia a pergunta de Talin sobre por que ela tinha sido escolhida. — Bom. Mas eu ainda acho que eu deveria ter superpoderes para compensar. — Quando ela finalmente se acalmou o bastante para processar tudo, suas necessidade por resposta biológica a fez sentir como um vampiro ou um súcubos.

Ela foi toda chorosa falar sobre isso com Clay... até que o macho idiota começou a rir tão forte que ele não conseguia falar.

Ele a comprou um par de "genuínas presas de vampiros" para ela naquele dia. Ela estava sorrindo para a memória quando Clay envolveu um braço em torno do pescoço dela. — Do que você está falando, Tally? Você tem poderes especiais.

— Eu tenho?

— Sim, você tem o poder de me deixar de joelhos.

Aquilo a fez corar. Então a fez beijá-lo.

— Isla, — ela disse aquela noite.

— O quê?

— É esse o nome que eu quero dar para o nosso bebê se for uma menina.

Uma batida de coração em silêncio. — E que tal Pinóquio se for menino?

— Não, — ela disse, fazendo careta, mas ciente de que o comentário era a versão dele para "obrigado". Isla estava quebrada, mas ela tinha amado seu filho, e Clay a amava também. — Você não pode escolher o nome se você vai sentenciar nosso pobre filho a uma vida de humilhação.

— Pirralha.

— Mandão, — ela disse, lábios sorridentes roçando os dele quando ele se ergueu sobre ela, seu corpo uma parede protetora. — Que tal Fabien?

— Nome afeminado. Até eu posso fazer melhor.

— Então?

— Joshua.

Ela sorriu. — Eu gosto. Joshua e Isla.

— Quantas crianças nós vamos ter mesmo?

— Muitas.

— Eu acho que nós sempre podemos adicionar mais quartos à toca. — Ele correu seus lábios sobre os dela em uma rápida carícia. — Tudo o que você quiser.

— Nesse caso, eu quero você. — Ela derreteu no calor possessivo do beijo dele, a magia de seu amor. Era legal pertencer a um leopardo que nunca te deixaria ir, ela pensou enquanto a lógica cedia à emoção. Era perfeição.

Algumas horas depois, Sascha acordou para a consciência de que algo estava acontecendo na Teia de Estrelas.

Se aconchegando no calor de Lucas, ela abriu seu olho mental e olhou para os fios de luz que constituía a Teia. Levou vários minutos para ela perceber que os vínculos tinham se tornado exponencialmente fortes, a resposta resultante muito além do nível projetado. Espantada, ela checou e checou de novo pelo motivo, mas a única diferença era a presença vibrante, e muito humana.

E ela entendeu.

A Teia de Estrelas era agora alimentada pelos pensamentos e sonhos de todas as três raças. O mundo deles era um triunvirato, e pela primeira vez em cem anos aquele triunvirato estava completo no plano psíquico.

Sascha não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas ela sabia que era uma coisa boa.

Ela deslizou de volta ao sono com um sorriso.

Fim...


End file.
